A Torturous Reminder
by Intempesta Nox
Summary: Harry leaves for the U.S., but there he meets the unexpected.Old feelings resurface, along with new feelings that prove to be more torturous as the days go by. When he can't be sure who's his friend or his enemy, can he find out before it's too late?HD
1. The Turning Point

Chapter 1: The Turning Point

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

_A/N: Chapter Edited and re-posted 1/12/06_

_A/N: Chapter Edited and re-re-posted 10/17/06. (Hopefully all the kinks have been worked out.)_

Twenty-year-old Harry Potter unceremoniously stepped out of the fire and into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Wizards and witches jostled around, quickly trying to get to their offices, but, just like every other morning, Harry found himself late. He dusted his garments from any remaining powder and headed directly towards the Auror's Headquarters.

"Morning, Harry" Ron said as he walked towards his office.

"Morning, Ron" Harry replied, with a smile on his face. He was glad to see Ron since, because of his auror duties, he rarerely saw much of his friends anymore. Any glance or word exchange between them was welcome.

He had become an auror, even though at first he was against the idea, knowing well that he would probably be given special privileges. He hadn't even completed the formal training that was required when he was given the job. He still wasn't fond of the ministry, but he had eventually warmed up to his job, and now he was considered one of the best auror's in England. He was proud of his reputation since no one had given that to him or handed him the ability to be good at catching dark wizards on a silver platter; he had earned it, and that thought alone drove him to continue doing better at his job.

Things had finally turned to normal (or as normal as they could be) after Voldemort's death. Harry had defeated him, but it had been no easy task. The rage he felt when he had given Voldemort the final blow was a rage he hoped to never feel again. Years of pain had finally ceased, but some wounds had yet to heal. He still couldn't forget his feeling of helplessness, of shame, as his friends and mentors died before his own eyes.

Even though he still hadn't avenged Sirius' nor Dumbledore's deaths, he had managed to suppress his emotions, but, given the opportunity, he would immediately take action. He wouldn't hold back on those bastards that had taken a part of his own self when Sirius and Dumbledore had died.

Adulthood had been good to Harry. He had grown over the last few years and now stood a bit over 6 feet tall. He had taken up the habit of working out and now had finely defined muscles, much to the pleasure of his female (and male) fans. His raven black hair remained as messy as ever; his lightning bolt scar just hiding under his messy locks. He refused to get rid of his old glasses but behind these glasses, beautiful emerald-green eyes shone. Gone was that dull emerald that had been present during the war. His eyes were now bright, his gaze an endless abyss. His eyes had the ability to draw anyone in and make the gazer forget everything else around him.

His good looks and boyish charm had attracted Oliver Wood. They had re-met right after one of Oliver's games. Oliver was now the main keeper for Puddlemere United, and after the winning game, he had noticed Harry in the stands. They had talked for a few minutes, and Oliver was surprised to see Harry blush as they talked. As the days passed, they got to know each other better, and before they knew it they had grown dependent on each other. Two months later, the wizarding world was abuzz with news.

Oliver had asked Harry to be his boyfriend.

Harry had instantly accepted, but his greatest problem had been finding a way to tell his friends. To everyone, he was as straight as you could get. To say that Ron and Hermione were shocked was an understatement. After they got over their initial shock, though, they had congratulated Harry. Hermione at first had tried to persuade Harry that a relationship with Oliver wasn't right for him; she sensed no future for them. Harry though, stubborn as always, had refused to listen to Hermione's warning and continued to gradually warm more and more towards Oliver. Ron had been very surprised -- after all, Harry had gone out with Ginny-- but he had accepted it and Harry and Ron had remained the good friends they had always been.

A year later and Harry knew Hermione had been wrong; Oliver was perfect for him. They had been made for each other, period.

Harry continued walking through the dimly lighted hallway. He walked into his office as the Head of the Aurors walked by.

"Late again, Harry," said Mary, his secretary, with a warm smile.

"Yeah, well, I can be excused. I'm the boy-who- lived, the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor, or whatever they call me these days…" he said winking at her. "What would you have done without me?"

Mary just laughed and asked Harry why he was so cocky early in the morning, but Harry just walked on with a backwards wave to her as he made his way towards his cubicle.

He entered and there on his desk, amid the pile of papers he had yet to finish filling out, was a letter. He picked it up, ripping open the envelope with curiosity, and took out the message.

He stared in shock at the message and even read it several times to make sure he had read correctly.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Please make sure to attend a meeting that will be held at the Office of International Affairs at 8:30 am sharp, Monday. The matter that will be discussed involves the sightings of the remaining death eaters. We ask you to please be prompt. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Head of Auror Office, England_

Harry, stunned, looked up at the clock to see that it was already 8:40.

"Shit, I'm late," he said, taking on a run as fast as he could towards the lift.

"Harry, what's wrong?" yelled Mary as he zoomed by, but Harry seemed to be in a trance. His eyes glinted with a manic light as he stepped up to the lift and pushed the button repeatedly to get it to open.

"What's wrong with this fucking thing? Damn maintenance, never fixing things around here- ARGH!" he yelled, as he tried everything to get the lift to open. He had taken out his wand and was about to blast the damn door open, when the lift calmly opened for him.

The people inside stared at Harry in fright, wondering if something was going to happen to them. Harry looked unruly, after kicking and pounding the machine several times, and still had the same manic light in his eyes from earlier on. Not to mention, his wand was out and he looked ready to hex the next unfortunate thing he laid his eyes on.

He entered the lift and several of the wizards and witches got out, fearing for their safety and talking in whispers to their neighbors, all wondering what had gotten Harry into his present state. Harry muttered darkly under his breath about annoying, gossipy co-workers and tried to calm down.

He could not believe that death eaters had been sighted. The death eaters that had not been killed nor captured had fled once they knew Voldemort was going to fall. Although only five escaped, the most important death eaters were among them. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, the top death eaters, had ironically ended up abandoning Voldemort. No one knew where they had gone or if they were still alive.

'But why would they be seen after all these years? There must be a reason why they let themselves be seen. There's no way that they would be discovered because of their own mistake. They're too clever, too sly, to fuck up their life like that,' Harry thought, a million explanations passing through his mind.

Shaking his head, Harry realized that the lift had stopped at his floor, and, with a start, he made his way to the office. He took a deep breath and went in.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, you're finally here!" exclaimed a rather thin and friendly-looking man.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Medac, I didn't realize the time," Harry said as he shook Mr. Medac's hand.

Mr. Medac had just been given the position of Head of International Affairs. He was a middle aged wizard, friendly, yet with impressive hexes that would make anyone think twice about messing with him.

Harry took a seat and looked around the room. Two other people that he didn't know sat looking at him intently and with curiosity. He also noticed Shacklebolt sitting across from him with an uncharacteristic frown upon his face.

"Well, Harry, let me introduce you to these two gentlemen. They are from the United States and are here to explain the situation," Mr. Medac began.

"This is Mr. Williams, Head of International Affairs at the American office," he said, pointing to a red headed, energetic looking old man, "and this is Mr. Bradford, Head of the Auror's in the U.S," he continued, pointing to a young man of about thirty five sitting stiffly in the corner of the table.

"Gentleman," Mr. Medac said, "this is Harry Potter, one of our best auror's, and this is his boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now that we are all here, can you please inform Harry the situation at hand?"

Mr. Bradford cleared his throat, and, with a distinct American accent, said, "Some aurors in my department informed me of various death eater sightings in New York City. They are very reliable and the characteristics described by those that saw the death eaters match the description sent to us by your ministry when they escaped."

"Are you absolutely certain of this?" asked Harry in a hollow voice.

"Absolutely, Mr. Potter" said Mr. Bradford.

"Why are you here when you should be out capturing them, then? They're dangerous! Don't you know the danger the people around them are in? Don't you have any idea of what it's like to have them running loose? The kind of havoc they could create?" exclaimed Harry, coming out of his trance and standing up from his chair.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, calm down," said Mr. Williams in a raspy voice. "We have tried to capture them, but it is impossible, and that's why we came here in the first place, to request your help. We need you to come to America and help capture them. We've heard that you know best how they work, and back home we have a young auror that seemed as eager as you to capture them as well."

Harry sank in stupor, his mind buzzing with all the things he had been hold. He had to go. It was his chance to avenge their deaths. It was now or never.

"Of course, I understand," Harry said after a while, his voice back to its normal level now. "When do you want me to go? As soon as possible, I suppose?"

Here, Mr. Williams fidgeted, "Well, you see, we were sidetracked. We were going to tell you a week ago, to give you time to settle your business here, but we really need you, and tomorrow was the day we had planned for you to leave."

"It doesn't matter. I'll get my things ready, and I'll be ready by tomorrow," said Harry quickly.

"Excellent. We will see you here tomorrow to apparate at 7:00 in the morning," said Mr. Bradford in a business-like tone.

"Uhh…," Harry began to say in an uneasy tone, "I don't like to apparate. I would prefer to take a plane."

Here, four pairs of eyes turned to him and stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, I just never liked it. You have a problem about that?" he said, annoyed at their expressions.

"No, not all Mr. Potter! We will see you tomorrow evening in New York to help settle you in. Someone will be waiting for you at the airport," Mr. Bradford said as he rose to leave.

"Don't worry about today, Harry. You can leave now to get your stuff ready, and remember, if you need anything, just fire-call me," Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Alright, good day to everyone then," said Harry, and left the room to head home.

Meanwhile, back in the office, an argument was slowly rising.

"Are you sure he's right for the job?" asked Mr. Bradford. "He can't even apparate for goodness sakes!"

"He said he didn't like apparating, he never said he could not. Harry is our best auror; he alone knows how to deal with the dark arts. Do uou think he'll mess this up? Did you see the look in his eyes when you mentioned the death eaters? He'll do anything to hunt them down!" exclaimed Kingsley, his voice rising with each word.

"Well, for my part, I trust Harry. He seems right for the job, let's just hope he pulls through," said Mr. Williams.

"So, who's the other young auror?" asked Mr. Medac to break some of the tension that was building up, but also with curiosity.

Harry walked through the halls, his blood pumping with adrenaline. He hadn't felt like this in a while. Thoughts about the war, about his past came into view in front of him. All the suppressed memories that were hidden came back from the depths of his mind that he had long tried to ignore. Catching the death eaters was something he wanted to do and who else to do it than him? His mood had dramatically changed from the morning; the mention of death eaters had changed his attitude. He felt rage, but, most importantly, he felt determination; determination to get the job done. He stepped back into the lift and waited until he reached the atrium, then, using the floo network, headed back home.

Oliver sat on a stool eating breakfast when Harry suddenly emerged from the fireplace.

"Harry, what are you doing back so early?" he asked, noticing something different about his boyfriend.

Harry didn't seem to hear and instead went straight to the bedroom, pulled out his suitcase from under their bed, and began piling clothes into it.

Oliver followed Harry into their room and stood staring wide-eyed at the suitcase.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving me? Did we have a fight that I somehow… er… missed? Are you mad at me?" asked Oliver, wondering why Harry was getting his suitcase together.

"Death Eaters have been sighted in New York. They asked me to go and help capture them," said Harry, busily looking around.

"And you accepted?" exclaimed Oliver, forcing Harry to look at him by taking him into his arms.

"Yes, I accepted," Harry mumbled, wriggling out of Oliver's grasp to continue packing.

"When will you be back?" asked Oliver, finally letting Harry go back to his packing.

"I don't know", said Harry with a careless tone.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry turned to see what Oliver was doing. A dark expression was cast over Oliver's face as he faced Harry.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Oliver in a deadly voice. "What about us?"

"What about us?" asked Harry, going into the bathroom to fetch his toothbrush.

"Don't you care about this relationship? We've been together for over a year now! Are you just going to leave me here and feel nothing?" Oliver yelled after Harry.

Harry came back out of the bathroom and looked at Oliver with a slight smile.

"You could come with me. It would be fun," said Harry, "like a vacation."

"I can't leave now! Or have you forgotten that the quidditch finals are already here? And even if I did go, most of the time you're going to be out of the house, probably all of the time, trying to look for those fucking death eaters," Oliver said, boiling with anger.

"I thought you of all people would understand. You know I have to go capture them. I've always wanted to; this is my opportunity-," said Harry, when Oliver suddenly cut in.

"Opportunity for what? To be a hero again?" Oliver said, his brown eyes intently staring at Harry.

"Fuck off! You don't understand what's going on! I'm not trying to play the hero, I'm doing this for myself, and if you don't understand then just go screw yourself!" yelled Harry, now fuming with anger. He turned his back on Oliver and snapped his suitcase shut.

Oliver waited until Harry was facing him again to begin talking. After a few moments, Harry finally turned with his suitcase in hand, but walked past Oliver and towards the door. Oliver held out his arm and stopped Harry, forcefully turning him around to look at him while Harry struggled to get out of his grasp.

"You obviously don't care then. If you're going to have this fucked up attitude, then I don't want to be with you," Oliver said in a low voice, letting go of the struggling Harry once again.

Harry, surprised by the sudden release, stumbled forwards but remained upright. As he heard those words, his shoulders shook a bit, but he immediately controlled it. "Fine by me," Harry said darkly, stepping out into the street and slamming the door behind him.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. Entrancing Eyes

Chapter 2: Entrancing Eyes

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

_A/N: Edited and re-posted 10/17/06. (Still have to go through the rest of the chapters, but soon they will get done! Hopefully, there aren't any mistakes, or at least they're minimal. If anybody catches one in this chapter or the last, free story for them! Haha. On to the next chapter. Enjoy your read!)_

Leaning against the door, Harry took a large shuddering breath. What had he done? He had just let go of the one person that he had felt more than friendship for. 'Was it worth it? Going through all this trouble?' he reflected. Completely forgetting about his phobia of apparition, he apparated to Ron and Hermione's apartment.

With a loud pop, he stood right outside his friends' home. He knocked and waited for the door to open, unconsciously running his hand through his already tousled hair.

Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood Hermione, bathrobe and all. Ron and Hermione were now living together and Hermione, too, worked at the Ministry of Magic, though in a different section. She was normally at home since she worked on research assigned to her by the Ministry of Magic that normally did not require her to go to the Ministry.

"Oh, Harry! So nice to see…" Hermione stopped mid sentence, noticing the paleness of Harry's face. She took in his shaking shoulders and the large suitcase in his hand. "Harry what happened? What's the matter? Is everything alright?" she said in one breath, drawing Harry forcibly into the house. Harry aimlessly followed Hermione and sat in a large, comfortable couch, waiting for Hermione to finish her anxious questioning.

"Hermione, Oliver and I broke up," Harry whispered once Hermione was silent, a knot forming in his throat. Saying it out loud made it worse. His shoulders started shaking again, and he dropped his head, trying to hide his anguish from Hermione.

"Why? What happened?" Hermione questioned, her eyes filled with concern for her friend.

"Today at the ministry they informed me of a new assignment they had for me… in the United States. They've spotted some death eaters over there and they want me to help capture them. Of course, I had to say yes, Hermione. It's the one opportunity I have to finally get back at them for what they did…" said Harry, his voice tightening.

Hermione stared at Harry, surprise etched on her face. "Oh my, Harry, well they had to show up sometime, but what does this have to do with Oliver?"

"He told me I shouldn't have accepted… that I was just in it to play the hero again. He said that I didn't care about our relationship..." Harry whispered, putting his hands to his face. "But Hermione, I do care about him, how could I not? And it just hurt that he would accuse me of doing this for fame."

Hermione stayed silent; she knew that Oliver could never and would never be able to understand Harry. She was surprised their relationship had lasted so long, but now, Harry would just have to deal without Oliver and continue his life. 'In fact, it might actually be better for Harry, now that Oliver's out of the picture,' she contemplated.

"Harry, go ahead and go to the United States. Maybe when he cools down and you come back, you might be able to patch things up," she said with a consoling smile.

"You think so Hermione?" asked Harry, finally lifting his hands, hope radiating from his eyes.

Hermione hesitated but said, "I'm sure Harry, I'm sure."

The next day Harry was at the airport by mid morning. His flight was leaving at 11 a.m. and he would be in America by evening.

Ron had been informed of everything that had happened by Hermione, and he couldn't help but feel a bit glad that Oliver and Harry had broken up.

Hermione and Ron had offered Harry their home for the night, and Harry had readily accepted to stay. They ended up staying up late, reminiscing about old times, of the old adventures they had and of the many trials their friendship had gone through.

"I wish I could go with you," muttered Ron as Harry got ready to get on the plane, "like old times."

"I wish so too," said Harry, putting down his suitcase to say goodbye, "but you two have duties now. You, Ron, have to be at the ministry tomorrow and ready for anything."

"Yes, but I still wish we could have gone with you, mate," Ron said.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," said Harry.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry," said Ron, slapping him on the back. "Take care, mate."

"Goodbye, Harry, and be careful," said Hermione, giving him a great big hug. "Don't fret yourself about Oliver. Go meet some new people. You never know who you might meet," Hermione said, winking at Harry.

"Thanks guys, I'll miss you both too," Harry said, picking up his suitcase and heading towards the departure site for his flight.

As he gave the attendant his ticket, he turned back to give a last glance at Ron and Hermione. He noticed that both of them were holding hands, noticed the closeness and the smiles that showed their love for one another, and only hoped that one day he could have somebody that would deeply care for him and love him as much as Hermione and Ron seemed to love each other. With a last wave to his friends, he stepped into his flight without looking back.

Harry got to his seat in the plane and put on the headphones the flight attendant had offered him. He sat back, listening to the music that was playing, and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke about 7 hours later to find that the plane was arriving. A few minutes later, he was off the plane with his suitcase in hand, looking around for either Mr. Williams or Mr. Bradford.

Time slowly went by and Harry was about to mutter a few curse words of annoyance when a young man about his height and around Harry's age approached him. He had short spiky brown hair, some of which fell over his forehead, covering parts of his mesmerizing hazel eyes. He was an attractive, rather slim young man that carried himself in what seemed a confident stride. Something about him reminded Harry of Oliver, but also someone else he couldn't quite place.

"Are you Harry Potter?" he asked, looking Harry up and down with an approving glance.

"Err…yes, and you are?" he said, slightly uncomfortable under the stranger's penetrating gaze.

"I'm Alex, an auror here in the U.S. They sent me to show you around and get you settled in," he said with a wide smile that seemed approachable and inviting. "I heard about your apparating problem, so I have a cab waiting for us outside," he said, beginning to walk towards the exit.

Harry, not wanting to get lost among the crowd, quickly followed Alex. As he walked behind Alex, he couldn't help but stare at him, feeling curiosity as well as something else he couldn't identify towards this young man.

Harry stopped his musings at the sound of Alex yelling loudly. "Where's the cab! That damned cab left and I had already paid him ahead of time! I should hex that bastard." They got looks from the people around them as Alex tried desperately to call another cab.

"Harry, don't you ever trust cabbies in this city. That's lesson number one for you."

"Lesson one? I wasn't aware that you would be teaching me anything Alex," Harry said, rather amused.

"Harry, there are many, many things I can teach you," Alex said, still trying to get a cab.

Harry, completely oblivious to what Alex had suggested, just laughed at Alex's fruitless attempts to call a cab. Tired and craving sleep, he stood by the curve and called for a cab, amazed when one actually pulled up in front of him.

"Wow, Harry, how'd you do that?" Alex exclaimed appraisingly. "I can never get one! It's like they don't trust me or something."

Harry and Alex finally settled into the cab. Alex gave the driver directions and they were off. Harry tried to ignore Alex's ramble about the city and instead tried to focus on the view outside. He had always liked the night life and seeing the buildings and all the lights winking mischievously at him made him smile. He was sure he was going to like it here.

After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at an impressive apartment complex. Getting out and paying the cabbie, Alex directed his attention towards Harry.

"I also live here. We thought it would be best if you had someone close to you in case you needed something," said Alex as they got into the elevator. Alex pressed the number '7' before he began talking again. "We live on the seventh floor. Your apartment number is 732 and mine's 735, right across the hall from you. Here's your key," he said giving one lone key to Harry.

They waited a few moments in silence and finally got out onto their floor. Before Harry even got to his apartment door, Alex had placed his arm over Harry's shoulders and invited him over for a drink. "Just leave your stuff and come by to my apartment for a drink," he said over-invitingly.

Harry felt really tired and was in no mood to have a drink, but Alex had taken the trouble to go pick him up at the airport and had been nice to him, so the least he could do was say yes. Ten minutes later, after dropping off his suitcases and catching an infinitely small glimpse of the entrance to his apartment, he found himself in Alex's apartment. It was very spacious and tastily decorated. The room screamed "wealth" to him. There was a huge living room with several muggle appliances and a comfortable black leather couch in the center. Vibrant reds and yellows met his eyes, along with the occasional glimpse of black and silver. The rooms had all been decorated in the 'modern' theme, and Harry just stared at the grandiose looking room. He did a double take when Alex, standing behind a full bar, asked what he'd prefer to drink.

"Vodka will be fine, Alex."

"Good choice, Harry. Coming right away."

Alex, at the bar, began mixing their drinks together, placing them in elegant cups before returning to the living room and sitting next to Harry on the couch. He handed Harry his drink and while they drank, Alex began to talk, often asking Harry personal questions pertaining to his life back in England. Harry, though, was soon too tired to continue and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep, so he downed the drink in one go.

"Thanks Alex. I should go now," he said, yawning and standing up off the couch at the same time. He handed his glass over to Alex before heading towards the door. "At what time should I be ready to go to the meeting?"

Alex, trying to hide his disappointment at Harry leaving so quickly, smiled, following Harry to the door, and said, "Around 8, Harry. I'll go knock on your door to make sure you're ready and see you out."

Harry nodded in response as Alex's door closed behind him and walked towards his apartment door. "Bloody hell… where'd I leave that damn key…" he muttered, already half asleep as he searched for the key.

Finally, Harry stood inside his apartment and, with a great sigh, looked around. His apartment was small compared to Alex's, but looked very comfortable. The lights softly glowed from the living room, and he was glad to know the apartment had all the commodities he could need. The apartment consisted of neutral shades and gave off a 'bookish, coffee-house' appearance.

Dropping everything, he headed towards his bedroom. A grand bed stood in its center with many blue pillows scattered about. The room consisted of many different shades of blue, creating a very soothing environment, in Harry's opinion.

He took off his clothes, all except his boxers, and got on the bed, promptly falling asleep.

As night drew on, he began shifting in his sleep, plagued by the cold, indifferent stare of Lucius in his dreams. He also saw Sirius, once more, falling through the veil continuously and felt Lestrange's laughter resonating through his mind. Soon, the setting changed, and now he was in front of a furious Oliver with a furious stare directed towards him, reproaching him for leaving him and accusing him of no longer caring about their relationship. Oliver though, soon disappeared and in his place stood the only soothing part of his dream, a pair of silver eyes that glowed in the darkness, full of emotion that seemed to penetrate right through Harry and which Harry seemed to feel too.

Morning soon came and Alex stood outside of Harry's door, knocking and knocking, continuously looking at his watch which now read '7:50 a.m.', but getting no response. He decided to enter the apartment, otherwise they would be very late, and there would likely be hell to pay if that happened.

"Aloha Mora," he muttered, drawing out his wand after making sure no one could see him and casting the spell on Harry's door. He gently pushed open the door and saw Harry's suitcase in the living room, untouched.

'I guess he was too tired to even unpack,' he thought as he continued looking around the apartment for Harry.

He walked into the bedroom and found clothes scattered around and also, to his pleasure, a semi-nude Harry sound asleep amidst a mess of blue pillows.

Alex couldn't help but stare at Harry's well-developed body as he lay there. His eyes freely roamed every part of Harry he could see, from his handsome boyish face, down to his muscular chest, and secretly wishing all articles of clothing off Harry's body.

Alex was too busy scanning Harry to notice him stirring and the next time he looked up he met a pair of emerald eyes, shining fully without their usual glasses.

"Hello, Harry," Alex said hoarsely, trying to gain his composure again and trying not to think of a certain part of his anatomy that had responded to Harry.

"Hello… Alex," Harry mumbled, still half sleep and reaching towards the countertop for his glasses.

Harry felt Alex's stare on him the whole time and shifted uncomfortably, wondering why he was being stared at.

As soon as he had put his glasses on though, he noticed Alex's stare was directed at something other than his face and, looking down, remembered he was only in his boxers.

Self-conscious, Harry began blushing and excusing himself, grabbed his suitcase, and stepped into the restroom.

"I'll…uh…be right out, I'm just going to take a quick shower," he said, his voice muffled by the door.

Alex, though, stood as if in a trance. The image of Harry's body would not leave his mind, and he mumbled a response, his mind still on what had just occurred.

'Had Harry blushed? Had he really blushed?' Alex thought, 'Most men would have smiled or been disgusted but Harry had blushed,' Alex contemplated, loving the reaction Harry had just shown and realizing that he wanted to see that body again soon, preferably under him. 'He's a shy fellow, but I'm sure a few nights out and he'll open up,' Alex thought hopefully, his lust growing by the moment.

Harry, meanwhile, stood in the shower, letting the hot water rinse his body. What had happened out there? Was Alex's staring a sign of attraction towards him? He couldn't let that happen, he still had feelings for Oliver. He just didn't know if he should tell Alex that he wasn't interested. He had been really nice to Harry and, after all, Hermione had suggested he try to meet other people. Although that was not an excuse for not telling Alex he wasn't particularly interested in him, he knew something else was stopping him. He had felt chills go down his spine as Alex had stared at him so openly and had felt an odd feeling sweep through him at the same time.

Finishing his shower, he quickly got dressed and went out into his room. Alex now sat lazily in a cat-like stretch that looked very familiar on the couch as he waited for him. "Harry, it's already 8:10. We have to leave now. The meeting starts in 20 minutes and we're already going to be late," Alex said, getting up from the couch as soon as Harry had stepped into the room.

Cursing his bad luck on always being late, he grabbed his wand, key, and wallet and left the apartment with Alex following closely behind.

"It's no use trying to apparate, let's just take a cab," said Alex, signaling a cab to take them to the American office.

"That's fine, let's just go," replied Harry.

After 30 minutes of traffic, crabby cab drivers, and endless insults, they stood in front of a large white building.

"Alex, its 8:40! We're late!"

"Damn! Come on, Harry, the meeting room isn't far from here."

Taking on a run and receiving disapproving and curious stares from the passerby's, they finally stood in front of a double door. Alex threw open the door and around 10 people turned to stare at him.

"Sorry were late, horrid traffic you know," he apologized to Mr. Bradford.

"Thankfully, you two have finally arrived and we can begin the meeting that seems to have been delayed about twenty minutes now. Take your seats, and Mr. Potter, if you will, take the seat to my right as I have yet to introduce you," said Mr. Bradford, standing in the front of the room, in a monotone voice slightly touched with irritation.

Harry stepped through the door and scanned the room he had just entered, taking the seat that had been indicated to him by Mr. Bradford while Alex took the seat right next to him.

Two dazzling silver eyes were transfixed on him, wide with shock. Harry, noticing that someone was staring at him, turned to his right and found his emerald eyes meeting the dazzling silver ones. He found himself almost gasping aloud, meeting the shocked expression with his own shocked one, but stayed rooted to his spot, unable to neither move nor make a sound.

A/N: AHHHH isn't Alex a perv! Draco has finally appeared, yay, throws confetti Thanks to those of you that reviewed! And those that haven't reviewed, what are you waiting for? Hit the review button! Please!


	3. Embracing Truths

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 3: Embracing Truths

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Draco Malfoy, out of all people, was in the same room he was! To say he was shocked was an understatement. What the hell was he doing here! Although Draco had given his help to the 'light' side when things began to get desperate, Harry could never figure out why Draco had helped. After all, it was popular knowledge that Draco worshipped the ground his father walked on, and his arrogant, pompous attitude gave him no help in being seeing as 'good' at all. On the contrary, many wizards were still skeptical about Draco actually turning good; well, as good as a death eater's son could get.

After the war, no one had heard, not even a whisper, on the whereabouts of Draco. Some thought he was dead, others thought that he had sunk into the Dark Arts, but Harry never gave it any thought. Malfoy could have joined the Peace Corps for all he cared. Malfoy was Malfoy.

Harry turned his attention back to Mr. Bradford as he began speaking.

"Harry, here, was our first choice to deal with this situation of escaped death eaters as soon as we heard about it. With his extensive background of dealing with the Dark Arts, he is the best candidate for the job. You, Harry," he said turning to him, "have the task to gather clues and solve the mystery of where the death eaters reside at. Currently, they are here in New York City, but they have been very elusive. We must catch them here before they leave the city, or worse, cause damage. If they do happen to leave the town, though, then you will have to follow them wherever they go until they are captured. I know this might take awhile, and it is a hard job for one person, so another auror will go with you. Luckily for us, Draco Malfoy volunteered once he heard that the death eaters had been sighted. He's as anxious as you are to see them locked up once and for all," Mr. Bradford concluded in a serious manner.

Harry turned around to see Draco, but Draco remained expressionless.

"Wait a minute Mr. Bradford, why can't I go with Harry! I was the one that spotted them!" said Alex, rising from his seat in anger.

"Draco knows how to deal with the Dark Arts better than you, Alex. He is better qualified for this kind of job," said Mr. Bradford, coldly looking at Alex.

"That's bullshit! I know as much as he does! You can-"

"You'll never know as much as I do about this, or have you forgotten that Lucius is my father?" Draco spoke, interrupting Alex and catching everyone's attention with his cold, indifferent tone. "I'm the one who's going to go after the death eaters and I'm the one who's going to help Potter," he said, smirking at Alex, his eyes a void of emotion.

"Don't you interrupt me while I'm speaking!"

"I can interrupt whomever I please," concluded Draco, glaring at Alex.

Harry looked from one to the other; Alex was shaking with fury, while Draco looked at him calmly.

"Mr. Bradford is right, Alex," Harry said, grabbing a hold of Alex and making him sit down. "Malfoy is better qualified for the job, or at least this kind of assignment," he said as Alex stared at him dumbstruck with what Harry was saying. Harry too, was surprised at his own words, never imagining that he would have ever said anything like this in his life about Draco.

"You mean you're siding with him!" asked Alex, not believing the situation.

"No one is siding with anyone, Mr. Bloom, please calm yourself," said Mr. Bradford in his usual monotone voice.

Alex cast Draco a dark look before changing his glance towards Mr. Bradford.

"Well, now that you all have been informed, the meeting is adjourned. Draco, in my office please, I have information to give you. Alex, show Harry around the office. As for you, Harry, I want you to report to me tomorrow morning, and do not be late. All the information that will be given to Draco will have to be given to you too."

Mr. Bradford walked out of the room and several others followed behind, Alex among them, still mad at both Harry and Draco.

Harry turned his gaze around and stared directly into Malfoy's eyes that were gazing at him indifferently. He got up as Malfoy did too and noticed Malfoy had grown taller and slimmer since the last time they had met. They were now the same height and Draco looked built underneath his robe. His hair cascaded gracefully down to his chin in layers, the shortest strands falling before his eyes. It was parted in the middle, and his hair was the same silver-blonde color it had always been.

"Like what you see, Potter?" drawled Draco with a small smile on his face.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" asked Harry, growing conscious of the amount of time he had spent staring at Draco and beginning to blush. 'Damn it, I'm blushing,' he thought, trying to fix his eyes on anything but Draco as he tried to leave the room.

Draco stood to the side, smirking as Harry passed by. 'Great, now I have to deal with his melodramatic self,' he thought. He walked out after Harry had left the room, wondering if Alex stood outside waiting for 'precious Potter'.

Alex stood outside as Harry came out, "What were you doing in there?" Alex asked, scowling at Malfoy as he passed by.

"In there?" asked Harry, almost laughing at the jealousy in Alex's voice, "just reminiscing about old times. So are we going to go and see the rest of the ministry?" asked Harry, trying to change the topic.

"Sure," said Alex, smiling again.

They both walked through the ministry as Alex showed Harry whose office was where, where each department was, and even telling Harry a bit about the history of the ministry in America and how it came to be.

"Don't think Puritans and Quakers were the only ones migrating. Soon we had a whole population of wizards and witches in the old New England, and they were beginning to get out of hand. You know, muggles sprouting new heads, getting cursed day in and out, so the British ministry sent several ministry leaders to set up a system on this side of the world. Once America broke from England, though, we broke off ties with the British ministry also," said Alex as they continued walking through the many brightly lit hallways.

"And here we have the cafeteria, but the food is really crappy, and so ends our grand tour," said Alex, grinning, "Would you like to go out and get some lunch?"

"Uh… sure," said Harry, trying to process all the information Alex had given him in that short amount of time.

They both walked out of the ministry and Alex called a cab.

"You're going to love this place, the food is delicious, scrumptious…" said Alex dreamily while ushering Harry into a cab.

After giving the cab driver directions, Alex settled into the backseat next to Harry.

"If I ask you a question, will you answer truthfully?" asked Alex, and even before Harry could give an answer, asked him. "Do you feel something for Malfoy?"

"The urge to punch him in the face, yes."

"No, you know what I mean Harry."

"No!" said Harry, scandalized. "What are you talking about? Malfoy! AND ME! Never!" he said, making his point across to Alex with wild hand gestures.

Alex beamed radiantly and, noticing that they had arrived at the restaurant, paid the driver and got out of the cab, Harry in tow.

For the rest of the lunch hour, Alex just talked on and on about his dealings with the ministry and some cases he had solved. It almost made Harry like saying 'Yes' to Alex's earlier question about Draco and himself. 'At least he wouldn't be talking this much…' thought Harry.

"Do we need to go back?" asked Harry after their lunch was done, "to the ministry?"

"No. I asked if we could have the day of so you can get settled in a bit better. We're going to the supermarket now and then back to your apartment to make sure you don't need anything else," Alex said, paying the waitress that had come by and standing up, ready to leave.

"Great" said Harry tiredly, following Alex at a slow pace.

"Come on, it's not far from here," said Alex, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him forward.

They got to the supermarket and ended up spending two hours there, with Alex continuously throwing things into the cart.

"I don't like that brand though," Harry said as Alex grabbed three boxes of cereal.

"Eh, it's for me, not you," said Alex with a careless wave.

"For you! I thought we were only doing my shopping," Harry said, getting annoyed.

"What if I came over early in the morning and needed breakfast?" asked Alex.

"But you're almost right next door," Harry said, almost fuming. Was Alex planning on staying with him most of the time!

Alex sighed. "That would be just wasting time!" he said, sticking the boxes once and for all into the cart.

Twenty minutes later, after dragging Alex away from the scented spray section (he was spraying every person that passed by with a different scent, trying to see which one smelled better), they were finally done and going back to the apartment with a taxi full of groceries.

Harry and Alex loaded their arms with groceries (after placing a light weight charm on them) and made towards the elevator. Alex pressed the number '7', cautiously balancing all the bags he had in his arms.

Harry was the first one out of the elevator; he got to his door and dropped some of the bags on the floor, frantically looking for his key.

"Hey Harry, do you need any help putting the groceries away?" asked Alex, practically bouncing up and down.

"No, Alex, it's OK" replied Harry, not wanting to spend the entire day unpacking groceries with Alex. He hadn't done anything to receive such torture.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll see you later," said Alex, putting the bags on the floor and heading to his apartment, disappointed that he couldn't be with Harry.

Harry finally opened the door and went in.

"Great God, finally I can be by myself." He was happy for a moment, but then noticed all the bags of groceries. With a groan he began bringing in the grocery bags and then noticed he still had his suitcase to unpack. Sighing, he went straight to work.

He finished three hours later, at five. Tired and drowsy, he flopped down onto his bed and went to sleep.

Four hours later, Harry was still in deep slumber when Alex popped in unexpectedly. He walked in to see Harry sleeping – fully clothed.

'Fuck, just my luck! Whatever happened to sleeping practically naked!' Alex made a sudden start when Harry began stirring.

Harry, feeling something wrong, sprang wide awake, and with his quick reflexes had gotten his wand and raised it at the intruder.

"Whoa, it's just me Harry! Put that blasted thing away!" said Alex, eyeing the wand warily.

"What are you doing in my room again? Don't you have the decency to knock!" asked Harry, very annoyed of being walked upon when sleeping.

"I did knock, but you wouldn't open the door!" Alex lied smoothly. "What if something had happened to you? Fall in the shower and hit your head! What then!"

Harry just rolled his eyes and stared moodily at Alex. "I bet that's not the only reason you'd give to be in my shower," mumbled Harry angrily.

"What?" asked Alex, looking at Harry as he slowly got out of bed.

"I'm wondering what you're doing here!" said Harry, now annoyed and wanting to know why Alex was in his room in the first place.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go and get a drink with me."

"A drink? Oh, Alex, I'm very tired…"

"Nonsense! Come on! Don't be a bum and get up. I guarantee you will have fun," said Alex, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Harry sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I'll go, but only for awhile," he said, stretching himself out and then heading towards the door.

"Don't tell me you're going to go like that!" said Alex, appalled at such clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Harry edgily, turning to Alex.

He then noticed how Alex was dressed. He was not wearing regular street clothes. Instead, he was wearing skin-tight black pants and a very tight, un-tucked, scarlet button down shirt that did some justice to his hair. He couldn't help and stare at Alex's great body and cursed himself when he felt a blush creeping to his face.

Alex smirked in response, well aware of the attraction that Harry was feeling for him at the moment. It was a matter of a few days until Harry would finally open up to him. Tonight was just step one.

"Well, what do you suggest I wear then!" asked Harry, slightly irritated.

"Come on, Harry, were going to my apartment," said Alex, grabbing his hand.

"Wait! Why are we going there?" asked Harry a bit nervously.

"I have the perfect outfit for you!" said Alex, obviously enjoying himself with this new task at hand.

Before Harry knew it, he found himself in Alex's apartment, being closely scrutinized by his 'Friend'.

"Here Harry, take these pants," said Alex, throwing a pair of pants to Harry.

"What! I'm not wearing this shit, your crazy! There is no way I'm wearing leather pants! That's the gayest thing ever!"

"Harry… you are gay."

"That's not the point!" said Harry, throwing the pants on the bed.

"Harrrryyy! Those are fine Italian leather pants…" whined Alex, shocked at the treatment his pants were getting.

Harry paid no attention and went to the closet, randomly picking out a faded t-shirt.

"No, not that! Here, I'll pick a shirt for you; I guess you can go with those jeans."

Alex proceeded to his closet and took out a dark blue button down shirt, and handed it to Harry.

Harry grabbed the shirt from Alex, and just wanting to get this 'dress up' over with, took off his shirt and put on the shirt given to him.

Alex's eyes went wide with shock at Harry's action, not that he was complaining. He was given a perfect view of Harry's golden, toned chest, and unconsciously began to draw nearer, his eyes viewing Harry's chest lustily.

"This shirt is way too tight…," said Harry, completely oblivious to Alex drawing nearer until he was standing right in front of him. "Hey, what are you doing…?" Harry asked Alex, stepping back.

Alex, completely entranced with Harry, raised his hands up to the buttons Harry had been struggling with and began to button them up, which gave him an excuse to touch Harry's smooth chest.

Harry's breath hitched as he felt Alex's hands on his chest. He wanted to push him away but was unable to take Alex's hands off him. The soft touches had him glued to his spot, enjoying the moment.

"There, all done" said Alex hoarsely, and standing back to admire his handy-work. To him, Harry looked very hot, eye candy to anyone that would see him. His hair made him look even sexier, having that tousled "I-just-got-shagged" look. 'I wish it wasn't just a look…' thought Alex.

"Well, you're set. Let's go have some fun," said Alex, winking at Harry while trying to regain his composure.

Harry just shook his head and followed Alex out the door, turning the events that had just occurred in his head. 'I can't like Alex… he's too… flamboyant... for my tastes… yet there's something seducing about him, something that attracts me… but I can't,' he thought as a picture of Oliver entered his mind. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and continued following Alex.

They both walked down to the elevator and into the lobby. The incident had left Harry thinking, although he did wish Alex would stop staring at him.

They walked to the bar since it was close by. When they got there, Harry noticed that it wasn't a cheap bar, but rather a sophisticated place, where the wealthy, young men apparently hung out at.

Harry walked himself to the bar and sat down on a stool, ordering vodka from the bartender.

After he received his drink he began drinking, with Alex right there next to him telling him a bit about the bar, when someone began calling Alex's name, trying to grab his attention.

"Alex, I think someone's trying to call you," said Harry, hoping for a few minutes of silence.

"What…?" asked Alex, turning around and staring at a booth where a young man of about twenty five was sitting at.

"Hey, Alex, come over here," the young man said, waving from one of the booths across the room.

"Damn. Sorry to leave you alone, but I'll be right back, "Alex said to Harry, standing up hastily and going over to his friend.

'I wonder who that is?' thought Harry, a feeling stirring in his chest. He unconsciously started ordering more and more drinks as the minutes passed by and Alex still had not returned.

He didn't notice a young man with silvery-blonde hair and silver eyes, which could only belong to someone he knew, sit next to him.

"Well, Potter, I never would have guessed you'd turn out to be an alcoholic. I guess you do learn something new every day, and learning something from you, Potter, is quite a shock, being as shallow as you are," said Draco, eyeing the glasses spread out all over Harry's place in the bar.

Harry felt as if someone had dumped ice-cold water on him. It couldn't be him, could it? Yes, it was Malfoy, sitting there smirking at him and his habits.

"What's it to you?" he said drowsily.

"Well, I don't want to work with drunks," Draco said, ordering a drink for himself.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. Leave me alone. You don't like drunks, fine. See if I care," Harry said, downing another drink.

"Aw, come on Potter, tell me what's wrong," said Malfoy sarcastically, sipping on his drink.

"I don't need you trying to psychoanalyze me; you'll probably do more harm than good," Harry said standing up from his stool and glaring at Draco.

Draco looked at Harry and smirked, wolf whistling at him.

"Wow Potter, I didn't know you owned clothes like that. I'm starting to wonder about your night life now, who knows what you do…"

'Wonder-boy actually looks good…'Draco thought, rummaging Harry's body with his eyes. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he tried to snap out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to dealing with Harry.

Harry began to blush, and uttered no response, busily cursing the blush that always rose to his face at the most inopportune moments.

"So, who are you with?" asked Draco uninterestedly, when Alex suddenly appeared.

"He's with me," said Alex, glaring at Draco.

"Bloom, I thought you went to the other bar," said Draco, smirking knowingly at Alex.

"Just go and leave Harry alone," said Alex, standing next to Harry.

Harry looked from Alex's fuming face to Draco's indifferent one, wondering what was going on.

"I think I'm privileged to talk with Potter, Bloom. After all, I am his partner, or have you forgotten?" said Draco, rubbing it in.

"No, I haven't forgotten," said Alex hotly, "but maybe Harry doesn't want to talk to you."

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to _you_," Draco said before getting up and walking to Harry.

"I'll see you around, Harry," Draco said mischievously in Harry's ear, ticking of Alex, and left to a booth, grinning at his victory.

Alex cursed him under his breath as he led a swaying Harry across the room.

"Harry, are you OK?" Alex asked concerned.

Harry was still thinking about Draco though. When he looked up, Harry noticed Draco right across from him, at a perfect view. Draco was dressed in a slightly loose button up black shirt, pulled up at the sleeves, and a pair of black, loose fighting trousers, which Harry noticed fitted his appearance perfectly. He was now leaning against a table, one hand gracefully holding his drink while his other hand lay on the table. His body bent sensually over the table as he talked to the occupants and Harry noticed, once again, Draco's hair, falling before his eyes and perfectly placed, moving with his every move. A cold shiver had run up his spine when Malfoy had whispered those words to him, but he had immediately suppressed it. After all, it was Malfoy. How could he ever think about liking HIM!

"Are you OK?" Alex asked again, snapping Harry back to reality.

"Huh…yes," said Harry, his voice slurred.

"You've had too many drinks," said Alex and Harry agreed. He was starting to find Draco attractive!

Alex let go of Harry to sit himself down when suddenly, Harry was on the floor. He had fallen out of the stool with many thanks to be given to his drunken stupor.

"Harry! Harry!" said Alex, shaking him until he finally opened his eyes.

At the corner of the bar, Draco noticed Harry falling to the floor, and without thinking, began making his way towards Harry in long strides.

Harry woke up and saw lights which dazzled him, and a face about him. "Oliver," he said, leaning in for a warm kiss that he needed so much.

Alex was stunned at Harry's action, as well as Draco, who had stopped in his tracks, and directly looked at the pair, focusing his gaze on Harry.

'He opened up faster than I thought he would," Alex thought, too focused on the kiss to remember Harry had uttered an entirely different name.

After a few seconds into the kiss, Harry's senses slowly began to awake again. 'This doesn't feel like Oliver,' he thought. The kiss he was now being given was too hard. Two lips were being pressed almost passionately against his, unlike Oliver's kiss which was usually gentle and soft.

His eyes sprang open. This wasn't Oliver…this was someone else! He tried to pry away, but two strong hands were holding him down and a body was almost entirely over him, making his attempts futile.

"Get off of him Bloom, cant you see he's trying to breath!" said a bitter voice from Harry's left.

Alex pulled his lips away from Harry's and noticed an infuriated blonde standing next to them.

"For your information, Harry was the one who kissed me," said Alex in a low voice, standing up and facing Draco.

"Great, now you're deaf? He said someone else's name, and unless you're Oliver in disguise, then I'm pretty sure it wasn't you."

Harry looked up to see Alex and Malfoy arguing. His head was throbbing as he tried to slowly stand up, grabbing on to the stools and the bar for support. A crowd had formed around the three, and looked on in interest at what was happening.

Harry turned around to look at the multitude and began telling them to go away. He muttered a string of curse words, his head pounding, and slowly the crowd began to disperse. Harry was once again conscious and the argument between Alex and Draco had stopped, leaving them nothing to be interested in at this sight.

Alex turned around in surprise once he heard Harry's voice. "Harry!" he said, going over to help him, but Harry shrugged him off.

"You've helped enough for one day," Harry said violently.

"But…I…didn't know…how was I supposed to know," began Alex, defending himself.

"I don't want your explanations," said Harry vehemently, his words a bit slurred but otherwise perfectly clear.

"But Harry…" said Alex, putting his hands on Harry's arms, but Harry pulled away.

"I don't want you touching me!" yelled Harry, turning around and beginning to walk out of the bar.

Once he let go of the bar, though, he began stumbling as he walked.

"You're never going to get home like that, Potter, and I don't want my partner dying because he was drunk. I'd prefer you live and act as my human shield. After all, we must protect my pretty face," said Draco, going over to Harry and helping him steady himself.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," said Harry, though not pushing him away. Instead, he leaned in towards Draco, putting most of his weight on him.

"I guess I'm taking you home then, Potter. You owe me for this gracious act of kindness I'm bestowing on you," said Draco, half-carrying Harry out of the bar and into the night.

Behind them, Alex stared on, hurt and bewildered, but also seething with a growing hatred towards Draco. He turned around and walked back to the booth with the young man he had been talking to earlier, his hatred towards Draco growing, but still leaving him with a clear mind. 'I guess I should stop being so 'on top of' Harry,' he thought as he sat with the other young man who was definitely being 'on top of' him.

Draco and Harry, meanwhile, stumbled along the sidewalk, Draco holding Harry tightly to him and Harry with his face in the crook of Draco's neck, looking like lovers to the passerby's.

A/N: Awe isn't Draco a sweetie? And Alex a big time jerk! Thank you to all the reviewers so very much! Remember, the more you review, the faster we write, and the faster we write, the faster we update. It's a cycle. So please review!


	4. Poison, Woes, and Harm

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 4: Poison, Woes, and Harm

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Harry woke up with a pounding headache. His temples were throbbing as he groped along his bedside table for his glasses. A few seconds after he found them, he was rushing to the bathroom, nauseated.

After a few minutes he began to feel better and went back to his room. He turned to the clock which now read '9:01 a.m.'.

"Damn it, I'm late!" he said, looking around for his clothes. 'Why didn't Alex wake me up!' he thought when he suddenly remembered the scenes of the night before.

He sat on his bed, half-dressed, and ran a hand through his hair. 'What did I do!' he thought, thinking back to the scene. 'I've got to go apologize,' he decided, and, finishing dressing himself, went over to Alex's apartment. He knocked on the door, but no Alex answered. He continued knocking for a while but still, there was no response. 'He must've left before me. I hope I didn't hurt him badly,' he thought as he walked out of the building and made his way over to the ministry.

"I told you not to be late, Harry," Mr. Bradford said in an irritated tone. "I do have other things to tend to."

"Sorry Mr. Bradford, I just-," began Harry, when Mr. Bradford interrupted him.

"Save your excuses," Mr. Bradford said, sitting down behind his desk and signaling for Harry to sit down.

"Well, as you heard yesterday," Mr. Bradford began once Harry was seated, "Alex was the one that spotted the death eaters here in our own city. He gave us clear descriptions of two of the death eaters and we've identified them as Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Alex saw about five more with them, though they were all covered with black cloaks. We do not know what their intentions are, nor do we want to wait to find out.

"And that is where you come in, Mr. Potter. You and Mr. Malfoy have been assigned to go capture the death eaters and stop whatever purpose they may have. We hope you two will use as little magic as possible, but if need be, we are granting you permission to perform magic in front of muggles. But only in extreme situations.

"Another piece of information that we have is a clue that Alex retrieved from the sight. Currently, Draco is working to decode it, but we have no idea what it could mean or contain."

"At least its something," said Harry, taking all the information in and going through it in his head. "By the way, where is this clue?"

"Right here, Potter," said Draco, coming into the room with two papers in hand, "and decoded, thanks to yours truly."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy; it must have been an easy code you cracked," said Harry, turning around towards Draco as he stepped in and made his way over to them.

"Even then, you probably wouldn't have been able to decode it yourself," said Draco, sneering at Harry.

"Gentlemen, please, drop your antics. This is an extreme situation and childish antics will get us nowhere," Mr. Bradford said chidingly, now getting annoyed. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, please inform us of your findings."

"Well, the death eaters probably left to Bane Alley. The meeting place must be somewhere around there. I doubt they would be roaming around the alley. When we get there, we're going to have to see where they could have met and see if that gets us anywhere. We can interview some people, too, and see if anyone might be able to help us."

"When you say 'we', do you mean you and I?" asked Harry, seeming almost afraid of the answer.

"Unfortunately yes, Potter. You're coming with me."

"Excellent work Mr. Malfoy. Now please excuse me, I have an appointment to go to," said Mr. Bradford, closing his suitcase and leaving the room.

"So, shall we?" said Draco, beckoning towards the door.

With a sigh, Harry stood up. He was ready to give it his best, and hopefully make some headway in their investigation. The names of Lucius and Bellatrix had incited a fire in him and he was willing to do anything, even side with Draco, if that meant the downfall of those two death eaters.

They stood outside the ministry and Harry began signaling a cab. Once it stopped, though, Draco went over to it and, leaning into the window spoke some words to the cab driver, and then it was off.

"Why did you send the cab off! Don't tell me we're walking?"

"Potter, don't be lazy, and no, we are not walking. I have a car. The Ministry highly approves of it. Says it makes us more 'muggle-like'," said Draco, making his way to the parking lot and telling Harry to stay where he was. Seconds passed and Harry stood there in silence. Malfoy had a car, who would have thought.

A brand new, black, Mercedes-Benz pulled up by Harry, snapping him out of his thoughts. The window rolled down and inside was Draco, smirking at Harry's shocked face.

"What are you waiting for? We have to go. Get inside," Draco said impatiently.

Harry regained his composure and, opening the door, slid into the car next to Draco.

"So what is Bane Alley?" asked Harry, breaking the heavy silence.

"It's like Knockturn Alley. You don't want to roam there; you definitely don't want to be seen there. It's a bad place, a lot of dark arts dealing in there."

"Seems like the perfect place for death eaters then," said Harry, looking out the window at the buildings they passed by.

"And that's exactly why I don't think they'll be there,' said Draco, turning his head to look at Harry.

"I thought you had cracked the code! Are you saying you're not sure you got it right then?" said Harry, turning back around and staring incredulously at Draco.

"Of course not, I'm still a genius, and you… are not. Honestly Potter, just because its written in paper, doesn't mean they will be there... they could have been there months ago for all we know. That's why we're going to see what we can find, and from there we'll start making our conclusions."

"Fine, whatever you say, Malfoy. Are we almost there?" asked Harry, turning back towards the window and looking at the scenery.

"As a matter of fact, yes, just around the corner…" Draco said as he made a right turn and parked in front of a dingy bookstore. People were passing it by, probably not noticing it was there nor feeling the energy being emitted from the place.

They got out of the car and made their way inside the bookstore. The bookstore was filled with very little people, but those that were there looked like practitioners of the dark arts. The graying walls and décor gave the room nothing to suggest a welcome or comfort.

Harry unconsciously stood very close to Draco as he led them to a door, and then to an alley.

"Poison, woes, and harm," said Draco to a wooden fence that immediately opened once he had uttered those words.

Harry let out a gasp as he saw Bane Alley for the first time.

In front of him stood a black fountain, with dark red water coming from it and shops were all over the place, at first forming a circle around the fountain and then going in lines and alleys down several paths. Some shops had piles of books lined up against the windows, others had strange artifacts lined in their shelves, while others were simply grotesque, with black cats hanging by their tails outside of the shops and other such ingredients for rare and dark potions.

"Is – Is that blood?" asked Harry, stunned by the whole alley, but mainly shocked at the fountain that seemed to pour blood out of it.

"Yes it is. It's charmed so that blood pours from it," said Draco indifferently.

"That's sick!"

"Well, the people here _are_ sick," said Malfoy, motioning to the people around them, "which is why I suggest that you, Potter, stay close to me."

"Why? Oh, I get it, you just want to be close to me, don't you?" asked Harry, smirking at Draco.

"Potter, I mean it!"

Before Harry took notice, Malfoy had gotten his hand in a firm grip and led him away from the fountain.

"What was that for?" said Harry in a scandalized tone.

"Turn around for a second. See that man over there?" asked Draco, pointing behind them, just where they had been standing a few seconds ago.

Harry nodded. A tall, vampire looking man stood there looking at him.

"He's a dealer," stated Draco simply.

"A drug dealer…?" asked Harry, not comprehending what Draco meant.

"No! Potter, don't be daft! He takes naïve, attractive young men for, shall we say, his private collection."

"Oh…" Harry paled at this statement and took a better hold of his wand. "Wait, did you just call me attractive?"

"…," Draco remained silent, unable to come up with an answer.

They kept on walking through the dark alley. It was near noon, yet no sun shined here. The alley was as black as if it was night.

Harry noticed that Malfoy and him were still holding hands and tried to get out from Malfoy's grip, but his grip was too strong.

"What are we looking for?" asked Harry, after giving up, after a few tugs, of getting out of Draco's grasp.

"We're going to interview Larson Edwards. He's the owner of Hypatia, a store dedicated to the dark arts," said Draco, leading them knowingly down alleys and paths.

"Oh, and I assume you will do the questioning?" asked Harry, feeling unhelpful.

"Yes, and please Potter, do behave yourself and shut your mouth while we are there!" said Draco, continuing to pull him forwards as he walked on.

"I'm not going to screw this up for you!" said Harry, annoyed.

Draco, though, ignored the statement, having at last found the shop he had been looking for. He stopped in front of a fancy shop. Glittering, golden letters spelled out the name "Hypatia", and Harry noticed that the store had no customers.

"What is this place?" asked Harry, curiously looking inside the store.

"It's a dark arts store. Specializes in every need you may have to complete a curse, or anything forbidden, for that matter," Draco said as he walked, with Harry close behind, into the store.

"What are we doing here?" asked Harry, casting glances around him and marveling at some of the things on a shelf.

Draco let go of Harry's hand and bade him to follow him deeper into the store.

They both slowly walked towards the back of the room, where a countertop seemed to be placed.

"Larson," said Draco, a little loudly. Immediately, a small, nervous looking man appeared. He was clad in a robe which covered him completely, except for his hands and face. The hands twisted nervously as he glanced around the room.

He laid his eyes on Harry and immediately drew back.

"What is he doing here, Mr. Malfoy! He should not, could not… b-b-but why would you bring him here!" he said, quickly and all jumbled up.

Draco, seeing his intentions, leaned over the counter and grabbed him by the collar before he could disapparate.

"Hold on," said Draco, "we need to know if there's been any strange occurrences about here? Have you seen any strange, black-robed people around here? They call themselves death eaters."

"D-Death Eaters," gulped Larson. "N-No sir, I haven't seen any D-Death Eaters around here," he said, trying to pry himself out of Draco's grasp.

Draco, though, tightened his grip on Larson, almost choking him. "Once again…," said Draco impatiently, "did you see anyone strange around here?"

Larson let out a squeak and then pointed to an alleyway almost right across his store.

"There," he said nervously, "that's where they were, but beware, Mr. Malfoy," he said, squirming out of Draco's grasp and disappearing once Draco had loosened his hold on him.

"Come on, Potter," Draco said as he walked towards the door. "Potter?" he said, turning around and finding Harry extending a hand towards a vial of yellow liquid.

He walked over to Harry, grabbed him by the shoulders, and led him out of the store.

"What'd you do that for, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Unless you wanted to die, Potter, by a mesmerizing potion, I think you should be thanking me for saving your life," said Draco, grabbing Harry's hand once more as they walked towards the alley.

"Look at his," said Draco, bringing Harry forward and then letting go of his hand.

"It's a death-eater robe," said Harry, "and a note's clipped to it," he said, lifting the hood at the sight of a yellow corner and finding a piece of parchment inside it. He tore it off and glanced at it, surveying what it contained.

Draco came up behind him and looked at the note over his shoulder, almost leaning against Harry as he looked through the note.

"Could you step away?" asked Harry, growing conscious of how close Draco was and beginning to get uncomfortable.

"If you didn't hog up the note so much," began Draco, embarrassed, but not wishing to start up an argument, he let it go.

"Come on, we'll go back to my apartment," said Draco, getting up and grabbing the death eater robe.

"Why are we going to your apartment?" asked Harry, following Draco with the note in his hand.

"Because, that happens to be where I decoded the last note," said Draco.

"Aren't you going to hold my hand?" asked Harry, looking around nervously.

"Well, I would, but seeing as the man's gone, there's really no need. Of course, I understand you wanting to feel my fingers intertwining with yours, but only in emergencies, Potter," said Draco smirking as they walked back towards the muggle world and towards Draco's car.

Draco led the way and faced the front, so he didn't see the faint blush that began to form on Harry's face.

They both got into the car and Draco drove over to his apartment.

"What did that man mean when he said you shouldn't have brought me there?" asked Harry curiously, looking over at Draco.

Draco gave him a quick glance and shrugged. "I think some people here have heard about you and don't want you alive. Plus, think of it. Harry Potter, the defeater of evil, in his store. It could make him unpopular and he could even lose customers."

"He was a weird chap," said Harry. "I wonder why the death eaters would conveniently locate themselves in front of his store."

"I'm thinking Larson's in on it," said Draco.

"On what? On luring us in? Are you saying this is just a trap?" asked Harry, a bit incredulous yet cradling the thought in his head.

"It could be. I know my father, and I know he wouldn't be careless enough to be seen in public, especially to be seen by someone like Alex. He must be getting inside information of some sort," said Draco as he pulled up to a gargantuan building.

"Well, come on, Potter," said Draco as Harry looked up and marveled at the building which Draco lived in. He followed Draco as they went in and entered the elevator. Draco clicked the number 12 and they were on their way.

Once on the floor, Draco led Harry to his apartment, number 1201, and opened the door for Harry.

Harry stepped in and looked around, eyeing everything and marveling at Draco's house. He was stunned as he looked on. Draco's walls were painted a nice cream color and portraits were hanging sporadically across the room. A black couch, which lay on top of a black rug, was in the center of the living room. Come to think of it, all of Malfoy's furniture was black. Silver pieces belonging to technology were seen here and there, Harry noticed as he walked into the living room.

"Just sit here and watch T.V. or something," said Draco, lazily pointing at the T.V.

"Well, what's the point of me staying then if you don't want my help? Couldn't I just go home?" said Harry.

"You are not going to be bumming around your house and getting paid for it. I now you probably don't want to be with me, so it's a nice trade off. I do work while you get to enjoy my loveable company."

Harry snorted. "You, loveable. It's an unfair trade, Malfoy! I'll be the one who suffers the most."

"Whatever, Potter. I'm heading to my library," said Draco, grabbing a stack of papers from the table and leaving to another room.

Harry flipped through the channels but found nothing interesting on. He contemplated on whether to go and help Draco crack the code or not, but, figuring that Draco could probably do it all by himself, and, aside from that, being very tired, he decided to take a nap on the huge couch that seemed to take up a lot of space.

He was still sleeping when he felt a hard poke to his stomach.

"Ow, go away," he said sleepily, turning on his side. He felt another hard poke and opened his eyes slowly. "What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?" he said as the blonde stood right next to him.

"I've decoded the information," Draco said, looking down at him and his cloudy expression.

"What? Oh great, yes get me some food," said Harry, wanting nothing else but to keep on sleeping.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked at Harry while he tried to go back to sleep.

"Do you like Alex?" asked Draco smirking, making room for himself and sitting next to Harry's feet.

"No, maybe… I don't know," Harry said drowsily.

"Do you still love Oliver?" continued Draco with his questions.

"Oliver.. Yes, call him here for me, I need to give him something," Harry said, his face burrowing into the sofa.

"Something?" asked Draco curiously, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, and its none of your business," said Harry, throwing a cushion at Draco and then falling back asleep.

"Will you ever like me?"

"I might alr-," Harry began when he snapped wide awake and saw Draco sitting by his feet. He pushed himself off the couch and stood in front of Draco. "What did you ask me!" he asked, rubbing his eyes awake and trying to remember what Draco had been asking and whether he had said anything Draco could use against him.

"Nothing, never mind. We need to get you back to your apartment," said Draco tiredly, not missing what Harry had implied.

Harry looked at Draco, some suspicion gone though most of it still with him. 'Malfoy would have been gleeful if he had found out anything, but he was being indifferent as always. Then again, he was particularly good at hiding his feelings,' thought Harry as he followed Draco out of his apartment and down towards his car.

They drove back to Harry's apartment in silence. Draco kept stealing glances at Harry now and then, and Harry tried his best to ignore him.

Finally, just when Harry was debating on whether or not screaming or saying something because he couldn't take the silence any longer, they arrived at his apartment. He got out of the car without a word and entered the building.

He made his way to the elevator and stepped out into his floor. As he lifted his head down his hallway he saw Alex with his key in hands, about to open his apartment. Remembering how rude he was to Alex, he made his way over to apologize.

"Alex…" Harry said nervously, getting his attention.

Alex turned around and saw Harry standing there, fidgeting.

"I'm sorry for treating you like crap last night. I didn't mean too, the drinks just caught up with me, I guess," said Harry, looking at the floor.

After a few seconds of silence, Alex turned around and, facing Harry, finally spoke. "Harry, please, be honest with me. Did you mean the kiss? Do you like me?"

Harry looked up at Alex's face and saw his eyes filled with sadness and hope that seemed to hurt Alex and pain Harry. Making his decision, he stepped forward.

Harry took Alex's shin in one hand and pulled Alex's lips towards his own, pressing them together as Alex stood in shock. Harry was actually kissing him and wasn't drunk or out of it this time. Alex kissed Harry back, pressing his lips against Harry gently and carefully.

Harry, noticing Alex's restraint and feeling something tug at his heart, kissed Alex ardently. Alex figured that Harry was giving him permission to proceed and, almost a bit lustily and greedily, passionately kissed Harry back, pushing him up against the wall. He placed both hands against Harry's chest and traced Harry's body, going unusually low and sending a lusty shiver down Harry's back.

Draco winced as Harry slammed the door. He saw him walk towards the door, knowing that he was probably mad. He thought back to what had happened and was glad Harry had been drowsy enough not to remember the scene. He began to pull out when he suddenly remembered.

"Shit!" yelled Draco, getting out of the car hurriedly. "I forgot to tell him about the code!"

Draco cursed his luck and stepped into the elevator, pressing the number 7 and recalling where Harry's apartment was located.

The elevator finally opened and he got out. As soon as he stepped out he stepped towards his left where Harry's apartment was and stopped as he saw the action occurring before him. Harry and Alex were kissing.

"Potter and Bloom in PG-13 mode. Wow, what a moment," Draco muttered coldly, his eyes drained of all emotion and his knuckles clasped tightly at his side.

A/N: wheee another chapter! So what do you all think? PLEASE review, any feedback is welcomed!


	5. Appearance vs Reality

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 5: Appearance vs. Reality

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Harry froze. 'What was Malfoy doing here?' he thought frantically.

Alex, noticing that Harry had stopped kissing him, turned a questioning glace upon him but instead was met with Harry's stare that was focused on something else behind him. He slowly turned around, and there, standing with a cold fury in his eyes, was Malfoy.

Harry pushed Alex off of him and rapidly began buttoning up the shirt that Alex had begun to unbutton.

"Exhibitionists, aren't we?" drawled Draco, staring intently at Harry.

"If I recall correctly, you're the one with the exhibitionist tendencies, Malfoy," Alex said, angry that his moment had been interrupted.

"Bloom, why don't you do me a favor and just leave, I need to talk with Potter. Office matters you see…oh wait, no you can't, you're not part of this," said Draco, sneering at Alex.

"Harry, I'll drop by your apartment later," Alex said, turning away from Draco and slowly and sensually kissing Harry. When he finished, he turned to give Draco a triumphant stare and strode inside his apartment.

"What do you need me for?" Harry asked, turning back to Draco, embarrassed at being caught in this type of situation.

"Potter, lets go to your apartment, we need to talk," Draco said idly.

Draco followed Harry inside and sat on the couch, sneering at Harry's mess. "Don't you ever clean this place?" he asked, eyeing the empty pizza boxes and the soda cans that were littered all over the place.

"No, and? What's it to you?" said Harry, taking a seat opposite of Draco, "So, tell me…?"

"You know what; I don't feel like telling you anymore," said Draco, getting up from the couch. "Just come by my office tomorrow morning."

"If you're not going to tell me, then why the fuck did you come here?" Harry asked, annoyed and angry. First of all, he had made him feel guilty and shameful about the kiss he had just been sharing with Alex, and now he was refusing to share the information with him!

"Oh, I came to see your pretty face," said Draco mockingly before walking towards the door.

Harry, though, stood up and made his way in front of Draco.

"Don't play with me Malfoy. You and I are in this together," said Harry, grabbing a tight hold of Draco's shirt in the process.

Draco took Harry's hand and forcibly detached it from his shirt. "Oh, I don't think I'm the one playing someone here. Think about it, Potter. Remember your last mistake," snapped Draco, turning and opening the door.

"Oh, and Potter, don't be late. I don't tolerate tardiness," he said loudly, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell is his problem!" yelled Harry, staring moodily at the door Malfoy had just closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alex came in earlier than usual, and stood over Harry on his bed, watching Harry intently as he slowly stirred and opened his eyes.

"What the…" said Harry, reaching for his glasses when Alex suddenly stooped down and planted his lips on Harry's.

"Uh, Alex…" said Harry, pushing Alex away just as their lips met. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to wake you up. I know how you sleep in," Alex said, letting Harry get up from his bed and trying to hide his disappointment.

"Um… thank you," said Harry, getting clean clothes from his drawers and heading towards the shower with Alex close behind.

"Umm… I'd rather take my shower alone," said Harry, closing the door in Alex's grumbling face.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"About time," Draco said as Harry and Alex walked up to his office, "and actually right on time. Come on in, Potter," he said, pulling Harry in and leaving Alex outside.

"Here," said Draco, picking up a piece of paper and handing it to Harry.

"What's this?" asked Harry puzzled.

"The code decoded. We're going to have to go at midnight today, possibly before, to this place. Apparently these codes contain the meeting places and times."

Harry looked down at the paper.

"What does this mean?" asked Harry, confused, looking over the paper and the symbols on it.

"It's Celtic," said Draco, sitting down on his desk and staring intently at Harry.

"So… what exactly does it say then!" asked Harry, beginning to get annoyed.

"Calm down," said Draco, smirking as he looked over at Harry. He got up and went to the front of his desk, grabbed a paper and handed it over to Harry.

_Near the very blue, the eternal bliss…_

_Possessions forgotten, or so you might wish,_

_Glittering and victorious in name,_

_Caution for it might turn a game._

_Gather before the night ends_

_And time mends._

"So…" said Harry, still a bit clueless and wishing Hermione was there with him.

"So, we've got the next meeting place and time for their next meeting, Potter," said Draco tiredly. "Can you seriously not see it?" he asked.

"Oh," Harry said, "it's a riddle."

"Very good, Potter," Draco said sarcastically, leaning on his desk in front of Harry, arms crossed.

"So are we going to go?" asked Harry.

"Of course we are. If we don't, it's pretty much pointless that I've decoded it. Sometimes I wonder how you survived through all these years," Draco said. "Be sure to be ready tonight, we'll leave at 11:30 to get there early."

"Do you know where this place is then?" Harry asked, looking up from the paper and meeting Draco's intense gaze.

"Of course I do," said Draco, glancing back up to Harry's eyes without a hint of embarrassment.

"So, today at 11:30 then, outside my apartment to go…?" asked Harry, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, Potter. We're going to Goldwin Parking lot, near the river. Be punctual, like today," said Draco, getting up and stretching out.

Harry not knowing what to say or how to part, merely nodded and mumbled a "see you later Malfoy," before opening the door.

"Alex?" Harry said. As soon as the door had opened, Alex had appeared, blocking the doorway and standing right in front of Harry.

Alex stood there, casting an irritated glace at Malfoy and a completely different one at Harry.

"I decided to wait until you were done. I was sure it wasn't going to take that long," said Alex.

"Err…well," said Harry, casting a sideways glance at Draco who had stiffened and attained his usual marble coldness at the sight of Alex.

Before Harry could utter a word, though, Alex was leaning towards him with the intention of kissing Harry.

Harry turned his head sideways, causing Alex to miss his intended destination.

"Not now, Alex" mumbled Harry, casting a glance towards Draco.

Alex felt like he had been slapped in the face and turned to Draco, wanting to unleash his anger that had been brought by Harry not responding to his kiss.

"What are you still doing here?" Alex said nastily at Draco.

"I can be wherever I want, Bloom. Besides, technically, I'm your boss, so don't question me," replied Draco coldly.

"Well, technically, I don't need to follow your orders. No boss of mine will ever be a former death eater. I know there's a law out there about not fraternizing with convicts, and why they would hire you in the first place, with your background, is beyond me," said Alex, looking at Draco with hatred in his eyes.

Draco snapped and took two long strides towards Alex. He grabbed Alex by the collar and roughly pushed him up against the wall.

"Don't you ever call me a death eater, Bloom, got that?" said Draco, his eyes now a cold gray. "If you ever utter such a thing again, I'll make it my personal goal to find you and act the way a death eater would really act towards their enemy," whispered Draco into Alex's ear.

Alex visibly gulped, but continued to glare at Draco. "Caution, Malfoy, something just might happen to you."

"We'll see about that, Bloom," Draco said, letting go of Alex.

Harry watched the ongoing argument silently, not wanting to get intermixed and wondering when this rivalry and hatred had begun.

"Come on Alex, let's go," said Harry tiredly before Alex could answer back to Draco's comment.

Alex continued to glare at Draco until Harry pulled Alex towards him.

"Alex, I said, let's go!" Harry said, turning around and walking away from Draco's office.

Alex gave Draco a last glare and took off after Harry, fuming with anger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Harry and Alex found themselves in Harry's apartment watching T.V.

Alex sat beside Harry, his head resting on Harry's lap. He was still seething, thanks to a particular blonde-headed idiot, and Harry noticing his anger, spoke up.

"Alex, what's wrong?" asked Harry, looking down at Alex.

Alex took his head off from Harry's lap and stood up, pacing the living room.

"It's Malfoy! How I hate that bastard!" Alex exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Alex stopped pacing and stared directly at Harry. He hesitated before speaking. "Malfoy and I went out for a short while," he said coldly.

Harry's mouth dropped open. Malfoy and Alex! That seemed impossible to Harry's mind. He couldn't even speak to ask Alex what he meant exactly and how such a thing had happened.

"I bet you're wondering why?" Alex said, beginning to pace the room again and gathering his thoughts.

Harry just nodded, his eyes betraying his shock.

"Well, we were two good looking guys that barely knew each other and stuck in a very convenient situation. Malfoy had just arrived here, and I took notice of him."

"And… so… what went wrong?" asked Harry, finally speaking.

"That bastard dumped me! We were only together for three weeks and he dumps me for no apparent reason and gets a fuck buddy right afterwards, too! What was I then? I don't consider myself just a plaything, and Malfoy must know that." Alex took a deep breath and sat down next to Harry opposite Harry. "Malfoy can't be trusted. He's an asshole that only wants things for himself and doesn't care how he gets it."

Alex stood up once again and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Alex… so why did you call Draco an exhibitionist?" asked Harry, right afterwards regretting his question. How did that come up! Something was seriously wrong with him…

"Harry," Alex said, turning to him before going out the door, "don't you ever get into a situation with a guy like Malfoy… I have to go, I'll see you around," concluded Alex, leaving Harry alone in his apartment.

Harry's head was spinning with the information he had just found out. He couldn't comprehend it. He knew Malfoy was a bastard but what Alex told him completely changed the Malfoy he knew into an even crueler, not to mention lustier, character.

He turned to the clock and noticed it was 11:00. Malfoy would soon arrive to pick him up, and Harry was ready to give him a piece of his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco pulled up to find Harry waiting for him outside the building.

"Glad you're on time," said Draco, as Harry got in. He was met by silence, and Harry wouldn't even look at him.

Draco turned several times to look at Harry while Harry tried to ignore him.

'This was not the way I had planned it,' thought Harry, too angry to bring up the situation.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco, not knowing what else to ask and wondering why Harry was acting the way he was.

"You," stated Harry, his voice filled with anger and a tinge of something else that Draco hadn't expected.

"Me!" asked Draco confused. "What's wrong with me!"

Harry remained silent, his own thoughts exploding through his head.

"Fine, don't tell me then," said Draco, annoyed. "It's not going to help solve the problem, though."

"You're the problem!" Harry yelled, not able to keep it in any longer. "You go around acting all pissed off whenever you see me and Alex together when you probably did worse things in public! I only kiss Alex and you act like we're doing some great act of immorality!"

Draco's grasp tightened on the wheel and the speed seemed to rise. "So Bloom told you?" he said in tight voice.

"Yes, Alex told me! I'm glad somebody did," said Harry, turning around to look out the window.

"Well then, what exactly did he tell you?" asked Draco, his voice cold.

"Everything!" Harry exclaimed, "How you guys met and went out for about a month, your 'intimate moments'!"

"Our intimate moments?" Draco asked. "Is this what it's all about?"

"No!" Harry said, annoyed that he was blushing now. "It's about how you went around with Alex and acted on impulse in public! You two probably did worse things than Alex and I did in the hallway! Which I'm sure is the reason why Alex called you an exhibitionist!"

"So what," Draco said, "I acted on impulse."

"You also left Alex after being with him for a short while, for no apparent reason, and a few days later you were with another guy acting on impulse in public again and doing worse things out of public," Harry said, beginning to yell.

"So you only got Alex's part of the story then," Draco said darkly, "just like him."

"I don't care. All I know is that you're an asshole," Harry said moodily, though curious about what Draco meant.

"Alex didn't tell you I found him with someone else, did he? What did he expect me to do? Rejoice at the sight of a naked Bloom on top of a naked Perkins!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Perkins?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes, Perkins. The blonde that Bloom was with back in the bar in which you got drunk. It seems Perkins was there to fulfill Bloom's sudden urges and needs," Draco said, calmer but with a dead tone.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Yes, and I suggest, Potter, that you do your research and find out everything before you go making accusations."

A silence hung over them until Harry spoke up once more.

"Then why do you hate him so much? Did he really hurt you?" asked Harry, his voice calmer.

"I don't need your sympathy, Potter. And Fuck no! I'd kiss you if Bloom had actually hurt me! Bloom didn't do a thing to me except get me annoyed for bothering to waste my time with him. Our relationship, if you can even call it that, was mainly physical and full of lust. Once that incident occurred, Bloom apologized and I forgave him, but I began to see the real Bloom and saw how big of a mistake he had been. Then I broke up with him, so he wasn't entirely lying. As for the hate, I don't hate him. I just act like a bastard because he acts the same with me," Draco said, pulling up to the parking lot.

"We'll separate. I'll take the top floor, you take the bottom. I don't think we'll find any death eaters, but we may find some clues. We're lucky its only two stories," Draco said indifferently, not looking at Harry as he got out of the car.

"Okay," Harry said, but Draco was already walking away and heading towards the elevator that would take him to the second floor.

Harry looked around his surroundings. The place was desolate and practically falling apart. A few cars were here and there, parked, although most looked like they had been abandoned.

He was very confused with the information he had just received. Was Malfoy lying or was Alex lying? He had grown to trust Alex but Malfoy? Did he trust him? Honestly, he didn't know, but something inside him was screaming at him to trust Malfoy, for some odd reason, and Malfoy's story did seem valid, especially since Alex had seen Perkins recently. Only time would tell what would happen.

"So what exactly am I looking for?" he said out loud, but all he got in response was his voice echoing through the darkness. He looked around hoping he would find something that would stand out, but he had no such luck. With a deep sigh, he set out to look for a clue in any place possible.

------------------------------------------------------------

Draco couldn't believe Harry knew about his "fling" with Alex, but in a way, it was better for him to know now. Alex was the asshole, not him… Okay, so he was an asshole sometimes, but not when it came to the situation that happened with Alex. 'Damn that Gryffindor, always heading head first into things without knowing all the facts' he cursed to himself as he started his scavenger hunt.

He didn't really hate anyone, not even Potter or Bloom. The hatred was reserved for his father. His father had tried to manipulate him and toss him around like some rag doll, but he had outsmarted Lucius, something that his father would never forget.

He disliked Bloom a lot, and that was it, but he did have a strange feeling regarding Bloom. It was like he knew that Bloom couldn't be trusted.

He continued searching for about 30 minutes with no luck. Wondering what Harry was up to, he made his way down to the elevator and into the bottom floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was growing tired of looking around. He gave a quick glance to the area near a trash can and something caught his eye.

He moved slowly towards it, and noticed a gleaming pebble. Its beauty was exquisite. Unable to resist the urge of touching it, he picked it up.

Pain immediately exploded from his hand, and with a yelp, he tried to throw it off, but it remained stuck to the palm of his hand. Soon he started feeling a burning sensation, a sensation that grew stronger as the seconds went by.

Sweat started pouring from his face, he couldn't breathe. He blindly grasped the wall with his other hand, and just as he touched the wall, his knees gave away and he fell to the floor.

He held his right hand in front of him and watched his skin turn a bright red color, and then with a look of horror, he realized his hand was burning from the inside out… he could just feel it.

His breath turned shallow, and he whimpered as the world seemed to waver in front of his eyes. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream, the pain was unbearable. He had to let Malfoy know what was happening to him… maybe he could help him…. he couldn't…

His skin was slowly turning a blackish color; flesh was starting to peel off his hand, but he didn't care anymore, it was too much.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stepped out of the elevator to find an empty parking lot, Potter out of sight. He began to look around when he heard a yelp go out from his right.

"Potter?" he said, taking out his wand and walking towards the noise. "Is that you, Potter?"

He soon heard a thump, and a strange smell seemed to fill the room, a smell of something burning… of burning flesh.

Draco's grasp tightened on his wand as he turned a corner, only to find a fallen Harry on his knees, both hands outstretched before him.

His breath caught in his throat, and he ran over to him. He gently placed his hands below Harry's chin, not wanting to cause him anymore pain, and directed Harry's gaze towards him.

"What did you do, Potter?" he asked frantically, searching for some clue that would indicate what had happened.

Harry only looked at him through glazed eyes, too focused on the pain to notice anything around him. His bright green, emerald eyes shone no more.

Draco turned his gaze to Harry's right hand, and was shocked to see that it was swollen and red, with pieces of black flesh barely clinging on. He tentatively stretched his hand to touch it and found it burning hot, too hot to touch. He noticed, though, that Harry's fingers were clutching something.

"Open your hand, Potter. Whatever you're holding it's the cause of this pain," he told Harry, hoping the words would get through to Harry.

Harry did not look up at him and Draco was getting ready to risk his own hands when slowly, Harry began opening up his hand. Harry let out a short scream that was cut when he clamped his mouth shut. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to follow Malfoy's instructions and trying to bear the pain. Too great to bear, Harry gave Draco a look full of pain that Draco wouldn't soon forget, before passing out. His fingers, though, were now outstretched and revealing the cause of the pain.

Draco turned and found the stone on Harry's hand and his eyes went wide with shock. "Shit," he muttered, beginning to panic. "_Ennervate_"he mumbled, his wand pointed towards Harry, but to no avail. Harry did not wake up, he didn't even budge. He was completely unconscious and if Draco didn't act quickly, he could die from the stone.

Draco tried to remember the name of the stone; he found it oddly familiar to him. 'Inferno Lapillus' he thought with satisfaction, remembering the name. He looked back down at Harry and gathered him into his arms. He apparated back to his apartment, leaving Harry on his bed before heading quickly towards his library.

He began flinging book everywhere until he finally found the book he was looking for. He took down a book named _The Darkness Explained_ and leafed quickly though the pages, stopping when he noticed a picture of bright red stone, and looked at the explanation.

_Inferno Lapillus has been in used since ancient times as a weapon for enemies. This stone is not available for use anymore, although it has been said some still have access to it. When touched, the stone will emit powerful energy, slowly burning the one that touched it and working up from the place of contact to the whole body after about 15 minutes. Extreme pain follows after the touch (the stone cannot be thrown off, it is literally stuck to the palm of the holder), and surviving after touching one is very slim. If the person that touched the inferno lapillus is found within the first 15 minutes of touching it, a spell can be used to stop and even heal the effects of the stone. The spell is "Inferno Finite" and it is said when the wand is pointed towards the affected hand. Once touched, the stone cannot go back to its original properties; rather it only becomes a common pebble._

Draco closed the book and threw it to his desk. He ran back to his room and picked up his wand, pointing it at Harry's hand.

"_Inferno Finite,"_ he said and dropped his wand, reaching and taking the stone from Harry's hand, not taking the time to make sure if the spell had worked or not.

He picked it up and, luckily for him, the spell had worked and the stone was now cool and useless. He placed it aside and turned back to Harry, picking up his right hand and noticing that the redness was reducing and that the hand no longer had any black areas. The spell's healing effect had already begun to work.

He placed Harry's hand besides him again, removed Harry's glasses, and tucked him in.

Draco walked towards the door, but not before looking back at Harry.

"You had me scared there, Potter," he whispered to an unknowing as he turned off the lights.

A/N: Well…there you go! We hope you all like this chapter, and see where we are going with this fic. Please REVIEW, we BEG you! Thanks to those that have reviewed already, it's greatly appreciated!


	6. Revelations

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 6: Revelations

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

"Ugh," Harry groaned, trying to sit up in the bed. He looked around the darkened room with no idea of where the hell he was.

Draco suddenly came into the room. "Thought you'd never wake, Potter," he said once he saw Harry was awake.

"Awe, concerned with my well-being?" asked Harry dramatically, falling back down on the bed.

"Don't flatter yourself," drawled Draco, opening the curtains in one quick, swift motion.

"Fuck, Malfoy, what are you trying to do? Blind me!" yelled Harry, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight that had poured into the room.

"Perhaps. Now get up, lazy ass, we have work to do."

Last night's events came crashing into Harry's head, and he quickly looked at his hand and with relief, found it as normal as it was before. But, how did he get here in the first place?

Draco, noticing Harry's puzzled eyes, spoke up.

"Well being the complete idiot that you are, you grabbed an inferno lapillus."

"A…what?" asked Harry, confused.

"It's a pebble, it was burning your hand," stated Draco simply, looking at his fingernails.

"But my hand looks fine now," Harry said, once more directing his gaze towards his hands.

"Yeah, and you owe me big time for that."

"Thanks, Malfoy," muttered Harry, not looking at Draco.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," said Draco, smirking. It wasn't everyday that wonder-boy thanked him for something.

"I said thanks," said Harry annoyed, "and what was this pebble doing there in the first place?"

Draco sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't be daft, Potter, a death eater left it there, who else? Either it was accidentally dropped, which I'm sure was not the case, or they left it there, hoping that who ever was following them would get hurt, possibly even die. It was more of a warning, you can say."

"Oh, I see. So what are we going to do now?"

"We need to get back to the office; I have a hunch to where the death eaters may be."

"You already know?" asked Harry, surprised that Malfoy already had an idea to where this was leading them.

"Well, as I said before, I am a genius," Draco said, smirking.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry good-naturedly, throwing a pillow at Draco and hitting him directly on his head.

"Watch the hair!" whined Draco, but all he found was a laughing Harry.

"Git," mumbled Draco at Harry.

"Prat," Harry retorted.

"Four-eyed brat"

"Ferret"

"Damn it, just get ready, we'll leave in 20 minutes."

They both arrived at the office half an hour later.

"Good morning you two," Mr. Bradford said as he passed by them. "Any luck with the investigation?"

"We may have a lead," was all Draco said before ushering Harry and himself into the building and into his office.

Draco placed the stone in the middle of his desk and Harry looked at it, confused.

"It's harmless then?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it's harmless now, Potter," Draco said, bringing out a book from under his desk.

Draco flipped through the pages as Harry sat opposite him, staring at the stone in the center of the desk. He tentatively reached out for it and finding it cool, picked it up cautiously. He brought it close to his face and stared at it, intrigued. The stone was not bright anymore, but dull. Harry continued going over it when he grew conscious of someone looking at him.

"What!" asked Harry uncomfortably at the two silver eyes that seemed to be piercing through him. "Have you found out something?"

Draco seemed to snap out of a daze and now stared at Harry. "Yes, I've found where we can locate the place that this stone came from. Luckily for us, it narrows it down to one store."

Harry took the book Draco offered and sure enough, there was the store at the top of the page. Below it was a written description, along with where it could be found, the price, and the amount of stones in the world.

"Wow, whoever planted this stone must be loaded," Harry said as he looked at the price. "They must really want us dead. The only store is 'Midnight Rarities' in Boston?"

Draco nodded. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked him, eyeing him carefully.

"Now!" asked Harry confused.

"No!" Draco said impatiently. "Really, Potter… I'm asking if you're ready to go there? To face some death eaters?"

"Oh. Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Harry said, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Great then," Draco said. "We'll leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning. We'll take my car. Be sure to pack clothing, we may be there 2 or 3 days, maybe more, depending on the trip."

"We're going in a car!" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco replied back impatiently.

"But, why don't we just go in an airplane?"

"I have a fear of airplanes," mumbled Draco.

"What?"

"I have a fear or planes."

Harry laughed out loud when Draco cut him off. "At least I can apparate," said Draco, "which would be much faster if you would too."

Harry stopped laughing. The comment was in fact very true, he grudgingly admitted to himself.

"Fine then, we'll go by car," he said before standing up, and stepping out of Draco's office.

Harry made his way to Alex's office, hoping to catch him before he left to a raid or anything else that could come up.

As soon as he stepped through the doorway of Alex's office, Alex turned to him, leaving aside a stack of papers. "Where were you last night?" he asked accusingly.

"Alex, don't jump to conclusions," he said exasperatedly, then realizing he had done the same thing with Malfoy decided not to pursue that particular topic. "Malfoy and I went to the next place that the clue we found in Bane Alley led us too."

"And it took you all night?" asked Alex, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Well yes… sort of… you see we did find something there. Well, I found a pebble but once I touched it… it was horrible," he said shuddering, remembering the pain he had gone through.

"Oh Harry! Do you know what it was?" asked Alex, his tone changing from accusatory to concerned.

"Yeah, Malfoy told me it was an inferno lapillus. He apparated me to his apartment, did the counter course, and since I was still knocked out, he left me there to sleep for the night."

Alex got up from his chair, and gave Harry a hug. "I'm glad you're fine now," he said, whispering into Harry's ear.

They stayed hugging for a few moments until Harry, getting uncomfortable, got out of Alex's embrace and sat down on a chair.

"So where was 'there'?" Alex asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry, puzzled at Alex's question.

"Where did you specifically sleep?"

"Oh… in Malfoy's bed," said Harry tentatively.

"What! Harry, you slept in the same bed as that bastard!" yelled Alex, flaring up.

"No! We didn't sleep in the same bed, he slept somewhere else, not with me," said Harry, blushing against his will.

Alex seemed to calm down after this. "So… what now?"

Harry look at him puzzled, but then realized what Alex was implying. "Malfoy and I are going to Boston tomorrow. The stone comes from that place, so we are going to pay a little visit to the seller of these stones."

Alex leaned back on his chair. "Well, that seems like a good plan. Hopefully you two will find something. When will you be back?"

Alex's last question reminded Harry of Oliver and those same words he had uttered, but Alex wasn't Oliver. 'No one can be Oliver' he thought bitterly. Shaking his head of un-welcomed thoughts, he answered Alex.

"Maybe two to three days, we'll see how it goes. Hey Alex, is there any chance you can get out early?" asked Harry hopefully.

"No, sorry Harry, I need to finish all this shit load of paperwork," he said, giving the stack of papers a careless wave. "I'll drop by your apartment later, though. I must give you a proper goodbye," he said suggestively.

"Oh, right, I guess I'll see you later then," said Harry, blushing for the second time that day at Alex's obvious comment.

He stood up from the chair and left the room quietly, heading back to his apartment to pack his clothes.

Harry opened the door to his apartment and found it unnaturally clean.

'Someone must have cleaned up this place,' he thought as he walked over to his room.

He brought out his suitcase from under his bed and began piling clothes in.

"Change of clothing for day 2, pajamas for night one, pajamas for night two, and clothing change for day 3," he said out loud to himself as he packed it all in. He headed to the restroom to gather any other necessities he might need.

He closed the suitcase and picking it up, took it to the living room. As he set the bag down, his stomach grumbled.

'Guess I'm hungry,' he thought, heading towards the kitchen. He sat in front of the countertop with some food before him when he noticed a stack of papers to the side. He reached over to them and noticed they were letters.

"Hmm… how did they get here? By owl?" He mused, thinking of Hedwig. He had left her in Hermione's care after the airport had refused to let him carry his owl.

He got the first letter from his countertop and saw it was from Hermione. He opened it and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you might be going through a difficult time right now, I'm sorry, but it seems everything was for the best. It's good it was ended early, and remember what I told you, meet new people! Don't let this bother you, although I know it will, but if you need anything, please we're only a fire call away, don't hesitate. I'm here for you._

_Love, Hermione_

He set the letter down, glad at a few words from his friend, though puzzled. 'Why should Hermione feel sorry for him?' he thought. With this thought still in mind, he reached over for what appeared to be Ron's letter.

_Hey, Harry!_

_What's up mate? How's it going over in NYC? You lucky bastard, getting in on all the action over there….I wish I could be there…Ouch! Hermione just hit me, I need to get to my point. Anyways, Harry, hang in there man. Do I have your permission to beat the shit out of him?_

_Ron_

Harry smiled at the letter but was still puzzled. 'What in the world did they have to say sorry for?' he thought. He looked over and saw a newspaper lying there on his countertop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Oliver being pulled by a hand out of the picture then stepping back in dizzy-eyed.

He grabbed it and opened it to the front page, his eyes wide with shock.

'Quidditch Love: Wood and Taggart' the headline read.

'Oliver Wood, keeper for Puddlemere United seems to be dating Ralph Taggart, chaser for the Oxford Bees. It seems like a match made in heaven, or does it? We wonder what happened to Harry…'

Harry put the article down, a knot in his stomach. He had a morbid feeling as he continued scanning the article.

'I am with Alex,' he thought. 'It seems right that Oliver would want to see someone too,' he reasoned with himself. This was exactly what he was doing too. He shouldn't be feeling badly about it, Oliver had a right to see other men now.

His eyes suddenly caught sight of a recent interview done by the reporter.

_Reporter: "What about Harry? It seems that just yesterday you two were waltzing around, one of the most famous couples, and now you're with Ralph, like Harry had never happened. What happened between you two?"_

_Oliver: "Harry who? Oh, him, nothing happened, we just decided that what we had was never real, no true feelings were involved. Plus, Ralph is ten times way better than Harry."_

_Reporter: "When did all this animosity spring up - ?"_

Harry put the paper down, his hands shaking and heart pounding.

How could Oliver do this? He hadn't done anything but tell him he was going on a mission and the relationship had gone up in flames! 'Maybe there never really had been anything on his part,' he thought, gazing back at the newspaper where Taggart was clearly trying to kiss Oliver.

Disgusted, Harry pushed the paper aside and went to his room. He paced around awhile, his anger boiling, and then walked into the shower to cool off.

'But why!' he thought angrily as he changed after the shower, going out into his apartment and pacing around his living room.

His thoughts were still muddled when the doorbell rang, an anxious Alex waiting behind.

"Hey Harry… what's wrong?" asked Alex, concerned after he got a look at Harry's pale face.

"Nothing, I just… feel a bit bad, um, a headache…"

"Oh really? Well then, maybe you won't have to go with Malfoy tomorrow!" said Alex hopefully.

"Uh, no, well come on in."

Alex stepped into the room and looked around in contentment. "Well, they did a pretty good job. You did have a huge mess in here."

"What? Whose they? Who cleaned my apartment?" asked Harry. He really had been wondering why it was so clean.

"I hired some people to clean both of our apartments. I don't have time to clean so I figured you didn't either."

"Thanks, I guess" mumbled Harry, sitting on the couch.

"Harry, you look really shitty. Why don't you go take a nap? I'll just watch T.V. or something. We can talk later."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, no problem, go to sleep," said Alex, pushing Harry into his bedroom.

Harry, grateful at being given the chance to sleep, took off his shoes, got into bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

Three hours later, Harry felt a movement on his bed. He lazily opened one eye and noticed Alex leaning towards him. He felt slight kisses all over his neck. Alex was tenderly kissing him, and Harry just leaned closer to him, enjoying the feeling.

Alex felt Harry shift beneath him. "Hello, Harry," he said in his ear, his hot breath caressing Harry's neck and causing shivers down Harry's back. "Alex?" Harry asked questioningly, turning around, only to be met by a full-on kiss by Alex.

The kiss took Harry by surprise, but he pushed his lips against Alex's, ensuing a battle of dominance over the kiss. He placed his hands on Alex's chest and continued to kiss him, working in his talented tongue. Alex moaned as he felt the sensation Harry was giving him. Aroused, he quickly pushed himself on top of Harry and started to unbutton Harry's shirt.

Alex hotly trailed his kisses towards Harry's ear, gently pulling and nibbling at it, producing soft moans from Harry's obvious pleasure. He pulled Harry's shirt off and began to lustily touch at Harry's chest, his kisses beginning to trail lower.

Alex stopped kissing Harry, looked at him with passionate eyes, and began taking off his shirt and pants. When he was done, he placed his lips back on Harry's, his fingers ghosting over Harry's zipper, causing Harry to shudder. Alex pushed down on Harry, who emitted a raspy cry in return. He started to undo Harry's jean button, and then he slowly slid down the zipper…

Harry closed his eyes as he felt Alex touch him. He was lost in an ecstasy of feeling. He moaned louder as Alex pushed roughly against him, making Harry fully awake and realizing the situation.

"Wait…. Alex… stop," he managed to breathe out, trying to get Alex's attention.

Alex stopped and looked at Harry, not believing his eyes.

"I'm not ready, I'm sorry Alex," whispered Harry, turning to the side.

He felt Alex leave the bed, slowly dressing himself.

"You've disappointed me, Harry," he said, before walking out of Harry's room and slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he heard Alex slamming the door shut, he realized what he had done to Alex. "Oh fuck! He's probably mad at me!" he yelled out loud, cursing his stupid reasoning… but it hadn't felt right, especially after an image of Oliver had lingered in his mind.

He groaned as he sat up on the bed. 'Why does everything happen to me? Why can't I just be happy, for once?' he thought angrily, getting himself out of the bed and heading to take a shower, preferably a cold one.

Maybe he still loved Oliver. He wasn't ready for a relationship. He had to explain to Alex why he had acted the way he did… why he had shunned him aside. Feeling terrible, Harry got out of the shower and made up his mind to go see Alex and talk to him.

Harry got dressed and walked over to Alex's apartment, trying to figure out exactly what to say. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I just wasn't ready?' thought Harry as he stood outside Alex's door. 'No,' he thought, shaking his head, 'I guess I'll explain about Oliver,' he thought sighing, nervously running a hand through his hair.

He knocked the door, ready with his explanation and hoping Alex would understand. After about a minute he knocked again and once more got no response. 'I wonder where he is,' he thought, trying to figure out what to do. He went into Alex's apartment. 'After all, he constantly goes into mine unannounced,' he reasoned.

He cautiously peered in and immediately walked in. He stared around, his mind reeling. A vase had been knocked down and several books that were more than likely for display lay on the floor.

'It looks like some kind of struggle went on here,' Harry thought, drastically looking around to make some sense of things. 'I wonder where Alex is."

He came in farther into the room, only to find a discarded shirt lying on the floor. A few more steps brought him to another shirt along with some pants, and more articles of clothing lying around.

He glanced curiously at the clothes, raising an eyebrow, 'It looks like there were two…" he thought when he suddenly heard a groan emit from behind a door.

He walked towards it, now hearing moans and phrases he didn't know how he had missed before. He was sure one of the moans emitted, along with a phrase of exaltation, was from Alex. He came nearer and stood outside the door as he heard a cry that seemed to beg for Alex emit loudly from the room.

Harry, flushed, yet furious, and hoping he wasn't about to see what he expected, turned the doorknob and swung the door wide open.

"Alex!" he said, disgusted.

A naked Alex was currently engaged with a man below him. Alex quickly turned around when he heard Harry's voice, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

Harry felt his world collapse around him. What…what was Alex doing? Wasn't he with Alex? He thought they were together! He started shaking, furious with Alex's action. When Alex turned, he also intensely stared back, Harry's hands forming into a tight grasp.

"Harry… I'm…"

"I don't want to hear it," said Harry in a deadly tone. "Save your breath, looks like you might need it," he snapped, his magic starting to get out of control. A vase on Alex's nightstand exploded, sending its contents to the occupants of the bed. With that, the man Alex was with had the decency to sit up, covering himself… it was the same man that Alex had been with in the bar, Harry noticed. 'Perkins,' he thought bitterly.

Without a backward glance, Harry left the room, slamming the door as hard as he could, his head throbbing as he stepped into the hall.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed him, and he was pulled towards a warm body. He turned and there was Alex, buttoning up his jeans.

"Harry, I'm sorry… but you left me before we could finish! I had to do something!" cried Alex pleadingly, grabbing Harry's shirt. "Please! It's nothing!"

"Don't touch me you bastard," snarled Harry, forcibly pushing Alex's hands away. "So I didn't please you, and you ran off to fuck someone else! Are you insane! Then what the hell do we have? Nothing! Because apparently it looks like it!"

"No! Harry… listen…"

"I'm listening enough just by standing here," replied Harry, coldly looking at Alex.

"Look, maybe we can continue…"

Harry gave a manic laugh. "Are you serious?" he whispered, withdrawing his wand and pushing it against Alex's neck. "You have no respect."

Alex gulped and looked nervously at the wand, "Now, come on Harry… be reasonable!"

"Reasonable? Ha! Well. Fuck. You." yelled Harry, taking his wand and punching Alex in the face, the force making Alex fall to the floor. He headed towards the elevator; he couldn't take seeing him anymore. He wanted no more.

A/N: Whew…rough chapter for Harry! Awww! Review to make him feel better!


	7. Driven Emotions

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 7: Driven Emotions

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Draco was in front of Harry's apartment, knocking on the door, furious that Harry hadn't been ready.

"Potter? Potter!" he yelled, banging on the door. "Fine, I'm going in," he warned, opening the door and stepping into Harry's apartment.

He worked his way over through the living room, to the kitchen, then through other rooms. 'Where is he…' he thought, when he opened the door to what appeared to be Harry's bedroom. He walked in and found a sleeping Harry on his bed.

Draco looked down at him. Harry lay on his bed, shirtless, with only his pajama pants on and hugging his pillow tightly. His messy hair fell in disarray all over his forehead. Draco stared at Harry's toned chest rising and falling with every breath before snapping out of it. Smirking, he drew to Harry's side.

"Harry…" he whispered into Harry's ear, his lips lightly brushing against his ear.

Harry stirred but remained asleep.

"Oh Harry," Draco tried again, "I have a little surprise for you."

Harry stirred once more but to no avail. He remained asleep on the bed, like without a care in the world.

Draco sighed. 'He sleeps like a log,' he thought. He knelt besides Harry to be at face level with him and drew nearer to him.

"Harry, time to wake up," he said and was rewarded at last for his efforts.

Harry woke only to see Malfoy's face inches away from him, smirking at him.

He immediately drew back, rather he jumped back, at the sight of Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, grabbing his glasses and looking at a rather pleased Draco.

"Did you forget our trip to Boston?" asked Draco, his smirk still plastered on his face. "You apparently didn't wait where I told you to."

"What! And was this your punishment?" asked Harry.

Draco shrugged, "No, that was just fun. Now go and change. We're already late as it is, and I'd prefer your chest covered. It's rather distracting," Draco said, staring discretely at Harry's chest.

Harry blushed, cursed, then walked to his shower. In a few minutes he was out and ready to leave.

"So, where are your suitcases?" asked Draco, getting up from the couch he was sprawled upon.

"You mean suitcase," said Harry, picking up his suitcase in the living room.

"That's your suitcase?" asked Draco incredulously. "I thought that you'd followed in Alex's footsteps and gotten a bag."

"Oh, shut up," said Harry, a dark look creeping into his face at Alex's name. It did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"Something wrong in paradise?" he asked, as they went down the elevator.

"Nothing I want to share with you at the moment," said Harry, getting out immediately and walking to Draco's car.

Draco walked after him, curious now, and opened the trunk for Harry.

"How many people are going with us!" exclaimed Harry at the sight of 4 suitcases.

"Don't be a git," Draco said, "those are mine."

"What are you taking?" Harry asked.

"The necessities, " Draco said, grabbing Harry's suitcase and stuffing it into the back before quickly closing the trunk.

"Seems like all of your belongings," said Harry, "are you planning to stay there forever or what?"

"I happen to take care of myself," said Draco, "more than your average person."

"Wow, Malfoy, I would have never thought of that!"

"Just get in the car, stupid."

After a lot of traffic and cursing from Draco, they got out of New York City and drove along the countryside, the red and yellow leaves fluttering in the wind. Draco looked over at Harry. He hadn't said anything for about an hour. Ever since they got out of NYC, Harry still had a dark look on his face and scowled at random moments. Fed up with the silence, and curious as to why Harry was so upset. He decided to question him, and hopefully have some fun in the process.

"Come off it, Potter, what's wrong? You know the first rule for a good relationship is good communication."

"What relationship?" said Harry withdrawing his eyes from the window.

"Well, what do you call this then?" asked Draco, signaling to the both of them.

"A mutual agreement."

"The rule still counts…"

"Malfoy, just leave me the fuck alone," said Harry moodily, turning back to stare out the window.

Draco gave an exasperated sigh and continued driving, the silence becoming more and more unbearable.

"Potter?"

"What?" snapped Harry, turning once again to look at him.

"So what happened?"

"Malfoy! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? Just drop it!"

"I'm going to keep on bothering you."

Harry uncharacteristically didn't say anything. Although two minutes later…

"Is it Oliver?"

"Damn it, Malfoy," said Harry annoyed with Draco's questions.

"Just tell me, I can be very annoying."

"I bet," muttered Harry under his breath, scowling.

"Let it out, Potter, can't let your head get bigger than it is."

Harry finally gave up. Malfoy sure knew how to get what he wanted from him: annoy him.

"How do you know about Oliver?"

"I saw it in a newspaper."

"Oh, and I suppose your going to say 'I'm sorry'," said Harry sarcastically.

"No, why would I do that? You don't need anyone's sympathy, plus I'm not sorry you broke up with him. What do I care?" added Draco quickly, mentally slapping himself. Where had that come from?

Harry stared at him in surprise, "Yea, I don't need any sympathy, it's my problem."

"Oliver isn't all that's in your mind, is it?" inquired Draco.

Harry sighed and lowered his head, placing his hands on his face, "No…it's Alex."

"Aha, so there is trouble in paradise."

"It was never a paradise," whispered Harry.

"So what did Bloom do to you?"

Harry shrugged, "As you put it, I saw a naked Alex on top of a naked Perkins."

Draco looked at him incredulously, "Wow, that was quicker than with me. Alex must sure be getting needier."

"We did start something…then I ended it abruptly. That's probably why, although it's still no justification for what Alex did," he said, his hands drawn into tight fists.

"Hmm, so you had to see the all too familiar sight. Not very pretty." Draco said.

"Are you thinking about it?" asked Harry, his corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"What! No! Please Potter, I'm trying to figure out where the store is. I think I remember. Oh well, we can always ask when we get there," Draco said, "So before, you were ready to begin anything with Bloom?"

"No, it had to do with Oliver. I actually stopped before it got too far because of Oliver," Harry said.

"Oh. You still love him, don't you?"

Harry turned to Draco at his statement, wondering why he would ask a question like that. He turned back around, sighing, "I'm wishing I didn't."

A silence took over the car after Harry's last statement. Draco focused on driving, his mind somewhere else and Harry looked out the window admiring the scenery, and thinking why he had told Malfoy what was on his mind.

"So, Malfoy?" Harry said, breaking the silence and snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

"What, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Why exactly did you turn to the 'good side'" Harry asked, facing Draco to watch his expressions.

Draco turned to him, surprised at the question, then turned his eyes back to the road. He shrugged, shifting uncomfortably a bit in his seat.

"I don't know. I got tired with my father, and Voldemort never really bought me with his talk. Sure, he was powerful, but it had to do with courage. If there were enough courageous wizards to stand against him, he would probably had been stopped much sooner. So when I saw wizards uniting against him, I thought this could be my freedom."

"So you joined for freedom?"

"What did I just say, Potter?"

"I don't buy it. There was something else involved."

"Don't buy it then, but that's what I said and that's the truth."

"I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other for the good of our relationship," said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"I am being honest, Potter. You're the one not trusting me."

Harry shrugged and stared out the car window again. A few minutes later, though, he turned back around to Draco.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco asked, observing him from the corner of his eyes.

"Why did you move to the US? You just seemed to disappear after Voldemort was defeated."

"I didn't know you'd cared. How many sleepless nights did you have wondering about me?"

"None. So why did you leave?" Harry asked, wanting a straight answer out of him.

Draco shrugged, "I didn't really feel like there was anything left for me back home. After my father sealed the Malfoy manor, what could I do?"

"You did help out."

"Yea, but so did a lot of others that are barely remembered. My father's actions are more infamous than mine are famous."

"So you came here to try your luck?"

"I guess you could say that, I had a pretty good inheritance and the main office here wasn't prejudice against me. It all worked out."

"Are you really happier here?" Harry asked.

"I'm much better off."

Harry stared at Draco a few more seconds, then turned back to the window.

"My turn to ask questions," Draco said after a while.

"OK," said Harry, wondering what Draco wanted to know.

"Why did you accept this mission?"

"I thought you'd know that. After the way the death eaters destroyed my life, I'm not resting until every death eater is locked away."

"I thought so."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I didn't know what else to ask and the silence was making me uncomfortable."

"Oh…alright."

"So…" Draco said after a few minutes of silence, "Is Oliver the only one you've ever gone out with? Guy, I mean?"

"You know, you were more serious back in NYC, what happened?"

"Nothing, you're just getting to spend more time with me and I'm bored. So answer the question."

"Yea, Oliver was the first guy I was with. My relationship with Ginny didn't last. It was almost awkward at the end."

"So you turned gay right after Ginny? Hah, was she that bad?"

"Of course not! I guess you can say I did turn gay after her, but it happened months after I had broken up with her."

"And how did you become gay? In Hogwarts I never would have thought you'd be gay. You know, the whole image of you marrying Ginny and having lots of kids like a Weasley was literally engraved on a lot of people's mind."

"I never really had thought about it, but when I met Oliver and we just started to know each other, it sorta just happened. I don't know," finished Harry rather lamely, uncomfortable of Oliver being brought up again.

"So Malfoy, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Oh well not really boyfriends, just some guys…hmmm that would be about twenty, give or take a few," said Draco easily.

"What? Malfoy are you serious? Well…knowing you it does make sense…"

"No! Potter, I'm joking. What do you think I am? A man-whore? I haven't had anything serious, a fling with Alex and another guy, that's all. And what the hell do you mean 'knowing you'? Potter you don't know me, you don't know me at all."

Harry opened his mouth but closed it abruptly, Malfoy was right, they didn't know each other very well.

"Well, maybe we can change that."

"Maybe," said Draco, surprised at Harry's attempt to make ends.

Another silence ensued until Draco pulled into a diner along the way.

"Where are we?" asked Harry, sitting up straighter in his seat and looking around.

"Somewhere that hopefully serves decent food," said Draco, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of his seat. Harry followed suit and followed Draco into the diner.

Draco picked a booth near the far end and Harry sat down facing him when out of no where, a short, stout, red-haired lady came in with a tag that read, 'Hi! My name is Mabel'.

"What would it be, boys?" she asked them, taking out a pen from her unruly curly hair and a notepad from her apron.

"What do you have Mabel?" asked Draco.

Mabel produced two small menus from her apron and placed them before the two.

"I'll have the breakfast special," Draco said.

"And your friend here?"

"He'll have the same," Draco interjected before Harry could open his mouth.

After Mabel left, Harry spoke up.

"Why'd you order for me?" he asked a bit furious.

"It seemed like the safest thing on the menu. I really don't want to have my partner with stomach problems on our way, however short it is now to Boston."

Harry was about to retort when Mabel suddenly appeared.

"Here you go," she said, setting down the plates before them and shuffling off.

"Fast service," Harry said astounded.

"Yes, now eat," Draco said, "before your food gets cold."

"What are you? My mother?" snapped Harry.

"Believe me, if you were my child you wouldn't be the way you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Harry furiously, grabbing a napkin from the container Draco had been trying to get.

"Potter, be a gentleman."

"A gentleman? To you? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"True, you'll never accomplish such task."

Harry gave Draco a glare before beginning to eat.

They ate in silence and 15 minutes later, Draco beckoned Mabel.

"Could we have the check please?"

"Sure thing dear, here you go," she said, getting out her order list and giving it to Draco.

Draco glanced at the amount, placed the bill on the table, and started rummaging through his pockets.

Harry made a grab for the check, while Draco was busily looking through his pockets, and produced his wallet from his pocket.

"What are you doing? I'm paying."

"I'm not letting you pay for me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh, but Harry, I need to pay for our first date, it's only fair," pouted Draco, looking entirely convincing.

Harry just stared at Draco, wanting no more than to choke him right then and there.

Mabel gave a laugh and patted both their heads, "Both of you boys make a lovely couple, I can see it, and I'm never wrong!" she said, beaming, "Now," she said turning to Harry and pointing at Draco, "don't let this one go."

"Were not together! Augh…no way!" said Harry in a scandalized manner.

Mabel's smile fell, "Oh! I'm sorry, I just thought…since…well never mind," and with that she left, taking the bill Draco had beaten Harry to pay.

Soon both left the diner and were back on their way to Boston. Harry felt a bit guilty for exploding, but he did have a right, didn't he? He glanced at Draco and noticed how tired he looked. He had never paid attention before, but Draco's face was very pale and his eyes held the appearance that he had not slept in the past days.

"Do you want me to drive?" Harry asked Draco, trying to get Draco to look at him.

"No, Potter. I value my car and putting it in your hands goes against all my reasoning."

"But I thought we were supposed to trust each other, actually supposed to be a couple?" said Harry rather suggestively, shocking even himself.

"Don't pull that crap on me. You didn't actually agree with me back there."

"Don't you want to rest?" insisted Harry.

"While your driving! Don't think I'll be able to."

"Fine," Harry said, slumping down in his seat and closing his eyes, "keep your eyes on the road."

"I have them on the road."

"No. I could feel them like two coals burning into me."

Draco scoffed. "Don't be a baby."

"I'm not being a baby."

"Yes you are."

"Well, then be the mature one and stop," Harry scoffed, looking at the window again.

"You know, that window's becoming your crutch."

Harry, though, remained immobile, his eyes expressionless.

"Is Potter mad?" Draco said sarcastically, though still got no response. "Annoying, silent git," he muttered, continuing to drive and occasionally throwing a glance in Harry's direction.

After a while, Harry came back from his thoughts, slowly turning around to Draco, "Why'd you pretend to be my boyfriend?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco was shocked, not expecting this question from Harry, but was able to mask his expression without Harry noticing his initial surprise.

Draco shrugged in response, "I don't know. You're reading too much into things, Potter. I was just doing it for a bit of fun. It's always fun to torment you. It wasn't anymore than that."

Harry continued looking at him then turned away; masking the mixture of emotions he was feeling.

"How much longer do we have?" Harry asked, not looking at Draco anymore and sounding tired.

"A bit over an hour left, why?" Draco asked, "Do you not want to be in a car with me anymore?"

"Hmm…that could be it," he said, meaning it as a jest but finding his voice lacking emotion, "No, I'm just tired," Harry said, snuggling to a comfortable position in the car seat.

"What did you do last night?" Draco asked, but was awarded with no response.

"Potter!" he said, slightly annoyed, and turning around, faced what seemed to be a sleeping Harry. He sighed and faced the road again, wondering how Harry had managed to accomplish this act of sleep so quickly. He turned once more and saw Harry's chest falling and rising at a slow, constant pace. Draco turned once more, his eyes fully on the road and his mind reeling.

"Ow," Harry muttered for the tenth time. Honestly, he was trying to sleep but someone was poking him incessantly.

"What… I'm awake…. what do you want?" asked Harry groggily, looking at Draco.

"We're here you dolt, and I need you to ask for directions on how to get to 'Midnight Rarities.'"

"Aren't we going to get a place to sleep?"

"That's all you think about, sleep."

"No, but I don't fancy sleeping in a car with you. You probably snore a lot."

"I don't snore!" said Draco, scandalized at being told such thing, "You're the one who snores!" 'Well actually,' Draco thought, 'you don't snore but I will not be telling you _that_.'

"I do not!"

"Fine, lie to yourself, like always."

"Don't speak to me in riddles! What the hell are you implying?"

"Nothing at all."

Harry clenched his teeth and stared moodily at Draco who seemed to not be bothered.

They drove though Boston, Harry looking at the many buildings, and, while it was very modern, there was still an old city charm to it.

Draco stopped in front of a luxurious hotel. He elegantly got out of the car, opened the trunk of car, gave his keys to the valet, and their belongings were escorted inside.

"So, we're getting separate rooms?"

"No we're not. Policy has it that we need to stay together, just in case."

"And since when do you follow the rules, Malfoy?"

"Since the rules are made to protect me."

"Ah yes, always you, typical slytherin."

Draco shook his head and started talking to the attendant, his voice sultry and low, 'God, he's flirting with her. What an ass, he doesn't even like women!' he thought, for some reason very annoyed at Draco's antics.

Malfoy had been talking to her for five damn minutes. Making his mind, he walked next to him.

"Are you done?" he said icily, glaring at Draco.

Draco turned to him and flashed him a wide smile, "Yes, I am, I was just telling the lovely young lady how pretty she is." The girl blushed behind him, looking very pleased at being complimented.

"Well, _honey_, don't want to give her the wrong idea, now do we?" Harry said, his voice overly sweet. He grabbed a hold of Draco's hand, and dragged him to the elevator, though not before Draco turned and winked at the girl, who to Harry's pleasure, now looked crestfallen.

A/N: Well and there's that! What do you all think! Oh we have a question for you all…Where do you want Harry and Draco to travel to next! It has to be in the United States…any city you see fit! Tell us which one in your review! Until next time…


	8. The GreenEyed Monster

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 8: The Green-Eyed Monster

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

"Alright, which floor?" asked Harry after the elevator door closed.

"9th floor," said Draco, his eyes gleaming. He looked at Harry who looked like he was brooding over something. 'Did my flirting get him mad?' thought Draco, already devising a plan on how to find out.

They both got off at their floor, Draco leading the way to their room. He stopped in front of a door that read '902', and opened the door with a swipe of a card he had been given.

Harry followed Draco into the room, looking in awe at his surroundings. The room was big, with a living room area decorated in natural shades. Fresh flowers were placed in elegant vases, and an abstract painting of a meadow was placed on a wall opposite the couch. He went inside the bedroom and found that his stuff had already been brought up. Two beds were in the center of the room, the beds overflowing with pillows, and Harry thought of nothing else but to sleep in one them as soon as possible.

He moved to the bed that was next to the window, and was about to place his stuff on top of it when out of nowhere, four suitcases were unceremoniously brought down right where he was about to put his.

"Malfoy, this is my bed! Go to the other one."

"I got here first so this is _my _bed," said Draco, smirking.

"No, it's my bed!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine, we'll flip for it."

Draco produced a quarter from his pocket and flipped it. "Heads," said Draco.

"Tails", said Harry as the coin flew into the air.

Draco caught the coin and looked at it: heads.

"No way, you cheated!"

"Potter, don't be ridiculous. I won, get over it."

"But I wanted the bed next to the window," whined Harry, pouting at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes, and flopped down on his bed, looking up at Harry. "Oh well," was all he said before turning around.

Harry walked to the window and looked outside. The view was beautiful. There was a perfect view of Boston Harbor and it surroundings. Harry sighed and continued to look outside, wondering how horrible things could exist in such a world.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" whispered Draco, startling Harry.

"Yes, it is," whispered Harry, feeling Draco's breath on his neck…he was so close. Harry closed his eyes. He had no idea what was happening to him now. They stood in silence, gazing out the window, both lost is their own emotions.

After a few moments Draco pulled back, leaving Harry feeling alone and cold now that Draco's warmth was gone. Harry continued gazing outside, trying to pull his thoughts together until, sighing, he turned back towards the room.

Draco sat on his bed, staring intently at Harry with something Harry couldn't recognize. 'Lust?' he thought. 'No, it couldn't be.' He walked uneasily over to the other bed and frowned at it.

"You're always welcome to share my bed," Draco drawled, noticing Harry's furrowed brow.

Harry looked up, shocked at the invitation, then fervently shook his head. "No thanks, Malfoy, but I think I'll take the disappointment."

Draco shrugged, beginning to open his suitcases and organizing his belongings in the various drawers. "Your loss," he said as he went about until all four of his suitcases were empty.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Draco asked, turning around.

Harry, though, was already down on his bed in a deep sleep, his suitcase at the foot of his bed, untouched. Even his shoes were still on.

Draco sighed as he watched his partner sleep, then smirked. This might be the time to act out his plan, he thought as he silently opened the door and quietly walked out.

Harry woke up and found himself surrounded by darkness. He put his glasses on and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark. Outside the window, the moon hung low and shown through, giving Harry enough light to notice Draco wasn't on his bed. In fact, he wasn't anywhere.

'I wonder where he's gone off to," Harry thought, repressing emotions of fear, anger, and reasoning. Draco had probably just gone out for some food.

Nonetheless, Harry was worried. After all, like the note, the stone could be a trap.

He quickly got up and, grabbing his wand, walked out of the room and into the elevator. Impatiently he waited, fear slowly rising as possibilities rose in his head and anger following close behind at these different feelings.

'When I find him,' he thought when he was interrupted by another thought. 'If I find him…' he thought, running a hand through his unruly hair and walking out as soon as the door opened.

He immediately spotted a silver-blonde gleam and turning, found who he was looking for. Harry sighed then angered up, 'Couldn't Malfoy have told him where he was going!' He marched over to him and spotted the same girl he had been with earlier, blushing deeply under Draco's haughty gaze.

Harry came up behind him then immediately began to yell.

"Where the hell were you!" he asked, glaring at Draco.

Draco turned, surprised to see a furious Harry inches away from him.

"Here and there. I didn't know I had to report to you, _mother_."

"Well, you do. For all I know something could happen to you, and I would have just been thinking you're off having fun."

Draco remained silent, contemplating at the thought, then shrugged. 'Fine, but it's not my fault. You were the one that was fast asleep."

"You could have left me a note!"

"Yes, I could have. Now let's go before we waste any more time."

"Where are we going?"

"First, to get ready. I found a bar near here full of witches and wizards with possible information. After all, people are better drunk."

Harry mumbled something along the lines of, "then you're better off drunk," but he turned around.

"I'll see you later, love," Draco said to the girl that had been standing there for awhile, looking perplexed at them. She merely blushed, nodded, and scattered off.

"I thought you were gay?" Harry asked.

"I am," Draco said, not finding the point of the conversation.

"Then…"

"She's a witch, you idiot, and may have some valuable info."

"Oh," said Harry, growing a bit happier and blaming it on being awake, denying to himself that it had anything to do with Draco.

They finally got into the room, and Draco started rummaging around in his drawers.

"Here put this on. Knowing you, you probably didn't bring any good clothing," said Draco, handing a pair of clothes over to Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry retorted, but nonetheless grudgingly accepted the clothes and walked into the bathroom before Draco could take it up.

Muttering about dumb, blond bastards, he donned the faded jeans that Malfoy had given him. After several minutes of tugging and pulling, he was able to put them on. 'They are so fucking tight,' he thought, annoyed. 'Malfoy is just doing this to make me mad.' He then went on to putting on the shirt, a soft, black cotton one. He swore as he tried to fix it, and as being unsuccessful, called out to Draco, "Malfoy, what the hell! This shirt doesn't fit me!"

"Sure it does Potter, don't whine."

"But it's so tight," said Harry, fidgeting.

"Alright you whiner, let me see," and without warning, Draco calmly strode into the bathroom.

He looked at Harry from head to toe, a very faint blush creeping on his cheeks, 'Potter sure does look hot. I congratulate myself,' he thought, still scanning over Harry.

Harry saw Draco's gaze and began to furiously blush. 'Always at awkward moments,' he thought, fidgeting even more.

Draco walked up to him and placed his hands on Harry's shirt, gently tugging it down.

Harry's breath hitched and he looked at Draco, his face expressionless, but his eyes filled with a mixture of emotions.

"All done," said Draco, finally looking at Harry's eyes, "and the shirt is supposed to be that way."

"OK" said Harry, not even bothering arguing with Draco.

"At this rate, I'm going to have to look out for you," said Draco teasingly, but to his surprise, the words hit him closer to home than he would ever admit.

Harry blushed and messed up his hair even more, "Whatever you say, Malfoy," he said, following Draco out of the bathroom.

"So where are we going? You still haven't told me."

"I already told you, Potter, a bar," Draco said, getting his things.

"I know that, Malfoy. I'm asking about the name of the place, a bit of information."

"You'll find out when we get there," Draco said, walking towards the bathroom. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get ready," and with that Draco closed the bathroom door.

Harry rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed. The clothes were still tight but were comfortable. 'Almost feels like I'm in my own skin…that's probably how it's supposed to feel,' he thought as he grabbed the control and turned on the TV.

He flipped through channels and eventually settled on one showing a documentary on life before the 1800s. 'Interesting' Harry thought once it had ended. He looked towards the bathroom door, impatient. It had been over an hour now and Draco wasn't out.

His glance went back to the TV, and he once again went through the task of finding something to watch. He ended up choosing a half-started movie, and watched it, his mind entirely on something else.

Draco was looking at himself in the mirror, his hair falling graciously before him. His mind was reeling with a thousand thoughts. First, there was his plan. Then, what if they actually did find something interesting…

Draco mused with himself for awhile, then sighed. His thoughts were jumbled up and he didn't want to put them in order at the moment. 'It would only bring trouble,' he thought, as he turned the doorknob and stepped out.

Harry turned at the sight of Draco emerging from the bathroom. He found himself staring at Draco, the way his fair hair shone in the light, gleaming against the darkness. He looked lower, and saw the tightness of Draco's shirt, making his muscles stand clearly out. Harry tried to force himself to look away. He looked lower and saw Draco's jeans… Draco's loose jeans!

Harry snapped his head back, giving a glare at a smirking Draco who was leaning against the wall.

"Why do you get to wear those jeans? Why do I have to wear these!" he said, frantically pointing at his jeans.

"Because I felt like it. Plus, I look good in these jeans but you would just look like a bum."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Enough with the snarky comments, Malfoy. It's getting tiring. Now can we go? Or do you need another hour for you hair?"

"I thought we were going to drop the snarky comments."

"I said for you to drop them, not me."

Draco sighed. 'This is getting nowhere,' he thought. "Alright well let's go," he said grabbing the key, and heading out, Harry in tow.

They stepped into the chilly night and started walking down the sidewalk. Harry shivered and placed his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Draco who seemed to not be minding the cold at all.

They walked for about ten minutes, and Harry was about to complain. Malfoy had a car after all, when Draco abruptly stopped.

They stood in front of a windowless building, and as soon as they opened the door, loud music met their ears.

Harry looked around and saw the bar in one corner and several small tables surrounding it. In the center there was a big dance space, which was being thoroughly occupied.

Harry followed Draco, who apparently was going to get drinks and found that men were staring at him and Draco as they strode past.

"So what can I get you?" asked the bartended, a thin young man with warm brown eyes, and brown hair.

"Vodka."

"And you?" the bartender said, turning to Harry.

"The same."

"OK, sure thing."

As the bartender prepared their drinks, Harry sat on the stool, growing conscious of all the stares he was getting. He turned and grabbed his drink, which had just been placed in front of him, and sipped from it.

Draco suddenly stood up and started to walk towards the dance floor.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Dancing. Wanna come?"

"You dance!"

"Yes and you don't? Obviously," said Draco sarcastically, "You're as graceful as a troll."

"You go then, since obviously you don't want to be seen next to me," snapped Harry, turning around to face the bartender.

Draco just smiled and walked away. His plan was set in motion.

"Excuse me," said Draco, tapping the shoulder of a tall man that was dancing. The man turned around and as soon as he saw Draco, he smiled, lighting up his eyes.

"Remember me? We decided…" said Draco, looking expectantly at the man before him.

"Yes, I remember you! Do you want to dance, Draco?" asked the young man getting closer and closer to Draco as he talked.

"You remember my name? I'm honored, Henry," whispered Draco, starting to dance slowly, almost chest to chest with Henry.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not everyday you see a hot blonde trying to get you into a conversation."

Draco laughed and placed his hands on Henry's waist. "We did have a lot of fun earlier."

"We sure did. We must do it again sometime."

They continued to dance and just when Draco felt it was right, he leaned into Henry, whispering in his ear. "Care to come back to my hotel room? I have something that may interest you," he said, keeping his mouth near Henry's ear, waiting for a response.

"I'll go with you, just tell me when."

Harry watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. First, Draco dresses him in clothing that he doesn't like, then he makes him go to a damn bar, and now he just ditches him, trying to get laid. Harry continued to down more drinks, flinching at the closeness of Draco and the bastard that was with him. He grabbed his glass hard when he saw Draco leaning towards the man, whispering into his ear. 'He only does that to me,' he thought, slamming the glass down back on the bar. 'What's wrong with me? What do I care what Malfoy does? I hope he gets an STD for messing around… would serve him right… stupid blonde.'

Harry was still lost in thought when a man about his age sat next to him. He didn't notice two clear blue eyes staring at him until he heard a soft, low voice beside him.

"What's an attractive man like you doing all alone at a bar?" the man asked, staring discreetly at Harry as he turned.

"Huh?" Harry said, turning, only to see a sandy haired, blue-eyed man sitting down next to him.

"Would you like to dance?" the man said persistently at a dazed Harry.

Harry nodded slowly as he snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes glinting maliciously. "Sure," he said, regaining his voice.

The man stood up and stared at Harry's body as he stood up. Harry blushed as the eyes roamed his body, but his mind was set. He was going to enjoy himself, just like a certain blonde was.

"I'm Chris, by the way," the man said as he led Harry to the dance floor, a hand around Harry's waist.

Draco's concentration immediately became averted when he saw the man approach Harry. He had thought about this possibility, but had been sure Harry would decline. When he saw Harry get up, though, and being pulled up by the dirty-blonde, he silently cursed.

"You're losing time," a voice said as two hands were placed on his hips.

Draco turned his gaze back to the man in front of him.

"I know," he said, getting closer to the man and watching Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Harry walked with Chris to the dance floor where Chris immediately started dancing. Harry stood rooted to his spot, not knowing what to do.

"Don't you know how to dance?" the sandy-haired man asked, amused.

"Yes… well, er… maybe," Harry said, blushing lightly.

Chris laughed, though, and put his arms around Harry, pushing their bodies' close together and making Harry blush even more.

"Just follow my lead," Chris whispered in his ear, swaying to the music with a blushing Harry in his arms.

Draco's eyes went wide when he saw the guy Harry was with wrap his arms around Harry and pull him nearer as Harry blushed, obviously surprised.

'I didn't think he would live up to his famously annoying courage,' he thought, stopping mid-dance with Henry.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's head back to the hotel, OK?" he asked loudly, trying to make his voice heard against the music.

"Sure, let's go," said Henry, placing a hand on Draco's mid-back as they walked towards the exit.

Harry, being close to the dancing Draco, heard his words. His blushing stopped and anger erupted from him. "Listen Chris, I'm sorry, but I have to go," Harry muttered.

"Alright," said Chris, his smile fading. "Maybe I'll see you around?" he added hopefully.

"Yea, maybe," Harry said distractedly, giving a wave to Chris, and following Draco out the door.

Draco heard footsteps behind him, and didn't need to turn around to know it was Harry. 'Oh Harry, you're so predictable,' he thought, shifting closer to Henry as they walked down the sidewalk.

They finally entered the hotel, and Harry waited after they took the elevator, taking the next one.

Harry finally reached his floor, and strode to his door. He started pounding the door, and yelling. "Damn it, Malfoy, not in our room! Have some fucking decency!"

The door opened to reveal a confused Henry and a very amused Draco behind him.

Henry went past Harry, giving him a long look; he had papers in his hand.

"If you need anything else, just give me a call," yelled Draco after him.

Harry stared at Draco, trying to calm his breathing. 'Great, now I made a complete fool out of myself.'

Draco's smirk widen. "Well are you coming in? He's not coming back you know, if your jealous."

"I'm not jealous," muttered Harry, going inside the room and shutting the door behind him.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, the chapter was supposed to go out on Friday, but I didn't have internet for a couple of days, and we had some problems regarding email…Anyways, the feelings are starting to show….oh my! What will happen next? Review!


	9. Creeping Tension

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 9: Creeping Tension

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

The next day Harry found himself in Draco's car, dozing off to the soft music Draco was playing.

"Potter?"

"Hmm?" muttered Harry, turning around to look at Draco. Harry felt very sleep deprived and thoroughly blamed Draco for it.

"We need to ask for directions. I know the store is around here somewhere, this is the wizarding district. I just can't remember where."

"Finally, Draco Malfoy doesn't know something," Harry said, slowly sitting up straight and smirking at Draco.

"I know, I just can't remember," Draco commented, a bit ruffled.

Draco pulled into a parking lot, and stared expectantly at Harry.

"So I'm supposed to ask a random person where this store is?"

"That's the point."

"Augh, fine," said Harry, getting out of the car, and instead of taking Draco's advice on asking a random person, he went inside a robe shop.

"Yes sir, may I help you?" said a very soft voice from behind a counter and as Harry got closer, he found a small, old lady looking at him.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but do you know where the shop 'Midnight Rarities' is?" asked Harry politely, giving her a smile.

The lady looked at him through narrowed eyes, and when she responded, her voice was no longer soft, but a bit harsh.

"When you get to the corner, turn left, keep going for about a mile and you should find it on the right hand side."

"Thank you," said Harry, wondering why her mood had changed so abruptly. He saw the old lady follow him with her eyes as he went to the door and stepped outside.

He got into the car and told Draco the directions, then looked away from him.

"What's bothering you?"

"Well, I asked an old lady where it was, and she was nice to me when I got there but harsh the next."

"Well, it is a Dark Arts store. What else did you expect?"

"So that's why you sent me! Trying to make me feel the way you felt…back then," Harry started, but upon seeing Draco's darkened look, quickly changed the subject. "So what are we going to do?"

"Get the bag that's in the backseat."

Harry grabbed the bag, and took out a tape recorder, and a long silvery cloak.

"An invisibility cloak? Why do we need this?"

"You will need this."

"Why me?"

Draco sighed and looked at Harry like if he was a two-year-old.

"You going to tape the conversation, and look around for anything suspicious, that's why you have cloak."

"Oh, I see, and what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have tea with the owner… Potter, you're hopeless. I need to get him to talk, I'm certain he knows something."

"Fine, I guess so."

Draco parked in front of the store. It was small but luxurious and exclusive. Harry wondered if he would be detected inside, even if he did have the cloak. The store's outside was black marble that gleamed in the sunlight and both looked like a bank and a small hotel. They got out of the car, Harry with the cloak on, and Draco walking confidently up the steps.

Draco stepped into 'Midnight Rarities', Harry close behind him under the invisibility cloak.

"Go look around, Potter, and stop shoving into me," Draco said, somewhat annoyed and with an uneasy look.

"I'm not shoving into you," Harry whispered into his ear, making sure to brush against him as he set out to look for clues.

Draco mumbled something like "annoying git" under his breath, which got him a soft, but nonetheless direct kick to his shin before a middle-aged wizard appeared before him.

"Hello," the wizard said, a smile on his face that did not reach his eyes. Instead he looked at Draco suspiciously, his eyes giving off an untrusting gleam.

"Hello," Draco said his face indifferent and ready to get down to business.

"Is there anything I may help you with?" the man asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you happened to have the lapillus stone," Draco said, casting a glance at an item to his side and tentatively reaching for it.

"The lapillus stone," the shop owner gulped, his voice getting strained. "I'm sorry but we don't have it here."

"Are you sure? I was specifically told you'd have it."

"By whom?" the shop owner asked, a curious look in his eye.

'Crap' thought Draco, thinking quickly. "My father," he said, hoping that the piece of information he was about to reveal wouldn't do any damage.

"Your father?" the shop owner asked, raising a questioning eyebrow before realization dawned on his face. "Lucius' son?" he asked incredulously.

Draco just nodded, and looked at him with annoyance. "So do you have the stone?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm so sorry. It was bought about 3 days ago and I don't have any more at the moment," the shopkeeper said, exactly what Draco wanted to hear.

He inwardly smirked at the power his name still held as his thoughts ran through his head. "Who bought it?" he asked, knowing full well he might not get an answer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you Mr. Malfoy. That's confidential information between my client and me."

"My father himself asked me for that stone," Draco said, hoping it would have some effect.

"Aren't you a little old to be running errands for your father?" the shopkeeper asked.

Draco's eyes blazed with anger. "I am not running an errand for my father. I asked him if he would request it for me, but he had things to attend to."

"And what would you use the stone for?"

"For my own personal business," Draco responded, getting angrier by the minute. "Fine, if you won't sell it, I'll have to tell my father."

A look of fear that did not go unnoticed by Draco crossed the man's face. "My father won't be happy with that," Draco said, turning around towards the door.

"W-Wait," he heard a voice say behind him.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around slowly only to watch the shopkeeper struggling with himself.

"I don't have time for this, you know," said Draco, turning back around, a hand at the doorknob.

"Wait, Mr. Malfoy," the shopkeeper said and Draco turned around, a victorious smile on his face as the shopkeeper walked towards the back of the room.

He came back five minutes later, his face pale and anguish clearly shown in his face. "I thought I had the information on how to contact my client, but I do not. You could have bought the stone from them, given it has not been used," he said nervously.

'This is not going as planned,' thought Draco angrily, and his anger was made visible towards the man.

"Do you mean to tell me," he whispered in a cold voice, "that you do not have information on valuable contacts? Contacts that you could reach to make you some quick money?"

The shopkeeper gulped, "No."

"Ah I see then," Draco continued, his eyes flaming, "how much were you paid to keep this confidential?"

"I honestly don't have it," said the shopkeeper, shrinking away from Draco.

"Liar," Draco spat, picking up a small crystal ball and playing with it, looking directly into the shopkeepers eyes.

Without warning, Draco threw the ball across the room, smashing the ball against the wall. "Careful, I will be seeing you soon."

The shopkeeper flinched and look around him, terrified.

Draco gave him a last glare and in anger, strode outside, cursing his luck. He was halfway to his car when he remembered Harry. 'O fuck, is he still inside?' At that moment, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and seeing no one, he placed his hand in front of him, trying to feel the cloak.

He felt it and with a weary sigh, just continued walking to the car, "Come on, this was utterly useless."

He opened the door for Harry to get into the car, in order to not draw suspicion if the door opened by itself. "What a gentleman," teased Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes and closed the door, making his way to the other side of the car, getting inside and gripping the wheel tightly as he backed out of the parking lot.

"Fuck! What the hell do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, taking off the cloak.

"We got nothing done."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"What?" asked Draco, puzzled.

"Look." Harry set down a recorder and produced a small piece of paper with the words, 'B. Lestrange' and an address right under it.

Draco's eyes went wide. "How did you get this?" he asked, turning to look at Harry.

"I went to the backroom and looked through his files. Took me awhile to get his stupid office to open. He had it all warded," said Harry, smirking that he gotten Malfoy speechless.

"Oh my god, Potter, I love you!" exclaimed Draco, pleased that they now had a lead.

Harry just laughed, "Well, what's my prize then?"

"A day with me, planning how to go on about this. I won't barge into her apartment like you would."

"Sound great," said Harry, a smile on his face, "and I do not barge into situations."

"Yea…"

The drove to the hotel and were soon back in the room. Harry watched intently as Draco paced back and forth, his face set with a look of deep concentration.

He stopped and looked at Harry, "Do we just duel them? I see no other way around it."

Harry's smirk widened. "Are you inferring that we barge in?"

"No, it's just that we have to surprise them and hopefully win the dueling. We have no backups," said Draco, pacing again.

"Come on, Malfoy, you're with the greatest wizard alive. Don't you think you would be safe?" said Harry sarcastically.

Draco shrugged, "So if we succeed, then we must bind them and call the office in New York so some auror's can get hem. Once the auror's take them away to be questioned, we will just wait to see where we go next."

Draco once again stopped pacing. "Potter, if I get injured or captured, apparate out of there, and notify the office."

"What!" said Harry, standing up, "I can't do that!"

"Potter…please, promise me that. Don't stay and get chivalrous on me. It's important that you understand this…I've heard many things…," whispered Draco, looking at Harry, his eyes pleading.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Malfoy, you can't possibly ask me this, what would you do if I was injured, or kidnapped. Would you turn your back?" he said, his green eyes piercing Draco.

Draco opened his mouth, but couldn't come up with words.

"Potter…I…"

"Harry"

"What?"

"Harry"

Draco took a deep breath, "Harry the situation with you is different."

Harry walked in front of Draco, grabbing his shoulders, "I don't need this from you _Draco,_" he said, emphasizing Draco's name, "you, of anyone, should understand that I don't need to be safe and protected. I'm not a fucking china doll."

They both stared at each other, green eyes blazing with intensity and glowing silver eyes staring back.

"I won't let anything happen to you," whispered Harry, and as if by instinct, he hugged Draco tightly to him.

Harry pulled away from Draco to find an astonished blonde looking at him, "What?" Harry asked, looking at Draco questioningly.

"Well," Draco said uncomfortably, "I don't know how common you think hugging is, but I don't really take it lightly."

Harry gave him a smirk, "What, Draco? Are you implying I've got an infatuation with you?" he said, eyebrow raised and highly amused.

"No," Draco said, beginning to get angry at Harry.

Harry just smiled, though a simple smile this time.

"It was just a friendly act, Draco. Now that we're partners, I didn't think it'd hurt to be friends."

Draco took it all in, a small glance of something Harry couldn't interpret passing through his face before his smirk was placed over his lips. "Good then. For a moment I thought you were just trying to come up with an excuse to touch me."

Harry looked over at Draco and scoffed, "Well, don't worry. I won't try anything on you, Draco," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I really did mean it though. We're both in this together. I'm not just going to leave you while I go for help. Plus, you did the same thing for me."

Harry saw Draco's face darken before resuming its usual position. 'Did I say something wrong?' thought Harry as he saw Draco go over to his bed and lay down.

"Aren't we going to go after Lestrange?" asked Harry, an annoyed and eager tone in his voice.

"No, we're not going yet, Potter. I'm pretty sure they won't leave once the shop keeper tells them their files are missing. They think we expect for them to leave. They work in a…, shall we say, complicated manner," Draco said, his voice cold and tired as he lay facing away from Harry.

Harry shrugged, growing used to Draco saying his surname again.

"So we're finding the place tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Draco said, now sounding annoyed. "Now, will you leave me alone."

Harry stood up, now angry, "In case you haven't noticed, it's midday," Harry said, opening the blinds of the window, and letting in light.

Draco merely turned his head, and dove under the covers.

"Fine," Harry said, exiting the room, "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm fed up with it, Malfoy," he said before slamming the door as he stepped out.

Several days passed in silence, Draco didn't speak to Harry, and Harry made no move to change the situation. They only exchanged a few words, and they only spent the "required" time for planning together.

Harry stared moodily at Draco as he made some notes on a piece of paper. He paused and read it, frowning.

"I'm going out," said Harry abruptly, standing up and getting his wand.

"You're not going anywhere," said Draco, his eyes still on the paper.

"Don't you tell me what to do! I'm just sitting here doing nothing, probably because you think I'm too stupid to help!" exclaimed Harry.

Draco finally looked up from his papers, "It's not safe right now. Last night I talked to Henry, they know we are here. We need to keep our cover."

"Oh sure, Henry this, Henry that," said Harry mockingly, "You've been talking to him since he came in here! If you like him so much then have him as your partner. You'll probably get more done and don't you fucking dare tell me I'm acting childish, because I can sense it's in the tip of your tongue. I'm just tired that you won't talk to me…"

Draco sighed and looked tiredly at Harry, "Harry, just…listen to me. It's not safe, OK? And for the record, Henry can't give me more help than you."

Harry sat back down without an argument, mostly because he had realized that Draco had called him Harry for the first time in a week. He grabbed a book and started flipping through it, trying to keep his mind focused.

A few more days went by, things a bit more calmed now and first names being used again.

"Draco, can't we go already? I think we've let enough time pass by, and I've stalked around the address a few times already. They guards seem to be let down," Harry said, putting down a book tiredly.

Draco immediately turned to Harry, "You did what!" Draco said, a mixture of shock and anger in his voice.

Harry merely gazed at him, unsure of what he meant.

"Never mind, if you want to get yourself killed, go ahead. Just don't bloody drag them here," Draco said, turning back to his book.

Harry's eyes lighted up in understanding before a shadow crept over him, "I happened to have my invisibility cloak with me," he said, "and I'm sorry I won't die soon enough."

Draco glanced up at him, regret setting in, "I'm sorry," he said, "I just…I'm afraid, ok…for both of us," he added muttering the last part quickly.

Harry gazed warily at him, unsure of what to say and simply lay back down on his bed, propping himself on his elbow and turning to Draco.

"So, when are we going to get to go?" he asked once more.

Draco turned, only to find himself speechless at the sight before him. His mind reeled at Harry's posture, forbidden thoughts crawling their way into his head. He looked at those green eyes before pushing those thoughts out of his head and feeling that those green eyes would never return what he'd been wishing.

Harry watched, waiting and half-amused, yet self-conscious at Draco's gaze directed at him. He stared back at the blonde and saw as he shook his head.

"Tomorrow," Draco said, returning his thoughts back to his book, "You're right, I think enough time has gone by."

Harry nodded and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, not looking at him, mistrusting his eyes and their wandering.

"Out," Harry said.

"I know that, but where?" Draco asked once more.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Know how I was going to leave that other night? Well, I had made plans with someone, then told them I cancelled. Well, he pushed again and I said yes. I felt kind of bad."

"Is this that sandy haired man you danced with?" Draco asked, his voice turning icy.

"I didn't know you had noticed," Harry said, with a change in tone that made Draco look up.

"Well, I did," Draco said, wondering where this would lead to.

Harry gazed into Draco's eyes, wondering what he meant. A part of him wished he heard what Draco seemed to imply, but a greater part was afraid, both at the thought of him, and making a fool of himself.

Harry shifted his gaze away and back to the door. "All I'm doing is telling him I'd rather be friends, not too sure if he's getting the message…Plus, I can't stay out too late. Important day tomorrow," Harry said, unsure of what else to say before heading out, not noticing a dropped face behind him.

Draco looked at the clock, and cursed loudly. It was almost midnight and Harry had not returned. 'I shouldn't worry, he's fine, he just lost track of time,' he thought, but still glancing at the clock every minute and tapping his foot, a nervous gesture of his.

He stood up and tried to amuse himself by watching TV, but to no avail. Yet he would not admit that he was worried.

When Harry had told him that he had gone to Lestrange's apartment, he wanted to murder the stupid boy, what if something happened to him? 'Means paperwork for me to fill up….inquiries at work,' he thought, trying to go around the subject that so desperately clung to his thoughts, but alas, even his dumb comments could not distract him. But now, he was with that man, and who knew if he could be trusted, Harry was too trusting, what if that man had a connection with Lestrange?

'Oh god, what if something happened to Harry? I'm such a bastard, I should have told Harry not go,' he thought, once more glancing at the clock which now read 12:30.

A feeling of panic went through him as the reality of the situation hit him in one big wave. Harry promised to come back early, 12:30 wasn't an early tine. He would have called if he was staying later. Anguish and desperation took over, making him snap out of his thoughts, and grabbing his wand he made his way towards the door.

As he was about to open the door, he heard voices outside. 'Sounds like Harry,' he thought, his heart racing. Without thinking, he opened the door to reveal a sandy-haired young man talking to Harry. They both turned towards him as he opened the door, and he saw Harry avert his eyes.

"Umm, Draco, this is Chris. Chris, this is Draco, my…friend."

"Hello, Draco, nice to meet you. How are you?" Chris said, giving Draco a wide smile.

Upon seeing Harry, relief flooded through his face, but as Chris turned to him, he gave him a cold glare. "I've been shitty. Someone didn't bother to call to mention he would be late."

Harry looked at his feet, he didn't mean to be so late. He should have called Draco…

"It's my fault, Draco…" said Chris.

"Don't give me that crap," snapped Draco. "Harry get inside."

Harry looked at Draco wordlessly. "Don't you talk to him like that!" yelled Chris, trying to intercede in the situation.

Draco's eyes flashed with anger, and he was about to say something back when he felt a slight touch on his shoulder. He turned to see Harry looked at him, but not with anger. He felt like if Harry was trying to tell him that it would be all right. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door. "I'll be inside then."

Harry expected Draco to make a scene or to at least say something, but he had just left.

"Harry, he's not a friend of yours if he talks to you that way," said Chris, looking warily at Harry.

"Chris, he's my friend. You won't understand what the nature of our friendship is. I completely trust Draco, and I know he respects me," said Harry softly.

"Well…I still think…"

"Don't think on it…By the way, I don't expect to be in Boston much longer. I'll be leaving soon."

Chris' smile faded as he looked at Harry after his statement.

"We can still be friends, you know," said Harry, running a hand through his hair, he knew what Chris expected.

"Maybe more than friends?" said Chris, grinning slyly at Harry.

"Look Chris, I like you, but as a friend. It's better for me to tell you this now instead of you thinking I expect something more," said Harry, leaning against the door of his room.

Chris just looked blankly at him. "If that's what you want, I guess I'll see you later," he said, turning around, and with a sad wave, stepped into the elevator.

Draco stood against the door; he had been listening to the conversation. When Harry had said that he trusted him, he felt a feeling of contentment rise in his chest. He closed his eyes, not knowing a smile ghosted over his lips.

Without warning, the door opened and he fell backward, until a pair of strong arms helped him up.

"Listening to other people's conversations?" asked Harry, smirking down on Draco.

"No…" muttered Draco, unconsciously enjoying the feel of Harry's arms around him, but he finally regained his composure and pulled away from Harry's arms.

Harry looked at him, once again amused, and walked over to the restroom to get ready for bed.

"So, did you have a good time?" asked Draco, getting himself on his bed.

"Yes," mumbled Harry from behind the bathroom doors. He walked out of the bathroom with only his pajama pants on, and walked tiredly to his bed, flinging himself across it, and snuggling under the covers, oblivious to the blushing Draco across from him. "Goodnight," he mumbled before apparently falling asleep.

Draco gulped, the image of Harry still on his mind, and not trusting his voice enough to utter a response.

The next day they both woke up early. A few snide remarks were made to ease the tension they were both feeling. Today was the day.

They got ready and armed themselves with the best weapon they had, their wands. They slowly made their way to the apartment.

"Are you ready?" asked Draco, hoping none of the fear he felt was being mirrored in his voice.

"Are you afraid?" Harry asked, a small smile on his face.

"No," Draco lied, "Just be careful Harry."

"Don't worry," Harry said as they drew nearer to the house. "Together, I'm sure we'll be able to beat Lestrange, and anyone else with her."

Draco smiled, though his stomach was still in knots. He followed besides Harry as they drew nearer to the house.

A/N: AHHH! It's getting closer…sort of. Thank you to all those that reviewed! We enjoyed reading them! Yea, Harry has his "moments", hehe…well what are you waiting for! REVIEW!


	10. Treason

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 10: Treason

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

They walked through a deserted park, trash littered everywhere. The houses around them where in shabby conditions, none looked like they would last another day. Decay and corruption seemed to fill the air, the horrid stench present in every inch of the desolate place.

Their steps slowed as they got nearer to the house, which, like its counterparts, seemed to be on the urge of collapsing.

"We should enter through the back door or through a window, get them by surprise."

"Well I bet they have wards and an alarm system set up around the house, so it doesn't matter from where we enter. Before we even get to the door, they'll be outside," said Harry in a business-like tone.

"Okay, so you think we can take off all the wards without them noticing?"

"It depends what kind they are, but maybe. It will be much easier for us."

Suddenly, Harry threw him arms out, grabbing Draco, pushing him backwards.

"Wha.."

"The wards start there," muttered Harry, taking out his wand, Draco mimicking his action. There were no muggles outside to notice their activities.

Harry felt the pulsation of the magic and, with his wand, uttered a quick incantation, while Draco watched by his side.

Slowly, a smile crept over Harry's face. He turned to look at Draco, a crooked grin on his features.

"We can take these wards away, it will be difficult, not to mention time consuming, but at least it can be done."

"Great, let's get started then," said Draco with a sigh, moving behind a building with Harry close behind.

"Alright, we will start by removing the outer wards first, the tracing wards. Hit it with any spell you can think of, it will work on them," said Harry, taking a stand beside Draco.

"On the count of 3, 1…2…3!"

Both of them raised their wands simultaneously and started to work.

An hour passed by and the outside wards were mainly gone. Harry and Draco were working on the last one, though it didn't seem to want to budge.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked, looking annoyed and tired. This ward alone was taking the time it had taken to get rid of the other wards.

Harry stood thinking, his wand clenched tightly in his hand. "Move back, Draco," he said suddenly, stepping forward and lifting his wand. He muttered a short incantation, followed by various procedures as Draco stood staring at him wide-eyed.

"That should do it," Harry muttered, and after feeling no other wards around, he turned back to an astonished Draco. "What?" he said as he caught a glimpse of his face.

"I didn't know you knew any dark magic," Draco said.

Harry merely shrugged it off. "I knew a bit before, but not that much. Actually I learned most of it recently. What else was I supposed to do over the week that you didn't talk to me?" he said, nearing the house. "Come on, there's a back way in."

Draco followed, pushing his past thoughts away and carefully following right behind Harry.

Harry reached the door, mumbled something as the doorknob rattled, then entered.

There was dust everywhere, and cobwebs clung to the scarce furniture that was inside. Darkness crept everywhere and did not feel in such a hurry to leave. The little light came from a crack on the wall, and the opened door, which was quickly shut by Draco.

"Come on," Harry said, beckoning Draco forward and being careful where he stepped.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here," Draco said, looking around the place.

"True, but that's because the dust has settled in too deep. If you look carefully, you can see light footsteps," Harry said, continuing on, "Though, I think the dust has been enchanted to do that."

Draco followed in Harry's footsteps, musing at the things around him, when he suddenly bumped into Harry.

"Be careful where you're going Draco," Harry said.

"It's not easy creeping around in the dark, you know," Draco returned.

"Shh," Harry said, clasping a hand on Draco's lips and pulling him forward.

Draco stared awkwardly at him, and even thought a part of him wanted to slap that hand away, another part was savoring the moment.

'Wait what am I doing! We're about to possibly get killed, and here I am, melting at the touch of his hand,' he thought, pushing the hand away reluctantly.

"Hide," Harry said, snapping Draco out of his internal thoughts, "they're coming."

He pulled Draco towards a corner where they were out of sight. Harry pushed himself closer to Draco, slowly moving his head to see if he could catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"They haven't been here yet, and I doubt they'll get here!" they heard a voice that was all-too-familiar say angrily.

"But we're still under orders and have to stay here," they heard another voice say, pleading with her.

"I'm not staying in his house one more day. Tell Lucius he can stay if he wants in this god forsaken hellhole, but as for me, I'm tired of it," Lestrange said, coming into Harry's view, and walking towards the door before a hand caught her.

Harry, though, brought himself back in and placed his head on Draco's shoulder, breathing heavily, and trying to come up with something.

"Bella, we cannot leave! We must stay! Listen to me!" exclaimed the man, tightly grasping her hand.

"Alright, Draco, stun them when I give the signal, okay?" whispered Harry hoarsely.

Draco nodded, and took a strong hold of his wand, slowly moving away from Harry.

"Now!" whispered Harry, and pulling himself away from the wall threw a stunner at the man, Draco following suit but aiming the stunner at Bellatrix.

A loud thud was heard as the man fell on the floor, his eyes holding a shocked, blank look. As soon as she heard movement, Bellatrix turned around, reflecting the stunning spell towards Draco. A loud bang resulted as Draco moved to the side, making the spell hit the crumbling wall.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry, when just after he had spoken, a spell hit him in the back, and he doubled over in pain.

"Harry!" exclaimed Draco as soon as he saw Harry being hit, and turning around he saw why; they had more company.

Another spell was sent his way, and grabbing Harry's hand, he hauled him off the floor, narrowly missing the spell Bellatrix had sent.

Bellatrix laughed, a maniacal laugh that seemed to envelope the house. "Both of you think you're so great, don't you!" she yelled. "Stronger than my master! Everyone knows it was just luck on your part, Potter!"

Not caring the slightest with her comment, he shut her off, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the death eater that had just arrived come closer to Draco. Suddenly, he raised his wand, and Harry's eyes widened. "Cruci-"

Without thinking, Harry turned and sent a spell at the death eater, slamming him against the wall. At that same instant Draco sent a stunner to Bellatrix, who sent it back to Harry in one quick swish of her wand. Harry, being with his back turned, felt his body stiffen, and he dropped to the floor.

Draco looked at Harry, then quickly turned back as Bellatrix aimed a spell at him, wasting no time.

Draco quickly crouched on the floor, just as the spell whizzed past him, and, still on the ground, he muttered a spell at Bellatrix, whom reflected it just in time.

Draco took the time to stand as Bellatrix eyed him wearily.

"Think you can beat me, Draco? I'm hurt, hurting your own aunt like that. Tsk Tsk. Then again, what can we expect from a traitor," Lestrange said, a small smirk on her face, though her wand was still in her tightened grasp.

Draco glared at her, and tightened his hold on his wand, but didn't reply. Instead, he raised his wand, ready to catch her off guard.

Bellatrix continued to smile at him, though now turning into a full, yet somewhat manic, smile. "Awe, maybe Draco really does care for his aunt. Well, so sad buttercup, but I can't say the same for you. Left your father, tut tut," she said, shaking her head, and circling the room, eyes fully trained on Draco. "If I were him, I would have dealt with you long before. But then again, Lucius always knew how to get the best out of you," she said, noticing Draco's flashing eyes, an encouragement for her remarks. "If only I had such a loving father when I grew up," she said, half laughing and with a voice full of sarcasm.

Draco glared at her, his eyes narrowing. "Yes, I'm sure you would've loved him," he said coldly.

"Awe, is Draco mad?" Bellatrix asked with mock concern, then turned her gaze to Harry. "Not much good now, is he?" she said, hatred visible in her eyes. "How he could have defeated the Dark Lord when he can't even fight a few death eaters is beyond me," she said, her wand rising into the air, and pointing it down to Harry.

"Don't you dare touch him," Draco said threateningly.

Bellatrix raised her eyes, and put on a laughing smile. "Well your father would not be happy to know you've fallen in love with the enemy. I can see that horrid emotion in your face…You know, your father won't permit it."

"I don't care what my father says."

"Well then, we'll have to do this the hard way and get rid of this useless boy," she said smiling.

"You better not lay a finger on him, Lestrange," he said as she raised her arm.

"Av-"

"Stupefy," he muttered, aiming at Lestrange but missing her and instead hitting one of the death eaters already on the floor.

"Well, Potter will get his turn. A boy with no parents and tainted blood, a mere boy, and he went against our Dark Lord," she said, shaking her head.

"Don't talk about him that way!" said Draco icily, looking directly into Bellatrix's eyes, and advancing towards her.

"Touchy about him, aren't you? Caring will get you nowhere," she hissed. "Do you want to hear him scream, Draco? Do you want to?" she continued, giving a kick to Harry's back, and noticing that Draco flinched, she laughed.

"We should wake him up so you can see his pathetic eyes looking up at you…pleading…worthless," she whispered.

Draco tightened his grip on his hand until he felt he could no longer hold it tighter, his anger rising with each breath he took. At her words his eyes flashed, and the only thing he wanted now was to make _her_ scream.

"Cru-" he started, his arm very steady when he suddenly heard a pop. Bellatrix had left, apparated out of the building. "Damn," he muttered, continuing to curse, and looking at the bodies on the floor. He stared at the place where she had stood just seconds ago, then felt a groan to his right. He noticed one of the death eaters slowly arousing and aimed another stunning spell at him. 'I guess I should alert headquarters,' he thought as he looked at the two before turning to Harry.

He dropped his gaze to the floor and got on his knees. He looked at Harry's still form, and with a shuddering breath whispered, "Ennervate."

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and, amid the darkness, he saw a pair of concerned silver eyes looking at him.

Draco helped him stand up but noticed how Harry had placed a hand on his back, the place where Lestrange had hit him. 'Fucking bitch' he thought, gritting his teeth, 'Why wasn't I quick enough? We could have gotten her too!'

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Draco softly, his arm now around Harry's shoulders.

"It just hurts a bit," he said, rubbing the sore spot on his back, "Draco what happened?" he asked, eyeing the death eaters on the floor.

"Well, here are two that we got. Unfortunately, Lestrange apparated out of here," he said tiredly.

Harry noticed Draco's tone and looked at him with concern, "Draco, did she say something that bothered you?

Draco gave a humorless laugh and shaking his head, he took out a cell phone from his pocket. "I need to inform the office," he said as he waited for them to answer him.

Draco talked for a few minutes while Harry contemplated the situation. Why had he been so stupid as to be stunned not even halfway in the duel? What if Draco had needed him? What if Lestrange had caused something….?

Draco finished talking on the phone, and looked over at Harry, "Harry, it's not your fault."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Harry, I can practically feel the shame rolling off you. It's not your fault, okay? Let's just deal with it."

Harry nodded and yelped when, out nowhere, three aurors apparated into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," acknowledged a tall, thin, middle-aged man, "We're going to bring these two to the office for interrogation, but first we need you to tell us what happened."

Harry and Draco nodded, and the second voice that spoke shocked Harry beyond belief.

"Peter, let's make this quick. I believe you have a case to go back to," said a voice from the corner, amid the shadows - a voice that unmistakably belonged to Alex.

'Great, just what I needed,' Harry thought, trying to look at everywhere but where the voice seemed to be coming from.

Draco noticed Harry's sudden tenseness and began to relate everything that had happened to Peter as Harry stood uncomfortably by his side.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. I'm sure headquarters will be highly delighted. Come back soon, Mr. Bradford wishes to talk to you both about the same thing. He told us he is giving you tomorrow off to rest up," Peter said amiably, shaking their hands, and along with another auror, apparated away with the two unconscious bodies.

"Harry…" a voice spoke from the shadows tentatively as Alex's figured emerged.

Harry looked up at him critically, eyeing him warily. He hadn't seen Alex since the incident had happened and still did not wish to see him.

"What?" Harry practically spat out.

"I… I was wondering… if you'd forgive me, Harry. I know what I did was wrong, but it was an urge. Before you, Harry, I was with everyone, and anyone. I couldn't control myself, but for you, I'm willing to change. Harry, please, say you'll forgive me. Please," Alex said pleadingly, stretching out his arm, and taking a hold of Harry's hand.

Although Harry's first instinct was to recoil in disgust, he held on. Alex's plead seemed truthful, but he wasn't going to go back with him. He was trying to think up of a way to tell Alex what his feelings were when he felt an arm drape around his waist.

A/N: Three guesses whose hand is on Harry's waist! This chapter is shorter, we know, but it makes way for the next one…which we are sure you will enjoy…;-)

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming, hehe

Heh… oops, my fault this chapter wasn't updated as quickly. Sorry, I sort of forgot… in a way… then forgot again… and yeah… even forgot some homework was due… which I'm pretty sure is now ten points off… sigh once again, sorry this update wasn't as soon as it could have been, but hopefully it was satisfying. Like previously stated, the next one should be even more…. Enjoyable…


	11. Reckless Satisfaction

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 11: Reckless Satisfaction

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Draco could not believe what Alex saying. Well, he could believe Alex was being a liar, but to actually ask for forgiveness! He looked at Alex angrily as he spoke his 'promise' and Draco turned to look at Harry who seemed to have an internal battle going on inside him. Harry looked like he would fall into Alex's promise. After all, Alex sounded truthful, but Draco knew better - Alex was just a good actor. He saw Alex stretch out his hand and take Harry's into his. Harry, although he looked confused, wasn't truggling or taking his hand back. Draco's rage grew for Alex, for being an asshole that actually had the decency to ask, and at Harry who had forgiven him so easily. Was he blind! Making up his mind, and knowing he would hear about it later from Harry, he snaked his arm around Harry's waist and looked up at Alex daringly, accusingly.

Harry looked back at Draco's face and saw a cold glare directed at Alex while Alex, he noticed, glared back with the same intensity.

"What makes you think he will go back to you, Bloom, after what you did?"

"Listen, Malfoy, you get the fuck out of this conversation!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I have every right to intrude," snapped Draco, getting further irritated.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because Harry is my boyfriend," drawled Draco, getting a tighter, possessive hold of Harry's waist.

A silence took over after he said it, and Alex looked from one to the other in complete bewilderment.

"Wha-What? Harry, is this true?" whispered Alex.

Harry looked at him. This was the excuse he'd been waiting for. 'Thank god Draco is a fast thinker,' he thought. "Yes, Alex it's true," said Harry, leaning back against Draco.

"So, as you can see, Bloom, this does pertain to me, and you hitting on my boyfriend will get you in trouble. He's mine," hissed Draco.

Alex, bewildered, stepped back, his eyes now fasted on Harry. "But how…how could this happen?" he asked Harry.

Harry was about to answer when he stopped. 'How could this have happened….' He thought, glancing quickly at Draco.

Alex noticed enough to determine that this was all a lie and bravely stepped forward. "You're lying," Alex said, a triumphant smile on his face.

"No, we're not Bloom," Draco said, cursing for Harry's bad lying skills.

"Then how did you get together?" Alex asked, "Or do you not know?" he continued in a mocking tone.

"Well," Draco said, thinking fast, "apparently we both had feelings each other for a while, and on the trip over here, we realized it. Good thing we were roomed together," he said, noticing Alex's face go slightly paler.

"I don't believe you," Alex said, glancing at both Harry and Draco. "You wouldn't talk over something like that on a trip. Something like that doesn't just happen overnight," he said.

Draco glared angrily at him, angry that Alex could see through their lies, and trying to think of a way that Alex would believe them. Harry had stood to the side. He had never been good at lying and anyone that knew him even a bit would know that this was all a façade. He listened as Alex declared that they were still lying, that he didn't believe them, and felt as Draco struggled. He suddenly came up with his own solution.

He turned in Draco's arms and faced him. He gave Draco a small wink, hoping he would catch on, and placing one hand behind Draco's head, firmly pressed their lips together.

Draco stood there, completely stunned, almost as much as Alex was. Remembering Alex, he pushed Harry closer to him, trying to make this kiss as real as possible, both to himself and to Alex.

Harry felt Draco's soft lips as they responded and felt a small shock of electricity pass through as Draco pulled him into a tighter embrace and actually kissed him back. He was lost in a swirl of emotions, but somehow, remembering what was being done, he pulled away quickly, though making sure it didn't seem suspicious to Alex.

Draco felt Harry pull back from the kiss, and though sad that the kiss had ended so soon, reluctantly pulled back, a small smirk on his lips as he turned to face Alex.

"I wouldn't just kiss anybody, Alex," Harry said, noticing that Alex really did believe them now, as he coldly gazed at them both.

"I…" muttered Alex, dropping his eyes.

"Bloom, you heard him, so fuck off."

"But Harry! What do you see in him!" exclaimed Alex, regaining his senses.

"I see way more in him than I did in you," said Harry coldly.

Draco took a few steps forward and pushed his wand into Alex's neck. "I thought I made it clear for you to fuck off…I don't want to see your face, I don't want to hear your voice, but most importantly I don't want you, a pathetic excuse for a man, in his presence," drawled Draco, "and if you even lay as much as a finger on him, you will have me to answer to," he hissed, pushing the wand deeper into Alex's neck, his eyes flashing angrily.

Harry watched the exchange and really had to give Draco props - he looked _entirely _convincing.

Alex looked down at Draco's wand, and shook his head, he looked over Draco's shoulder, directly into Harry's eyes, "You're going to regret this," he whispered softly, backing off from Draco and appararating out of the room.

"Thanks, Draco, for covering for me," muttered Harry, looking down on the floor, a blush set in his cheeks.

"Harry are you blushing?" asked Draco, amused, " Did my charm finally get to you? Do you feel dizzy after such an exhilarating kiss?" asked Draco, his voice getting lower. "You wouldn't be the first one," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Uhh…" said Harry, now a bright red…it had been rather exhilarating…

Draco laughed, "Come on, let's get out of this dump."

They walked down the street, through the deserted alleys, through the park, and finally found themselves getting nearer to downtown.

Harry was deep in thought, he could not, not for the light of him, understand how he ended up kissing Draco. Sure, it was in a jest, but did kisses between friends leave one breathless? He had felt energy surge through him when they had kissed, and it had been so much that he had ended it. He had no idea what he was feeling anymore. Was it mutual? He doubted it.

As he continued thinking, he suddenly bumped into Draco, whom had stopped in front of a pub.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering what they were doing here at another pub. "Um… what is this place?" he asked, curiously looking around.

"Just a bar," Draco said.

"What are we doing here?" asked Harry still gazing confusedly around.

"Well, we're going to celebrate, of course," Draco said, 'Or rather, drink everything away…' he thought.

"But we didn't even capture Lestrange."

"But we did capture two death eaters."

"I'm all dusty, though, and tired."

"Fine, ruin our fun," Draco said, exasperated.

"We can come back later on," Harry said.

"Sure, why not," Draco muttered as he walked towards the hotel.

Both got there, and after taking off his shoes, Harry fell asleep.

A few hours later, he was woken up by a sharp peck. After a few pecks he got up, only to notice his hand emerged in ruffles and a white figure by his side.

"Hedwig…" he mumbled, grabbing his glasses, and putting them on. He was glad his pet had appeared, even more so that there was a letter. After petting Hedwig a bit, he opened the one letter that waited for him.

_Hey Harry,_

_How are you? Hermione's out at the moment, but sends her love, and says she'll write you the next letter. How are things over there? Good? I have a few days off soon, so if you want to have some company, just send word._

_-Ron_

Harry stared at the letter, ecstatic to be hearing from his friend again, and finding whatever paper and pen he could find, hastily wrote a reply, asking Ron exactly when he was going to be free. He gave the note to Hedwig and after petting her, sent her off through the window, wondering how she had been able to find him down here.

He walked back to his bed once more, wondering where Draco was as he noticed the boy wasn't in the room, when he noticed the Daily Prophet on the bed, exactly where Ron's letter had been.

He looked at the front page, only to find an article on something over Gringott's and some special thing that had happened. 'At least it's nothing tragic,' he thought, as he flipped the newspaper over when he met, once again, the face of his former boyfriend and his partner.

'Engaged' the headline read, and under it was the article. Shocked, Harry read on, finding his heart slowly freezing over and his stomach housing a heavy feeling as he read. 'But…how…what…' he thought. After all, the relationship had only been going for over a week. How could this be happening. He read on, only to find the answer he looked for.

"Reporter: Doesn't this seem all too hasty?"

"Oliver: Not at all. We feel like we've known each other for years and want to be together forever. I know its rash, but I am not letting him go."

Harry lowered the newspaper. It was over, it was truly over. Throughout his ordeal here, he had thought of Oliver, he had thought of all the things they had done, and all of Oliver's promises of love and their 'perfect' relationship. Now, even the small hope he had, had vanished. There was nothing left. All gone.

He sat on the chair, and looked blankly at the wall. Without notice, a feeling of rage took over him and he stoop up. He grabbed everything on the table and threw it on the floor. He took ragged breaths as he continued to throw everything in his way, "That... fucking... asshole….how could he…bastard!" he yelled whenever something smashed on the wall. After what seemed like hours, he lowered himself into the bed, small sobs escaping his lips.

'Why me? Why don't I have luck with relationships?' Wearily and mechanically, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he emerged, he came face-to-face with Draco.

"Wow, Harry, did you have to destroy our room? Need anger management classes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry as he looked around the room.

"Sorry, Draco, I needed to do that…I'll fix it," muttered Harry, raising his wand and starting to clean the mess.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower, do you still want to go out?"

"Yes," said Harry quickly, feeling that he seemed a little desperate, he added, "I don't want to stay here, bored, while you have fun, and please do make it quick Draco."

"I always make it quick," said Draco amused.

"No you don-," Harry looked at Draco, who seemed to be smirking , "Ugh, you are the most perverted man I have ever met," said Harry, throwing a pillow at him.

Draco just laughed, and entered the bathroom.

About two hours later, Draco was finally out of the bathroom, and after their usual snide remarks, both made their way over to the bar Draco had stopped by earlier.

"After you," Draco said, opening the door for Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow but entered into the bar. In the middle of the place stood a dance floor with lights spinning out of control, illuminating the dancers as they blinked. To his right, Harry noticed the bar, and saw the tables scattered throughout.

"Come on," Draco said, walking past the astonished Harry towards the bar.

Harry shook his head to get rid of his sudden shock and followed closely behind Draco.

Both men ordered their drinks and the bartender was about to set them down when a brunette walked up to them.

"Hello, would you like to dance?" he said, his eyes looking thoroughly over Draco.

Draco lifted his eyes to meet two brown ones staring at him, then turned back to see two emerald ones with…jealousy?

'This could work to my advantage,' Draco thought. "You don't mind, do you Harry?" Draco asked, already getting up without a response.

"No, go ahead," Harry said moodily, giving one last death glare at the brunette before turning around and facing the bar.

Draco grinned inwardly as he stepped towards the dance floor, joining the gyrating bodies.

"Harry!" a voice said through a crowd.

"…" Harry looked around, lifting his head up and glancing in the voice's direction. "Chris?..."

"Hey, Harry, what a coincidence meeting you here," Chris said taking a seat next to Harry and noticing the glasses in front of him. 'Did he drink that many?' he thought as he ordered one for himself before beginning to speak again. "So, how are you, Harry?"

"I could be better," Harry muttered moodily, yet clearly, "You know, nothing can happen between us."

Chris' shoulders dropped at Harry's words but he wasn't about to give up. "I know." He said, "I was just wondering if you'd like to finish that dancing lesson? Might as well enjoy yourself," he said sultrily, laughing slightly at Harry's blush.

"Come on," he said before Harry had muttered a response and, wrapping his arm around Harry, dragged him to the dance floor.

Draco couldn't take his eyes away from Harry as he danced closely to the same man as the last time they had gone out. He couldn't help but wonder if Harry had called him to come by. Then again, when he left to dance, he noticed how angry he had looked.

"So, Harry, what have you been up to, I haven't seen you for a couple of days?"

"Well, I've been very busy lately…"

"And the blonde?" asked Chris raising an eyebrow.

"The blonde…? Oh yea, Draco, yes we've been very busy. Career stuff, you know. We ended up staying here after I saw you, but I'm certain that we're leaving tomorrow."

"Well, might as well make the most of it," said Chris, taking Harry closer to him.

"But…"

"Yes, Harry, I know, but come on, why not have some fun? You're leaving tomorrow, so no harm done."

"I'm not like that," said Harry looking directly into Chris' eyes.

"Oh! No, of course not!" exclaimed Chris, "Let's just dance and have some drinks, you know?"

Harry nodded and continued dancing, until he felt a bump on his shoulder. He turned at the touch and was caught off-guard by two gray eyes staring back at him. "I thought you didn't dance," Draco said, his voice kind of edged.

"I don't!" Harry exclaimed, looking at Chris who had drawn up beside him, "Chris was just showing me how to."

Draco turned his gaze to Chris before turning back to Harry, "If you wanted lessons, you could have just asked," Draco said teasingly.

"Are…are you jealous Draco?" Harry asked, smirking at Draco and his sudden change of expression.

"What? No…I don't care if you dance with him…"Draco said, turning around, blushing furiously, and walking back to the bar.

Harry looked after him, a small smile playing on his face, when he felt a tug at his arm.

"Want to go get a drink?" asked Chris, pointing now to the bar. Harry nodded and followed, scowling as he saw 'the blonde' down a drink before standing up and joining the same man to dance once again.

'Wait…now I'm jealous?' Harry thought. His thoughts were pushed away by Chris' voice, offering him the drink that had already arrived.

"I was wondering…do you have a boyfriend?" Chris suddenly asked, shocking Harry.

"Um…well…no," Harry said, "but I already told you, it's not going to work with us," he added quickly, downing another glass as he did.

"I know," Chris said sadly, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"…Yes," Harry said, wondering where this was leading to.

"How many?" Chris asked, his eyes intently on Harry and shinning with an obvious drunkenness.

"Um...two," Harry said, downing another drink as he remembered what he'd wanted to forget.

"Two!" Chris said, obviously shocked. "No wonder you seemed so innocent."

"Innocent…?" Harry asked as Chris nodded.

"I love your blushes," Chris said, now slurring and Harry was too, beginning to feel the buzz.

"Ummm…well thanks," Harry said, feeling a sudden ability to do anything reckless.

Chris stared at Harry and, lifting a hand, pushed some of Harry's hair out of his eyes. Harry blushed and turned but Chris took Harry's face by his chin and turned it to face his. "There's the blush I love," he said as he gazed at Harry.

Harry blushed further, still drunk, and stared at Chris, completely out of it.

Chris used his other hand to remove his glasses, making Harry's vision fuzzy except for two clear blue eyes that seemed to be drawing closer.

"But…I thought…we can't," Harry said, his voice slightly slurred.

"Like I said, Harry, might as well have some fun," Chris said before lowering himself for a kiss when a sudden hand turned Harry around.

"Want to dance?" a voice said.

"Renewing your offer, Draco?" Harry asked, the boy's figure and voice familiar even without his glasses.

"Let's just say I want you to leave Boston having learned something," Draco said.

Harry smiled sheepishly, and didn't notice Draco's angry glare with his blurred vision. "Sure," Harry said, and felt around for his glasses.

"Here," Draco said, putting the glasses on Harry, and drawing him to the dance floor.

Harry couldn't help but silently laugh at the glare Draco had given Chris just before they had left - it was very amusing to say the least. His laughter left him when Draco grabbed his waist with a firm grip and shifted him closer to him. He could feel a thousand emotions swirl through his mind as Draco danced slowly, moving to the slow, sensuous beat that was being played. Harry took a hold of Draco's shoulders and began dancing the same way as Draco.

Harry lost himself to the music and to Draco. He closed his eyes as they got closer to each other and using his hands, he started running them up and down Draco's back, and up to his neck, caressing the soft skin that he touched. With each touch, his fingers felt as if they were on fire, and he started breathing heavily, becoming lost in the scent that was Draco.

Draco opened his eyes, feeling Harry's light feather touches against his skin. It felt so damn right…nothing else mattered…Lestrange….his father…he had Harry with him, there in his arms. What else could he want? He shifted his hands lower on Harry's back, and pulled him against him, hearing a low moan from Harry as he grinded into Harry, all conscious thoughts leaving his mind.

"You're a fast learner, Harry," whispered Draco into Harry's ear.

Harry blushed. " Well you're an amazing dancer, Draco," whispered Harry back, "Should have taken your offer sooner," he said, placing his head on Draco's shoulders, still dancing to the music.

Draco felt very content as he danced with Harry, feeling that nothing could be more perfect. Harry was enjoying himself, he could tell, and as far as he was concerned, no other man that Harry had danced with had gotten such a response from him.

Harry continued dancing with Draco, his hand resting softly on Draco's shoulders when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello, Harry," a rather slurred voice said. Harry lifted his head and turned only to find Chris standing there, two arms extended towards him. "Now that you've learned how to dance, how about it?" Chris said, the suggestiveness of the comment reaching Draco's ears.

"Eh…sure," Harry said, leaving Draco's arms and into Chris'.

Draco glanced at Chris warily, wondering what the other boy was up to, and decided to keep an eye on them.

Chris pulled Harry close to him, and Harry drew near, dancing almost as he had danced with Draco, although there was some awkwardness in his movements.

"Just relax," Chris said, placing a hand rather low on Harry's back, and pressing their bodies together to where they rubbed against each other with every movement.

Harry visibly gulped, bring out a low chuckle from Chris that vibrated from his chest and into Harry. "Just calm down," Chris said, placing his free hand around Harry's neck. Harry smiled awkwardly, too dazed from the toxin in the beer and what was occurring to think clearly. He looked at Chris' face, and found it growing nearer once again, except this time their lips did meet.

Harry felt a short jolt of excitement go through him, although he did not experience the same breathlessness of Draco's kiss, when all of a sudden he was rather forcefully pulled away.

"What are you doing?" a voice hissed at him.

Lifting his eyes, Harry saw Draco grabbing to his arm. "Kissing Chris," he said, not thinking.

Draco glared at him, "But why would-," he started when Harry's lips suddenly descended on Draco's.

Draco, caught unaware, let go of Harry, then pushed him away, his eyes filled with rage. "Let's go," he said, and grabbing Harry's arm and taking him to a dark corner, apparated both of them back to the hotel room.

"I was just having fun," Harry said, whining as Draco dropped him on his bed.

"No, you were making an ass of yourself and kissing everyone with no reason," Draco said, closing his eyes then reopening them only to find Harry's own eyes inches away from his.

"I didn't kiss you for no reason," Harry said, and once again descended on Draco's lips.

Once again, Draco pushed him away angrily. "Then why did you kiss that man you were with!" exclaimed Draco, standing up. "Don't you give me that fucking excuse that you meant to kiss me," Draco snapped.

"Malfoy, what the hell is your problem? Chris caught me off guard, and I wasn't thinking!" yelled Harry, also getting up from the bed.

"So you weren't thinking either when you were going to kiss me," said Draco in a pained voice.

"I never said that, Draco!" exclaimed Harry passionately, standing in front of Draco. "I meant that kiss," he whispered.

"You're drunk," said Draco shortly.

Harry threw him arms up in the air, exasperated, "I may be drunk, but right now, I'm fine!"

"Why the sudden change?" drawled Draco, not making any movement to draw back from Harry.

"Because…"

"Exactly, you're still not thinking," said Draco, turning around, his chest heaving.

"No!" yelled Harry, grabbing Draco's shoulders and forcibly turning him around.

Draco turned around, an exasperated look on his face as he stared at Harry. "No what?" he asked tiredly, too many emotions beginning to suffocate him as he tried to reason with Harry.

"I _am_ thinking," Harry pleaded, holding on to Draco tightly and looking at him in the eye. "I really do mean it," he whispered into Draco's ear, brushing his lips lightly over Draco's ear and trailing them over to Draco's lips, pressing them tightly against his.

Draco stood paralyzed in his place, millions of thoughts running through his head, each one ordering him to do something. He felt Harry push himself closer and at the contact all of Draco's misgivings fled, and he readily gave in, responding to Harry with his own locked up passion.

Draco placed his hands behind Harry's head, and slipped in his tongue into Harry's willing mouth, tasting Harry's unique taste. They both kissed slowly, their desires making their kiss turn possessive and passionate, making both men tremble with need.

Harry pushed Draco to the wall and placed his hands on both sides of Draco. He ran his hands down Draco's chest and started to unbutton his shirt, desperate to feel Draco's skin underneath his fingers. Draco started doing the same and soon, both found themselves shirtless.

Harry lowered his head, placing kisses on Draco's soft, pale skin. His head was about to explode with emotion - everything was just so perfect.

Draco thrusted up, and hearing Harry's moan, did it again. He placed his hands on Harry's trousers and began zipping them down, taking Harry's face and making those emerald orbs stare at him with intensity.

Harry stared up at him, shuddering at the touch of Draco's hands. He moaned slightly as he felt kisses being placed on his neck and shoulders and both moved slowly over to one of the beds.

"Seems like we are sharing a bed after all," Draco purred into Harry's ear before embellishing him with more feathery kisses. He slowly made his way over to Harry's lips once again and kissed him passionately as his hands moved lightly over Harry's crotch.

Harry kissed Draco back and a low groan emanated from his throat. He thrusted upwards, wanting more of Draco's touch.

Draco removed Harry's pants and undergarments before doing the same to himself. He tore himself away from the kiss to marvel at Harry. Tentatively, almost shyly, he place a hand over Harry, running it slowly lower and lower.

Harry, though, turned them both around and began planting kisses all over Draco's body. He sucked and nipped and kissed Draco, starting from his lips and slowly lowering as he continued down Draco's body.

Draco emitted a few moans which slowly grew louder and louder as Harry went lower and lower. Harry, not at all shyly, shifted his focus onto Draco's manhood and begun administrations which resulted in moans of ecstasy and clutches from Draco. Once done, Harry lifted himself back up and kissed Draco on the lips when he suddenly felt himself being turned over.

"You're not getting all the fun," Draco said rather low, and after much teasing, whispered into Harry's ear.

"Are you OK with it?" he said breathlessly.

"Oh god, yes, Draco…please," moaned Harry, his response making Draco's breath hitch.

With a trembling breath, he thrusted into Harry, and after some minutes in pure bliss, he got Harry to climax and groan in pure enjoyment.

Draco kissed Harry and Harry kissed back with equal passion, both men now tired but satisfied... 'and possibly more,' thought Draco as he slowly drifted off into a contented sleep, Harry following suit.

A/N: sooooooo enjoyed it? Hehehe, please review! Thanks!


	12. My Facade, My Illusion

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 12: My Façade, My Illusion

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Draco awoke at the sound of chirping birds. "Damn birds... shut up," he groaned, trying to squash the sound with his pillow by pressing it against his ears.

'Harry would probably find them endearing, the sob,' he thought as a smile slowly made its way across his lips as he gazed at Harry.

Harry slept peacefully, a smile still lingering on those lips that Draco now loved. Harry's hand was draped over Draco, tugging him close. With a sigh, Draco shifted closer into Harry's arm and drifted back to a peaceful slumber.

The next time Draco awoke was to the sound of a shower running. He sat up in bed, looking wearily at the clock. He threw the covers off, and he gave a yelp when he realized just how freaking cold the room was. He was buttoning up his shirt when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned towards Harry, giving him a wide smile, and he strode to where Harry was, wondering why he was stuffing clothes into a bag.

"Harry," he murmured into his ear, wrapping his hands around Harry's waist.

Harry turned his head toward Draco and as Draco drew his lips close to Harry's, he heard a barely audible voice whisper, "Don't."

Draco opened his eyes and upon seeing the look on Harry's face, withdrew from Harry, as if he'd been burned from the touch.

"What?" he said, not wanting to believe the look of contempt Harry had.

"Draco…I…"

"Well, spit it out already, what is it?" asked Draco, afraid to hear the answer.

"Draco, last night... you and me... we were both drunk. I…I'm sure we didn't mean for anything to happen between us…We're different, you know?"

Draco suddenly felt like he'd been slapped in the face. "No, I don't know, why don't you enlighten me?" he answered, his eyes blazing.

"We shouldn't," Harry said, motioning to them both, "continue anything, even if we did start something last night. We are in the middle of a mission…and it just doesn't seem like the right time."

"Is that what had you worried? The timing?" asked Draco, his face mingled with a trace of hope.

Harry ran a hand through his wet hair. "God, Draco, please don't make this harder than it has to be. Bottom line, we can't be together," he finished, looking at the floor, biting his lip.

"You're a fucking liar, Potter," Draco replied, his face contorted with rage. "Last night… you told me that you meant everything, and now you say you didn't. What kind of fucked up attitude is that!" he yelled, his voice getting louder. "Then why did you do it? Be man enough and give me a reason for what happened last night!"

"I wasn't feeling well... with Oliver and…"

Draco gave a hollow laugh. "You mean to tell me I was a rebound? So you fucked me in order to 'forget'. What the hell do I look like to you?"

"No! Draco, of course not!" exclaimed Harry, trying to make Draco understand, "Trust me, this is better for the both of us."

"Trust you? Trust you so you can throw everything back to my face ten minutes later!"

"I know what happened last night meant nothing to you."

Draco couldn't believe what Harry was saying. It made no sense, but worst of all, he had been lied to and for that, he would be unable to forgive Harry.

"You think this meant nothing to me!" yelled Draco, unable to control his rage any longer. "I fucking told you that you don't know anything about me. Don't tell me this meant nothing to me." Draco gave a big sigh and closed his eyes. "Don't tell me that," he whispered.

He walked towards the door, his legs feeling like lead. Last night was perfect, he had felt happy. He knew it had been too good to be true. 'Such things don't last for someone like me,' he thought, and as he opened the door, a voice called out to him.

"Draco…please…I"

With his eyes on the door and his heart broken in two, his voice broke as he said, "Don't call me Draco again," and without a backward glance, he walked out of the room, his mind blank and his heart breaking into smaller and smaller pieces with every step he took away from Harry.

Harry looked wordlessly at the door. Draco didn't understand, he couldn't. He groaned and flopped on the bed, he truly hoped he had done the right thing. Although,Draco probably wouldn't want anything to do with him ever again. Never at all.

Harry sighed and sat up on the bed. Of course, it couldn't have worked. Even though he had meant most of it, he hadn't expected it to have gone as far as it had last night. Plus, it probably hadn't meant anything for Draco. But then, why would Draco gave gotten so mad? Harry pushed the idea of Draco harnessing any feelings for him away. After all, years of rivalry couldn't simply go away that quickly. 'Then again, they did for me,' he thought, but pushed that out of his thoughts too. Plus, it wouldn't do well to have a love affair while on a mission. It would only distract them.

Harry, unsure of his own decision and cursing his impulsiveness, got up and began packing. He called a cab and asked the hotel to get a ticket ready for him at the airport. Draco probably didn't want to see him at the moment, and he wasn't too sure he could face Draco yet. Glancing unhappily around the room, he picked up his suitcase and headed out, leaving only a note for Draco.

Draco had stepped out angrily, raging and impatient. 'Liquor' he thought, but pushed the thought away. Not every sorrow could be downed in drunkenness.

The scene that had occurred kept replaying in his mind. How could Potter do that! How could he have fucking done that! Draco had given in to impulses as well. He had tried to push Harry off, but as Harry started to mutter soothing words, Draco's walls had crumbled, and he had given in, both to Harry and his desires.

"But why would he do that?" he yelled out loud, scaring everyone that was around him and creating glances he ignored. It still didn't make sense. Harry never, or so he thought at least, would have considered doing something like that. Then why, and why to him?

"I know what happened last night meant nothing to you." Those had been Harry's words. Draco scoffed, then laughed out loud, creating, once more, curious glances and people shuffling away from him.

'How wrong you are, Harry,' thought Draco, 'but if that's the way you'd prefer it, find then.'

Draco composed himself, and pushed everything that happened out of his head. His heart was lost now - it was numb, so he wouldn't have to be hurt from it again. He made his way back to the hotel with resolute steps. He wasn't going to forgive Harry, oh no. He was still angry at Harry. He was just going to do what Slytherins do best and ignore any feelings that could come up. He was going to make another mask once more.

He strode into the room, and found that Harry was gone. 'Of course he would be gone, did you expect him to be here waiting for you?' he thought, as he lay on the bed next to the window. He had the day off, he would just pass the rest of the day here and wait until tomorrow morning to drive back to New York. 'No point of going back, Harr-Potter, will be there,' he thought, trying to get some sleep as the beautiful morning turned dark, and slowly, Draco drifted off to the sound of rain against the window pane.

A couple hours later, Harry once again found himself in New York City. He stopped the cab in front of his apartment and got off, hoping that Alex would not be anywhere near. Finally, he opened the door to his apartment and closed it with a bang. The room was dark, signaling the coming storm. Harry walked to the window and stared at the dark clouds that loomed in the sky. 'Great, it reflects my mood,' he thought dryly, as he continued to stare outside, and withdrew once he heard the rain start to come down. His apartment was a mess and, wanting something to keep him busy before he went to see Mr. Bradford, he started cleaning.

Two hours later, and with a somewhat cleaner apartment, Harry decided it was time to go to the office. It was still raining outside, although it had subsided a bit. He called a cab and, remembering when he had called one only to find that Draco had a car, he smiled. 'Get a hold of yourself, Harry' he thought, and shaking his head, he climbed inside.

"Well, hello, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Bradford, somewhat shocked to see Harry a day early. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Umm...well, I just came to check in to see what the next step for the mission is."

"Ahh, yes, but where is Mr. Malfoy?" he asked questioningly, his eyes drawn in confusement.

"Draco decided to stay in Boston, he will be back tomorrow," whispered Harry, not looking directly into Mr. Bradford's eyes.

"Oh really?" asked Mr. Bradford, not believing Harry the slightest, but decided not to push it.

"Yes, so what's new? What did the death eaters confess to?"

"The death eaters we have in custody have given us almost a precise location of Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

Harry's eyes went wide with shock. "Seriously? So where is he? Does he know about us?"

"Whoah, Mr. Potter, calm down. Let me take your questions one at a time."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," muttered Harry, sitting down on the chair in front of Mr. Bradford's desk.

"Yes, the death eaters did tell us. According to them, Mr. Malfoy is in Los Angeles, hiding with some relatives of one of the death eaters that is still on the loose, who is probably with him. We do not know the address of the house, but I'm sure we can sort him out. We can use magic tracers, or anything similar. I highly doubt Mr. Malfoy is not practicing magic; he will not live as a muggle as long as he is a wizard. Unfortunately, he is aware that he is being searched for, and Lestrange probably already told him about your encounter. Mr. Malfoy does not miss a thing, he is very precise and complex, which makes it harder for us to deal with him."

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, it doesn't matter right? Draco and I can deal with him," said Harry, sounding confident.

"That reminds me," said Mr. Bradford, getting up from his chair and placing his arms on his desk, facing Harry. "Another thing that the death eaters have told us, is that Mr. Draco Malfoy is in more danger than he realizes. I would wager than even more than you."

Harry bit his lip. "Lucius' grudge?"

"Yes, I assume so. Which is why I cannot stress enough for you and Mr. Malfoy to always be together, Mr. Potter. Do I make myself clear? You both can drive each other crazy, fight, do anything that I have seen you both do here, but you cannot let him wander by himself."

'You don't know half of what we've done,' thought Harry, almost laughing at the irony of it all. Yet, Mr. Bradford's words had made him snap back to reality. Draco was in danger, and he had to keep Draco safe, and with him, no matter how much Draco might bitch about it.

Harry took a deep breath, knowing that keeping Draco next to him would be a hard task, but nonetheless, he had to do what was right, and most importantly, what was best for Draco.

"Do we have a deal, Mr.Potter?"

"Yes, of course," said Harry, rising from the chair and shaking Mr. Bradford's hand.

"Oh, and Harry, since you do not like to apparate, you will be leaving for Los Angeles this evening, if it is alright with you, so you can be there by tomorrow morning."

"That's no problem, but who do I contact with when I'm over there?"

Mr. Bradford started rummaging around his desk until he found a thick manila folder and handed it to Harry, along with a cell phone. "The envelope here has some information, and a sheet with the address of where you are going to be staying at. This phone will serve as our communication tool, and I have put Draco's number in the address book. Once Mr. Malfoy gets to L.A., I will have him contact you so you can pick him up from the apparition center."

Harry nodded and took the things without a word.

"I hope to hear some good news from both of you, Harry."

"Yes, sir, hopefully," said Harry, shaking his hand once again with Mr. Bradford and exiting the office.

Draco woke up the next day to the sound of rain hitting the window pane once again. He groaned as he got up and grabbed some clothes before heading into the shower, not bothering to look at Harry's bed in case he crumbled down like he had done last night. He sighed as he entered the shower and let the water caress his body as he tried to place his thoughts in order. He stepped out and, after changing and packing his clothing, checked out of the hotel and began his way back to New York.

A few hours later, Draco pulled up to the restaurant Harry and he had stopped by on the way over. He was hungry, and seeing as there was no other restuarant for a few hours, he had decided to stop, although he knew memories were still contained inside the building. He sat in a corner booth and waited for Mabel to come but she never did. Instead, a younger brunette came up to him and asked for his order.

Draco gave his order, not knowing whether he should be relieved or at a loss that Mabel was nowhere to be seeing, but he pushed it out of his mind and continued on his way back to New York.

He unpacked his things once he got to his room and, after taking a quick shower and changing once more, he walked towards headquarters. He walked briskly up the steps and passed by a curious Alex, who merely shuffled out of his way as Draco cast him a dark glance. He entered Mr. Bradford's room and shut the door with a rather loud bang.

Mr Bradford raised his eyes and then looked back down to his paperwork, casually casting Draco aside. Draco cleared his throat and Mr. Bradford looked up at him once more, placing the last paper with his signature onto a stack.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Bradford said rather relieved. "We weren't sure when you'd be coming, and were actually expecting you before noon, but seeing as you're here, I guess I should just get on with it.

"Mr. Potter has already been informed of the current situation and he'll inform you on all the details later, I'm sure. He's already in Los Angeles, which is where the death eaters confessed Lucius was, along with a few other deatheaters. Mr. Potter left by airplane yesterday and will be waiting for you at the apparating destination once you leave. Here you are," Mr. Bradford said, reaching into his desk and producing a packet similar to the one he had given Harry, "this contains a cell phone, which is directly connected to Harry's. His is the first phone number on your phone's memory, ours is second. If any trouble arises, I expect a call from you."

Draco began to stand up when Mr. Bradford stopped him.

"Hold on, there's one more thing I have to tell you. You are not to go anywhere alone. Mr. Potter is to always be with you, Draco. We cannot put your safety in any danger."

Draco looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked, wondering what that meant.

"Lucius Malfoy is not out to get Mr. Potter yet. His target is someone else - you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked at him, astounded for a few seconds, before composing himself. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," Draco said, his voice in a monotone as he made his way out.

"Don't get yourself separated from Mr. Potter. Stay with him at all costs," Mr. Bradford said after him.

'Easier said than done,' Draco thought. 'There is no way I am relying on Potter.' He made his way out of the building when he was suddenly stopped by Alex.

"Get out of my way, Bloom," Draco said seethingly at Alex and moved aside to avoid him, but Alex moved with him, not allowing him passage through. Draco glared at Alex, enough to have made anyone cower, but Alex merely looked at him, a small smile playing on his face.

"So, Harry rejected you," Alex said almost gleefully after looking at Draco's face.

"I said get out of my way, BLOOM!" Draco bellowed, bringing out his wand, ready to curse Alex.

Alex only chuckled slightly and disappeared out of sight, leaving a disgruntled Draco to continue on his way to his apartment.

Draco had his bags ready, and glancing one more time around his room to make sure everything was in order, apparated to the place Mr. Bradford had instructed, though he wasn't about to call Harry.

A/N: AHHHH, ummm should we be hiding? Maybe…sorry, it had to happen, you all know just how damn stubborn both of them are! California won for the next place they would visit, so there ya go! Please please review! We will try to respond to every one of them with ff's new feature. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you in the U.S.! As for me, who knows if I might wake up early to watch the parade, I'm lazy.


	13. There's a Reason

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 13: There's A Reason

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Draco apparated to the place he had been destined and looked around. Other wizards and witches were popping in and out. Grabbing his things, he walked out of the building and into the Californian sun.

He opened his pocket and took out his cell phone, then closed it after thinking for several minutes. Instead, he got the paper with the address out and, after hailing a cab, made his way over to the place.

He paid the cab driver and took out his bags from the back, then walked over to where he would be staying at. It was a small, yet elegant apartment near the beach. It was painted a sandy color and the door was wooden. Draco walked in cautiously, unsure what to expect. The house was quiet, though, and nothing was in sight, except for a big mess.

"Harry's been here," he mused as he made his way through the clutter and walked to one of the bedrooms. Apparently, this was the empty one since there seemed to be no clutter around.

He placed his bag down and began putting away his things when he suddenly heard the door open, then slam close. Draco closed his eyes and muttered something before continuing with his work.

Draco walked nonchalantly to his drawer, putting away the last of his clothes, when he heard the expected footsteps.

Harry stood at the doorway, staring at Draco. 'How… what…' Harry thought, trying to make his mind work. He had already run into trouble and was, at the moment, not in the best of moods.

"You're here," Harry said slowly at Draco.

"No shit," Draco replied, putting the last things in the drawer.

"You didn't call me," said Harry coldly.

"I'm aware of that," said Draco dispassionately. He had finished putting away his things but refused to look at Harry, opting to look at the wall in front of him instead.

"You were supposed to call me! Those were your orders, and by now you know why."

"I don't need you to baby sit me, Potter," snapped Draco, finally turning around.

"I can't believe it," said Harry exasperatedly, throwing up his hands in mock defeat. "Don't think that you can handle them all by yourself. It's dangerous!"

"So now you don't believe in my abilities?" said Draco, his tone calm.

"That's not the point, Malfoy," snarled Harry. "I need to be with you at all times, just in case, don't you understand?"

"No, I don't understand," said Draco bitterly, turning around to face the wall once again.

"Well, at least try to. This is your goddamn job. Or what, not interested anymore?"

Draco closed his eyes but refused to let Harry get to him. "You're full of shit, Potter."

"And you're pathetic," snapped Harry, turning around to head for the door, but at the last moment turned back to Draco, and muttered something under his breath while pointing his wand at Draco's back.

Draco felt the door close and turned around. His mask was deeply set, but his eyes betrayed his emotion. He finally looked around his surroundings. The room was white with soft blue that accentuated the calmness the room brought. It was simply decorated, but it contained a charm that just seemed to make you stay there. Draco felt his eyes close and lay down on a bed, feeling himself drowning with the peacefulness that was felt amid the soft crashes of the waves.

Harry closed the door and made his way to his room. He had gone out in the morning to check out the surroundings, but that had not gone as well as he had hoped. He had ended up in the wizarding district and, to his shock, was met with some 'fans' of his that had bombarded him with questions about him and Oliver. Since he had not bothered to keep in touch with what was going on around him, he was surprised when he saw several articles that the people were wildly flapping him with.

'I can never get any peace,' he thought bitterly, and he had fled as soon as he could and had returned back to the apartment. He knew Draco was inside the house before he got there, he could feel Draco's magical signature. He did not want to face Draco; he did not know what he would do. He did not want anymore of their stupid fights, and when Draco calmly kept on putting his things away without even yelling at Harry, he became confused.

He then realized the he actually wanted to hear Draco scream at him, it was better than having a Draco that did nothing. With his confused thoughts, he went to his window and looked at the beautiful day outside. He could smell the salt water as he saw the ocean was peacefully retreating and returning. He returned to his bed and laid down, thinking of the complexity that was Draco and trying to push away the fear he had if something were to happen to him. Slowly, he drifted into a troublesome sleep.

Two hours later, Harry emerged from his room and, after a quick shower, went into Draco's room. They had to go and search the location.

Harry found Draco lying on his bed, his eyelids closed and his chest heaving slightly as he slept. Harry stood entranced at the sight. Draco seemed very innocent, even vulnerable as he slept. He felt his heard do a flip but reproached himself silently. He shifted his eyes away from Draco's face, knowing if he did not he might end up doing something he would later regret. An awake Draco was one thing, and apparently, a sleeping Draco was a very different thing.

He pointed his wand, without stepping through the door, at Draco and whispered, "Enervate". Immediately, a disgruntled Draco woke up.

Harry turned back to look at Draco and watched as an emotion he had barely glimpsed at and could not place, became hidden under annoyance.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, lying down once again on his bed and turning away from Harry, though he knew he would not be able to sleep again.

"We have to go to the location that we were supplied with," said Harry, staring at Draco and waiting for a reaction.

"Fine," he heard Draco mutter and saw as the covers were slipped off and a more awake Draco made his way to his drawers and then towards the bathroom.

Before Harry could register that this was going to delay them for a few more hours, the shower was already on and running.

"Fuck," Harry thought as he made his way to the living room, then the kitchen as his stomach gave a grumble. He had not eaten since the morning, and Draco might be hungry, he thought as he set about fixing themselves something to eat.

Harry had already eaten and was sitting at the TV when he heard Draco's doorknob click and saw Draco emerge from the room.

"Would you like something to eat?" Harry asked Draco, motioning to the kitchen. A silence seemed to settle after he said these words and, unsure of what was going on, he turned around to find a struggling Draco.

"No," Draco simply said.

Harry looked at him, his features changing to annoyance. "Please, Malfoy, I know you're mad at me, but you're going to have to eat."

"I know that, Potter," Draco said sneeringly. "I just won't eat out of your hands."

Harry stared at him then turned towards the door. "We might as well go then," he said grumbling and opening the door. He felt Draco draw beside him, but he did not run as they both walked down the streets.

They had been walking through the center of L.A. for a while when Harry suddenly did not feel Draco beside him. Turning around, he caught sight of a blonde head before it disappeared into a store.

Harry, his anger slowly rising, walked into the store, banging open the door and looking around for the blonde. When he caught sight of him, he stomped over to him, ready to, if needed, drag him out.

He stopped when two grey eyes looked into his. His anger subsided slightly, but nonetheless, still remained.

Draco had been walking alongside Harry for a while. His mind had been thinking.

'Why didn't Harry like him?'

'Why did he care?'

'Since when had he started loving Harry?'

'Wait, love Potter!'

He shook his head, trying to keep a clear and levelheaded mind in case trouble arose, but he found it more difficult to do than he thought.

Walking a bit behind Harry allowed him to stare at the boy – no, the man that walked before him. He glanced at him cautiously and saw that Harry had his eyebrows furrowed.

He noticed that Harry's overall appearance and indifference seemed too forced to be natural.

Draco smirked. 'At least it's as hard for him as it is for me,' Draco thought when he suddenly replayed the scene in his head.

An image of Harry, cooing words into his ear and running his hands all over Draco's body, appeared in his mind. The kiss they had shared snaked its way into his mind before it was taken over by Harry's 'don't' and his next few words.

Clenching his fists, Draco walked on. 'A Malfoy wouldn't let this happen. He would take revenge,' he thought, when another thought suddenly came into his mind. 'I'm not really a Malfoy anymore, though,' he thought, unsure whether to feel relief or regret.

Nonetheless, he still did not know what to do about Harry, least of all how to act towards him.

He had been hurt, of course, but he would be able to go through it, wouldn't he?

Confused, he decided to pay more attention to his surroundings. He didn't know where they were at all, but a store did happen to catch his eye.

He turned, not bothering to tell Harry. After all, he had the cell phone. If Harry was clever enough, he'd call him. Without seconds thoughts, Draco entered the store, immediately walking to one of the displays.

His eyes were full of delight and he didn't hear the door open, then slam shut. All he knew was that he had found what he'd wanted for some time now.

He touched the display, coming out of his initial delight, when he heard stomping. Looking up, he caught sight of the wizard he knew it would be.

Harry faltered as he gazed at Draco. He looked… genuinely delighted? Confused, Harry looked at what Draco's gaze had gone back to and found himself staring at… a bracelet!

"Malfoy…" Harry said, his voice slightly edged.

"Yes," Draco said, not missing Harry's tone but refusing to acknowledge it.

"Malfoy, we're wasting time."

"I'm buying it," Draco said, frowning but casting Harry's comment aside.

"We don't have time for this!"

"I've been searching everywhere for it and I've finally found it!"

Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"There's not many left anymore… muggles don't even realize their value…"

"We're leaving this minute!"

"How much is it?" Draco asked, looking up to the lady that was now beside them.

Harry stepped back at the sudden apparition, then stumbled forwards, putting a hand up as if to signal a 'stop'.

"He's not buying it."

"I am too."

"No, he's not. We're just about to leave."

"Yes, I am. Please, wrap it nicely. I don't want it getting injured."

"No, he's not getting it."

"Potter, we're wasting more time arguing. Just let me buy it and we can go back to playing the heroes."

Harry stared at him, at the words. He couldn't believe Draco had just muttered those words, Oliver's words.

Draco, taking Harry's silence as submission, turned back to the lady and nodded. "I want both of them," he said once again, marveling at the beauty of them before they were taken away to be wrapped.

Harry had stared at Draco in horror as he victoriously asked for the bracelets. He was too far in his mind to register anything anymore. He shook his gaze from Draco, his face darkening as he remembered the scene that had happened not too long ago.

Draco, meanwhile, turned to look at Harry and was surprised to see something more than anger in Harry. A heavy sadness seemed to have settled around him and Draco began to feel sorry when he shook his head. 'Bloody git deserved it,' he thought before turning back to the lady. He paid her and walked outside, the small back tucked away safely now in a pocket after a quick reducto spell. Turning, he found Harry still rooted to his spot.

"Well…" Draco said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Well what?" Harry snapped.

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed tone in Harry's voice. "Are we going to go?"

"Sod off, Malfoy. Go do whatever fucking pleases you," he said, heading in another direction.

Draco stared incredulously at Harry, then shrugged. He wasn't going to fight it, although he did wonder what he'd done to get Harry like this. In addition, 'Lucius's headquarters' could wait, he thought as he walked back towards the apartment.

He momentarily stopped and looked back at the disappearing mop of jet-black hair. Something tugged inside him, urging him to go on and comfort Harry. He needed it at the moment. However, another side was actually taking glee at the sight, glee that Harry was feeling and experiencing what he was, glee that Harry was hurt.

His usual side won and he made his way back home, though not before walking into random stores and getting lost halfway along the way.

Harry, meanwhile, had taken liberty to walking. Just walking. He had to in order to cool down. He looked around, looking for a place to sit and think when he found what seemed to be the perfect place.

Harry settled himself on a couch and declined to order yet, much to the waiter's disappointment. The waiter lingered a bit, warning Harry that all customers had to order, but Harry cast him aside, telling him he was trying to make up his mind. The waiter shrugged and made his way over to the next group that came in, an eye still on Harry though.

Harry leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes slightly, trying to regain some control in his emotions. Fury and anger swirled around, along with a deep sadness that he hadn't felt for a few days, but that now came back full force. They had been three simple words, a small phrase, yet he hadn't been able to handle it yet. He had completely blown of Draco, left him alone (much to the horror of his conscience) and had walked off, very mad and trying to cool down. He needed an outlet, he thought as he sighed, taking in slow deep breaths. That was it, he needed something that would make him forget everything for a while. Make him forget the mission, his vengeance, his heartbreak, and most of all, Draco.

Harry still refused to harbor any feelings for Draco. He just couldn't. Draco seemed not to care anymore, he didn't seem remotely interested in Harry except for those few instances when Harry had caught Draco looking at him with a hint of sadness and confusion. And Harry's feelings hadn't managed to go away, they were still in him, just like his feelings towards Oliver were. Or were they? Well, if they weren't he wouldn't have just blown up like that at those three words, would he have? Well… it hadn't really been Oliver's memory that had shocked him, it was hearing Draco say those same words, seeing them come out of his lips, which had made him lose it.

Harry shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He was going to have to leave behind his feelings for Draco, completely forget them if he wanted to move forward. They would only hinder him. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt someone's weight suddenly beside him.

"Are you alright?" Harry heard a rather familiar voice say beside him.

Harry immediately opened his eyes and turned only to confirm that it was indeed, his friend that sat beside him. 'What the hell…how… Not exactly what'll help me, but at least he'll take my mind of things,' Harry thought as he glanced at his friend, still lightly shocked.

"Well…." Ron said to Harry, who seemed to be just staring at him.

"Huh… sorry," Harry said. "I'm just… I mean…where the hell did you come from?… when'd you come back? Why didn't you write? I wasn't expecting you…" Harry began, continuing to bombard his friend with questions and barely letting the answers finish before he was asking questions once again.

Once Harry settled down again, and after accepting a drink from Ron, the question was brought up again.

"So what's wrong?" Ron asked, looking at his friend concerned.

"Huh, oh, not much," Harry said, averting his eyes.

"Bloody hell there isn't. Harry, it's no use not telling me, I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later," Ron said, a small smile on his face.

"True," Harry said, "but I think I'll wait till later. They were just… bad times I was reminiscing about."

"Oh," Ron said, believing he meant the past fights, the past struggles. "So…"

"Well… I guess we should get you settled then," Harry said, getting up and walking out of the place with Ron following behind him. Harry showed him a bit and Ron looked around in wonder at the American culture.

"Blimey… everything's much more… open… and shocking… crude…" Ron was saying as they drew up to the apartment.

Harry shrugged, not wanting to comment at the moment. He hadn't thought about what Draco would say, much less Ron. Hoping for the best, he opened the door and led Ron into the apartment.

"Well, it's definitely ni-," Ron began to say when he caught sight of a moving blonde head.

Draco, upon hearing the voice and wishing, hoping, begging, that it was not who he thought it was, had walked out to see who it was that Harry had brought home.

Ron's eyes went wide as he came face to face with none other than Malfoy.

"Hello," Draco said, his usual sneer on his face, though no insult was thrown this time.

Ron was still too shocked to reply and turned to Harry for an explanation.

"Right then," Harry said. "Well… Draco's my partner on this mission," Harry said.

Ron looked from Harry, to Draco, then back to Harry again, trying to get his voice back. "You mean… he's who you've been trusting your life with?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Draco, walking over to the couch and sitting down, staring at the two in front of him.

"Knowing you, it is a bad thing," Ron said, before turning back to Harry. "But really… doesn't the ministry have anything to say? I mean… his father… and then…"

"Ron…" Harry said, a slight edge to Ron's voice that warned Ron not to continue, but not before Draco interrupted.

"No, Weasley, the ministry doesn't have anything to say. In fact, they practically invited me to join the hunt, though I have my own personal reasons. And as for my father, don't assume you know me, Ron. I'm not following in his footsteps. Never assume, Weasley, never. After all, there's that old saying. Assuming makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."

Ron turned to Draco and opened his mouth, about to retort, when Harry stopped him. "Come on, Ron, you can sleep in my room. It's getting kind of late. Tomorrow, we're going for clues," Harry said.

"You mean the weasel's going to join us?" Draco asked and Harry turned to Draco, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, _Ron_'s going to join us," Harry said, adding extra emphasis on Ron's name before turning around and bidding Ron to follow him.

After apparating to the hotel Ron had checked in at and moving his things into Harry's apartment, they both sat in the kitchen, talking, very similarly like old times.

"So, how long are you staying?" Harry asked.

"I can only stay for about two days. Sorry, Harry."

"It's ok. I know you have work to do."

"So… why Malfoy?" Ron asked, finally getting the question that had been on his mind out again.

Harry turned to Draco's room where he had taken the liberty of shutting himself in, slamming the door as an emphasis and apparently locking it too.

Harry shrugged in response to Ron's question. "Personal reasons, like he said. I'm not sure whether he'd feel comfortable with me telling, although he's not as bad as he used to be, at least."

Ron let out a short snort. "Seemed the same Malfoy to me."

Harry let out a small smile. "True, but that's only because he had the opportunity of meeting you again, Ron. You always bring out the best in people," Harry said jokingly.

"Too true, too true," Ron said, puffing out his chest and making Harry laugh.

Ron and Harry talked and laughed until they heard a banging and a 'Will you keep it down!' come from Draco's room, which really only made them laugh louder until a fuming Draco came out of his room, threatening to curse them if they didn't shut up. Harry and Ron surrendered and both made their way to Harry's room, where Ron would be sleeping on a small conjured bed.

Draco muttered angrily as he made his way over to his room. "Stupid Weasley and Potter," he thought as he slammed his door shut once again. "Why'd he have to come," he whined as he lay down on his bed again. "It's only going to make things worse," he sighed, knowing fully well he was probably going to be ignored for the next few days. "Well, it may actually be a good thing," he said to no one as he came to the conclusion that, since Harry would be more preoccupied with Ron, that meant less awkward moments between them. Draco sighed, not sure whether he should be happy that for the next two days he would pretty much be left alone, or sad that he was going to be ignored. He slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber, pushing his thoughts out of his mind until the morning.

Morning eventually came and both, Harry and Ron took a shower and finished before Draco was finished, too.

"Does he always take this bloody long?" asked Ron impatiently as he finished his breakfast and was answered by a nod from his friend.

"Is he gay too?" Ron suddenly asked.

Harry turned to look at his friend, then nodded. "What made you think that?" he thought, a small smile once again playing on his face.

"Oh, I don't know," Ron said. "I mean, the long showers, the whining, the care… subtle hints you know, that my incredible mind was able to piece together."

Harry snorted when Draco suddenly came out, apparently ready to depart.

"Well, are we going?" Draco asked impatiently.

Harry and Ron both walked out after him and the three made their way over to the houses.

"So Harry, where exactly are we going? I talked to that…I forgot his name, that guy in New York, and he told me you would be here, but still…" said Ron, turning to Harry, hoping to hear some explanation.

"We were not given an exact location, but once we get there, we must check out all the houses in that area and from there assume which one is the one."

"Oh, well that's easy!" said Ron, giving a wide smile.

Draco snorted, "Always the bright one, aren't you Weasel? Yes, we will knock in every door, and if we happen to see to my father, we will just tell him we are there to have some milk and cookies with him. I bet he would be delighted," he drawled.

"And I bet you would be delighted to see him, wont you Malfoy?"

Draco was about to open his mouth when Harry just turned to them, "Will the two of you just please shut the fuck up, just cut it out!"

"Potter, you cannot deny me the time to insult Weasel, every time I do not insult him, his ego goes up, I have to keep it down, it's only fair for everyone."

"Malfoy, if you don't shut up then I will make sure your mouth is bound tightly, now _that _would be fair for everyone."

Ron snickered, but without Malfoy sending him a glare.

Finally, the three of them got to a respectable looking neighborhood. 'Hmmm not what I had in mind,' thought Harry, looking at the streets around him.

"Now, what do we do, Potter? Have some plan, may I ask, are you capable of some wit?"

Harry turned to Draco. Draco had spoken to him more since Ron had arrived. Well, he insulted him, not spoke civilly to him, but at least it was a start. Although he knew better, Malfoy was just doing this for show, since Ron was there.

"As a matter of fact, ferret, I do have some plans," said Harry, and he motioned to them to go near a small alley on their left.

Harry lifted his hands, and seemed to be feeling the air with his eyes closed. He muttered a few words, and snapped his head up. "This way," he said, making the other two blink in confusement.

"Harry, what did you just do?"

"I felt for any magic that might be here, any residues. The spell when used on a wide area such as this will not take me specifically to a place, but it will narrow down our house hunting."

"Wow, Harry, that's incredible," said Ron, clearly impressed.

Draco just rolled his eyes, "Potter just cannot help but to show off at times."

"And you had a better way, Malfoy?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Malfoy kept quiet, surprisingly, and just walked behind Harry and Ron. He glared at Ron as he talked animatedly with Harry, while he just stood behind them. He hated being ignored, and ignored by Potter was worse. He thought it would be better if Ron was here, and it will keep his own thoughts from running loose, but he found that Harry ignoring him was something he was not fond off.

They turned to a street with almost identical houses lined up neatly next to each other. Harry looked around, and looked to see if any muggles were present. Being satisfied that none were visible, he turned to Draco and Ron, "disillusion yourselves; we need to avoid being seen by any muggles."

Draco and Ron nodded, and immediately all three felt the cold sensation that only came with that spell. Harry muttered a few words, and they could now see a more visible outline of them. "Muggles cannot see us, but we do need to see where we are, so this will work."

"Nice one, Harry," said Ron "I didn't even know the spell existed."

"Yes, Potter, you are such a genius," drawled Draco looking bored, "excuse me if I don't bow to you."

"You are excused," said Harry simply, continuing to walk.

Harry stopped at the very end of the street, and eyed the last three houses.

"I guess we can start by checking each one. Try and see if you can detect any magic, anything suspicious on it."

The first house seemed very ordinary, and with children's toys littered on the floor, they doubted this would be the house, but experience had taught Harry to be thorough in his searches. After almost thirty minutes, and not finding anything, they decided to go the next house.

The next house seemed empty, and after searching it for almost an hour, Harry had given up. He had mostly given up finding anything due to Draco's constant bitching about him getting sunburn.

"Malfoy, it's just sunburn, get over it! Your fucking pale, some sun might at least make you not seem dead," muttered Ron, getting annoyed by Draco's incessant complaints.

"Yes, Malfoy, a tan might help you," added Harry, trying to focus using a warding spell on the house.

"You have a problem with my skin too, Potter?" said Draco, smirking.

Harry, remembering the soft, smooth, pale skin he had lovingly touched with his fingers, thought that he had no damn problem with Draco's skin. It was perfect. He snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to Draco,"Uh...yea…um…I do," he said not very convincingly. Draco only smirked and continued whining at Harry.

"Fine!" yelled Harry, and with a triumphant smirk at Ron, Draco followed Harry to the last house.

The house seemed exactly the same as the one before, it seemed empty and the grass was a bit overgrowing, but not too much that it was obvious. Harry did a magic tracer on it, but found there was none. 'They would try to block off any tracers near the house,' he thought, 'but there are other ways…'

They searched for a couple of more minutes, when a loud noise was heard, and Draco flew back a couple of feet and landed with a thud on the ground.

Harry panicked and ran to Draco, who was face down.

"Draco!" he said in a loud voice, and was about to turn Draco around when the blonde groaned and sat up.

Ron came running up to them, and looked down at Draco in confusement.

"I guess I found them," said Draco a bit weakly, "this is where they are."

A/N: Yea, this was a fast update. We are writing like crazy! AHHH expect more goodness soon! BTW, we are somewhere near the halfway point in this story. Expect an avalanche of chapters….hmmm please please review! It really makes us want to write faster, and you all have been so nice with us! Thank you! As always, expect a reply for your review, we love to talk to you all!


	14. Like Water and Wine

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 14: Like Water and Wine

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

"Dra-Malfoy, are you alright?" asked Harry, correcting himself and stretching out this hand to help Draco off the ground.

"Yes," said Draco, ignoring Harry's hand and getting up on his own.

Harry dropped his hand and seemed hurt, but recovered himself quickly.

"Since Malfoy has destabilized the block, we can go ahead and take the wards down. We need to check out the house, we need some evidence on them," said Harry, taking out his wand and starting to take down the heavy wards.

Ron looked blankly at Harry, his wand pointing at the house, "Umm…Harry, I can't take any down…"

"Of course you can't, Weasley, you are incompetent," drawled Draco taking down two wands at the same time and smirking at Ron.

"Damn, sorry Ron, I forgot. These wards are dark magic; you need to have knowledge of that type of thing in order to get them down."

"Oh, well OK," said Ron, a bit uncomfortable that he couldn't do anything, "I'll help inside then."

Harry nodded and continued his work, throwing a glance at Draco as the time went by. Draco had a look of deep concentration, and was biting his lip, Harry noted in amusement.

After an hour and all the wards were taken down, they stepped into the house. The house was not deserted, as they had first thought. The furniture was not luxurious but it was decent. The house was not that big and they decided to each take sections of the house to search.

Ron was left to search the living room and kitchen, while Harry and Draco took the bedrooms.

Harry walked into a small room, and looked around. This room seemed the messiest, 'I guess I am attracted to the mess,' he thought and began his search.

Draco had walked into a rather gloomy-looking room, immediately scowling at the familiarity of it. It reminded him too much of his past home. He took care to make sure what he touched wasn't jinxed, and after making sure everything was pretty much safe, he began his search.

Ron was looking through pantries and under sofas, looking for any little clue he could find. He had felt rather useless back there and felt like proving himself. He looked warily at a jar that suddenly bounced and he turned to it curiously.

Harry ran as soon as he heard a yelp and, fearing the worst, had bounded towards the noise.

"Ron?" he asked through the smoke that had suddenly been emitted. "Ron?"

"I'm OK," Ron said, coughing slightly and with a jar in hand. He tossed it over to Harry, looking at the jar untrustingly, "It was that thing that cause this."

Harry looked at the jar he had caught and slowly opened it. He found nothing inside. "Well, if it did have anything it's gone by now," Harry said, sighing and placing the jar down. "There wasn't much in the room I searched, only papers and receipts that might be useful, though there's too many to go one by one," he said.

"Same here. Didn't find a thing except for that jar," Ron said, "Where's Malfoy?"

Harry stirred and turned to look at the room Draco was supposed to be searching. "He should be in there," Harry said, walking over to the door and wondering what Draco was doing since obvious shuffling could be heard when suddenly he came out.

"Er…did you find anything?" Harry asked Draco, unsure whether he should be alert at the glint that had appeared in Draco's eyes.

"No, nothing," Draco said looking slightly guilty to Harry's eyes, and looking into the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ron through narrow eyes.

Defeated, Draco turned to Ron, "Just making sure you were able to do your job," Draco said sneeringly.

"I have been doing my job, you probably took a nap while you were in there!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Potter, I found some stuff, yea I was joking. Had to make the Weasel feel better for not finding anything, and of course I need to crush his ego afterwards. Most of it is crap, receipts and such, but take a look at this," he said getting out a piece of paper with a coding similar to the first one Harry had seen. There were parts of it scratched out.

"It seems like a rough draft of the actual thing," said Harry taking the paper from Draco's hand.

"God job, Potter, maybe you're not that stupid."

Harry just glared at him while Draco smirked.

"Malfoy, is this enough information for us?"

"Yes, so let's get the hell out of here, I need to decode that."

"Malfoy…Harry, he's going to tell you the wrong things!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, please understand that Malfoy is in our side. I know it's hard to accept, but trust me, he wants the death eaters locked up too."

"Harry, what's with you and defending Malfoy? I never thought I'll see the day…" said Ron, confused of the sudden turn of events. Next time they'll tell him that they are friends.

Draco looked at Harry, and he felt the feeling of satisfaction and hope rise in his chest. 'Harry had defended him against Ron out of all people…he trusts me…'he thought. Harry did not seem to meet his eyes, and Draco berated himself for even thinking such thoughts.

"Well you have seen the day," muttered Harry sarcastically, "let's go back now…Oh wait," Harry pulled out his wand and started working. After he was done, he put away his wand tiredly.

"Alert spells," said Draco.

Harry nodded, and Draco shrugged, already heading for the door.

They ended up getting take-out food, and they sat in the table eating. Well, Harry and Ron, Draco had shut himself in his room the moment they had arrived.

"Harry, how are you feeling? You know about Oliver and all? I saw the asshole two days ago, Hermione had to restraint me not to hit him."

Harry took a deep breath, and gave a weak laugh, "I'm fine, Ron."

"Have you found anyone here?" asked Ron, a knowing smile on his face.

"No!"

"Harry, I know you. There is someone. You just don't want to tell me."

"I…uh…" said Harry, squirming under Ron's gaze.

"I thought so! Hermione will be pleased."

They continued eating in silence, and afterwards had gone out for a few hours so that Ron could buy some things to take back to London.

As they sat down watching TV, Harry's phone rang. He picked it up, and handed it to Ron.

Ron looked at the phone confused, and raising an eyebrow, took it.

He talked for a few minutes and finally turned the phone off, looking annoyed.

"Damn ministry, can't have a holiday…always calling me," muttered Ron, "I'm sorry Harry, but I need to go back, they need my help in a case immediately."

"Oh, its OK Ron, don't worry about it," said Harry sadly, "I'll see you some other time."

Ron nodded and went to pack his stuff. Ten minutes later he was standing in the living room waiting for a cab to take him to the apparition center.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Nah, its fine, stay here and rest," said Ron, "you need it."

With a quick hug, Ron left the house, and got into the cab.

Harry sat back down in the living room and sighed. Ron had stayed at least a day, and they had talked practically the whole time, so why was something irking him?

'Harry, have you found someone else?'

'No!' he had said, a little too quickly.

'Yes, there is. Hermione will be pleased."

Harry shook his head. He couldn't, but he knew he was harboring feelings for someone, someone that wasn't Oliver. He was…expecting something?

It couldn't be Draco. Well it could, but nothing would probably ever happen with them. It couldn't be Chris. He had felt no attraction at all, and there was no way it was Alex.

'Then who am I thinking about?' he thought when he suddenly heard a door open and footsteps coming his way.

"And where are you going?" asked Harry, turning around and meeting Malfoy.

"Out," Draco said simply, walking towards the door.

Harry got up, ready to follow him.

"Where are you going, Potter?" asked Draco, stopping in his tracks as he saw the boy following.

"After you, of course."

"Potter, I told you I don't need a fucking babysitter. And, it didn't seem to bother you much back there when 'you' stepped out on ME." Draco said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, you're not allowed anywhere without company," Harry said, not backing down.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be with company," Draco said rather suggestively.

Harry found himself slowly beginning to get angry. "We're on a mission…and you're just thinking…about getting laid!" Harry practically yelled, his emerald eyes flashing.

"I never said I was going for a fuck," Draco said, his voice cold.

"Well then," Harry said, his anger still there, "Don't use that tone when you're talking about others.

"I didn't know you cared," Draco said smirking.

"I don't, but unlike you, I follow orders," Harry said.

Draco stiffened and Harry saw this, but he wasn't going to let him get his way.

"Unlike you, Potter, I don't go around taking people into bed with empty words," Draco said coldly, his repressed emotions on the verge to get out.

Harry looked at him squarely in the face, "Then you shouldn't have gotten in," he said.

"You're right, I shouldn't have," Draco said and walked back to his room, "And for your information, Potter, I was just going to the library to pick up a book," he said before slamming the door.

Harry looked at the closed door, guilt and regret slowly rising along with sadness at Draco's words. "So it hadn't meant anything to him,' he thought as he silently made his way to his room for a long nap.

He woke up feeling groggy some hours later. Night had fallen and he could see the lights of other houses in his room. He stood up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

The house was very quiet, and Harry felt an odd feeling in his chest. Setting down the glass of water, he then walked to Draco's room. Not knowing why, he knocked but got no response. He knocked again, and thinking that Draco was ignoring him, he opened the door and looked inside. The light was on and Harry felt panic start rising-Draco was gone.

"Malfoy!" he yelled, hoping that Draco was somewhere in the house.

"Malfoy! Draco!"

'Shit he must have left…I told him not to go anywhere…and I argued with him! I shouldn't have! What if something happens to him?' he thought frantically pacing the living room.

"What if I don't ever see him again?" he whispered, stopping dead on his tracks. "Maybe I really…"

He took a deep breath, "How do I…damn it, of course. I placed a tracing charm on him. Potter, why didn't you think about this sooner?"

He got his wand out, and in his mind saw flashes of lights, and yells. He did another spell and in front of him, a red light appeared.

"Oh God, he's in danger," Harry said frantically, and getting the location in his head was about to apparate when Draco walked into the room, breathing heavily.

Harry crossed the room in three strides, and his relief quickly turned into anger. He wanted to grasp Draco and slap him for putting him through worry, but he also had the feeling that he wanted to hug him for being safe.

"Where the fuck where you! Malfoy, you were in danger! Where were you? Didn't I tell you not to leave?" Harry yelled, his yells getting louder.

"How the hell do you know I was in danger?" asked Draco, still breathing heavily.

"The tracer!"

"The tracer…Potter, you put a damn tracer on me? Who the hell do you think you are? I gave you no permission to place that on me! Do you have to be a meddling fool? You have no right to trace me!" yelled Draco, getting his breath back.

"I placed it on you, since you did not want to cooperate with me! And I was right!" yelled Harry back.

"Take off the tracer, Potter!"

"No!"

"I told you to take it off, Potter," hissed Draco, coming closer to Harry.

Harry inhaled deeply, Draco was much too close. They held each other's gaze, both eyes flashing with intensity.

"No," Harry whispered.

Draco eyes became cold, and he stepped back.

"I captured a death eater."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"I captured a death eater," said Draco, leaning against the wall, still staring coldly at Harry.

"You decoded the information, didn't you! And you left without me! What the fuck Draco, are you insane? Why did you do that?" yelled Harry, the reality of the situation hitting him.

"Yes, I did, and it was better that I did this alone. My father could have been there."

"Exactly, Malfoy, you father could have been there! Was he…?"

"No," muttered Draco, his mouth turning into a thin line.

"Well good then! I don't want you to face your father alone," said Harry, his voice softening a bit.

"I can face up to him, Potter," spat Malfoy, "I am not weak. When the time comes, it's me and him only. Not you in between, got it?"

"I'm stupid, remember? I don't get such things," returned Harry, mad that Draco did not want him to be with him.

"Well, so what happened?"

"I went, and there were two death eaters. One left, the other I dueled. I ended up winning and the ministry came to take him. He's being questioned, tomorrow morning we find out what he had to say," said Draco tiredly, heading to his room.

"We are not finished here, Malfoy!"

"Yes, we are," Draco said, not looking at Harry and going into his room.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sat exasperatedly on the couch. 'Fucking bastard,' he thought. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "at least he's fine," he whispered.

The next morning, Harry awoke and sat up in his bed. It was still early, but he had to be ready whenever the other auror's would show up with the information. He dressed quickly and went into the bathroom, glad that Malfoy was not inside.

He emerged from the bathroom to a smell of coffee. Confused, he went into the kitchen and saw the blonde leaning against he counter top shirtless, drinking coffee. Harry felt his mouth go dry as he took in the sight before him. Draco was casually leaning, one hand on his coffee, the other in his hair. Harry marveled at the body that was in front of him, and when Draco raised his eyes to him, he didn't even notice.

Draco smirked upon seeing Harry standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking completely entranced. "Coffee, Potter?" he drawled, raising his cup.

"Uhh…what…oh yea, coffee, sure," said Harry, blushing and looking at the floor as he walked towards Draco.

Draco stayed against the counter top, as Harry grabbed a cup from next to him and poured coffee into it.

Harry leaned against the counter top next to Draco, and drank his coffee in silence, occasionally throwing a glance at Draco.

Draco placed his mug on the table, and left the kitchen without a word, smirking inwardly.

Two wizards stood in front of Harry and Draco in the living room, going over the events that had occurred.

"The death eater in question refuses to speak and he is great at resisting veritaserum, but we did learn some things from him."

"He won't say anything regarding the location of Lucius and Bellatrix, but he did say that there was a secret location in where they were staying at. He says he knows nothing of where it is, and the only way to get there is through portkey. Unfortunately, we cannot get to one," added the second wizard.

"But then how does he get there? I assume he has visited the place?" asked Draco, his brows furrowing.

"Yes, we suspect that a continuous activation portkey is hidden somewhere near here. It would be the only way for him to get to them."

"Did he say anything at all regarding the location of the portkey?"

"Well, through veritaserum he did say that he could get to them by going near the water. His answer was extremely vague but that can only mean the portkey is near the ocean. We can try and look for it, and see what happens."

Harry nodded, "Yea, we should. Hopefully he didn't feed us lies, but anything is worth a shot."

"Alright, well thank you both. Both of you are doing a fabulous job. I will leave you all to search this area for the portkey. I will send someone from the office to help you out."

They gave their goodbyes and left, while Harry and Draco simply looked at each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Potty?"

"Shut it, Malfoy, don't start," said Harry tiredly.

Draco shrugged and went outside, Harry following behind.

Draco stopped feet away from the waves of the sea, his hair blowing in the air, and turned around to look at Harry who had stopped some feet back.

Immediately, Draco's eyes narrowed, and Harry looked at him in confusement, 'What had he done now!' It wasn't until he felt two arms go around his waist that he realized why.

"Hello, Harry," whispered Alex into Harry's ear, "I was sent to help."

Harry disentangled himself from Alex, "Alex, please," he muttered leaving Alex behind and walking towards Draco.

Draco looked like if he was about to murder someone, but didn't say anything when Harry stood next to him.

"Bloom, what the hell are you doing here?" drawled Draco, looking furious.

"I was sent here, Malfoy."

"Well, you are not welcome here, Bloom," replied Draco, coldly.

"Sure I am, Harry does."

Draco laughed, "Don't be an ass, of course not; he doesn't want to see your face."

Harry turned to Draco, and looked at him strangely…was Draco…jealous?

"Ah, that's where your wrong, Malfoy. I believe you two are not getting along. He doesn't want to see _you_."

"And how do you know what he wants!" asked Draco, stepping up to Alex.

"And you do?" asked Alex, smirking.

Harry coughed, and looked at both of them, "We should be looking for that portkey…I'm going to start from the other side," muttered Harry, starting to walk away from them.

"Hold on, Harry, I'll go with you," said Alex, smirking at Draco while Harry tiredly closed his eyes and kept on walking.

Draco looked at them with narrowed eyes, and took a deep breath, "bastard," he snarled and started searching.

Harry looked at his surroundings. Some huge rocks stood in the shore, making the waves crash against them. He could taste the salt in his mouth, and the ocean breeze hit him, messing up his hair. The sand was an odd color of white, and Harry thought it was beautiful.

"Umm, well we can use searching spells to try and hit a magical object."

"Good idea, Harry," said Alex, smiling widely at him.

Alex kept trying to make Harry talk, but Harry only uttered a few words, choosing to ignore Alex. The searched and searched with no results, and ended up close to Draco as they searched the last spot in their vicinity.

Draco walked towards them, "Potter, did you find anything?"

"Ignoring me, Malfoy?"

"Yes, so maybe you can go away," snapped Draco.

"Draco, why don't you want me here…I mean…Harry is not your boyfriend anymore, is he?" asked Alex, a glint in his eyes.

Draco and Harry both looked at each other, unable to say anything.

"Then you wouldn't mind…" said Alex, and he gently grabbed Harry and pressed his lips on him.

Harry stood rooted to his spot, he opened his mouth in surprise and Alex took in the opportunity to insert his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

Draco looked in surprise….Harry was not pulling away from Alex. His face became paler, and he shook in anger, and worst of it all, Harry was _not_ his boyfriend. He couldn't do anything about it.

Harry pulled away from Alex and looked at him, "What the fuck, Alex!"

"Aw come on, Harry, baby you know you liked it. Come on, let's get out of here and go somewhere else…more…private," he said, looking at Draco while he said the words.

"Go right along, I don't care," said Draco coldly, his eyes flashing in anger, and his fists clenched beside him.

"Come on Harry," said Alex, tugging Harry's hand.

Harry pushed Alex away, "Alex, no…we have to look for the portkey."

Draco turned to Harry in amazement, he couldn't believe the nerve of him.

Alex sighed, but still looked smug, "OK, I understand, well I must go, I'll talk to you later, we can pick up where we left off…ok?"

Harry looked at him blankly before Alex winked at him and started walking away from them.

Harry turned to Draco, but Draco looked at him in anger. In so much anger than Harry was taken back with it.

"Why didn't you leave with your little boyfriend, Potter?" drawled Draco, shaking with fury.

"I…"

"It's obvious you enjoyed it, run along now, go fuck him. Maybe you will actually do it this time," snapped Draco.

"But…"

"Alex and you will get on grandly, both being the jerks that you are!" yelled Draco, getting in front of Harry and taking his shirt in his hand, "Well? What are you waiting for? I don't want you here, Potter. Go with him, have him search for the death eaters with you," he said, releasing his hold of Harry's shirt.

"Malfoy!"

"I'm fucking leaving, I'm just in the way, anyways."

"No! Malfoy wait," said Harry, catching up with Draco. "Please stay. Let's just look for the portkey, OK?"

Malfoy still looked at him in fury, and didn't utter a word.

He kept on walking to a different area, the waves hit the rocks with much greater force, and Harry was forced to jog to keep up with him.

"Fuck...Malfoy! We need to do this! You're the one that's backing up now! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me!" yelled Draco, "What's wrong with me, you still ask!"

"Yes, because I have no idea what the hell is going through your head!"

Draco was about to respond when he saw a small box that was almost covered entirely by sand, protrude from near a rock. He grabbed his wand, and muttered a quick incantation. They box glowed gold, and returned back to its dull color.

"Portkey," they both whispered.

Malfoy walked towards it, and kneeled on the sand.

"Malfoy, don't take it! I'm going with you!"

"Potter, I don't need you! I'm going by myself. Fuck off," said Draco impatiently.

"You can't go by yourself! You think you're bloody invincible!" yelled Harry, walking towards Draco.

"And you have to come with me, oh savior!" Draco asked sarcastically.

Without warning, Draco made to grab for the portkey, but Harry with his quick reflexes made a grab for it also, and both disappeared, leaving the bright, sunny day, and the waves crashing over the rocks.

A/N: Another fast update! Aren't you all happy! We have been writing like mad…well we hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW….where do you think they will end up next? hmmm Look for another update soon ;-)


	15. Behind it All

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 15: Behind it All

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Their feet met ground and they stumbled, grasping at each other to prevent from falling. They looked at each other and sprang apart quickly, opting for looking around the place they had come upon.

"Stupid Potter!" yelled Draco, "Why did you come!"

"What is this place?" asked Harry ignoring him, looking around the room confusingly.

It was a small room that was so dirty that the dust must have been accumulated after decades. A lone broken chair was in the corner, and a small room, which Harry presumed, was the bathroom was on his right side. Besides the broken chair, the room was completely bare and cobwebs added to the eeriness of the place.

"Let's get out of here," said Draco, walking towards the door. He tried opening it but it would not budge.

"What the hell," said Draco, taking out his wand.

"Alohamora!" The door remained closed. Draco threw spell after spell at it but it would not open. Getting annoyed, he turned to Harry.

"So, do you have a spell for this door?"

"There's only a few you haven't tried," said Harry, walking towards the door and sending the spells but to no avail.

"Malfoy, stand back."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Harry said irritated. Draco walked a few steps backwards and Harry threw several consecutive blasting spells towards the door.

"What the…" Harry said when realization seemed to cover his features. "Shit, this was a trap…"

"Wouldn't have figured that out, Potter."

"Malfoy, just shut the fuck up! We're stuck here! The death eaters may apparate any moment and you just stand there so calmly!" he said, kicking the door as hard as he could, but it still wouldn't open.

"Resorting to muggle methods, Potter?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"At least it's better than standing around," Harry retorted. "Where's the portkey?"

Draco looked around the room. "It's gone," he said, sure it couldn't be hidden anywhere in the open room.

Harry absent-mindedly stared at the door, then back at Draco. "Do you think something's going to happen?" he asked, though fear could not be heard.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know," he said sulkily. His eyes suddenly lit up and standing, he closed his eyes, concentrating on something and just standing there for a while.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry, who had conjured up a sofa and was now sitting down.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed and, as he opened his eyes, Harry saw they were filled with disappointment. "I can't apparate," Draco said.

"I didn't think you'd be able to," Harry said matter-of-factly, creating the blonde-haired person to become annoyed with him once more.

Draco, instead, cleared the room of the dust and began pacing around when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Hello," Harry said and Draco was about to retort when Harry spoke again.

"Mr. Bradford, it seems we're in… well, some sort of trouble," Harry said rather calmly, surprising Draco. "We took the portkey at the beach and Draco was too eager to find out where it led to, so he turned it and, following your orders, I followed and it appears we've entered into a trap… yes… no, I don't know… not even a remote clue… ok then, we will," Harry said before hanging up the cell phone he had carried with him.

"So?" Draco said rather panicky.

"They're going to look for us. Seeing as we don't know where we are, they don't either, and so Mr. Bradford said it might take days, even weeks, if we're lucky, before they find us."

"Weeks!" Draco said, yelling. "I can't stay here for weeks!"

Harry shrugged, conjuring up a few more things and trying to make the room comfortable while Draco just stared.

"You're decorating a house when death eaters are more than likely going to meet us here! We're on the brink of possible death and you're bloody decorating! What do you think, the death eaters will let you off and instead ask you where you got those freaking curtains!" Draco yelled at Harry.

Harry looked up at Draco, trying to remain calm. "If the death eaters were coming, I think we'd know. I think they're hoping that we'll die off here, or possibly that we'll kill each other."

"The second seems more likely."

"Malfoy, clam down. We just have to make the bes -"

"Don't you dare say we should make the best of things! We're in a fucking cottage in the middle of nowhere and you're raving around being little Mr. homemaker!"

"I want to get out of here too, but there's nothing we can do now but wait."

"Like hell there isn't."

Harry sighed. "I'm not going to fight with you, Malfoy," Harry said tiredly, cuddling up on the sofa and closing his eyes.

"You're going to fucking sleep while we're in here?" cried Draco. "What is the matter with you!"

"Yes, I'm trying to go to sleep, but a certain annoying blonde seems to be unable to calm down," said Harry, not opening his eyes but with a frown on his face.

"Well, if a certain someone was helping me here," Draco said, motioning around with his arms.

"Help you with what, Malfoy? There is no way to get out and they are not going to come and take us. If you're worried about that then stand guard," Harry said, shifting a bit and placing his head on his hands.

Draco glared furiously at Harry but knew he was right. He began angrily stomping around, 'keeping guard', when Harry spoke again.

"If you're not quiet I'm going to make you be quiet," Harry said, his tone slightly edged.

"Oh please, Potter. What are you doing to do? Plus, I'm standing guard," Draco said sneeringly.

Harry sighed. 'I'm warning you…"

"Empty threats don't scare me, Potter."

"I really need my sleep, Malfoy."

"Well then, sleep!"

"I can't with you stomping around."

"Ignore me."

"Ignore your sound? Like I can. Last warning, Malfoy."

Draco continued, his stomping growing even louder.

"I warned you," Harry said, sleepily pointing his wand to a shocked Draco and stunning him, much to the other boy's surprise. Harry fell asleep quickly with the silence that enveloped the cottage.

Harry woke up some hours later and sat tiredly on the sofa. His sleep had been troublesome but at least he had gotten some rest. He looked around, rubbing his eyes when he saw a figure on the ground.

"Lumos," he muttered and muffled a laugh when he saw the figure was Draco. 'Shit, I forgot about him,' he thought. 'Maybe I can leave him there a while longer. If I wake him up, he won't shut up!'

Harry walked to the figure and kneeled down, bring his wand to Draco's face.

Harry sighed. 'I better just wake him. Too bad he can't stay like that longer,' he thought as he muttered "Ennervate".

Draco stood up as soon as he was woken up and looked daringly at Harry.

"Why the hell did you do that! You stunned me!"

"I told you to shut up and you wouldn't listen," replied Harry calmly, looking at Draco.

"But you fucking stunned me, and you left me on the floor for hours!" yelled Draco.

"Worried that your hair is ruined, Malfoy?" asked Harry, noting Draco's usually well kept hair was tousled.

"What! No!" he said, "that's not the point!"

"Then why are you trying to smooth it down?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Draco dropped his hands. "Don't turn this into something else. You. Left. Me. And slept! What if someone had come in, you asleep and me stunned! What good would that have been!"

"You give me no credit, Malfoy. I would have known if someone came in, and as for you stunned… well, it doesn't matter much."

"So I don't matter!" yelled Draco, stepping menacingly closer and closer to Harry.

Harry looked at Draco. 'He was better stunned,' Harry thought. "Yes you do," Harry said simply.

"Right," snapped Draco. "Must get Malfoy out of the fight, he can't take it," he said sarcastically.

Harry sighed and moved to sit on the couch. "Think whatever you want, Malfoy, just shut up and think to yourself."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Oh no?" said Harry, drawing up his wand.

"No," said Draco furiously, grabbing his own wand.

Draco moved his hand to raise his wand when an expelliarmus hit him and his wand was sent flying to outstretched hands.

"I'm faster than you, Malfoy. Don't make me shut you up again," said Harry, throwing the wand back to Draco.

Draco caught the wand and looked at Harry, fuming with anger.

Harry didn't seem to care and instead was looking around, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Draco, looking oddly at Harry.

"Food," Harry said, his stomach grumbling in agreement.

"You know, there's probably no food here," Draco said, when he saw Harry look into something, delighted.

"Found it," Harry said, pulling up a loose floorboard to reveal food that would last enough for about one week.

"But… they would never… why would they…"

"I think they were planning on letting us die slowly, or get us weak, but not killing us immediately," Harry said, taking out the food he had found and laying it on corner of the room where he had conjured up a table. "Here," he said, throwing a sandwich over at Draco.

"Do you really expect me to eat that?" Draco said rather disgustedly.

"It is the only food," Harry said, shrugging and examining his own. Once it passed his inspection, he began eating it, looking over at Draco who still refused to eat it.

Draco looked at the sandwich, then at Harry who was stuffing his mouth. His own stomach grumbled and, with a slight tint on his cheeks, he made his way over to the farthest corner away from Harry to eat.

Once Harry was done, he looked over at Draco and contemplated their situation. They were going to be stuck here for a few days, possibly even a week, so why not make a truce? With these thoughts Harry cleared his throat, making Draco look up at him.

"Yes?" Draco asked, looking oddly at Harry.

Harry's breath, though, was caught in his throat. Draco sat across from him, only illuminated by the light Harry's wand was still giving off and the moonlight that came in through one window. Draco's hair looked as fine as always and gleamed a silver in the moonlight. His eyes, though, were what mesmerized Harry. They glinted like silver with swirls of blue in them.

"Well, Potter?" Draco asked, going back to eating his food though he did feel uncomfortable with the look Harry was giving him.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, regaining his thoughts and turning away from Draco. "I was wondering if you'd consider a truce."

"A truce?" Draco asked, raising his head in interest once more. "What kind of truce?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could at least bear to be with each other without bickering and get along."

"You mean the way things were before?"

Harry shrugged.

"No," Draco said simply as he finished eating.

"No!" asked Harry incredulously.

"You heard me, I said no. We don't need a bloody truce between us to get through a few days. And there is no way I'm trusting you again, Potter," he said, the last part coming out harsher than intended.

Harry paled slightly, but remained seated, his voice shaking slightly, with anger or sadness, Draco couldn't tell. "All right then," Harry said.

Draco nodded, not in triumph, but at least in understanding and conjured for himself a bed that took up most of the room up. He lay down over it, snuggling into it and tucking himself in when he heard a cough come from where Harry had been.

"And where is my bed supposed to go?" Harry asked, looking inquiringly at Draco's bed.

Draco shrugged. "That's not my problem, now is it. Now, Mr. Potter, I'm the sleepy one here and need my sleep."

"You'd think that after being stunned for most of the time, you'd have gotten enough rest by now," Harry muttered, conjuring up a small blanket for himself and deciding to settle on the couch.

"You can always share my bed," Draco said after noticing where Harry was going to sleep, but he immediately stopped after he said it.

Harry looked up as he heard these words and looked, almost angrily, at Draco. "No thanks," Harry said, taking Draco's suggestiveness as nothing more but that, just wanting.

Draco shrugged, feeling fury rise inside him once again but refusing to let it overtake him. Soon, both boys were asleep once again.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and reached for his glasses, which he had placed on the floor, when he noticed a figure moving around. He quickly drew his wand out and put on his glasses, ready to hit the target, but relaxed once he saw it was only Draco.

"Oh, it's only you," Harry said sleepily, standing up and stretching.

"Who did you expect, Potter?" Draco asked, looking at Harry as he stretched his limbs and feeling a wanting beginning to fill him.

Harry shrugged. "You can never be too careful," he said when he noticed the bed was gone. Instead, a table now stood in the center of the room with two chairs drawn up and what appeared to be… breakfast on the table.

"Hmm…" Harry said when Draco stopped him.

"Nope, that's for me," Draco said, stopping Harry from getting any closer.

"But…"

"No but's…"

Harry scowled. He had really hoped for the warm food that was sitting on the table to fill him up. He could only watch as Draco sat and began to ate. Harry sighed and mumbled something, before eating cereal.

Draco watched him with an amused smile as he ate.

Harry continued scowling as he ate and when he was done, got up and went into the restroom. 'Might as well take a shower,' he thought as he went into the bathroom.

Draco watched him as he went, wondering where he was going, but once he heard the water turn on he knew. 'Hmm… I need a shower too,' he contemplated, cleaning up everything with the flick of a wand and smirking. 'First though, I think I'll have some fun.' Chuckling, he put his magic to work.

When Harry came out he was shocked. The cottage looked… live able. Draco had obviously charmed the place. The walls were still wooden, but near one corner was a bed and a rug on the bottom, smaller and a much more reasonable size. An armchair was beside it and the table remained in the center. Harry turned to look at the other corner only to find a small cot there, along with a sofa all cramped into the corner.

Harry frowned. "What's this," he asked, but Draco had already gone into the shower.

'Fine,' Harry thought, 'if that's the way he wants it.'

Draco came back out much like before but with a change of clothes he had conjured up out of somewhere. He stopped in shock when he saw screens dividing the room.

"What is going on!" he said rather ferociously.

"Just making sure we each get our space," Harry said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Draco glared angrily at him before going into his side and sliding the screen back into place and making him a moving shadow on the other side. Harry sighed and sat back down, amused yet bored. There was nothing to do here and all he and Draco could do was wait, since they weren't really on speaking terms. He brought out his wand and, with a spoon that was still on the table, began animating it and making it do things on the table.

The spoon was about to do its final routine when Draco popped out of his room, eyeing Harry warily, then looking over at the spoon before knocking it away, at which the spoon stopped in midair, much to his surprise, and shot at him.

"What is this," Draco said, grasping the spoon between his fingers before it could have another go at him.

Harry sat trying to control his laughter at what had just happened. "Just amusing myself," Harry said, standing up and taking the spoon from Draco.

"Doesn't seem like much amusement," Draco said rather snobbishly.

"Oh, it is. You should try it. Here," Harry said, handing Draco a fork.

Before Draco could ask where the fork had been, Harry's spoon was let go and was walking towards him. Draco sighed and, after muttering a spell to animate his own utensil, let the fork defend him.

Draco had to admit, after sulking in his room for a while, this was far more amusing. His fork battled with Harry's spoon until both were pretty much clobbered and bent.

"Well, I think that's enough," Harry said, letting his spoon die down.

"So you're admitting I won," Draco said as he slowly took the life out of his own fork.

"Fat chance. You know who won."

"Oh, and I suppose it was you."

"Good guess, Malfoy."

"Oh please," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean 'oh please'?"

"Nothing," Draco said standing up. "I'm just letting you win."

"Oh, don't worry, I can win on my own."

"Ha," Draco laughed, walking over to his room. "Well, oh great one, its late and I'm going to go to sleep."

Harry shrugged and let Draco go on before retiring to his own side of the cottage that was, although cramped, rather comfortable.

'Wait, we're supposed to be in a bad situation,' he thought, 'and here I am having fun.' He shook away his thoughts as he lay down on his bed.

--Day 2--

"You bloody git, that was my ration."

"No, Malfoy, that was mine. This was yours. You're eating my own food."

"No, this is my food. You're the one who fucking separated it."

"I did, and that was in my pile. You have your piles mixed up because you've finished most of your water ration."

"Its not my fault I need water, and this is my side!"

"No, it's my side, Malfoy!" Harry said, his tone beginning to get edgy.

"Fine, take it then," Draco said and, throwing the food at Harry, walked back into his room.

Harry looked angrily at the door before retiring to his own room.

-- Day 3 --

Draco awoke to the sound of the running shower. 'Better not finish all the hot water,' he thought, getting out of bed groggily and walking towards the table. He grabbed some breakfast and ate quickly, lest he should be blamed once more for having eaten what wasn't his. He finished just as Harry stepped out.

"You better have been eating from your ration," Harry said, obviously now awake.

Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing as he stepped through to the bathroom.

An hour later, Draco came out rather content to a rather bored Harry.

"So…" Harry said.

"What do you mean so, Potter?"

"Well, we have to amuse ourselves somehow," Harry said.

Draco shrugged, unsure whether he liked where this was going.

"Well, let's talk then."

"But we do talk, everyday in fact."

"Let's talk like civil human beings."

"I am civil."

"Not always."

"I was born civil. It's you, Potter, who provokes me."

"Whatever," Harry said, rolling his eyes and motioning to the sofa now next to him. He had apparently placed both of them in the clearing and had moved the table elsewhere.

"So," Draco said, completely immersed in his sofa and his eyes looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I thought you'd know what we could do."

"Hmm…" Draco thought, looking over at Harry. "No, better not, you wouldn't agree. How about…, no, not that one either… hmm… nope, can't come up with anything," Draco said.

Harry looked at him. "Well, spoon vs. fork isn't as amusing as it was the first day. How about…"

"No more animating objects, Potter. You're last one attacked me, remember."

Harry shrugged once again. "Then I have no ideas."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ingenious," he said.

"Let's talk," Harry suddenly interrupted.

"Talk?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Draco shook his head. "Sure, I suppose so… what about?"

"I don't know."

"Oh great…" Draco said.

"Well, you could help come up with something."

"You're the one with the amazing ideas, Potter."

"Thanks, I was wondering when you'd finally realize it."

"I didn't realize it. You must not have noted my sarcastic tone."

"It seemed pretty honest to me."

"Really, why would I say something like that?"

"Because you secretly worship me."

"As if."

"You know you do, I've seen that shrine."

"What! You mean you've actually seen it!"

"What! You mean you actually have one!"

"Ha-ha, no. Please, who would ever want to make one of you… well, it could scare of unpleasant things."

"Hey…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, now… since we've wasted most of the morning bickering, I suggest we decide on something to do."

"But I thought we were going to talk."

"Well, what about?"

"I don't know."

"There you are."

Harry glared at Draco. "Fine then, don't listen to me. Go back to your room and do whatever it is you fucking do all day," Harry said rather sulkily before walking back to his room and slamming the screen as loud as he could, which didn't produce the desired effect and ended with a frustrated Harry screaming rather loudly into a pillow.

Draco watched the closed door with some amusement, yet confusion and guilt in his eyes. He shouldn't be doing this, he should be helping Harry cope with this, and he should be helping just as Harry was trying. Draco sighed. It wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. He sat there, waiting until Harry finally reappeared and eating during lunch.

Once dusk was settling, Harry finally came out. He walked nonchalantly over to the food, picked something off the top of it, and sat on his seat, concentrated wholly on his food.

Draco cleared his throat but to no avail. He cleared it again, making sure Harry heard but he was being ignored. "Potter," Draco said, mustering his anger down to keep his tone calm and smooth. "If you'd like it, we could talk."

Harry looked up at him, his eyes glinting. He sat, confused. Did Draco almost… apologize? He looked at Draco incredulously, at the emotion set in his eye, and looked away. There was too much going on in there, he could feel it, and maybe this talk would be what they needed.

"What brought the change in attitude?"

"Potter, either talk about something or I'm leaving."

"Well, sit down then," said Harry, conjuring up another chair and placing it opposite him.

Draco sat down with a sigh, already not liking the speed of things. What had he gotten himself into?

Draco looked at Harry expectantly, while Harry avoided his eyes and instead looked down at the table.

"Why do you hate me?" whispered Harry, catching Draco off guard.

"I don't…hate you," said Draco, looking down at the table, and then meeting his eyes with Harry's.

"Well, it sure seems like it. You can't stop arguing with me!"

"Me! Potter, don't be daft, you argue with me too."

"But only because you started it!"

"See, Potter, what are we doing now?"

Harry closed his mouth and bit his lip, Draco was right.

"Look, Draco, I'm tired of fighting and fighting and fighting, that's all we ever do. I'm not comfortable with it."

Draco set his mouth in a thin line, and didn't say anything.

"And, you have told me that you don't trust me…Malfoy, why not?"

"Do you have to ask? Can't you figure it out, Potter? It's not that difficult," snapped Draco, losing his calmness and raising his voice.

"Well I don't understand!" exclaimed Harry, rising from his chair, he had no idea why Draco mistrusted him, he hadn't done anything. But then why?

"What the fuck, Potter! Before all this bickering, before all this shit, what did we do?" asked Draco rising from his chair and pulling Harry towards him, "So…what did we do?"

"Uhh…I…"stammered Harry, that couldn't be the reason, could it?"

"Great, so now you don't remember?"

"Yes, I remember," whispered Harry.

"You pushed me aside, Potter, and I can't forgive you for that!"

"I didn't push you aside! It's clear you didn't want it either!"

"Are you sure, Potter?"

"Well…it's _you_ and _me_."

Draco turned his back from Harry, his eyes burned, and his heart was going a thousand beats per minute. He closed his eyes, he couldn't do this.

"Draco?" whispered Harry.

"Why not, Potter?" said Draco coldly.

You can't want anything with me," said Harry sadly, leaving the table and walking towards Draco.

Draco turned around, "Potter you lied to me, and you left me. What would you do if that happened to you?"

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry, I was drunk, it was foolish of me. I'm sorry."

Draco laughed, "You're sorry? Do you think that will make it better?" yelled Draco, taking a step towards Harry and pushing him with his hands, "I fucking told you…you were drunk! Yes, you were fucking drunk! I asked you!"

Harry looked at Draco, his eyes filled with pain, he realized, looking at Draco, that he did want it. He was just too scared to accept his feelings. He was a coward.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it!"

"Draco…"

"I told you not to call me Draco!" yelled Draco inches away from Harry's face.

Harry pushed Draco back, "If you don't care about me, then why are you like this? If you didn't care, you would have laughed it off! But here you are, yelling at me! Why?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" yelled Draco, taking a step to walk away from Harry.

"No, we are settling this right now!"

"Why am I stuck here with you! You, out of all people. I bet you just want to leave this place and go with your idiot boyfriend."

"What…what boyfriend?" asked Harry, Draco's words making him stop yelling.

"Bloom," said Draco bitterly, "It's obvious you want to fuck him. I bet you just can't wait!"

"I don't like Alex!"

"Then why did you let him kiss you!" yelled Draco, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I didn't expect it! I was shocked!"

Draco walked closer to Harry and punched him, sending him slamming to the floor.

Harry looked up at him, and Draco felt anger. Anger that Harry liked someone else than him. Harry was lying, he wasn't shocked He had enjoyed that kiss.

Harry got up, wincing from the pain. "What was that for, Malfoy?" he whispered.

"For everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes. He had punched him when Alex was mentioned, he had argued about their night like if he actually cared. Something inside Harry gave away, and his face dawned in realization.

"Draco, are you jealous?"

Draco opened his eyes in amazement, was he jealous?

"Do you care for me? Did that night….mean something special for you?" whispered Harry.

"Fuck you, Potter," said Draco coldly, "Fuck you," he spat.

"It did, didn't it?"

Draco didn't reply, and Harry threw caution out the window and closed the distance between them.

He placed his lips on Draco's and kissed him softly and passionately. Draco didn't respond to the kiss, and Harry pulled back with a sigh.

"That night was special to me, Draco, I did want it," whispered Harry.

"Then why did you say you didn't?" whispered Draco.

"I thought you didn't want me, and I'm a coward for not telling you the truth," said Harry, his eyes shining with emotion.

Draco looked into those emerald eyes and lost himself. Harry had told him he meant it…Harry had told him he meant it.

"Harry, it did mean something to me," whispered Draco, and Harry felt his heart explode, and he grabbed Draco, kissing him passionately.

Draco couldn't believe that he had said it. He had told Harry. Harry grabbed him and started kissing him softly, but Draco let loose his emotions and held on to Harry's waist, kissing him roughly.

They didn't care that they were in a cottage, trapped, and that death eaters could come in anytime. They didn't care about anything else except them, this moment.

Harry pushed Draco up the wall, and started placing kisses on the pale neck. He was overwhelmed, and when he heard Draco moan, it drove him wild with desire.

Draco thrusted into him, and Harry felt their erections meet. Draco ran his hands down Harry's back and continued thrusting into Harry.

Draco felt that he was close, and feeling that Harry was too, he placed his hands in Harry's jeans, undid the buttons, and placed his hands in Harry's cock.

Harry lost his mind the moment he felt those talented hands. He moan and thrusted into Draco, losing control.

Within a short while, both couldn't handle it anymore, and afterwards held each other, both breathing heavily. Both thinking that behind the masks they had don after that night, laid secret desires, torturing them slowly. But now both of their masks were gone, their desires and needs out in the open, like it should have always been.

"Oh fuck, Draco," said Harry.

Draco laughed and placed his head in Harry's shoulders.

"Backing away from me now, Harry?" he whispered.

Harry looked at him straight in the eye, "Never" he said, and Draco believed him, he had opened his heart once more.

Both boys were curled up in the sofa, fast asleep.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Harry woke up, grabbing Draco and pulling out his wand.

"Whoa, Mr. Potter. It's us," said Mr. Bradford, looking at the odd display before him. Harry had his arms around Draco protectively, and noticed that Draco leaned in to him.

"Mr. Bradford!" exclaimed Harry, going to him and shaking his hand. "How did you find us?"

"Let's just say that it took the whole department to figure out where you were. We have your magical signatures, and using some spells we were led here. I'm glad both of you are fine, and nothing happened."

"Can we leave now?" drawled Draco, "contrary to popular belief, I do go out in the sun."

"Sure thing, come outside and we will apparate to New York. We must go back to the office."

"Harry doesn't like to apparate," said Draco matter-of-factly.

"It's ok, I'll do it."

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Draco, concerned, "I know you don't like to."

"It's fine," said Harry.

Mr. Bradford nodded, "Well, we'll se you in the office," he said, and with that him and the rest of the aurors disapparated.

"Come on, Harry, I have a better idea," said Draco grabbing a hold of Harry and pushing himself closer to him.

Harry gulped, being close to Draco was torture for him, especially in a certain part of his body that wouldn't cooperate.

Draco smirked at him, 'Shit,' thought Harry, 'he noticed'.

"Now, Harry, be a good boy and I will take care of that problem for you, later…"said Draco suggestively.

Harry nodded eagerly and placed his arm around Draco, and with a small pop Draco and Harry disapparated.

A/N: There you go! The big confrontation with Lucius gets closer…hmmmm. Thank you all for your reviews, they were lovely! Please tell us what you thought of this chapter, and I believe it's the longest one out of all!


	16. UnConfessed Love

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 16: Un-Confessed Feelings

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Do not sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

They appeared in Draco's office, Harry swaying and getting a tighter hold onto Draco in the process.

"Harry, are you OK?" asked Draco, holding on to Harry and leading him to a chair.

Harry just mumbled incoherently and sat down, placing his hands on his face.

"You can take flying and do other dangerous things, yet you can't apparate. Well, I knew it along. You are a weakling," drawled Draco, but nonetheless with a smile on his face.

Harry laughed lightly, and leaned his head on the chair, "You are a piece of work, Draco."

"True, but you are the lucky one to put up with me."

"Maybe unfortunate," said Harry, taking the glass of water that Draco offered him.

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against his desk, looking intently at Harry.

"What?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," muttered Draco, "so are you ready to go to Bradford's office?"

"Yea," said Harry, taking a deep breath and pushing himself off the chair.

"Let's go then, can't keep the boss waiting."

"Wait…did I hear right…you, not keeping the boss waiting? Seems so unlike you," said Harry waling alongside Draco.

"Not when I get to see their faces when we walk into the room."

Harry looked at Draco, puzzled, "What?"

"Honestly, Harry, you're not really too bright are you?" he said, taking Harry's hand in his. "But I like you that way," he continued, giving Harry a light kiss. "At least everyone can know who the brain between us is."

Harry laughed and playfully hit Draco in the shoulder. "You know, you did promise me something…"

"And you think I'm the one with exhibitionist tendencies? In the hall, Potter? Why, how incredibly uncivil and kinky of you," drawled Draco, smirking at Harry.

"Shut up, Malfoy," replied Harry rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't do it either."

"Hmmm, no, _you_ won't do it. You're too much of a chicken," replied Draco, grinning at Harry.

"Oh really?" said Harry , backing up Draco against the wall, "You may want to rethink your answer," he whispered into Draco's ear.

"Ha….Harry," said Draco, his voice breaking when Harry started to undo his belt.

"Yes?" whispered Harry, his voice deeper than usual.

"Umm, are you sure about this?" said Draco looking around them, his breathing becoming labored. "Let's go back to my office, we…can…continue there."

Harry started laughing, and pulled back from Draco, "I knew it, you wouldn't do it."

Draco scowled, "Bastard."

"You know it," replied Harry, winking at him.

They walked down the hall and practically bumped into Alex who was coming out of a room on their left.

"Oh, hello there, Harry…Malfoy," Alex said, giving Harry a smile and Draco a scowl.

"Hello," said Harry.

"Hello, Bloom," Draco said after Harry, a bit too enthusiastically. Alex narrowed his eyes at Draco and warily looked at both of them.

"So, I heard about the portkey incident. If I'd only been there," Alex said, looking at Harry.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, it turned out all right and we're back now."

"I know, but three days away from civilization. I'm sure I could've made it…worthwhile at the very best," Alex said, his eyes glistening with lust and his tongue roaming over his lips as he stepped nearer to Harry.

Harry gulped and backed up, ready to push Alex away if he had to and glancing quickly at Draco, who had the same smile on his face.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Bloom," Draco said, drawing nearer to Harry and slipping an arm around Harry's waist. "I made sure it was…_entertaining_ during our stay."

Alex glared angrily at Draco and turned to look at Harry, who seemed a bit bewildered.

"Oh," Alex said, "Well, last time you two…"

"Like you said, Bloom, that was last tine," Draco said. "We've…reconciled," Draco continued, his smile growing as Alex glared furiously at them.

"Harry, is this true?" Alex asked, turning his face towards Harry.

Harry seemed to squirm under Draco and shrugged. "I'm sorry," Harry said in a clear voice, "but we have reconciled."

"But…you…you're giving him another chance! Why couldn't you give me another chance! I could've made you happy, Harry, happier than you'll ever be with Malfoy," Alex said pleadingly.

Harry gazed at Alex and stepped out of Draco's arms. "This is nothing like our relationship…if we even had one," Harry said in a tired, yet edged tone. "You betrayed me, Alex, betrayed me! Draco did nothing to me; he has never done anything to me."

"But…he will," Alex said, his tone lowering.

"Please, Bloom. I don't go around raving like an animal in heat."

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy, this is between me and Harry! It has nothing to do with you!"

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with me," Draco said, stepping closer to Alex threateningly.

Alex glared at him angrily, before turning to Harry, this time his tone cold and devoid.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, Harry. I really wanted you. You could have been happy with me. No,… you _will_ be happy with me. Don't worry, Harry, I'll shine the light in your eyes yet."

"It's you who's the shadow, Bloom."

Alex ignored Draco, his eyes still on Harry, and searching the boy's emerald green eyes.

Harry stood still, looking from Alex to Draco, the back to Alex who seemed to be gazing at him. He was suddenly met with a kiss, a very hungry, lusty kiss at that. He felt a tongue roam his mouth hungrily and roughly, taking advantage of his shock, and a body grinding itself into him when it was suddenly over, as quick as it had begun.

"A glimpse of what awaits," Alex said, though not his usual suggestive tone. He murmured this in a cold tone that chilled Harry to the bone.

"And don't worry, you'll get something coming for you too," Alex said, facing Malfoy with a full-blown fury that seemed like it would never die out. He turned and continued walking down the hall, Draco and Harry both watching as he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Well…that was…," Harry began, sighing suddenly.

"That was…odd," Draco said, an odd light in his eyes as he walked over to where Harry was.

"Yes, it really was," Harry said, looking up at Draco then averting his eyes as Draco brushed his hand on his cheek lightly.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked Harry softly, his lips grazing Harry's skin and sending shivers down his back.

Harry chuckled lightly, "Come on, Draco. Now who's being the overprotective one. I managed a dark lord, I'm sure I can manage out of control hormones."

"More like obsessive hormones," Draco said, worry still in his eyes.

Harry put his hand behind Draco's head and pushed the blonde-haired person towards him, placing a small, yet lingering kiss on Draco, when they suddenly heard a small cough.

Both sprang apart, looking almost guilty as they faced Mr. Bradford.

"So there you are," he said, raising an eyebrow. "You two are late."

"Sorry sir," Harry muttered, blushing furiously as he began walking towards the door.

All three of them entered the room, Mr. Bradford taking a seat at the head of the table, and Draco and Harry next to each other. Only Mr. Bradford and a handful of other wizard's and witches were present, and all looked at them both.

Draco sat down and tuned Mr. Bradford off. Alex's words replayed in his head repeatedly. He gave a quick glance at Harry, who seemed engrossed at what Mr. Bradford was saying. Harry. At one time, he would have gladly hexed him and laughed afterwards, but now it was the opposite. He had seen Alex's anger and lust, and when he saw Alex kissing Harry forcibly, he wanted to kill the bastard in the spot. Yet, he couldn't do it. He noticed how Harry had reacted and making Harry uncomfortable by getting into a fight with Alex wasn't the best of choices. Oh no, he was going to get Alex alone and when they met, he was going to make sure Alex found out not to mess with Harry again. Merlin help him if he attempted anything towards his…boyfriend?

"….and therefore right now we don't have an exact lead. Although, we are working on some connections we might have found. We will keep you inform, and tell you as soon as possible if anything changes."

"How soon do you think we can leave here, and find them?" asked Harry.

"Well, we have some items in the table, and maybe as soon as tomorrow we might have something."

"Excellent," said Harry, "anything else you need to inform us?"

"No, that's it, unless Mr. Malfoy has a question?" asked Mr. Bradford, looking at Draco.

Harry kicked Draco under the table, and Draco snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh, no, none."

Harry smirked at him and stood up from the table. "Well, thank you Mr. Bradford, nice to see you again."

"Likewise, now please, don't be late again," he said smiling.

"Of course not," said Harry, blushing again.

Draco got up from his chair and walked with Harry outside into the hall after giving a slight nod to Mr. Bradford.

"Anything you want to do now?"

"Let's get some real food, Harry, I'm starving."

"Something in particular?"

"I don't give a fuck, just take me somewhere," whined Draco.

"Whiner."

"Git."

"Ah, you say the most endearing things to me," said Harry, laughing.

"You enjoy it."

"Yea, it does turn me on."

"Uncivilized...I tell you," muttered Draco to himself.

Thirty minutes later, they sat at a table near the window in a small, yet very comfortable looking restaurant. Harry put down his fork and looked at Draco who seemed to be enjoying his food very much.

"You're not taking my food, Harry, get your own."

"I'm not taking your food, Draco," said Harry, "we need to talk."

Draco placed his fork down and looked at Harry, slight fear rising.

"Listen, Draco…what are we? I need to know."

"What do you think we are, Harry?" asked Draco, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I…"

"What do you want?"

"For you to be my boyfriend. Officially," said Harry softly, dropping his gaze.

A hand enveloped his, a thumb slowly moving in circles against his skin, "I would really like that," said Draco, his fear gone. He wouldn't have been able to handle it if Harry had pushed him away again.

Harry smiled crookedly at him. "It's settled then, you're my bitch."

"What! I am no ones bitch, Potter," drawled Draco. "You are my bitch, got it? Mine, and no one else's, and since you're my bitch, I won't have you dressed like some muggle out in the streets."

"What's wrong with the way I dress!" exclaimed Harry, looking at his clothes.

"You have no fashion sense whatsoever. Come on, get up, we're going somewhere."

"Where!"

Draco stood up and grabbed Harry's hands, "Come on, get up, I mean it."

Harry stood up with a sigh and followed Draco out the door and into the buzzing street.

Draco led him to a very expensive looking store, and Harry followed him inside, not liking the way things were going.

An attendant made their way to them and looked at Draco in appreciation. Harry scowled and looked away; he definitely didn't like this place.

"May I help you, sir?" said the young man rather flirtatiously, Harry noted.

"I am looking for some suitable casual and business attire for him," said Draco, pointing at Harry.

"Right this way," said the young man, talking animatedly about the winter collection while Draco listened closely, and Harry followed him with a scowl.

Harry waited for about an hour as Draco took things that the attendant gave him, looked at them, and then made some remark about them. In the end, Draco had picked five pairs of dress pants, eight shirts, two suits, four ties, and two pairs of shoes. Harry looked at the stack in dismay, and just waited.

"Harry, go try this on," said Draco motioning to everything, "then I'll see what looks good."

Harry took the things, but not before dropping two of the ties on the floor.

Draco sighed, "Harry, you dropped things," he said, bending down to pick up the ties while the attendant looked at him with no shame. Harry glared at the man, and wanted to choke him on the spot. He opted for taking Draco's things and headed for the changing room.

He picked a black button down shirt and some black pants. He went outside the rooms, to find Draco talking once again to the attendant. He cleared his throat, and Draco turned, grinning widely at him, "Wow, Harry, you look very enticing."

Harry smirked at the attendant before turning back into the changing room. He went through all the clothes and all apparently met Draco's expectations.

Harry was only going to take a few items when Draco appeared next to him, "No, you're taking all of it."

"All of it!" exclaimed Harry, "Draco this stuff is expensive! I can buy 10 pairs of pants for the price of one!"

"Harry, you know nothing of fashion, so shush."

"But…"

"Oh, Harry, look at this shirt! I think I'll take it for me," said Draco putting it into Harry's pile.

"And I'm paying this because….?"

"Because you want to make me happy, don't you?" pouted Draco, looking so convincing that Harry gave in, "Fine, get it."

Draco smirked at him, knowing full well that whatever he wanted Harry would get him.

Harry grumbled slightly as he walked to the cashier, clothing in arms. He dumped the pile onto the tabletop and sighed as the lady began counting the things. He looked at the price and sighed. Sure, he had enough to buy this, but it didn't seem like a responsible thing to do, spending fractions of his account on clothing. He paid and picked up the bags before walking back towards Draco, who was talking, much to his dismay, to the attendant again.

He came up behind Draco and cleared his throat, making Draco turn around to him with a full grin on his face.

"Guess what," Draco said, "I think I know the perfect place where we can celebrate. Sean here was telling me all about it."

Harry glared at the attendant who shifted a bit and finally excused himself under Harry's gaze with the pretext of attending to other customers. Draco walked out with Harry, helping him with a few of the bags though letting Harry carry most of them.

"So, where to now?" asked Harry, a bit tiredly.

"Don't tell me you're tired already," Draco said, drawing up by his side.

Harry shrugged. "Lugging around about ten bags of merchandise isn't exactly too comfortable," he said.

"You're overreacting," Draco said walking next to Harry as they made their way through the busy streets.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked once again, noting full well that they weren't headed towards his or Draco's apartment.

"Another store, of course. This time, it's on me," Draco said, grinning a little too widely for Harry's liking.

"Will I like the store?" Harry asked when he was suddenly pulled into it.

Harry stared around at the dark ambiance of the store and the clothing racks, filled with clothing he'd never buy.

"Umm… please tell me this isn't the store you were talking about," Harry almost gulped.

"Lighten up, Harry, it'll be fun," Draco said, grabbing the bags Harry was carrying and giving them to the attendant who had decided to come to their side.

"Why are we here in the first place?" Harry asked, inwardly groaning as he spotted several things he knew he would definitely never wear.

"Well," Draco said, "we do need outfits for the celebration tonight."

"Where exactly are we going and what are we celebrating?"

"Finally making it official, of course."

Harry gazed at Draco, the words once again striking a chord he thought he had gotten rid of. 'I'd like to finally make it official,' he recalled were the same words Oliver had used for the article that he had last seen. He scoffed, wondering how they were doing, then seemed to focus back into reality. He saw the pale blonde hair and sighed. He should be happy now, not thinking about old times, not reminiscing about the words that had almost made him break under their strain, under their weight. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, which he noted was getting longer and unrulier, and walked over to where Draco stood.

"Took you long enough. What were you thinking about?" asked Draco, facing away from Harry and asking in a low tone.

"Nothing really," Harry said in a tone that he knew betrayed him. Draco, though, knew better than to push and decided to leave it at that, though he had one fear he had to settle.

"You're not regretting us, are you?" Draco asked, turning towards Harry, hope and sadness evident in his eyes.

Harry looked at him incredulously then laughed slightly. "No," he snorted. "Gosh, Draco, we've only been official for less than a few hours and you're already asking me if I'm regretting it," he said.

Draco shrugged, a small smile plastered on his lips.

Harry, noticing how Draco still had sufficient doubt left in his eyes, took things a step further and placed his lips gently against Draco's, biting down lightly on Draco's bottom lip before pulling away. "Does that answer your question?" Harry asked, looking back up at Draco.

A faint tint of pink could be seen on Draco's cheeks and Harry nearly laughed again. Draco, though, seemed to regain composure about the same time and, apparently more appeased, went back to work in searching for outfits.

Two rather tight pants and shirts that left very little imagination to the eye later, Harry and Draco were on there way to Harry's apartment.

They both entered and placed the bags on the floor. The day had gone by and both boys were tired, but now was the time to get ready for their 'celebration'. Draco gave Harry a nice, long kiss and, after whispering promises into Harry's ear, apparated back to his apartment.

Harry looked at his apartment. It was noticeably cleaner, but most everything remained the same. He grabbed the bags from the floor and walked towards his room, where he began placing his new clothing away. He grabbed the 'outfit' Draco had made him get, no, rather forced him to get. He looked at it annoyingly before walking into the bathroom to take a nice, cold shower he thought he needed.

A few hours later, well rested and changed, Harry glanced at the clock. "Hmm… I wonder where Draco is," he thought as he noticed the clock read 9 p.m. He made his way over to the living room, surprised at the mobility that could be achieved in the pants that had been bought for him when Draco suddenly appeared before him.

Harry practically gaped at Draco. He wore very low pants that rode his hips and seemed to hug him in all the right places. His shirt was tight and sleeveless and a dark blue color which complemented his eyes very much. He wore what appeared to be a leather band around his left wrist. His hair hung in strands over his eyes and appeared immaculate. And those eyes, they danced, sparkling a grey with dark blue swirls that came from the shirt.

Harry stood in awe, unaware that the other boy in front of him was doing the very same thing. Draco was gazing at the other boy, too shocked to praise himself for the great job he had done. Harry wore black jeans that fitted and showed off everything anyone could ever want. He sported a black sleeveless shirt with dark green over that and wore a necklace that could have passed off as a choker. On his wrists, he wore two leather bands, much like the one's Draco wore. Draco swore silently to himself as he stared at the boy and his tousled hair, looking more wild yet enticing than ever before.

Before either knew what was happening, they were both on each other, pressing bodies closely together and lips grazing over each other. Tongues tasted each other and hands wanted to touch everywhere, until they slowly parted, gasping for breath and rather aware of what the other may be thinking.

"You look… great," Draco said, composing himself before Harry did and watching Harry in silent praise.

"You do too," Harry said breathlessly, which almost made Draco jump at him again.

"Well then, shall we?" asked Draco, ushering him towards the door.

Harry nodded silently and walked ahead, oblivious to the sight he was giving Draco. They both got into the car and drove rather silently.

Harry suddenly began chuckling again, which slowly progressed onto laughing. Draco looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, wondering what the other boy was thinking and laughing about.

"What's so funny?" asked Draco, his eyes averting quickly to Harry's face then back onto the road.

"Nothing really," Harry shrugged. "I was just thinking about us."

"Oh…" Draco said silently. "Wait, so now we're funny!"

"No, I didn't say that. I just meant, this suddenness, it's all rather sudden, isn't it?" Harry said, laughter still emitting from his mouth.

Draco involuntarily stiffened, feeling almost offended. "Well, if I thought it was going to be a humorous event I never would have gone through with it. And what about it is too sudden?"

Harry gazed up in surprise, then noticing that Draco was probably kidding, remembered and continued to chuckle. "Oh, I don't know," Harry said. "I mean, we spent all of Hogwarts bickering and I only knew you as Malfoy the Prat. Then you joined the light side and I really only saw you a few times. You were still the annoying little git, mind you, but we were all too busy in what we were doing that no one had a chance to pay attention. We were just glad to get all the help we could get. And well, not too long ago we were fighting. Actually, yesterday morning we were fighting again like we'd used to and now, all of a sudden we have this relationship where we've already snogged several times and shagged once, twice if you count the first time," Harry said, shaking his head. "I don't know, it's all just too weird for me… all too sudden."

"Oh," Draco said. "Well, when you put it that way, it is, but that's only because you were being a prat too. You are rather dense, you know. I've always been one to believe that a fine line existed between love and hate and, well… I guess I sort of passed that boundary in Hogwarts one day," Draco continued, shrugging as he muttered those words.

Harry turned and stared wordlessly at him, then slowly smiled. "Was it really that long?"

"Well, no… ok, yeah, but after the whole war I was pretty sure I'd never have a chance with you, and so I left. I didn't think about you often or anything, Harry, don't get any ideas like that. I'm not the type that distresses day in and day out about unrequited love, but I suppose a part of me never really stopped liking you, and when I heard you were coming to capture death eaters, I joined immediately. Of course, I joined because I wanted to capture my father as well, but I also joined partly because… well, you," Draco said almost shyly, unused to having his feelings out in the open.

Harry smiled widely and pecked Draco on the cheek. "That's very sweet, you know," Harry said, his grin spread from ear to ear.

Draco blushed considerable, his eyes on the road. 'Oh god, I've become a sap,' he thought. 'A lovesick sap at that…'

They drove up to the place and Draco handed over his car to one of the valet's, specifically describing exactly how and where and what he was to do, much to Harry's dismay and a few of the other customers. Eventually, though, Draco was pulled into the club by Harry after being reassured his car was in capable hands.

Loud music met their ears as they entered and they saw various people dancing to the side. The bar was set up to the corner and a few tables were scattered around, surrounding the dance floor.

"You know," Harry said, practically yelling so that he could be heard, "I don't think that in all my time in London I went to these many clubs all in a few weeks."

Draco laughed and pulled Harry towards him. "Well, clubs are an important part of our culture," Draco said, making Harry chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Harry said, looking around and slowly growing conscious to the lustful scares both he and Draco were getting. "Couldn't we have opted for a quieter, secluded place?" Harry asked, leaning into Draco almost protectively and walking towards the bar with him.

"We could have, but we have the rest of our miserable, old lives to be secluded and content. We have to live and enjoy life while we still can," Draco said, sitting down on a stool, his foot already moving to the beat of the music. The bartender came over, eyeing them both shamelessly before asking them what they'd like and delivering their drinks with a wink.

"Would you like to -," Draco was about to say when he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Turning, Draco found himself with the attendant from the previous store, along with about four other guys behind him.

"Hello, Draco," the man said, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Hello," he said over to Harry, giving him an acknowledging nod. "I'm glad you came," he said to Draco, smiling widely.

"Wouldn't have missed the opportunity," Draco said. "It sounded like a great place and I was surprised I'd never heard of it."

"It's new, barely starting, but receiving good clientele already. So, Draco, would you like to dance?" he asked Draco.

"Err," he said, looking over at Harry who had a dark look over his face. "Well, you see-," he was about to say when the man interrupted him again.

"Oh, don't worry about… Harry was it? I'm Sean. These here are Sam, Adam, Evan, and Damien. I'm sure they'll keep you company while we dance, unless one wants to dance with you too," he said, eyeing his group, then turning back to Draco. "So, what do you say?" he asked again.

"Well, if you're sure. I'm sure Harry won't mind, will you Harry?" he said and before Harry could reply with a 'No', Draco was being pulled by a rather eager Sean into the dancing mass.

Harry glowered at the two when he suddenly heard someone cough beside him. Looking up, he saw a raven-blue haired, very pale, very fit, punk-looking man standing beside him.

"Hello," the man said, sitting down on the stool next to Harry. Harry gazed at his black hair with blue streaks that had been randomly, yet looked methodically, placed, his clear blue eyes with what seemed to be eyeliner around them, high cheekbones and… lip ring? "I'm Damien," the man said again after Harry had continued to gaze at him.

"Oh," Harry said, "I'm Harry." He extended out a hand in greeting and Damien inwardly laughed as he took the hand that had been offered, holding it longer than it needed to be held.

"So, would you like to dance?" Damien asked, motioning towards the dance floor.

"Sure," Harry said, finishing the latest cup the bartender had placed before him before joining Damien into the dance floor.

"Hmm… you sure can hold a lot," Damien said, motioning towards the cups.

"So I've been told," Harry said, smirking lightly before beginning to move his body to the sway of the music.

"Hmm… you're a good dancer," Damien said, his eyes roaming over every inch at Harry appraisingly.

"You're not so bad yourself," Harry said. Both of them danced for a while when Damien suddenly got closer and, placing a hand on Harry's back, slowly began to draw circles, grinding himself into Harry all the while.

Harry's breath hitched as he stared up at clear blue eyes that stared at him with unmistakable lust. His mind was reeling, intoxicated with the alcohol and atmosphere of the whole place when he remembered Draco… No, not only Draco, but a Draco dancing with a certain Sean. Harry's eyes narrowed as he quickly searched the floor for Draco and found him… rather too closely to his liking to Sean. He saw as Sean moved, his body in tune with Draco's and his hands slowly traveling to a place Harry would rather he keep his hands off of. Harry's jealousy was slowly soaring as he watched Sean's hands, daring him to place them where he thought they might go and just wait for Draco's reaction, but when he saw Draco just give a knowing smirk to Sean and continue dancing, Harry's jealousy leapt up several levels.

"Excuse me," he growled as he walked over to where Draco was, not even bothering to turn to Damien anymore. He walked, almost stomped, to where Draco was and stood behind him, looking at Sean in the eye. Sean didn't seem to notice though, or didn't want to and continued dancing.

"Mind if I cut in?" Harry said, rather forcefully grabbing onto Draco and glaring angrily at Sean.

"No, not at all," Sean said, a bit afraid at the look in Harry's face and slowly drawing away but not before sending a last look over at Draco.

"I'll dance with you later," Draco said before turning to Harry, a small smile on his lips. "Jealous, love?" he asked.

"What do you think!" Harry said rather loudly, dancing almost wildly as a fast-paced song began to play.

"It was just dancing," Draco said.

"Just dancing. Is this just dancing!" Harry said and began running his hands over Draco, pushing him closer and tracing patterns over both visible and invisible skin. He grinded his hips into Draco's, one hand traveling down to Draco's arse and pushing him forward into himself. He heard Draco emit a small groan but continued to do so nonetheless. "So, is this just dancing!" Harry said, suddenly pulling away from Draco.

Draco looked up at him, his eyes opening and staring at Harry intently. "I suppose not," Draco said very hoarsely before pushing his lips fervently against Harry's.

Harry stood shocked before responding to Draco's kiss. His hands roamed over Draco as their bodies continued to move and sway to the beat, their tongues fighting a battle for dominance. Harry withdrew from the kiss and began placing small kisses on his lover's jaw, slowly moving over to his ear and nibbling on it before creating another trail to his neck. He heard Draco emit a small moan once again when he suddenly realized where they were and pulled away rather suddenly.

Draco looked at Harry incredulously. "What's wrong?" he said, noticing the surprised and embarrassed look in Harry's eyes.

"Exhibitionism," Harry said, looking around at the eyes that were fixed on them as Draco did too.

Draco emitted a low chuckle and drew the other boy closer to him. "Well then, let's go somewhere more private before I lose it here," he said, pressing his growing erection into the other's boy thigh and making him blush.

Lusty eyes followed them as they made their way over to Draco's car and to the nearest apartment, which happened to be Harry's.

Harry pushed Draco through the door, his kiss already growing out of control and his breath slowly growing more labored. He closed the door and both made their way over to Harry's room, discarding clothing in the process.

"I love you," Harry whispered into Draco's ear as they kissed and touched, their hunger growing with every tease.

"I love you too," Draco said, followed by a small moan coming from deep within Draco as Harry brushed his fingers over Draco's chest, followed by kisses. Harry continued his ministrations on Draco, producing continuous groans and comments of need from Draco.

Harry caught Draco off guard by suddenly reaching back into a kiss, one hand gently running down Draco's length, making him feel like he was going crazy.

"Oh please… Harry," Draco groaned, unable to control himself from bucking and begging Harry to take him but Harry seemed to have other things in mind.

Harry lifted himself from Draco and looked into his eyes. Draco sensing what Harry was going to do, all but whimpered after waiting for far too long.

Harry placed himself gently into Draco at first, his lips pressed tightly onto the other boy's and his heart beating wildly. He felt Draco's groan in his mouth and he slid further in and felt the boy's hips buck once again under himself. He worked on Draco's own erection as he moved back and forth inside Draco, producing moans of ecstasy from both himself and Draco.

Both soon lay panting beside each other, tired yet indescribably happy. Harry placed a lingering kiss on Draco's lips before falling asleep on Draco's arm, his hot breath on Draco's chest.

Draco looked at Harry beside him. "I really love you," he whispered, placing one last kiss on the nape of Harry's neck before sleep overtook him.

A/N: A more… romantic if you can say… and slower paced, fluffy chapter. Or as fluffy as it could get. Overall, a bit of the relationship before things get… out of control… heh.


	17. The Calm before the Storm

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 17: The Calm before the Storm

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Draco woke up the next morning, his arm rather stiff and his legs intertwined with someone else's. Looking down he saw the golden skin snuggling up close to his chest, blowing warm air onto him. He shifted to catch a better look at the boy and found himself being held even tighter in the hold of the boy next to him. Draco smiled softly and ran his free hand softly through Harry's hair. He saw the boy beginning to stir and two very green eyes opened, groggily staring up at him.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry lightly. "Hello, love," he whispered into Harry's ear before pulling apart.

"Hello," Harry managed, his voice still sleepy.

"So…" Draco said, making small patterns on Harry's back with his free hand.

"So…" Harry said a little hoarsely.

Draco smiled in spite of himself and slowly began disentangling himself. Before the other boy could protest, he was making his way into the shower.

Harry stared at where Draco had been, and images of the night before came back to him.

He remembered Sean and his sudden over-possessive jealousy. He remembered practically pulling Draco away and the things he'd then done without consciousness of the people around them.

He inwardly groaned as he got up to put on the clothes he'd discarded the night before and picked up clean clothes from his newly filled drawers.

Once Draco came out, he practically ran into the shower, only just registering that the other had nothing but a towel around him.

A nice, long shower and a green button up shirt and black slacks later, Harry came out of the restroom, his hair already drying and going back to its normal, wild state.

"So how'd you sleep?" asked Draco as Harry walked into the kitchen. Apparently, Draco had gone home and changed, then picked up breakfast on the way back.

Harry smiled widely, " Good. Very little, but comfortable. You?"

"Oh, it was alright except my arm's circulation was cut off by a rather big head that someone mistook for a pillow."

"Awe, you know you're cushiony."

"Are you calling me fat!"

"No, you're just very comfortable," Harry said, sitting down and beginning to eat.

"Next thing you know, you'll be calling me cuddly."

Harry just smirked as he continued eating. Once done, both made their way to headquarters.

"Seems unnaturally quiet," Harry said as they both walked in.

Draco nodded, looking around at the empty desks. Both walked towards Mr. Bradford's room but stopped when yelling was heard.

It eventually died down and they heard a small pop before the door opened.

"Hello, you're late again. I expected this from you, Mr. Potter, but Mr. Malfoy, it seems you've picked up his bad influences," he said in a forced smile.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"As fine as I'll ever be. By the way, have either of you seen Mr. Bloom? We haven't been able to find him since he went on a mission yesterday."

Harry and Draco shook their heads, both remembering what had occurred between them the day before.

"Oh well. Sit down then." Once Harry and Draco were seated, he began once again. "Well, you see, we've narrowed down the possibility of the location into somewhere around the Midwestern U.S., and ever further by narrowing it down somewhere here," he said indicating Texas' panhandle and a few other states above it. "We have wizards searching everywhere, at the moment, which is why it seems rather empty. There have also been some reported mishaps in a smaller area and I wanted to send you two to investigate," he said tiredly.

Both Draco and Harry nodded.

"I'd like you to apparate though. The sooner you get there, the faster the search can begin."

Harry sighed and shrugged. "If needed, I will," he said simply.

Draco looked over at him worriedly, and reached for his hand, giving it a quick reassuring squeeze, a gesture that did not miss Mr. Bradford's eyes.

"Gather your things and come back to the office around two in the afternoon. Some aurors will be there when you get there, they will tell both of you where you all will be staying. Don't mean to kick you out or anything, but I have some things to do. Show yourselves out," said Mr. Bradford hurriedly, and was out the door before Harry and Draco stood up.

"What's wrong with him? He's always so…calm," said Harry looking at Draco as they closed the door behind them, and walked out into the hall. "Do you think it's about the death eaters?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but yes, I think it has to do with the death eaters, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"No. nothing, never mind," said Draco oddly.

Harry looked at him through his glasses, "OK, then."

Draco nodded and walked into his office, gathering some papers as he sat down.

Harry watched him, getting bored just sitting down. He went to the window and looked outside, the beauty of the morning taking his breath away. The skyline of New York was amazing. The skyscrapers attracted Harry's attention, "Hey Draco, can we go to one of those big buildings?"

"Why would you want to?" asked Draco not looking up from his work.

"Maybe we can go all the way to the top and just looked at the city. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"As long as you don't turn Hufflepuff on me and proclaim your undying love for me, screaming it so the whole city can hear you, and then kissing me as the sun goes down…" said Draco dramatically, giving a big heartfelt sigh.

"No, Draco, I'm serious. I do want to go. Maybe not today, but sometime in the future, if you'll go with me…" said Harry, quickly glancing at Draco.

"Potter, you are the weirdest man I have ever met, hands down," said Draco still looking at his papers, "but if you want to go, then we'll go," he said, finally looking up to Harry.

Harry gave him a big smile, and Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"What time is it? We have to leave here around 11:00, get some lunch, and get our stuff ready. I'll drop you off at your apartment and pick you up around 1:15."

"It's 10:00, and yea we should do that."

"Good, I need to finish some things first, though."

Silence fell between them and Harry started playing around with a pen on Draco's desk, occasionally doodling on Draco's expensive stationary. He looked at Draco, trying to make him see what he was dong, 'He would probably have a fit about me wasting his top of the line paper,' thought Harry, 'that would be fun, at least he will say something.' However, Draco seemed too engrossed in his writing to even notice Harry mistreating his papers.

Harry stood up and walked to the door slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"Restroom," muttered Harry.

"OK," said Draco looking away from his papers and directing his glance at Harry.

Draco watched Harry go out of the door and almost got out of his chair to accompany him to the restroom. He didn't want to let Harry out of his sight when Bloom could be anywhere…but he wasn't at the ministry. Or so Mr. Bradford thought. 'Hopefully he isn't.'

Maybe he was paranoid but he couldn't focus on his work until he heard the door open and Harry stepped inside.

Draco looked at him closely, and noting nothing different, returned to his work.

"Why so tense, Draco?" asked Harry, walking to stand behind Draco.

"So much going on," said Draco tiredly. He hummed in contentment as he felt Harry's warm fingers massage his shoulders.

"It's 11:00, maybe we should go."

"Yea let's just leave…but…keep massaging me….oh Harry that feels good," Draco muttered, feeling the tension slowly leave him.

"You owe me a massage."

"Sure, yea, whatever," said Draco with his eyes closed.

"Well, let's go," said Harry removing his hands.

"Harry!" exclaimed Draco when he felt the hands leave him, "Fuck, fine, let's go," he said, getting up from his chair and grabbing some papers. Draco closed the door, placed a lock on it, and walked with Harry out of the building. They ended up taking Draco's car to a fast-food place, which resulted in Draco complaining about the 'horrendous food', and his 'uncooked meat', but he ended up eating everything. Afterwards, Draco drove Harry to his apartment, parking in front of the building.

"Remember, 1:15. Don't be late Harry, there's no knowing what I might just do if I find myself in your apartment at 1:15 and you are asleep," said Draco looking at Harry as Harry got out of his car.

"Maybe I want to know what you will do," said Harry, winking at Draco, and with a laugh, walked inside the building.

Harry opened the door and went inside. He smiled as he thought of last night. With a sigh, he flopped on his bed and turned on the TV. He didn't need that much time to pack anyways. Unlike Draco who would probably start packing as he got to his apartment, 'He's worse than a girl,' he thought fondly, although he wouldn't say that to Draco, he very much valued his life. He saw some pointless show and after getting bored, he turned it off. He got out of bed and took a quick shower, and then started to pack. Again. Draco had told him to take his new clothes. Harry had no idea why, it didn't matter. It wasn't like if they were going to go anywhere. Then again, Draco had gotten into the habit of going to clubs and bars lately.

By the time he was finished, it was 1:00, so he lay down on his bed and just closed his eyes. He had an odd feeling about where they were going. It lingered in his chest annoyingly, but nothing would happen. Harry would make sure of that. At promptly 1:15, a knock was heard, and Harry with a wave of his wand, tiredly opened the door.

Draco heard a small 'click' and he went inside. He went to Harry's room and leaned against the door, taking in the sight of his boyfriend sprawled on the bed, bringing pleasant memories to him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Harry, getting up from his bed and making his way in front of Draco. Taking his hand is his he whispered, "Draco, please be careful. Please."

Draco looked at him blankly, he saw Harry's concerned eyes and gave a tug to his hand.

"I'll be fine Harry. After all, you're my human shield, remember?"

Harry nodded, his lips quirking upwards. Grabbing his suitcase, he followed Draco out the door and into his car.

They drove to headquarters in silence. Harry with his worried eyes, and Draco contemplating what was wrong with Harry. Harry never seemed to worry, but now he was worried, and just the thought was frightening.

Draco parked near the entrance to the office, and was about to get off when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I love you," whispered Harry looking directly into the silvery eyes with so much sincerity and emotion that Draco felt himself getting lost into the green depth. "I know that…we have been together…for a very short while, but…I…Draco…"said Harry exasperatedly , trying to piece together his emotions.

"I love you too," said Draco, looking at Harry in the same way Harry was looking at him. They looked at each other for a while, and then Harry kissed him. Slowly and with so much love that Draco felt he was drowning.

They broke apart and with small smiles got out of the car, and headed to Mr. Bradford's office.

"Glad to see you're on time," Mr. Bradford said, not even bothering to look up as both entered the room.

Harry and Draco stood silently with their suitcases, observing the aging lines that seemed to be multiplying on Mr. Bradford's face.

"Well, if you two are ready," Mr. Bradford said, getting up from his behind his desk, "Stand apart and concentrate on this place. The other aurors should be waiting," he said, his eyes almost dull. "Good luck, I'm afraid you'll need it," he said gazing at them with unmistakable pity and walking behind his desk.

Draco turned to Harry, and gave him a meaningful look, "Sure you want to do this?" he asked Harry.

Harry smirked, pushing down the fear swelling on his chest, and apparated before Draco.

Draco gave a small smile, and apparated after him, not noticing the Mr. Bradford's eyes as he left to meet Harry.

Mr. Bradford sighed in his room after both boys had left and went back to his work. Thinking of all that might come.

Draco met up with Harry, who as already talking absentmindly with one of the aurors, apparently still tense from the apparition.

"Hello, love," Draco said, purring into Harry's ear as he drew near.

"Hello," Harry said, "This is Anne, she's taking us to our room."

Draco turned to a red haired girl in front of them, and smiled in greeting.

"Well, if you will both follow me," Anne said to the two men towering over her. She led them out of the place and through a variety of streets. The place was a town, rather alone and secluded.

Draco and Harry looked around until Anne finally spoke, "It's not too empty. There's a place downtown where you can amuse yourself. That's the tourist area. I mean, sure it isn't you big city, but it's nice, you know, living in a quiet, rural area, away from all that smog and the noise," she said, continuing her chatter on how the country was while Draco and Harry exchanged amused glances.

"Well, here you are," Anne said. "There was only one room left. I know, 'who would want to come here in the first place!' but it's true. Apparently there's some sort of convention going on around town. What it is, no idea, but..."

Draco coughed and stopped her, growing tired of her garrulous self.

"Do you think we could go to our room?" he asked, looking toward the small hotel.

"Oh, sure. Here you are," Anne said, beaming at them both as she drew away, "Oh, and sorry, there weren't any other rooms," she said before leaving them alone, and to their relief, in silence.

Harry sighed and looked over at Draco who was mirroring his exact expression.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Draco said with a sneer in his voice. "Really, I would've chosen Bloom coming to greet us rather than her," he said before turning around and heading to their room.

He put in the key and they both entered the room. Harry switched on the lights and they were met with a rather small room with only…

'One bed?' Harry thought, casting a look over at Draco who seemed to be smirking.

"I claim the bed!" Draco said.

"What! Why do you always claim everything!" Harry whined.

"Because, I'm faster. Of course, I'm always willing to extend an invitation…," Draco said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry laughed, picking up a pillow and hitting Draco hard on the face.

"Don't be a git, but I accept your offer."

"Too bad, offer expired. Now, there's a condition."

"What! Just because I hit your face?"

"My face and beautifully placed hair."

"Oh please."

"Suit yourself, sleep on the floor."

"Fine, what's your condition?" asked Harry eying Draco warily.

"You're bottoming," Draco said, smirking as Harry blushed.

Harry mumbled and placed his suitcase on the bed.

"I guess you've accepted. Excellent," said Draco with enthusiasm.

"Yea, I'm at your disposal."

"You don't seem so depressed about it."

Harry smirked, "Sleeping next to that pretty arse of yours, and messing up your hair. Why would I be depressed?"

Draco rolled his eyes and took out his clothes from the suitcase, using his wand to produce an ironed effect, and then placing everything in the small closet.

"Where the hell is my stuff going to go?"

Draco shrugged, "Leave it in your bag?"

"Asshole."

Draco smiled sweetly at him and went to the restroom, taking with him a bag filled with shampoo and soap.

Harry was trying to fit in some clothes in the closet when he heard a yelp, a squeal, and light coming out of the bathroom.

"Draco! What happened!"

Draco opened the door, revealing his face slightly paler. He stepped away from Harry and beckoned him inside.

Harry, worried, went inside the restroom, and when he looked at the floor, burst into laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny!" yelled Draco, getting annoyed by Harry's incessant laughter.

"You got scared by a rat?" said Harry, laughing, "You should have heard your scream!" How incredibly girly of you!"

"Girly! Potter, I have you know that I am not girly! And what do you mean scream! I did no such thing," said Draco snobbishly.

"Yes, you did," said Harry, laughing even harder whenever his eyes fell on the rat.

"Well, take it away Harry!" snapped Draco.

"You do it, if you're not afraid."

"But Harry!" whined Draco.

"I'm not taking that thing out, you do it," said Harry, still laughing and exiting the bathroom.

"Potter, come back here!"

"Potter?...POTTER!"

'Bastard', thought Draco, and looking at the rat with a sour face, started removing it.

He came back to find Harry on the bed, watching TV.

"You're so lazy."

"Do you see anything better to do?"

"You could be cleaning this….clean the bed."

"It is clean!"

"I am not sleeping in that thing. It's not properly clean."

Harry rolled his eyes, and with a wave of his hand, cleaned the bed.

"Happy?"

"Oh , yes," replied Draco, taking off his shoes and laying down.

"Harry, take off your shoes."

"Why?" asked Harry, his eyes leaving the TV.

"You're dirtying the bed."

"But…"

"Do it"

"Yes, dear," mumbled Harry sarcastically, taking off his shoes

Draco smiled at him, and went back to watching TV.

A loud knock got them out of their daze, and seeing that Draco made no move to get up, Harry got up from the bed and answered their door.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Joseph Bates, and I am heading the search in this area. I came here to talk to you and Mr. Malfoy regarding the information we have."

"Oh! Come on in!" said Harry, moving to the side to make way for Mr. Bates to pass through.

Draco sat up and stood up, walking closer to Harry.

"In the past few hours, our sources have been building on this area. According to them, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange are in this part of town."

Draco stiffened but calmly spoke, "Won't they leave? If they know we are here?"

Mr. Bates averted his gaze, "Well according to our…sources…they know you are here, and won't leave until they see…you."

Harry sat up straighter, and took Draco's hand in his, "Then why did you bring Draco here? He is in danger!"

"Mr. Malfoy's presence allows the death eaters to not move from this area, making it easier for us."

"So, Draco is the bait!" yelled Harry, standing up.

"No, of course not! His well- being concerns us!"

"Bullshit," snapped Harry.

"Harry…sit down," whispered Draco, his tone forcing Harry to sit down without a question.

Draco placed his arm around Harry, drawing him closer, "Don't worry about it. We're here already, might as well catch them. Who knows when we will have the opportunity."

Harry looked darkly at Mr. Bates but seemed to calm down his anger, "So where are they?"

"It's believed they are in the outskirts of the town, if both of you can come with us and check out the place. See what we'll find.

Draco nodded, "Sure, Mr. Bates, Harry and I will go with you, just give us a couple of minutes."

Mr. Bates nodded and excused himself, not wanting to be in the presence of a fuming Harry Potter any longer.

"Are you seriously going to go through with it!" Harry said, practically yelling as the door closed with a click.

Draco winced slightly but didn't draw back. Instead, he resiliently stared at the man in front of him, challenging him to go against his wishes.

"But why! It's too… dangerous, Draco. I don't want you to go! I don't want you to…. Get hurt," he said, his voice dying down as he uttered the last part. Harry walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms around him, shocking Draco as he was put into a tight hug. "I don't want to lose you," Harry said at last in a voice barely above a whisper, his face leaned into Draco's neck.

Draco pulled away slightly, though still held Harry in his arms. "You're not going to lose me, Harry. After all, I'll have you there with me, won't I?"

Harry looked at him, unsure, but shrugged. He pushed his way out of Draco's arms and went to sit by the bed.

"Come on, Harry. It's not going to be the end of the world," Draco said, going over and sitting by Harry.

"But they're using you as bait! You! Why couldn't they have told us that from the very beginning! We could've come up with a better plan, but no, they have to draw us out here and put us in mortal danger," Harry said, exclaiming wildly with his hands. "Stupid… ministry…," he mumbled, his fury just getting wilder and wilder.

Draco flinched and he was sure he heard a vase crack. "Harry, calm down before you make the whole building explode. We don't want them to know where we're residing," he said, putting an arm around Harry. "Plus, maybe it's better this way. At least, now we know we're going to face them."

"You mean you're going to face them," Harry said.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not going without you," he mumbled, pulling close and nibbling on Harry's ear.

Harry shut his eyes. "That doesn't mean they're not going to hurt you," Harry said, his voice raspier than usual. "They're going to try everything they can to hurt you," he continued with difficulty as Draco traced a trail of hot kisses down to his jaw line.

"Don't worry, Harry. No one can hurt me as long as I'm with you," he said, his lips still pressed against Harry's skin.

"But… Draco, that's just it. I want to be with you. This may be the last time… I knew I had a bad feeling about the whole thing, something wasn't right, and it still isn't," Harry muttered in a shaky voice.

"Sh…" Draco muttered, "just relax." He pushed Harry back onto the bed, straddling him as he placed kisses on the boy's neck, slowly inching toward his collarbone.

Harry moaned slightly, slowly beginning to relax against Draco and other thoughts beginning to fill his mind.

Draco came up and placed a sweet kiss on Harry's lips, which opened to admit a tongue in for exploration. He felt throaty vibrations enter his own mouth as one hand unbuttoned Harry's shirt and began to explore and feel every inch of his body.

Harry's own hands began to work on Draco's shirt, trailing a line from his shoulder blade down to his lowerback, sending chills down Draco's spine until they reached the place they desired and pushed Draco forward.

Draco groaned as he felt himself being pushed up against Harry. He pressed down on the boy harder, rubbing themselves together and creating friction in a very necessary place. He pushed himself up when he was immediately turned over, his shirt opened wide and a mouth traveling its way lower and lower on Draco's chest.

Draco moaned deeply as Harry began encircling his erection, amounting his pleasure to an all-time high. The sensation of pleasure was settled in his groin and he felt all his muscles tense in one spasmodic moment, then release as a wave of satisfaction settled into him. Turning, he saw his lover had not yet been relieved of his problem and he turned the boy over, settling himself between his legs.

Harry gave a start but didn't try and stop anything Draco was about to ensue. He closed his eyes as Draco's mouth met his own erection that had escalated during his doings and began moaning loudly.

Draco teased Harry at first, almost getting aroused by the boy's groans and erotic phrases. He soon gave in though, and began moving up and down Harry's member as Harry clutched the sheet beneath him. With a thin sheet of sweat covering Harry's chest, he finally released, giving one last moan before a certain blonde's lips settled on his own.

"Well, that was nice," Harry said as his breathing regulated itself. "But don't think I'm still not angry with those bastards from the ministry."

Draco gave Harry a wide grin. "Oh, I know. I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad with me."

"Hmm… so this is your way of apologizing?"

"Apologizing! What would I have to apologize for?"

Harry shrugged, getting out of bed and cleaning himself quickly before changing. "Maybe for actually accepting."

"Oh, come on, Harry. It's not like this was our last time."

"I really hope it isn't," Harry said, too quietly for Draco to hear but with a heavy feeling in his heart.

Draco cleaned himself up, too, and changed before drawing up to the door. "Well, let's go then," Draco said, opening the door to where a very red Mr. Bates stood.

Harry looked at Mr. Bates and, as realization dawned on him, began to blush too. Draco only laughed and closed the door once Harry was through.

Harry walked behind Mr. Bates, his hand in Draco's and with butterflies in his stomach, not knowing that the boy with his hand intertwined with his own was also mirroring his own feelings.

A/N: Well, a short scene. But nonetheless, needed for oncoming chapters and well… really it's the… third time. Their relationship has to… grow, hehe. Anyways, hope it was enjoyable.


	18. Battling the Darkness

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 18: Battling the Darkness

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Mr. Bates walked over to his car and motioned them inside. Another auror was in the front seat, and Harry and Draco ended up sitting on the backseat.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Anne, looking, once again, very excited.

Harry smiled, and Draco just looked at her, scowling slightly.

"Hello, Anne, I take it you're going to come with us?" asked Harry in a polite manner. Draco had to give it to Harry; he sure knew how to mask his feelings. 'And I should know,' he thought grudgingly to himself.

"Yes I'm in my last year of auror training and this is part of my training, going out and getting some field experience."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "And they gave you this one?"

"Yeah, and I'm really excited!" exclaimed Anne, beaming at them.

Draco felt that Anne should not be there with them. This was a mission that was very dangerous-death eaters were involved. Not to mention, Anne did not have enough experience to work in cases such as the one they were currently in. Apparently, Anne did not realize the danger she would be facing.

"We have discussed with Ms. Travis the danger of this task. We feel she is ready for this," said Mr. Bates hurriedly, sensing Harry's and Draco's discomfort.

"Yes, they have, and I am really honored for this opportunity," said Anne, looking at Mr. Bates appreciatively.

They drove in silence to the outskirts of the city and into the wooded area. Ancient trees loomed over them threateningly, almost beckoning them inside, and the foreboding aura added to their mystery.

Mr. Bates drove into the woods, hiding his car behind the large amount of trees.

"Now, before you all get out let me explain some things. We are almost certain that they are in this area right here. The wooded area covers a range of five miles, but magic was detected in this part yesterday. Please be careful. If you hear anything, alert me about it. We have aurors on stand guard. We couldn't bring them here with us since their presence would probably have driven the death eaters away."

"Not if you have Draco here," said Harry bitterly.

Mr. Bates chose to ignore him, "So be on your way. Please report to me every thirty minutes or so, don't forget. Anne, you're coming with me. We'll see you later, and good luck," said Mr. Bates and turned to walk away from them.

Draco and Harry looked after them before turning around and facing the woods.

Harry put his hand in Draco's and gave it a tight squeeze, his eyes shortly shifting to Draco's before facing the woods.

Draco did the same, squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance, all the while looking at him before turning back to the forest.

They both stepped in wordlessly, the feeling of magic coming off everywhere. Harry let Draco's hand fall and instead replaced it with his wand.

Draco reluctantly let Harry go and stayed close by his side, nearly jumping at every owl hoot and rustle. The sound of their twin footsteps on dry leaves sounded harsh amid the calmness that seemed too terrible at the same time.

They walked down into the forest, going deeper and following the trail of magic they felt. It grew dark but neither wanted to cast a light charm, knowing it would just make them more visible.

"I think it's this way," Harry finally spoke after the silence, though in a whisper.

Draco didn't trust his own voice, and he merely nodded, trusting Harry but with a bad feeling.

Harry glanced at Draco and gave him a small smile, trying to calm him down; he knew his boyfriend seemed troubled about what might happen.

"You're the one that wanted to come here, remember?"

"I'm not complaining."

"But you're shaking."

"I can't help it."

"You have me as your human shield, what do you have to be afraid of?"

"Losing you."

Harry looked at him rather stunned, and then laughed slightly, "Fat chance of that, Draco. After surviving against their leader many times, I'm sure I can handle the followers."

Draco sighed, his shoulders drooping, "If you think so, but…"

"But what?"

"I still have a bad feeling about this."

Harry looked up, worry filling his bright green orbs.

"Same here but…we're got to go through with it, and we'll make it in the end," he said with a forced smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Draco stepped forward and planted his lips on Harry, giving him a small kiss before stepping back.

"You know, we really shouldn't be having escapades in the middle of a forest filled with death eaters."

Draco shrugged, "Who knows, we might just be able to distract them with a small display."

Harry smiled. "As much as it is tempting, I have to refuse. I prefer my eyes to be the only ones looking at your visible body."

Draco nodded, blushing slightly, and continued walking, turning back questioningly when Harry didn't join him.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, and with a deep sigh walked over to Draco.

They walked deeper into the heart of the forest, their steps getting slower and more hesitant. They had not found anything; it would only be a matter of time.

Harry took out his phone and called Mr. Bates, motioning for Draco to come closer to him.

"Hello, Mr. Bates….no nothing yet, and you?"

Draco looked silently at Harry. His Harry. He was not dumb, he knew what was coming. He knew his father, and he knew his father would recognize his weakness the instant his cold grey eyes landed on him. Today was the day he would get rid of his father. He had been unable to live a peaceful life, the threat of his father looming over him. He just hoped that Harry would be fine, Harry - his weakness. Harry the man that drove him wild with desire, the one that ignited his anger and got inside his skin quicker than anyone else. Harry, the man he loved. He hoped that everything would be fine, but his hope seemed shallow, seemed impossible.

"Well, we'll keep in touch then…bye," said Harry, closing his phone and pushing it into his pocket.

"Nothing new, I expect?"

"No, Mr. Bates and Anne have not found anything. Nothing at all. They are in the same situation as us, although he said that the presence of magic in his area was diminishing, so he was going to head in another direction."

Draco nodded, "How much do you want to bet we are right in Lucius' path?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I agree…I can feel the magic practically pulsating now."

They continued walking, stopping occasionally to rest. They came to a clearing with a river, the sound of the river flowing and the wind rustling the leaves of the trees made them both stop and take in the view. It was beautiful. The water of the river was clear, and with the wind, leaves fell all over the water and themselves. Both stood there for a while, taking in the sight in front of them. It seemed something so simple, yet it seemed to relax them.

"Beautiful," said Harry, sitting down on a rock, and bringing Draco to sit next to him.

"Yes," whispered Draco looking at Harry.

They sat in silence until Harry stood up, and held a hand out to Draco.

Draco took the hand in his, and was hoisted up. He cleaned himself as he noticed his dark slacks had gotten dirt on them.

"Only you would that," said Harry smiling.

"Do what?"

"Clean your pants."

"Well, they are dirty, you see, or do you need better glasses?"

"Want me to change my glasses?"

"Yes…wait…no."

"No?"

"No. What is Harry Potter without his trademark glasses?"

Harry laughed softly, "Okay, fine, but you're still weird."

Draco scoffed, "I thought it was decided that you were the weird one."

"I thought you meant I was the stupid one."

"Well I meant both. You are stupid and weird."

"And you are a snobbish git that worries too much over his appearance, are overly dramatic, and afraid at the sight of rats."

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say, dear."

They left the clearing and, with the change of setting, their attitudes went back to how they had been previously.

It was dead silent.

Not even the wind rustled the leaves. Animals could not be heard. The owl hoots were long gone. The only sound was their footsteps, echoing loudly for all to hear.

Draco shivered slightly, as the temperature dropped even more. He hadn't thought of bringing a coat with him, which now he battered himself for forgetting.

"Cold?"

Draco nodded, and then felt a hand go around his shoulder, bringing him closer to Harry.

"Better?"

Draco gave him a small smile, and they continued walking, not knowing when they would meet their fate.

Harry had called Mr. Bates multiple times, and Anne and he had found absolutely nothing. They had agreed to go back and search another day; they only had one more hour of searching.

One more hour.

Draco continued shivering, but his eyes and ears remained sharp against any sound or anything that he could see. Harry had a look of deep concentration on his face, his eyes moving in all directions, trying to look at everything.

Suddenly Harry gave a big gasp that stilled Draco's heart.

Draco turned around to look at Harry, his heart in his throat, and saw nothing.

"What was it?" he whispered, walking closer to Harry.

Harry's serious face suddenly turned into a big grin as he chuckled. "Nothing," he said, "I just thought I should make something interesting happen."

"What are you trying to pull! You had me worried there! Don't ever do that again," Draco said, furiously shaking and looking with cold, yet relieved eyes at Harry.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I was just trying to liven up the situation, as much for you as for me. Well, let's head back then," Harry said, his shoulders slumping. "It seems like they're not going to take you today."

Draco looked around them, still not entirely too sure when he suddenly heard a twig snap.

"Harry," he said, calling Harry to him as he turned around.

Harry had already started walking when he heard Draco's voice call out to him, full of fear and desperation.

'Maybe he's trying to pull one on me,' he thought, 'as payback.' He turned around, expecting to see only Draco there, possibly smirking, and was not ready for the sight he was about to see.

Instead of Draco, there was Alex, standing in what appeared to be black robes and smirking at him.

Harry's anger rose within him as he turned and found no one. He faced Alex once again, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. "What have you done to Draco?" he asked, his voice taking much effort to be controlled.

"I thought a little family reunion was in progress," Alex said with the same smile on his face. Harry pulled up his wand and Alex pulled his up, before beginning to shake his head. Harry looked at him warily, his wand still aimed at Alex, and wishing he could perform the killing curse right then and there. But he had to wait, had to find out where Draco was first.

"Where… did you… take him?" Harry said once again, his voice now ebbing on the edge of self-control.

"I don't see what you like in him," Alex said, looking over at Harry, his face changing from a smile to one of distraught. He sighed, casting his eyes down, before looking back up at Harry, a malicious smile on his lips. "I can't wait until all this is over," he said, "and then we'll be able to be together."

Harry looked at Alex full of hate, his magic beginning to rage out of control. The wind was picking up speed and the trees were beginning to creak. "Tell me… where the fuck he is… before I… kill you," Harry said, his green eyes blazing with fury and willing to do anything to get Draco back.

Alex just laughed, a tint of fear in his voice. He had stood in the same place the whole time, not wanting to get nearer to Harry now for fear of what might happen to him.

"Oh, you'll get your explanations soon enough," Alex said. "We'll keep in touch," he whispered, blowing Harry a kiss and laughing maniacally before he disappeared.

Harry stood staring at the place Alex had just stood, the wind beginning to swirl around him and picking up leaves, even small pebbles from the ground. He glared in disgust and anger, his mind reeling with too many emotions to cohere them, but only with one action in mind. 'Get Draco back,' his mind screamed, but he had no idea where and how to start. A heavy feeling settled in his chest as he looked around. No other thought, no other feeling entered him. It was a wonder he was able to think straight.

"Fuck the ministry! Fuck everything," he said, his voice low and in too much pain to yell. He let his wand droop in his hand, knowing full well that there could be other death eaters in the forest, but not caring. All he wanted was Draco, the whereabouts of Draco if that was the only thing he could get. He was going to save Draco, give his life up if he had to. All he wanted was to see Draco at least one more time, and leave him safe and well, without his father to bother him, without Alex's jealousy.

He glared at the ground, his vision becoming blurred as hot tears sprung up into his eyes, but he wasn't going to let them run. No, he was too angry to let these tears run. He had too much to do to let them run. Instead he thought about how Draco had been right, how Draco had been right about Alex and his over-obsessive self.

'The bastard,' thought Harry, his anger only increasing. Then he realized another thing. If he had turned around in time, he might have prevented it. If he hadn't thought it had all been a trick, like his had been. Harry stared wide in shock at nothing in particular, his eyes going lifeless as the thought formed in his head. 'It was his fault.' Once again, it was his fault someone was going to get hurt, his fault someone was probably going to die. Guilt, anger, and resentment, all aimed towards himself began to rise up. The tears in his eyes pushed their way forward, now more than ever as Harry stood there stupidly, all his thoughts replaced with guilt.

First Sirius, then Dumbledore. Was it going to be Draco this time? He mused on it, wondering whether, in order to save the world, he had to give up the lives of those that were precious to him. He had loved both Sirius and Dumbledore, in their own way. They had been the parents and mentors he had needed so much, had continued to need, but they had been taken away from him at a bitter time. And now, the same was happening to Draco. And all because of him. He muttered angrily, wondering if he wasn't off better dead. Maybe then, he wouldn't have caused all this pandemonium.

The wind was still rising around him, rising to unreasonable heights that were now making the ancient trees creak, made the ancient trees feel like they were being pulled out, but Harry was oblivious to it all. Instead, in his blind rage and full of anger, anger intended for everyone but Draco, even anger aimed at him, he got up and with heavy footsteps began to trace his way back to the place they had to go after everything.

He had felt like running into the forest, like searching it all, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to, he knew that it was probably futile and the best thing to do now was wait, and hope. If he didn't kill himself, or anyone for that matter, before then.

He walked out into the clearing, his eyes dull and void but with power still surging all around him. He looked up, only to take in an unexpected sight. Mr. Bates and Anne both lay on the ground, mouths wide in astonishment and eyes dead and rolled back. He would have stared in shock at them, wondering what had caused this, but he knew what had caused them, and he was feeling too void to be surprised. He glared down at them, but couldn't find anything related to pity in his heart for them. Instead, he found himself thinking they were better off like that, better off dead rather than having to face the world. And better off dead because they were the ones that had pushed Draco into it.

He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. He grabbed Mr. Bates' cell phone that he had clutched in his hand, and prying Mr. Bates' cold fingers off of it, he dialed for the aurors and then threw the phone down. They would be found soon enough, he was sure of it. Without a backwards glance, he began walking back towards the hotel, clouds beginning to unfurl in the sky and drizzling rain, that was soon to be made into heavy rain, began to pour, lightning and thunder accompanying it.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Tried to… get things right. Hmm… now we have to figure out where Draco is… hmm…. Well, hope this chapter was enjoyable and… we'll update soon….


	19. Drastic Decisions

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 19:

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

He opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. He was drenched in water, but he didn't care. He leaned against the door and let thoughts swirl through his mind. Where could Draco be? Was he all right? But then, his thoughts began to cut like knives, stabbing him repeatedly in his chest. It was his entire fault. It was always his fault, when would things ever change? He opened his eyes, and cold fury towards the death eaters, and self-hatred ripped apart his once bright green eyes.

He spotted one of Draco's shirts on the bed, and something inside him snapped. He began shaking uncontrollably, and without even thinking about it, he disapparated.

He stepped inside the office in New York, and headed straight to Mr. Bradford's office in a fast pace.

He went past his secretary and opened the door, only to find it empty.

"Sir…"

"Where is Bradford?" he snarled, turning to the frighten secretary.

"He is in a meeting…"

"Where?"

"Sir, it is a very important meeting, he cannot be disturbed."

"I don't give a fuck. I repeat myself, where is he?"

"But…"said the secretary, looking at the frightening man in front of her cautiously.

"No buts, tell me right now," snapped Harry.

"Conference room D-5…"

"Thank you," he said shortly, and walked away from the secretary.

"Please, sir! Wait!" said the secretary, rushing after him.

"As I said, this is an urgent meeting; maybe I can make you an appointment…"

Harry laughed, turning to look at the secretary behind him with a look nothing humorous, "An appointment!"

The secretary nodded, and started almost running as she struggled to keep up with Harry, her clipboard clutched in her hand.

"As you see, gentleman, this new method of reaching out to be wizarding community…" said Mr. Bradford, before turning around upon hearing the door being opened and slammed against the wall with great force.

"Mr. Potter! I am in a meeting!"

Harry walked coldly towards him until he was right in front of him.

"You fucking knew," he hissed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but I am in a meeting, kindly wait outside, please," said Mr. Bradford, averting his eyes from Harry.

"WAIT! You want ME to wait! What the hell is your problem?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now please…"

"You knew Draco was going to be used as bait, didn't you? You didn't care if anything happened to him! What was it? Did you want those death eaters at any cost!"

"Well, wasn't that what you wanted?" replied Mr. Bradford as he gathered some papers.

"At any cost does not mean I will be lied to! Draco and I were lied to, and we were dragged to god knows where, and only when we got there, were we told what the plan was!" snarled Harry, looking furiously at Mr. Bradford, his fists clenching.

"Yes, well…"

"And now Draco's gone! He's fucking gone and I have no idea where!"

Mr. Bradford let the papers fall from his hands and into the desk, "Gone…"

"Yes, he is gone! You used him as bait, what the hell did you expect!"

Mr. Bradford looked wordlessly at Harry, his mouth opened wide.

"He was in danger! You told us he was, and what do you all do? Send him straight to his death!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't cut it!" yelled Harry, and several items in the room exploded, "sorry won't bring him back!"

"We will do everything we can; I will get some aurors to…"

"Aurors! Did you know that one of your aurors is a death eater!" exclaimed Harry, shocking everyone into silence.

"One of my aurors?" said Mr. Bradford, after some few seconds.

"Yes, Bloom! Bloom is a death eater! He was here feeding us information, no doubt, and you all had no damn clue about him! Whatever happened to background checks? Aurors fooled by aurors in their same department!"

"I had no idea," said Mr. Bradford, still shocked, "I will get everyone in this department screened…"

"A little late, don't you think?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Well, let's focus on getting Draco back," said Mr. Bradford, trying to get Harry in his good side again, "I will have aurors investigate this..."

"I don't need your help," whispered Harry coldly, "I will find him without your fucking aurors."

"Now, Harry be reasonable," said Mr. Bradford, trying to calm down the angry wizard in front of him.

"Reasonable does not involve involving your aurors and yourself in this, that would be stupidity," snapped Harry. "Mark my words, Bradford, if Draco dies I will personally kill you," finished Harry, his voice sending cold shivers to everyone in the room.

He turned around and walked past the astonished secretary, "I don't wish to be involve in something utterly worthless," he said, turning to Mr. Bradford, as he stood in the doorway, "Tell England I fucking resign," he said, throwing his auror badge to Mr. Bradford, "I know they were involved in having Draco as bait, them with their idiot prejudices."

He exited the room, and left a silent Mr. Bradford clutching Harry's badge in his hand.

He walked out into the cold night shivering slightly. He was still wet and had not bothered to put a dry charm on himself, his mind remained unfocused and he looked like a madman to any who passed by him.

He sat down in a bench and looked at the people around. They were doing late night shopping, and their laughter and apparent easiness and happiness annoyed him. He scowled at a couple that stood laughing and kissing near him, only to find his anger increase.

Draco was supposed to be with him, _always_ with him. There was a void in his heart that seemed to fill him up, like lead attached to his feet, making him drown. He realized he had been truly happy when Draco was with him, and he realized that Draco was what he wanted and needed. Life without Draco was no life at all.

He stood up and turned his back on the laughing couple, and with determined steps walked out of the crowded street, and into the dark night.

Draco opened his eyes, his eyesight hazy and his hair apparently matted down. He blinked a few times, trying to stabilize himself and trying to make some sense out of the flickering figures before him. He needed to brush something out of his eye and so he pulled his hand towards himself. He waited for the contact, but it never came. Instead, he felt something holding him tight. He tried his other hand and found it tied down the same way. Groaning, he turned his head slightly and, after a few seconds of focusing, found his wrist tied down to the ground. His eyes went wide as realization hit him and he turned to his other wrist, only to find it also tied down.

Draco struggled with the chains, tried to move his hands, but was not able to. He only succeeded in creating a few cuts on his wrists from the tight chains and found that both his ankles were tied down as well.

He sighed. Both his arms were stretched out and tied down and both his legs were tied down together. He felt something wet on his head and figured it was blood. He must have hit his head after he had blacked out…

_He stared, his eyes wide with shock as a figure emerged towards him. Harry was walking away while this figure drew nearer and nearer to him._

_He felt his voice constricting, but he had to call Harry. "Harry," he tried the first time. He felt his mouth move but no sound came out. Gathering his strength, he called out again. "Harry," he said, fear evident in his voice. He tried calming himself down, for all he knew it was Mr. Bates, or even Anne. 'But none of them had on a robe,' his mind told him._

_He raised his wand, outstretched to the person before him, when he saw the mask. His eyes, if possible, grew wider, and he recognized the smile below that mask. 'Why isn't Harry beside me?' he thought, and fear that Harry had been caught suddenly filled him. He was about to call again when he saw the death eater begin to move his arms. Draco had the disarming spell ready in his mind when he suddenly noticed an object being thrown at him. Without thinking, Draco caught it, and cursing as he felt the memorable twist in his stomach, lurched into a dark room. The portkey was knocked out of his hands as he landed with a thud, and he felt his head come into contact with the hard floor. He lifted his hand and felt the blood now at the back of his head. 'Damn it,' he thought as he saw feet shuffling towards him. His last thoughts were of Harry before he drifted off to unconsciousness._

'Harry,' he thought, wondering if Harry had been caught too. He looked around the room, now that he was feeling slightly better, but found nothing that could give him a clue of where he was. Dark stone decorated the walls and the floor, and only a single torch lit the room. There was no door, but there was a hallway that led to who-knew-where, but from which death eaters were likely to come through soon.

Draco grimaced as he shifted his ankles, scraping them both a bit as he tried to move and deciding that it was better to stay put. He looked at his shackles, and found they were covered with a weird insignia. 'The Malfoy Crest,' he thought. 'So it is my father who's captured me.' He looked at the cuffs, wondering what lunatic would actually decorate them, but decided now was not the time to ponder over that. He had to find a way out, and he had to find a way to talk to Harry.

Harry had been there next to him. Why hadn't he answered? Maybe he had been hit by a spell. Impossible, he had heard the crunching as the first death eater had stood there. Could there perhaps have been another? He muttered angrily, wondering why he had caught the thing that had been thrown to him. He cursed his reflexes and cursed the man that had been the one to put him in here.

"Alex," he muttered scathingly, though his voice was above a whisper. He couldn't believe it. The slimy bastard had actually become a death eater, and under his own father. He mumbled obscene comments on what Alex was and what he would do to Alex. He hoped to heavens that Alex hadn't caught Harry unawares. His eyes filled with fear as he thought of the numerous possibilities that could have happened.

'Alex could have tied Harry up and he could be exploring his body as we speak.'

'The idiot may try to be comforting Harry.'

'He's probably touching Harry!'

'He's more than likely spreading lies… what if he tells Harry I was going to go somewhere…. No, Harry wouldn't buy that… would he?'

'What if he took a polyjuice potion and turned into me!'

His face paled as he continued to think of what could be happening to Harry, of what was possibly occurring at the moment. All he hoped for was that Harry was okay, that Harry would be okay, and that Harry wasn't hurt.

"Stupid, fucking Alex," he mumbled, beginning his obscenities again as he continued to struggle for a way out. The pain in his wrists and ankles had now become numb, although he could feel blood still pouring from there. He grimaced at the thought of the scars that he might end up with, but continued, hoping that somehow he'd be able to get out. He was cursing Alex's name once more when he heard a chuckle near him.

Turning his head quickly and squinting to make out the figure in the dark, he felt fear rise up in him. He looked to see who it was and felt fury as he recognized the man mocking him. "Where the hell am I and what the hell do you think you are fucking doing, Bloom!" Draco couldn't help but bellow out as the man stepped nearer to Draco.

Alex chuckled, stopping above Draco. "Can you imagine my surprise when I found out who your father was," Alex said, ignoring Draco's statement and the cold glares he was receiving. "I mean, I'd heard about the war with Voldemort, I'd heard about the amazing Harry Potter and how he beat him, how he became the youngest hero of the wizarding world at the age of one and how he destroyed the Dark Lord, finally giving rest to the world. I'd heard about a few of the famous death eaters that had followed him, Wormtail, Barty Crouch Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy…," he said, stressing out the last name with a small smile, "But I never imagined that I'd have the very son of one of the most conniving and powerful wizards with me here. Imagine my surprise when I was cornered and told about the plan. Of course, this was shortly after our breakup. Of course, you could say it was in an act of rage, but I think it's changed into something entirely different. I think I'm starting to see your father's point of view. I mean, a son never should leave their own father."

"You're a sick bastard, Bloom," Draco said, his eyes dangerously narrowed and the torch glowing brighter, but Alex made no hint that he was aware of this. Instead, he lowered himself, staring straight at Draco the whole time.

"Can you imagine when I was promised the opportunity to have a chance at revenge? I was told your whole story, from beginning to end, and figured that you hadn't done anything courageous, that you hadn't done anything worthy to keep you alive. In fact, you'd done quite the opposite, running away like a coward," Alex said, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"If that's what my father said tell him he's a fucking hypocrite. Remind him who's the one that ran out on Voldemort once the fight got tough, remind him -," Draco began when he was suddenly cut off by a sting on his left cheek.

"Lucius did what he could, fought until he knew he couldn't do anymore," Alex said almost in admiration. "He left when he knew there was nothing else he could do; he's not a bloody coward."

Draco laughed and received another blow from Alex, this time to his ribs. Draco winced and felt his body contract, but couldn't do much to soothe the pain that was beginning to fill him.

"Like I was saying," Alex continued, "I decided that you needed… a lesson, and so I sided with the remaining death eaters and Lucius, recruiting a few here and there and watching as our numbers slowly grew and as our plan unfolded. I'm not going to tell you how it happened right now, though. We have to wait till Harry gets here," he said, a wide grin spreading over his face. "Harry," he muttered, almost dreamily.

"Harry's never going to like you," Draco said, knowing full well he would be receiving another blow, but nonetheless feeling the need to say it.

"That's where you're wrong," he heard Alex say and felt him shift. Surprisingly, Alex had not delivered a hit, but had instead moved to where he stood over him, his face inches above Draco's own. "You see, you don't realize our plans. You don't realize what we can accomplish. Or don't you know the magic one can do when carefully planned out? Can't you figure out the changes we can make with a few simple spells?" Alex said, laughing. "No matter, you'll find out soon enough."

Draco glared at him, waiting for him to stand up when he felt strong arms hold his head down and lips brush hungrily against his own.

"Too bad you gave up on me," Alex said as he drew away. "Then again, I shouldn't be sorry. After all, I was given the chance to meet Harry." He winked at Draco before walking away. "I suggest you rest for now. Your father wants to see you and you want to look your best, not that it'll help much," he said, eyeing Draco up and down before moving over to the entrance. "Oh, and you'll see Harry soon enough," he said, the same wide grin on his face once again, a grin full of malicious intent that Draco did not like. He glared at Alex, wishing he could do something, anything. Wishing he could wring Alex's neck, wishing he could perform the killing curse on Alex, but not able to and useless without his wand and tied down to the floor. The flame grew to an unimaginable height as Alex's chuckles died through the hallway.

Harry walked through dark alleyways, walked anywhere he was able to go, trying to make some sense of things and trying to find where Draco could possibly be. He had to be somewhere, but where was the question.

He muttered, desperately hoping that something would give him a sign. He had to make sure Draco was okay. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Draco was dead. Glasses shook as he passed by and the wind pulled the hats away of ongoing passerby's, but Harry was too distraught to notice. He mumbled obscenities at anyone and everyone he could think of, blaming them all in his mind at what had happened, and scaring the people he passed by.

He suddenly turned. Someone was following him and more than likely it was one of those bloody aurors. He felt like waiting for them to curse them to oblivion, but decided against it. It would only get him into more trouble in the end. Instead, he angrily apparated back to the hotel room that he and Draco had been sharing that same day.

He was surprised to find light coming in through the windows and saw as the first rays of sunshine began to fill the entire room. 'A whole night and Draco's been with them!' he thought angrily, unmentionable thoughts passing through his head at the thought of what might be happening to Draco. After all, he had experienced some of the torture that could be expected, and it only got more painful as the hours went by.

He noticed the door was open and went over to slam it. He saw the unpacked suitcases, but now was not the time for a change of clothes, or a shower. His own clothes were now dry, but crinkly, and his hair was as wild as ever, adding to his 'madman' look that he now had. He continued glancing around the room until he noticed something that hadn't been there before. He carefully walked over to it and saw a paper next to it.

A small ring lay on the table, inscriptions that Harry couldn't read around it, but with an aura of magic that Harry didn't trust. He reached for the note, eyeing the ring warily, and grew angry at every passing word.

_Love,_

_Take the ring. It's a portkey, though I have to warn you… there's consequences._

_Forever to me will you be bound, until death do us part _('I can arrange that…' thought Harry as he read), _if you take the ring. There's no greater binding spell than the one on that ring. And if you're thinking of killing me, think again. If I die, you die with me. Then again, you don't have to take it, and you won't have to be with me, Harry._

_What's it for? Well, it will lead you straight to the cell where Draco's at. Let me warn you, though, it's heavily guarded and more than likely will be the last sight you will ever have of Draco._

_So, what shall it be? No disturbing memories and no me, or Draco's last tortured look and me by your side forever after. Your choice._

_I'd advice you to pick the ring. I'm sure Draco won't be too devastated once he's gone…_

_Soon to be forever yours,_

_Alex_

Harry glared angrily at the paper before him. He crumpled it in his hand, eyeing the ring. If this was what he had to do, he would do it. He had to see Draco, had to know Draco was okay and had to let Draco know he was okay. He was going to let Draco out, he was going to save Draco, and he was going to kill Alex. He didn't care; he wasn't going to live the rest of his life tied to Alex.

He lifted the ring and closed his eyes. It wasn't going to be activated until he put it on and he felt a heavy feeling in his stomach. He pressed his eyelids shut as he placed the ring on his fingers, then felt the familiar tug before he was sprawled across the floor, three pairs of feet before him.

A/N: Well, that's it for now… and next time… is next time the end… no, I think there's two more chapters… well, for the fight to be over, not the end. Can't believe it's almost done! Please Review, tell us how we're doing, tell us how the story's going, tell us that you absolutely love it! Heh, ok, I'm going out on a limb there, but yeah. sigh Poor Draco. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	20. Unannounced Changes

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 20: Unannounced Changes

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Draco listened to Alex's laughter until it slowly died off. He felt completely useless. He couldn't move, he _couldn't do anything_. He stopped struggling to get free, knowing well that his efforts will be futile. He slumped a bit, the numbness slowly growing from the tips of his fingers to the rest of his body. He wondered what they would do to him. Probably torture and then kill him, yet death eaters were very creative, especially his father.

"Harry," he whispered out into the cold room, wondering where he was. The nagging feeling that something would happen to Harry growing more and more as the seconds went by. How long had he been here? Minutes? Hours? Days? He had no clue, time here was nonexistent.

A cold laugh sounded not far from him, and he turned to see his father standing in the entrance to the small room, "Harry?" Lucius said, still laughing as he got closer to Draco.

Draco looked at Lucius straight in the eye, not wavering at all.

"Yes, _Harry_," hissed Draco, "and so what?"

Lucius looked coldly at Draco, his laughter stopping abruptly, "You are a disgrace to the Malfoy family," he said his tone icy and firm.

"I haven't considered myself part of that family for years," snapped Draco

"Silence!" yelled Lucius, "you will not speak of the family in that tone!"

"Well guess what, father dearest, I don't give a fuck about the family name! You disgraced it!"

Lucius walked over to Draco and kneeled beside him, "You were always a weakling. I always had to make excuses for you when people came over. You call me a disgrace? Me who stood up for something? What have you stood up for? Nothing! You are a filthy coward," said Lucius in a low voice.

Draco held his head up high, "Cowards don't run away from those they support."

Lucius grabbed Draco's shirt and yanked him towards him, making Draco winced as the chains bit his arms and ankles even more.

"What do you call yourself then! You were too much of a coward to do Voldemort's noble work! You left your own father and ran off with the old coot!"

"I never supported you in the first place, Lucius."

Lucius looked at Draco with such hatred in his eyes, and a glint appeared in them as he started shaking Draco.

"Of course….you were off with Potter. Oh I am sorry…its _Harry_ isn't it?" he said sarcastically, "isn't it!"

"Yes, it's Harry," replied Draco, 'and I love him' he said silently to himself, causing a slight smile to appear on his face.

"You will regret ever being with that idiot boy! Bella told me about you two, the bile rises as I think about it…it was an unwise choice, Draco. I thought you might come back to us…but once I heard about you being with Potter, I decided not to give you a second chance."

"I would not want another chance in the first place!"

"You choose a filthy half-blood over your father!" exclaimed Lucius, color rising to his cheeks.

"Yes, I do, and I will never regret my choice," said Draco defiantly.

"Then it's about time you suffer the consequences," hissed Lucius, "you are no longer a son of mine…you need to learn a lesson in order for you to forget that boy."

"I love Harry, you cannot change that, you cannot make me forget him" snapped Draco.

"Oh, Harry will be with me for the rest of his life," said Alex, coming from behind Lucius, "He will forget you, and he will love me," he whispered.

Lucius smirked coldly at his son as he raised his wand, Alex doing the same behind him, "Wrong choice," said Lucius, smiling cruelly.

Draco did not close his eyes, he faced his father and Alex and waited for the killing curse to come at him. The next thing he saw was darkness.

Harry sighed as his face met the cool stone.

"Harry! You came…I knew you would!" exclaimed a voice.

Harry looked up and was met with the sight of Alex, not thinking, he stood up and launched himself against him, sending them both to the floor.

"You…fucking…bastard!" snarled Harry as he threw several punches at Alex, venting his anger.

"Harry! Love, wait!" said Alex, trying to shield his face from Harry's hands.

Suddenly, Harry was thrown backwards and he hit the wall with a thud. He turned around and paled at the sight. Draco was sitting on the floor, bound with chains that drew blood from his ankles and wrists. He was completely dirty, with blood splattered around him, and his once perfect hair was matted with dry blood. His blood ran cold as he noticed Draco wasn't breathing…

"Not a pretty sight is he?" drawled Lucius, his wand still pointing at Harry, "this is what he gets for disagreeing with me."

"You will pay for this, Malfoy," said Harry in a hollow voice, "I guarantee it," he finished, raising his wand at Lucius.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to fight me for him, Potter? Fight for this piece of vermin?" he said, pointing a long finger at Draco's unmoving body.

'So he's not dead,' thought Harry with relief, but grew angry at Lucius' words.

"Watch what you say about him," snarled Harry, gripping his wand tighter.

"I am his father, I can say whatever I please about him, Potter."

"You are not his father. A father wouldn't do the things you did to Draco."

"It was for his own good, but of course, he was too stupid to see it as what it was."

Harry made to hit Lucius with a spell, but an expelliarmus hit him in the back, and his wand left his hand.

"Potter can't hold his wand?" said a female voice from behind him.

"Now, Now, Bella, be nice to our guest," said Lucius grinning at Harry.

"Harry," said Alex, trying to grab him but Harry turned away from him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Potter, running away?" said Lestrange, "We can't have that, now can we? What fun will it be without you?"

Then Harry felt an invisible force pushing him towards the ground, and he dropped into a chair that had been conjured under him. He couldn't stand up, it was like if he was glued to the chair, and he struggled while Lucius and Bellatrix laughed, and Alex looked hungrily at him.

"Your Gryffindor stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Potter" said Lucius starting to pace, "you bound yourself to Alex, and at what cost?"

"You will let Draco leave this place," said Harry, his tone meaning that it was to be done.

Lucius shook his head while Bellatrix laughed, "Let Draco leave? Alex did you promise that…?"

"No!" said Alex scowling.

"You fucker, you need to let him leave!" yelled Harry, thrashing in his chair, "Fuck…just let him go, Alex! Fine, I promise to make it work, just let him leave! Please!" exclaimed Harry passionately.

"Ohhh you must really love him, Potter…how sweet," mocked Bellatrix.

"You stay the hell out of this, Lestrange!"

"Are you threatening me, Potter?"

"Yes I am! Have a problem with that!"

"I don't take threats lightly."

"Bella…"

Alex walked closer to Harry and gave him a deep kiss, "If you promise this, I will let him go, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and looked around him, there had to be an exit somewhere…

"Lucius…Bellatrix, can you leave me alone with Harry a few moments?"

"Alex, we cannot…" said Lucius warningly.

"I believe he needs some…persuasion," smirked Alex.

"Fine, just don't step out of your boundaries, remember who's in charge."

"Yes, just…leave," said Alex distractedly.

Once Lucius and Bellatrix had left, Alex turned to Harry and ran his hand lovingly down his cheek.

"Harry…Harry…how much I have wanted you. Ever since the day on the airport, the day we met…remember? Oh, I liked you when I set my eyes on you, and I believe I made it very clear. You have no idea how happy you made me when you took notice of my advances," he whispered, bring his mouth to Harry's neck and sucking gently.

Harry closed his eyes and tried not to focus on Alex. Draco was only a few feet away, was he awake?

"Everything was perfect, I had you, and you wanted me. Then that bastard had to ruin it all," he snarled, his tone changing, and he then straddled Harry abruptly.

"No matter, I have you now. Now and forever…you have made me really happy, Harry," he continued, still kissing Harry and wrapping his arms around him.

"Draco won't get in our way any longer, it's only you and me, right?"

"…right…" said Harry, the words tasting bitter to his mouth, he had to distract Alex.

"Kiss me, Harry, I need to make sure you will hold your promise of trying to make this work."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Alex. It felt so very wrong, it felt _horrible_. The lips were too rough, the taste was not the same…it was just not Draco. He didn't feel lightheaded with happiness like when he kissed Draco. No. He felt disgusted and dirty, but continued kissing him until he heard Alex moan.

"Can I trust you, Harry?"

"Yes," said Harry, his voice raspy.

"Hmmm, I need you right now Harry…now…"

Harry suddenly felt the invisible force that had been holding him down go away, and wanting to gain Alex's trust, he let himself be lowered into the floor, Alex on top of him.

Alex grabbed Harry's hand and fingered the ring, "Mine," he whispered, "all mine." He pushed his lips roughly against Harry, and Harry placed his arms around Alex.

"That's it, Harry…" mumbled Alex.

Harry continued roaming his hands around Alex's back, lower and lower. Until he felt the tip of Alex's wand with his fingers.

He took a deep breath, and before Alex knew what was happening, he had him pinned down with his own wand pointing at him.

Alex's eyes went wide with shock, "Harry…"

"Don't speak…You have ruined whatever life I had Alex. YOU ruined it. Draco is my life, and will always be my life. Do you understand that?" he hissed, "I love Draco, I love him so fucking much…I can never love you, Alex," he said, "I really want to kill you right now, but you will get your time…soon enough…I will make sure of that….Petrificus Totalus," he whispered.

Alex lay on the floor unable to move, his eyes opened. Harry got up from him in disgust and ran to where Draco was.

"Draco!" he yelled, "Draco, speak to me!" he said, grabbing his shoulders.

Draco turned his head weakly and stared into Harry with his lifeless eyes.

"Draco! Snap out of it!"

But Draco continued to stare at him, with no recognition. His silver eyes remained blank.

"Draco!" cried Harry, his breathing quickening, "Oh god…what have they done to you, love?" he whispered kissing Draco's forehead.

He heard footsteps and he turned just in time to dodge a spell Lucius had sent him.

"You are not getting out of here!" yelled Lucius, looking at Alex's body on the floor, and then at Harry.

Bellatrix stood next to Lucius, both of their wands pointing at Harry.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and tried to apparate but couldn't.

"It's worthless, Potter. You have no wand, it's over."

"The golden boy is cornered…his luck has finally ran out…we should have some fun with him, Lucius."

"I believe we shall, Bella," said Lucius looking at Harry.

Bellatrix walked closed to Harry, smiling maniacally, her wand raised.

She smirked and looked directly at Harry, "Cru-."

But Harry was too fast for her, in one fluid moment he raised his wand and yelled out "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light traveled and hit Bellatrix directly in the chest, she looked surprise before death took her away and she fell on the floor.

Lucius looked slightly shocked, but his features were immediately back in place. He looked at Harry and smiled cynically. "Never knew you had it in you," he said, laughing slightly. He kicked the body out of his way and slowly began to step nearer.

"Accio wa-," Harry was saying when an expelliarmus was shot and Alex's wand was gone from his hand.

"I do believe your luck has run out though," Lucius said. He stepped forwards once again, now placing Draco's limp body as the only barrier between them. "Did you really think that you could have a happy ending, Potter? Especially with Draco? Believe me, Draco never meant anything of what he said. At least, he'll never mean it anymore," he said, a slightly amused smile on his face. "But of course, I'm going to be the generous knight I am and deliver you from the hurt you'd otherwise encounter if you continued to live."

Harry stared at him, hate and rage filling him once again as he stared into the malicious grey eyes that were concentrated on him.

Lucius turned to Alex and countered the charm that had been placed on him, producing a stiff looking Alex who stumbled as he got his wand and then stood next to Lucius, his eyes betraying the desperation and sadness he was feeling at Harry's rejection.

"Kill him, Alex," Lucius said, not turning to look at Alex and keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Ki…kill Harry," Alex gulped, looking from Lucius to Harry.

Lucius nodded, slowly becoming annoyed by the lack of response to his command. "I ordered you to kill him, so now you will…" he said, his voice edgy.

"But -," Alex said, trying desperately to find a way out.

Harry was there, on his knees, holding onto Draco's hand and trying to come up with some way to get out of there, for route of escape. His eyes never left either of the two who stood before him as his mind wandered, searching for a plan.

"But what! Do you dare defy me," Lucius said, anger getting the better of him.

Alex shook his head, shaking nervously and turned to look once more at Harry. He couldn't… he just couldn't hurt Harry… but he couldn't disobey Lucius either. He had to choose, his own safety or that of Harry's…

Harry looked from Lucius to Alex, glad that at least Alex's attraction was being useful. He only hoped that it was enough to continue being an obstacle in Lucius's plan and in his own death.

"No… but… you said we wouldn't kill him," Alex said softly, his gaze dropping.

"I know what I said, but as complications have arisen, his life has to be taken. We can't leave the death of Bellatrix to go unpunished," Lucius said, looking in disgust at the crumpled body. "And after the way he treated you, he would probably leave you and go after Draco. And I don't plan on leaving Draco until he has been… reeducated."

Alex looked up at Lucius, betrayal obvious in his features. "You kicked her fucking body away! Do you really expect me to believe that you want revenge for her death! And so what if Harry won't be with me, there are loads of ways where I could be sure he never left my sight! There are other options!"

"Yes, I'm quite aware that there are," Lucius said, his own voice rising, "but none of them are as good as Potter's death."

"Harry doesn't have to die."

"He does too."

"He does not."

"For the safety of all of us, he does."

"No he does not," Alex said, facing Lucius fully.

Lucius's eyes had not once left Harry's own as he watched for any sign that might mean danger to him. Now that Alex had turned on him, though, he couldn't do anything but draw his attention from Harry for this slight intervention.

"Fine, if you can't kill him, then I will," said Lucius, raising his own wand over Harry. "We'll deal with you later," he said before beginning to mutter the curse.

"Expelliarmus," Alex said, brandishing Lucius's wand away from him and to the other corner of the room.

Lucius turned, angry now and his eyes in narrow slits, blonde hair seeming to stand on its edge. "Oh, you will rue the day you thought of backstabbing me, Bloom," he said before brandishing Harry's own wand and gleefully shooting a spark of green light towards Alex.

It hit Alex full on the chest and he was sent flying back. He hit the wall with the thud and slumped onto the floor in a lifeless pile.

Harry clenched his eyes shut, awaiting for his own life to draw away. 'I'm so sorry, Draco,' he thought in his mind, regretting not having been able to remain alive and cursing himself for having impulsively put on the ring Alex had offered him. He opened his eyes to take one last look at Draco's face, when he heard laughter.

Harry looked up, only to see Lucius looking at him with an amused look on his face and Harry's own wand in his hand, raised and aimed at him. "Oh, did Alex forget to mention? He said that you would die if he died, but only if you killed him. I guess he forgot the part, in hopes that you would save him from danger, possibly. But, as that was not the case, it seems that you've been relieved of that bond. No worries, though, you'll soon be reunited with your beloved," he said, sneering at Harry.

Harry turned to look at his finger, shocked, and saw that the ring had apparently come off and now lay loose on his finger. He slipped it off and put it in his pockets, unsure why, and raised his eyes once more to Lucius's.

"You're not going to get away with this," he said, anger in his voice.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me? I don't remember you telling anyone," Lucius said nastily.

Harry cursed at his impulsiveness, wondering who would come and rescue them, but let his face fall into a small smile, unwilling to show Lucius the fear he felt at the moment.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he said, "I'm sure they'll find their way here. And if they don't, I'll still deal with you."

"You! Boy, don't make me laugh. You don't even have a wand," Lucius said.

"I don't need one," he said, and let out anger in small amounts. "Expelliarmus," he said, and the wand Lucius had been brandishing was immediately shot out of his hand.

Lucius stood there, in shock at the wand less magic that had occurred, not having taken the possibility into effect and now, himself, left without a wand.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," Lucius said, his mind trying to force in his head and fear becoming evident in his eyes.

"Will I? I'm beginning to doubt your powers, Lucius," Harry said, adding unneeded spit at the mention of Lucius's name, but knowing it would draw his attention.

"Oh, don't doubt them. Just because you can perform simple spells without a wand, doesn't mean you're going to win," Lucius said. He moved slightly over towards Bellatrix's body, noticing the wand in her hand and glad that at least his kick hadn't sent her too far away from him. He inched his way towards her when he was suddenly stopped by Harry's voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry said, untangling his hand from Draco's and now standing up. He had to get them both out of here, now, but he wasn't sure on how and the only thing he could do for now, without his wand, was stall. He wasn't too sure how good his magic was without a wand, but he knew his anger, if controlled, would allow him to perform small feats of magic.

"And why not? Have another trick up your sleeve?" Lucius asked, sneering at him lightly, though the fear still visible.

"I might," Harry said, knowing he had control for he time being, and hoping that Lucius wouldn't say something to get his anger out of control. He needed a clear mind for this, he needed to be able to think.

"Oh, and what are you going to perform now? A slight tickling spell that will have me rolling on the floor in laughter? A small spell that will hopefully buy you some time? Or the killing curse?" he asked, inching his way once more towards Bellatrix and glancing quickly over to the wand to see just how far away he was. 'Only a bit more…' he thought when he suddenly felt himself being pushed backwards.

"I told you not to perform any tricks," Harry said to a stumbling Lucius. He had parted from Draco, although he hadn't wanted to, but their safety right now meant more right now and he had to finish Lucius once and for all.

Lucius grinned widely at him, unnerving Harry. "Oh yes, I know you did, but thank you, though," he said, brandishing his own wand. Harry had sent him sprawling to the corner his wand had been thrown to.

"Oh shit," Harry mumbled under his breath. "Stupe-," he thought, his mind reeling in plans when he was suddenly bound and on the floor.

"Oh, I don't think you're going to be doing any more magic for now," Lucius said, laughing maniacally as he stepped over him. He swished his wand and the bindings became even tighter on Harry, constricting his breathing and cutting into his skin. "I think a bit of fun is now into effect, seeing as you're in no position to fight back," Lucius said and before Harry had time to register it in his mind, Lucius had sent a mobilocorpus charm at him and was sending his body flying through the air, zooming into walls and grinning wider as he heard cracks of bones.

"Well," Lucius said to a bloody and nearly unconscious Harry. " I think it would be fit to perform it now. After all, too much just becomes tawdry, and we don't want to go and kill you off while you're asleep. That would be too… humane," Lucius said, sneering widely.

"You're only… brave… because I'm tied up," Harry said, sputtering and having trouble with the blood that seemed to be coming out of his mouth.

Lucius glared down at him, then resumed back into his sneer. "Go ahead and think what you want. What difference will it make? In the end, you're going to be dead, so who are you going to tell? Who's going to label me as a coward when I'm done off with you. No one, that's who," Lucius said. "Now, before any further interruptions ensue," Lucius said finally, "I think the end has come." He placed a bind over Harry's mouth. "Don't want you to talk and try to change my mind," he said before he looked down at Harry. "How proud Lord Voldemort would have been…" he said softly, an eerie and faraway entering his eyes. "If only he could be here…"

Harry looked up at him, barely registering what he was saying, but shivering at the unnaturalness of this man and this comment. He had always thought death eaters had to be a bit more than crazy to have actually joined and believed Voldemort, but here was living proof of what they had actually felt for their master, the reverence they had felt for him and apparently still did. He couldn't contemplate on it too long, though, as other thoughts entered his head.

'I'm about to die.'

'But I don't want to die.'

'And what about Draco?'

'His father obviously did something to him… but what?'

'Draco…'

A sudden emptiness began to fill him. He realized the possibility that Draco would no longer be with him, that Draco would no longer be near him. He wondered why he was thinking about this when he was about to die. In death, it wouldn't matter. Yet… the feeling that Draco would never be the same after this clung to him. He couldn't die, he had to be there for Draco. He had to live, somehow… he had to fight… he had to make sure that Draco would be safe… but how…

He felt immeasurable doom as Lucius finally got quiet after his rambling and praise of his dead master, and knew that this was the end. He glared up, defiantly at Lucius's eyes. He wasn't about to let Lucius see that he was afraid. Thoughts of Draco filled him and he felt tears welling up in his eyes, along with the dizziness the loss of blood was producing in him. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was an unbelievably bright light.

A/N: Hmm… is that the end of our hero's journey! Yes! That's actually the end of Harry's journey, really… now that the battle's ended… there's really no more journey left… just the rest…. Well, unless the rest can be considered as a journey… then I suppose he still has a bit to travel…. I wonder what happened though…. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and… update for chp. 21 will be soon! Please review with your concerns and delights. It's almost ending… how sad… a few more chapters to go…


	21. What Was Never Meant To Be

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 21: What was Never Meant to be

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

"Bind him! We cannot have him escape!"

"Get …get him now!"

"But-,"

"Deaths?"

"Two dead…"

"We cannot have this…."

"Listen, get Wheeler... he needs to examine this."

"Sir! I found more bodies!"

"Are they alright?"

"I…I don't know…"

Two figures came closer to where Harry and Draco were, obscuring the small amount of light that was being emitted from some wands behind them.

"It's Mr. Potter and young Mr. Malfoy!"

More hurried whispers emerged from that statement, and Harry felt two hands checking him for a pulse, no doubt.

Harry's head hurt and he groaned, trying to shun aside the loud noises that were making his head throb painfully.

"He's alive," said a relieved voice, and Harry felt the hands leave him.

"Draco Malfoy…?"

Harry's mind registered the name, and he tried to move his hand but it wouldn't move. He knew Draco was right next to him, was he all right!

"I can't find a pulse…" said a voice from Harry's right.

'No, no, no' thought Harry frantically, 'no! He can't be dead! Draco, don't do this to me…Draco, wake up…Draco, we can be happy…Draco, I love you…Draco, damn it, bastard wake up,' Harry wanted to scream but all that came out was a low moan. He tried desperately to move his arms; he had to help Draco, he had to make sure he was all right, but he couldn't. He was useless and couldn't even move his fingers. He knew his eyes were filling up with hot, burning tears - he couldn't help it. Draco was gone, gone from him forever. He wouldn't see the smile that drove him insane…he wouldn't run his fingers through the silky hair he loved…he wouldn't kiss him and tell him he loved him again.

"Mr. Potter, calm down…it's going to be fine…"

"He's shaking."

"Get both of them out of here."

Harry closed his eyes, he wanted to die. Death should just take him away… then he could join Draco and everything would be fine.

He felt two hands grab him and, as he felt the apparition, he fainted.

Next day, Evening

Harry opened his eyes, and closed them immediately when the lights hit them. Where was he? What had happened? He opened his eyes very slowly and was met with a white ceiling. Brows furrowed, he looked around and figured he was in some hospital wing. Hospital?

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry immediately sat up. Yes, of course he was in the hospital….Draco…Lucius.

"Draco?" he said hoarsely, but then he remembered those words - those hateful, cruel words that had ripped his soul apart.

"_I can't find a pulse…"_

He looked over to the man in front of him, "No…no…tell me it isn't true," he whispered.

Mr. Bradford looked at Harry, his green eyes wielding a wild, manic look.

"Tell me it isn't true!" yelled Harry, starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Harry, calm down…its ok! We did what we could…"

"No! It's not OK!" screamed Harry, getting the attention of everyone in the wing. "How can it be OK? How the fuck can it be OK when the man I_ love_ is dead?" Harry noticed his glasses next to him and put them on and, noticing his wand, took that also and got out of the bed.

"I am going to kill them! I am going to kill them…I am going to kill…" said Harry, his voice barely audible. He gave a few steps towards the door and his knees gave away. He dropped to the floor, and brought his knees to his face.

"No… no no no…" he whispered, rocking back and forth. All the pain coming to him in waves, all the anger and hatred, and all the love. Gone.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, "Go away!" he snarled.

"Harry…Draco is alive."

Harry looked up to Mr. Bradford, his eyes flashing. "Don't fuck with me, not now."

"Harry, he's alive. He's right across the hall…"

Harry immediately stood up, and Mr. Bradford felt his throat constrict as he saw Harry's eyes filled with pain and hope. 'Hope that's soon to be dashed away,' thought Mr. Bradford sadly.

"Harry, wait… don't go in yet," said Mr. Bradford as he noticed Harry starting to run to where Draco was. He ignored Mr. Bradford, and all Mr. Bradford could do was sigh and close his eyes in defeat.

Harry opened the door to Draco's room and gave a loud sob. Draco was there, he was alive.

He ran to his bedside, and gently took Draco's hand, feeling it to make sure Draco was really there. He took in the sight of his boyfriend lying peacefully in the bed. His white-blond hair glinting in the light from the lamp next to him.

"You're alive…oh god, Draco, you fucking scared me! I thought I was never going to see you again…" whispered Harry.

"But you're stubborn, right? You won't leave me," said Harry laughing slightly, "and I'm glad for that."

He placed his hands on Draco's cheeks and caressed them slightly; he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the mouth, not noticing the tears running from his eyes.

"I love you, Draco. I can't live without you…when I thought you were dead, I wanted to go with you too. I thought…that I would never see you when I woke up every day. I thought I would never hear your voice, whether telling me you love me or telling me I'm stupid," said Harry with a slight smile.

Harry couldn't stop smiling - everything was going to be fine. He just knew it. The tears continued running down his face.

"If you could see me now, Draco, you would probably slap me and tell me to stop being such a sissy," he said, his smile growing wider.

He wiped the tears of his face, and sighed deeply. He got a chair and placed it next to Draco's bed and took Draco's hand in his once again, murmuring good night to Draco and falling asleep beside him, Draco's hand in his.

Harry woke up, the sunlight hitting him directly.

His eyes fell on Draco and, noticing he was still sleeping, he stood up from his chair. His muscles were aching and he felt stiff from being in the same position the whole night. He was about to go to the restroom when Draco opened his grey eyes.

"Draco!" exclaimed Harry, "Oh Draco, you woke up!" he said, hugging Draco tightly to him.

"Yes…"

"Do you feel fine? Does it hurt anywhere?" said Harry anxiously, his eyes filled with both concern and happiness.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," said Draco, shifting slightly.

"I take it you're the counselor?" he asked Harry, turning to look at him.

"Counselor?" said Harry blankly.

"Well, considering my circumstances, the bloody hospital would probably want some counselor for me to talk to," Draco said rolling his eyes.

Harry stared at Draco, "Draco don't shit with me,"

"Excuse me?" said Draco raising an eyebrow.

"I…" said Harry, feeling very confused at what was going on.

"I didn't get your name, and if you're here to talk to me, then I must know your name. What is it?"

Harry's smile fell from his face as he looked at Draco, his eyes widening.

"You don't know who I am?" he whispered.

"Am I supposed to?" drawled Draco.

Harry backed away slowly from Draco's bed. No… something was wrong. It was just temporary…. Draco had been really ill. A side effect it probably was. Nevertheless, he started to feel panic rising in him.

"Are you OK?" asked Draco, his grey eyes meeting the emerald that looked at him in bewilderment and pain. Was he causing this pain? He felt odd, not wanting to cause those bright green eyes that had looked at him when he woke up, pain. But it was absurd, how could he think that about someone he didn't know?

"Harry, may I speak with you?" said Mr. Bradford coming into the room.

"Yes," said Harry shakily, giving Draco one last look and following Mr. Bradford out the door.

Harry followed Mr. Bradford wordlessly, his heart thumping in his chest wildly, into an office.

"Harry, sit down please," said Mr. Bradford kindly.

Harry sat down and forced himself to look at Mr. Bradford, "What's wrong with Draco, why doesn't he know who I am?"

"Hold on a sec," said Mr. Bradford, taking a phone out and dialing a number.

"Yes, right now…yes, thank you," said Mr. Bradford, before closing his phone and looking at Harry.

"Healer Davis will be here shortly, she will explain to you what has occurred. We were going to tell you yesterday, but seeing as you ran off and seemed… a bit unstable… we decided to let you rest."

Harry nodded numbly, missing most of what was said, and turning around when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A petite middle age woman walked into the room. She gave Harry and Mr. Bradford a slight smile and sat next to Harry.

"Mrs. Davis, Harry needs to know why Draco is in this state."

Healer Davis cleared her throat and turned to Harry. "Well, at first we thought that you knew what had happened to Draco. We thought you had been with him when it had occurred but given your reaction yesterday evening, we realized that wasn't the case."

She took a deep breath and continued. "It appears that Lucius used a spell that erased you from Draco's memory."

Harry turned cold and his breath caught in his throat - it couldn't be true. No, there had to be a counter curse for it… it would be OK.

"We have tried to undo the spell, but it appears that it's permanent," said Mrs. Davis, almost as if reading Harry's mind. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Bradford expected Harry to yell, to yell and blame him for sending Draco into that mission, but nothing came. Harry sat in silence, looking stoically at the wall.

Harry felt empty. It was truly over, that was it. Nothing could be done, nothing…. He felt emotionless, as if life had left him. It probably had - his life had gone along with Draco's the moment he realized Draco would never know who he was.

"Harry, I suggest you go to your apartment. Get some sleep, come back to the office tomorrow and we will talk," he said kindly. "By the way, Lucius' trial is set for next week… if you want to attend."

Harry turned his gaze towards Mr. Bradford and looked at him with dull, lifeless eyes. He gave one nod and got up from his chair, moving mechanically toward the door and out into the hall.

Mr. Bradford and Mrs. Davis sat in silence, both trying to understand what Harry must be going through and wondering whether it had been wise to send Harry away. Both had never seen eyes in that state.

Harry walked down the hallway, faces stared at him, people talked to him, but he ignored everyone and kept on walking. He turned his eyes to a door that was open and stopped.

Grey eyes looked back at him, and Harry held his gaze for a few seconds before continuing to walk down the hall, a lone tear falling down his cheek.

Harry reached his apartment number, after mumbling his address to the cab driver who had asked him if he was ok, but whom Harry had ignored. He did not want to talk to anyone at the moment and was ready to snap at the next person to come up to him, offering their sympathy. They weren't going through what he was going through, they didn't understand a fucking thing about the situation that had just occurred, and he wasn't about to let someone, especially a cab driver, know. He stepped into his room, casting a sideways glance at Alex's room across the hall before closing the door.

Alex had saved him…. Sure, he had been an obsessive guy, but nonetheless, he had at least been able to die a… valiant death. Harry took out the ring he still had and looked at it, then stuck it into a pocket in his suitcase. Alex would be remembered, at least, for his bravery. He deserved that much. Yes, he had caused them pain, and yes, he was involved with the situation now at hand, but the true person to blame was Lucius. It wasn't his fault that Draco had forgotten him.

Draco…. Harry sprawled onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling, not one bone willing to move from that spot. His whole body felt weak, still was weak from the battle, and was slowly falling apart because of Draco. How could it have happened! What did Lucius do to Draco to make him forget only him! Their whole relationship… it had only been a few weeks, sure, but they had known each other before then. They had grown up together and had both harnessed some sort of feeling towards each other that had helped fuel their love. They had a past that was now erased, that had pushed them towards each other.

'And I had actually… loved him...' thought Harry as tears welled up in his eyes. He pushed the heavy feeling he had in his chest down, a feeling that slowly began to suffocate him as he tried to repress it. He felt a notch in his throat as he thought about Draco and the unknown gaze he had given Harry. He began growing devastated at the thought that Draco did not remember anything that had happened between them. The days it had actually taken him to admit to Draco that he felt some sort of attraction towards him. Their most intimate moments, their conversations. They were all gone.

Draco was gone. The Draco he had known was gone now. Sure, there was still a Draco and those grey eyes could probably reel him in again. He wanted to be with Draco. But he couldn't. Not this Draco. There had been something about the other Draco, the Draco he had always known, the old rival and now lover that he had become, that had its own charm to it. This Draco would only bring him pain, would only make him more miserable.

'Maybe it's better this way,' Harry thought, regret starting to settle in as the tears now began to pour out for the love that was now lost. 'Maybe now… Draco won't be in any more trouble. Draco will be able to start anew, without me. He can go back to being the way he was. After all, all I did was give the death eaters a reason to hurt Draco, gave Alex a reason to betray and join the death eaters for good, and gave Lucius a reason to disown and torture his own son. And now Lucius is out of the way, and Draco can go on to live life how he wants, free of fear. If he stayed with me, it would only mean a constant battle between good and evil. He would be my weakness and they would go after him. He might not be so lucky…'

'As long as he's alive, that's all that matters,' thought Harry silently, the tears continuing to roll down his cheeks as memories of what had occurred between them and what would never be showed themselves behind closed eyes.

Harry entered the office the next morning, looking absolutely horrible to passerby's, but at least a bit more composed. Mr. Bradford gave him silent appraisal at the composure he was able to have, especially since Draco was sitting in the very same room.

"I'd like to begin by congratulating the two aurors that were able to stop the death eaters and help us capture one of the most wanted men in the wizarding community. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, would you please stand up," Mr. Bradford said, motioning for the two to stand.

Harry stood up, his shoulders slumped and his eyes void and staring at the ground, before sitting back down. Draco stood up and looked around the room, flashing the room a smile and giving the disheveled man before him a confused gaze before returning to his seat.

"Lucius Malfoy's trial is set in two days from now. They apparently had an opening and they were willing to work it into the schedule. It is probable that he will be given the dementor's kiss, although we are not entirely sure. They have also asked that you, Draco Malfoy, and you, Harry Potter, be present. It is not required, but it is for the better if you were to show yourselves to give testimony of what occurred. The trial will begin at 10 a.m., so please be prompt. I will also be there, along with the other aurors who helped in capturing Lucius… yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Err…, I have a question, sir," Harry said, his voice breaking as he tried to ignore the silver eyes that were obviously turned on him. His curiosity was dying to know what had happened, though. "How exactly did you manage to find us?"

"I… well," Mr. Bradford said, trying to organize his thoughts. "We went back to the hotel we had provided for you two days ago… well, three… and we found you gone. We found the note and immediately derived where you had gone, so I had aurors searching the area and others working on any type of magic that had been worked in that area. We weren't able to come up with anything, but a few aurors who had gone on a mission in California and who were using the same house we had provided for you, upon hearing the news, came back with some interesting information. Apparently, it seems, you had placed a tracking spell on Draco here and had not removed it yet.

"We worked for hours after that, trying to figure out what spell it had been that you had used and finally, we found the answer. Upon discovering it, we were given the location of where you two were, except we were confused. When we apparated there, there was nothing. No buildings, no houses, nothing for miles around. And the tracking device indicated that Draco was there. At first we thought that maybe the house was hidden, and so we began working spells and trying to see where you were, but we found nothing. Then we saw what appeared to be someone coming up from underground. We immediately took him over and, lucky for us, it was a death eater who had been about to come up to check what all the commotion was about, expecting to find muggles but instead finding us. He gave us the password willingly and we got in, fought a few more death eaters, and finally made our way to you two.

"Let's just say we were lucky we got there when we did, or else you wouldn't be with us here today, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy would probably be gone as well," Mr. Bradford said.

Harry nodded at the explanation that had been provided for him and stood up. "I guess I'll be back in two days," he said, not looking at anyone in particular and leaving.

Draco looked at him and felt an emotion stir inside him, but he couldn't recognize it. Obviously, this man was hurt because he couldn't recognize him, but who was he… who had he been?

"Mr. Potter, a word with you before you leave, please," Mr. Bradford said. Harry stopped in his tracks and gave a small nod in acknowledgement, before stepping out and walking towards Mr. Bradford's office. "The rest of you are dismissed," he said and, after gathering a few papers, left towards his own office.

Harry sat in a chair, his eyes closed and waiting for Mr. Bradford, though he guessed at what was coming. He sat up straighter and turned to the door once Mr. Bradford entered.

Mr. Bradford walked over to his desk and put down the papers he was carrying. He sat down and looked over at Harry. 'He's feeling worse than he lets on,' Mr. Bradford thought as he surveyed Harry before clearing his throat. "I called you here to ask you about Mr. Malfoy. I wanted to know if you… if you want us to tell him what happened?"

Harry shook his head for a while before finally speaking. "No," he said, his voice hoarse and his eyes cast down. Hair fell down his forehead, covering and darkening his eyes from view. "No," he said once again, a bit stronger.

"We thought it would be best left up to you," Mr. Bradford explained, "seeing as they were your memories that were erased. And only yours. We still have to wonder over how Lucius was able to conjure a spell like that, no doubt Alex helped him. Unfortunately, there is no spell to retrieve that information that has been lost. We can only hope that it was weak and that time will be able to bring it back."

Harry looked up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice curious.

"Well… his memory of you hasn't been erased. If it had been, there would be no hope, really. What has happened instead is that any recollection of you has been… clouded over. It's been smothered and hidden. There is the possibility that over time, the spell will slowly disintegrate and small moments will come back to Draco until it all reappears."

"And how long would that take?" asked Harry, his hopes slowly rising.

"We're not sure. If it does happen, it would take a long time. And we're not even sure it will happen," Mr. Bradford said, averting his eyes from Harry's that were now settled on his.

Harry remained silent and began gazing off. "Is that all then?" he asked at last in a low tone.

Mr. Bradford nodded and Harry stood up. "Mr. Potter… you can still go to him. Feelings do not disappear as quickly as you think them to, and it is possible that Mr. Malfoy may have a strong connection to you."

Harry shook his head rather wildly, his hands clenched in fists. "No, I couldn't…"

"But, it's only hurting you…"

"I said no!"

"Mr. Potter, think about it. You obviously love Mr. Malfoy, why are you letting him go like that? You two can still be together."

"It wouldn't be the same…"

"No, it wouldn't. But shouldn't the thought of being together be enough."

"It wouldn't… be… the same…" Harry said, his voice now obviously beginning to get edgy and breaking at the same time.

"Mr. Potter, calm down. I'm only asking you to consider it, seeing as it's tearing you apart, apparently."

"What the fuck do you know about feelings, Mr. Bradford. You've apparently never loved anyone! You can't just love someone and have it entirely wiped out and be willing to go back to that same love! It isn't the same! There's a past that's been made, there's a past that would need to be remade. It was the past that mattered, it was the past that had gotten us through what we went together. And either ways, Draco doesn't… he doesn't… deserve the life I would give him."

"Even if it meant love?"

"It wouldn't be love. At least, not right away. Like you said, it would be a connection, but not one immediately recognized as love. No, it's not going to happen."

"So you're planning on leaving Draco? I thought you loved him."

"I do! I fucking do! Damn it, can't you fucking get what I'm trying to say here! If I stay with Draco, I'll only hurt him. Maybe this was for the best… who knew what would have happened if we stayed together…" Harry said, apparently in tears. He opened the door and before Mr. Bradford could speak again had slammed it shut and was walking at a quick pace towards his apartment, unaware of the grey eyes that watched him.

"Sir, who was that?" asked Draco, stepping into Mr. Bradford's office. He looked in bewilderment at the mess that lay everywhere. A lamp had exploded, papers were everywhere, and several other trinkets had apparently broken.

"No one of importance, Draco," Mr. Bradford said.

"Sir… am I supposed to know him?" Draco asked quietly.

"Why would you ask that?" Mr. Bradford asked, his eyes raised as he looked at the oblivious man standing before him.

Draco shrugged. "It seemed like I should and, well, you said there was a curse placed on me, so I thought it may have triggered my memory or something, possibly… or done something else. You never did explain what it did," Draco said, looking at Mr. Bradford and hoping for answers.

"No, we never did. It wasn't of any concern seeing as… well, it isn't going to damage you, Draco," Mr. Bradford said.

Draco nodded and walked out, an unsettling feeling in his stomach, but nonetheless pushing it away.

The Day of the Trial

"Hello?" asked Draco, pushing open a door that seemed to be jarred with something. He pushed it open forcefully and it gave away. He stumbled in and looked around. The apartment barely looked lived in. There was no mess, there was absolutely nothing, come to think of it. 'Why had I been expecting a mess though? This guy might be a clean freak, for all I know,' Draco thought as he made his way over to what he thought was the bedroom. 'Apparently still asleep.'

He entered the bedroom and was met by the sound of a running shower. 'Well, apparently not.' He looked around the room, and once again, noticed it practically empty except for a bed that looked like it had at least been slept in, and a suitcase that stood beside it. He stepped out of the bedroom, and sat down on one of the couches, waiting for the man to finish his business and be ready.

About half an hour later he was met by startled green eyes and a sharp intake of breath, at which he couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said at the sight of Draco sitting on his couch. He looked at Draco, confused and hope colliding in his mind.

"Came to pick you up on Mr. Bradford's orders. He thought you might be a little late, so he told me to come by early and make sure you were awake, showered, and ready for the trial," Draco said, looking up at the green eyes and feeling a sudden craving for the olive skin before him.

"Oh, ok," Harry said, his voice now devoid of any emotion and his eyes going down to the floor. He made his way over to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast, eating quickly before returning back to the living room. "So are we going to go?"

Draco only nodded, still staring at the man in front of him, mesmerized by him. "Can I… can I ask your name?" asked Draco. "You never did tell me, back at the hospital." He knew they had said the name at the meeting the day before, but it had left his mind immediately after it was said.

"H-Harry Potter," Harry said, looking up at Draco. Draco only smiled complacently and let his eyes roam over Harry.

"Nice to meet you," Draco said, smiling a seducing smile. 'He's not all too bad now that he looks like he's had a bit of rest…' thought Draco, although he noticed that there was something in him that seemed out of place. They both made their way over to Draco's car and were soon on their way to the trial.

"Can I ask you… was there something between us?" asked Draco, half-hoping the answer was yes, though unsure why. He had never opened up to people this quickly, especially not strangers. Sure, he had spurred into relationships, but never opened to them.

Harry stared straight ahead for a while, before slowly turning. Draco cast him a quick glance and saw something in those eyes. A terrible pain and what appeared to be heartache in them. He turned around once again, but only saw them void this time, without anything of what had appeared before. Harry shook his head slowly, before turning back and looking out the window. "No," he said silently. "There was nothing between us."

Draco looked at him again, before nodding slowly. "Sorry. I was just wondering… you know, after that hug… and then you're shocked expression…"

"That was just… my mistake…" Harry said, casting him a quick, regretful look before turning away, unsure that he could hide his emotions any longer.

They drove on together in silence that seemed to grow and grow, and both men sighed in relief as they stepped out of the car.

"We have come to our final conclusion. Lucius Malfoy is indeed, guilty of all accusations that have been made, and many more that have not been filed. Therefore, we have sentenced him to, not life in Azkaban, but to the dementor's kiss, which will be administered at this very moment. Please, allow the dementor to come through."

A man nodded slowly and gulped before going back out the door and letting in a hooded figure. The room immediately turned cold and everyone in the room unconsciously shivered, some more than others. Their breaths turned ragged and harsh and several held their hands up over themselves, as in protection, but the dementor only had one person in sight. After lowering himself to the man, who had already lost his graceful self back some time ago, and taking away his soul, he got back up and, giving the room a long glance, finally left, a terrified man behind him.

"The trial is over," a voice said and two other wizards had moved forward and were removing Lucius's body from the floor. Mr. Bradford stood talking to Draco to the side, apparently wondering if he wanted the body, but Draco seemed to shake the head and cast a distasteful look at his father. Apparently, he could live without it.

Harry slumped in his chair. The sight of the dementor had sprung up old memories, and new ones in him that now shook him uncontrollably. He struggled to remain upright, even though the dementor was long gone, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He shot up and looked at the arm, then at whom it belonged to, and found his breath hitch once again.

Draco stood over him, one arm extended and a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mr. Bradford asked me to take you back home. Are you all right?" he asked, noticing Harry's shiver.

Harry only nodded and stood up, casting the room a small glance and then looking around for Mr. Bradford. "Hold on, I only have to tell Mr. Bradford something first," he said quietly, before removing himself from Draco's touch and walking over to Mr. Bradford.

Mr. Bradford, though, already seemed to know what was about to be said and only nodded sadly. "We'll miss you, and he'll miss you…" he said sadly. "He was already warming up to you, you know."

Harry shook his head, trying to control the feelings that were surging through him. He thought he had managed to place it all into different categories, managed to sort it all in the past two days, but apparently it was going to take more than that to get over what he was going to give up.

"No," Harry said, "it… wouldn't have been right…. I'm going back to London and well…, I'll take up my old life back… a few small changes, but hopefully it'll all turn out ok," Harry said, his eyes averted.

Mr. Bradford nodded. "I understand," he said and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well… goodbye," he said, before turning and walking away.

Harry nodded and turned away himself, going outside to the blonde man that was already waiting for him outside. He got into the car and stayed quiet throughout the ride.

"Well, here you are," said Draco.

Harry nodded, though he didn't get out of the car. Instead, he shifted uncomfortably.

Draco looked at him oddly. "Is there… something you want to tell me?" asked Draco softly, unsure of what to do or say.

Harry shook his head, but stopped and looked down at his hands before turning to Draco. He looked into the grey eyes, apparently searching for something, but apparently didn't find it. He looked back down when he suddenly felt a hand lifting his face and soft lips grazing over his.

Harry stared with bright green eyes at the man in front of him when he was let go and two silver eyes met his.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, once he saw the expression on Harry's face and looked away, feeling ashamed.

"No," Harry said, "you shouldn't be." He forced a small smile and shakily got out of the car. "That was nice… it's just…, I can't."

Draco nodded, as if in understanding, though Harry could see he had hurt him. He saw the car drive off before entering his room for the last time.

"Just one more torturous reminder that I've added to my list…" he mumbled quietly as he stepped onto the airplane the next day, tears edging their way into his eyes.

A/N: Well… hmm… wow… Where to start… I don't think I went through all the right stages… there's denial, bargaining, acceptance… and two other steps in there. Oh well, but that's for death, though it applies, I'm sure. Hope it sounded… believable. Really hope it was good. Thank you all who have reviewed! We love you! Hopefully, there'll be reviews for this chapter too! So you know what that means, read and review, please… and well…. It's sad, that our heroes have to end it this way.

We have created a myspace account solely dedicated to… fanfiction (future fics, updates, randomness regarding HD…just been made though, we're working on it!) Well… not sure actually… but yeah. In case anyone's interested, or willing to add us to their list, the link is… or should be www dot myspace dot com/hado0607 just remove the dots and spaces in the beginning. Yeah. I hope it's ok to place the link here….( EDIT: apparently, it was not ok to put links in here…so I came back to fix it)

Another piece of information, No this is NOT the end. Our heroes deserve a nice ending, after all their hard trouble, so there are about… two chapters… maybe one to go, depending on how it's planned out. The ending is known and has been known for some time. So yeah… well, it's not too bad, ending it here, except its not very nicely ended… should they get together again… hmm… that IS the purpose of a Harry/Draco fic… although they were already together… but yeah. Update will be soon… I'm sure. Can't believe it's almost over!

And hope you all enjoyed reading it. Long Author's Note, I doubt there'll be one this long again… or who knows… but yes… hope it was enjoyable.


	22. Remembrances

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Chapter 22: Remembrances

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Harry walked down the chilly streets of London as he made his way to his new apartment. He wasn't going to go back to the apartment Oliver and he had shared, nor was he going to even pick up his things from there. No, it was better this way. Just try and start things over, that was his plan. He was going to forget what had happened, try to forget death eaters, Alex, and Draco.

As he got to his apartment and opened the door, he shook his head. It was going to be insane to try and forget Draco. It had been one week since the last time he had seen him and, hard as he tried, Draco kept occupying his mind, and his dreams.

He walked past all the boxes he had and went to his bedroom and lay down, keeping his gaze to the ceiling.

He was alone again.

Maybe he just had to resign himself; he was never going to be with anyone. Maybe he was meant to be alone. Apparently so, since nothing seemed to work out for him.

As he closed his eyes, he unconsciously drew his arm to the other side of the bed. Empty, of course. If Draco couldn't be with him, then so be it. He wouldn't be able to be with anyone else.

xxxxx

Harry sighed and knocked the door of Ron and Hermione's apartment. He had promised he would visit them as soon as he got back from the states, but even now, two weeks after his arrival, he didn't really want to see his friends.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione when she opened the door and saw her best friend, "Come in, come in! You're right on time, dinner is almost ready! Ron is in the kitchen, I swear he eats more every day," she continued, happily going to the kitchen with Harry in tow.

"Ronald! Hands off that chicken, leave it there!"

"Wha…," Ron said, taking his hand away from the platter and looking away guiltily. "Harry! Finally, how's it going mate?" he said, going up to Harry and giving him a hug.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he hugged Ron and then looked into the beaming face of Hermione.

"I'm fine, Ron" he said, trying to sound cheerful, but winced as he noticed Hermione's look directed at him.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked, trying to avoid Hermione asking him anything.

"No, Harry, don't worry about it!" said Hermione, setting down plates on the table, "So when did you get back?" she asked.

'Damn it, she always knows what to ask,' Harry thought, "Two weeks ago," he said, looking away from Hermione's eyes.

"Two weeks ago! Harry why didn't you come see us sooner. You know we missed you," said Ron, sitting down and fixing himself a plate, "So what's up with you, Harry?" asked Ron, as he set down the plate and looked at Harry.

'Great, now Ron's noticed, am I that noticeable?' he thought frantically, trying to make up an excuse.

"Uhh… I was busy, you know work and…stuff," he said quickly, putting food on his own plate.

"Harry, I know you quit your job," said Hermione.

Harry swallowed thickly, "Well…"

"Which by the way, they want to know why…"

"Yea, I know, I'm going to go talk to them."

"You never went, don't be surprised if they show up at your door," said Ron laughing slightly, "you know how they are…the bastards."

"Yes, I know how they are," said Harry quietly, looking down and eating his food in silence.

Hermione threw looks at him all throughout dinner, and even Ron seemed confused at Harry's silence.

"Thanks, Hermione, dinner was lovely," said Harry as he got up from the table and began cleaning up.

"Oh, no problem, Harry, but don't worry about cleaning. It's OK, I'll do it later."

"Hey come into the living room, Harry," said Ron.

'Damn' thought Harry, who had been planning to leave immediately.

He grudgingly followed Ron and Hermione into the living room and sat down as far as he could from them.

He smiled lightly, and looked at his friends. He knew he was in for it.

"So Harry…how did it go over there?"

"Good…death eaters were killed, Lucius captured, couldn't be better," he said dryly.

"And that person you met? Ron told me that you had a special someone…" said Hermione smiling at him.

Harry tensed and looked away from Hermione's eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quietly.

"But… what happened?" asked Ron worriedly.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Ron" snapped Harry.

Ron and Hermione sat in stunned silence, looking warily at Harry.

"Sorry, guys, but I don't want to talk about it…I…I can't…"he said hastily, standing up. "Thank you for the food, I'll keep in touch," said Harry.

"Harry…wait!" exclaimed Hermione, but it was effortless. Harry had disapparated.

"Fuck!" yelled Harry as he got to his apartment. He sat down on the couch and tried to calm himself. Hermione would now be on his case for his attitude, and, if he knew better, he was going to have to do something about it before she drove him insane.

He closed his eyes but all that came was an image of grey eyes staring back at him, staring at him with such intensity…that it almost seemed real.

"No…" he said as he placed his hands on his face, "I can't think about this… no more…no more…"

He got up and was heading to go to sleep when he stopped by the mirror. His reflection stared back at him. No wonder Hermione and even Ron had caught on fast. He looked horrible. His hair was messier than usual, and it seemed like he had lost weight. Bags were under his eyes, and he hadn't even bothered to dress nicely. Dull eyes stared back at him, and, as he looked into the mirror and himself, his mask dropped. All the anguish and pain stared back at him, taunting him. Taunting him for being weak, taunting him for letting it go so far, and taunting him for letting himself love.

With a painful cry, he clenched his fist and broke the mirror with a sickening crack. He breathed deeply as he stared at the shattered pieces of glass, his reflection staring abstractly at him. He brought his fist to his eyes and noticed the blood running freely. He dropped his hand and let the blood run down his hand and into the floor as he continued staring at the mirror.

His broken illusions.

He had to move on, no matter how much it hurt. He had to do it now or else he never would. It was done. Definitely no more.

xxxxx

He woke up to the sound of tapping on his window. He groaned as he turned tiredly on his bed.

"Damn owl, I'm going," he said annoyed, as he got up from his bed and opened the window to let the owl in.

Harry cursed as he saw the envelope carrying the ministry seal and tore it away, revealing its contents.

His eyes narrowed as he read down and then threw it across his room with a snarl.

So they wanted an explanation?

They were going to get it.

He took a quick shower, and even dressed nicely. He bit his lip as he realized what he had chosen to wear were the clothes Draco had picked out for him. But he had to ignore it, it was for the best. He picked up his keys and wallet and apparated to the ministry.

He entered the lift and ignored the looks he was getting - all he wanted was to get everything done.

He got out on his floor and went down the hall into Kingsley's office.

He was about to knock when the door opened for him.

"Harry! What's this I hear about you quitting?"

Harry glared at him and without giving him an answer went inside the office. Kingsley closed the door and went to his desk, sitting down and staring at Harry expectedly.

"Well?"

"Well, you heard correctly, I quit," said Harry coldly.

"But why!"

"I have seen how this place is run and how missions are planned. I don't see the planning fit for me to work here."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "Harry, we have top aurors and experts dealing with this…surely…"

"Surely they know what they are doing?" Harry hissed, still standing.

"Harry sit down…"

"No, I came here to make it short, I don't wish to chat with you."

"We can work something out…"

"No we can't" snarled Harry, "Here's what I think about this department and the ministry…its corrupt and unfortunately it can't get out of old prejudices. The staff just can't get its head out of its ass to see things as they should be."

"What do you mean?"

Harry laughed and looked directly into Kingsley's eyes, "Sending those you think should be dead into danger…doesn't that ring a bell!"

"Harry…our plans are well thought off…does this have to do with Mr. Malfoy?"

"As a matter of fact it does," said Harry in a bitter tone, "Here," he said, thrusting a letter at Kingsley, "my official letter of resignation."

Kingsley looked at him in shock, he couldn't believe that his best auror was leaving him and all for…

"Harry, don't resign for a petty thing…"

"I don't recall ruining lives petty," said Harry, before turning around and storming out of the office, leaving a very confused Kingsley behind.

He was about to go back to his apartment when he thought the better of it, and decided to to go to Diagon Alley to buy some things for his new apartment. He didn't want to be out in public much and since he was already out, he might as well make the most of it.

He walked down the busy streets, occasionally stopping to see items in the shop windows.

He shivered and groaned as it started to drizzle. 'Just great' he thought as he hurried to go inside a store.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone and looked up to say he was sorry when his eyes went wide.

"Harry!"

"O-Oliver," he said surprised.

"How have you been, Harry?"

"Fine," he mumbled, cursing himself for coming to Diagon Alley.

"Shit, it's cold, isn't it? Want a cup of coffee? You know, to warm up or something…get out of this horrid weather?"

"Um…"said Harry, fidgeting, he really had to get out of the street. Suddenly the idea of a hot cup of coffee took his fancy, "Sure."

"Great!" said Oliver beaming, and, placing his hand on Harry's back, led him into a coffee shop.

They sat down and after the waitress took their orders, Oliver became serious.

"Listen…Harry…that thing…after you left. With the new boyfriend and all…"

"Yea, how is he by the way?"

"We broke up."

"Oh?" said Harry, looking expectantly at Oliver.

"I never liked him."

"It seemed otherwise in the interviews you gave…"

"So you saw the interviews!" exclaimed Oliver, a bit too gleefully.

Harry nodded slowly, and looked confusedly at Oliver.

"Well…you see…I did it because," Oliver said, shifting in his seat.

"I wanted to make you jealous."

Harry almost sputtered his coffee, and he set down his mug, "What!"

"Well, you left me! I really do still like you…so much…you know I love you, Harry, and that won't change," he said softly.

Harry raised his eyebrows, this could not be happening….

"I thought that if you saw me with another guy…you would get jealous and return to me!" exclaimed Oliver taking Harry's hand, "I wouldn't do it to hurt you, Harry."

'So Oliver had done it to make him jealous?' thought Harry, did he go through all that pain after Oliver and him had broken up for nothing?

"I…"

"I understand if you don't want to start things where we left off…but give me a chance to make it up for you, give me a chance to show you how much I love you."

Harry looked at Oliver, his thoughts running wildly. He had lost his feelings for Oliver, he didn't have any left, did he? He had….an image of Draco sprang into his mind, smiling at him, telling him how much he loved him…

"Please Harry?" Oliver said, leaning closer to Harry and ghosting his lips over his.

"I…we'll take things slow," he said quietly, not even believing he had said those words. Yet, he had to do it, had to forget Draco, no matter what it took. He had to.

"Great! Harry, you have made me so happy…" said Oliver, leaning back into his seat and grinning at him.

Harry sighed deeply and forcibly grinned back.

xxxxx

Draco rolled his eyes at the man that was going through his things. 'What is this? Some new way to get to know me better?' he thought as he saw the man jump from drawer to drawer almost with ecstatic glee.

"Oh, how beautiful," the man said in a flamboyant tone.

'How did I ever get stuck with this one…,' Draco thought when he rummaged over the body belonging to the voice. 'Oh, that's why… well, he better not disappoint me,' thought Draco. He put his wine glass down and stood up from his bed, going over slowly to the man with his back turned to him.

"Are you done?" Draco asked, pressing himself against the man and encircling his waist from behind.

"Almost, just one more drawer to go!" the man said. "I just absolutely love clothes. You know, clothes define people," he said and began rambling on how exactly it happened.

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped away from the man. He leaned against his drawers and looked down at what the man was looking through. 'My pants! Why the fuck does he have to go through my pants! I'm never even going to bloody see him again! Is this what I have to pay for a good time?' he thought, closing his eyes slightly and sighing when he heard a joyful squeal. Opening his eyes, he noticed what it was that had suddenly made the man overjoyed with happiness.

"Ooh," the man murmured as he placed two silver trinkets on his hand. "How beautiful. Is one meant for me?" he asked, picking them both up and displaying them to Draco.

Draco looked at them, shocked. He had forgotten about those bracelets. He grabbed them rather harshly from the other man and looked at them closer. "No, they're for someone else," he said without thinking. 'Wait… who were they for then?' he thought to himself as he tried to derive the purpose of their purchase. All he could remember was buying them in California. He had been really mad… and had… a fight with someone? He remembered placing them in his pocket and the sight of… unruly hair… walking away from him? 'Unruly hair…' he thought when he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Fine, if they're for someone else then I guess I should leave then," the man said and tried to make an elaborate exit as he made his way to the door. "I'm warning you, I'm never coming back," he said, yelling from the door before opening it and slamming it shut after several seconds. He had apparently thought that Draco was going to go after him.

'Fat chance,' thought Draco as he continued surveying the necklaces. He winced slightly at having had every single article of clothing of his touched by that man, but the bracelets before him were slowly drawing him into a stupor.

A wave of nostalgia suddenly came over him and he wondered slightly. Why couldn't he remember the purpose of these bracelets! He never bought anything just to buy it… there was a purpose behind every purchase… and these had obviously been bought as a gift to someone else, but he couldn't quite place it.

After the kiss he had tentatively given Harry, or whatever his name had been, different feelings had began to rise in him and even dreams contained him. Each one had been different, and most had been set at Hogwarts. But Harry had never been to Hogwarts, much less had never met him. Nonetheless, these new dreams had left him confused and wondering exactly what role Harry perhaps had played in his life.

Sure, he had been hurt by the kiss, and had afterwards needed reconciliation. The only thing different, is that this time he had felt dirty after that night, had felt like he was betraying someone and had decided no clubs for a while might be good after all. After three weeks though, and after reoccurring dreams of Harry, which he didn't really remember afterwards, he decided it was time to give life another chance. He couldn't mope around after one denied kiss, now could he? After all, he was Draco Malfoy.

He shook his head, silvery hair flowing with grace and following his every movements. He needed sleep. He needed to rest and to close his eyes. He felt like something was about to pop open in his mind, like something wanted to reveal itself, but it couldn't. 'Nothing's wrong with me,' he thought as he placed the bracelets by his bedside table and grabbed some pajamas. 'I'm perfectly fine. That green-eyed freak did nothing to me and plus, I'll probably never see him again,' he thought, feeling something hollow in his stomach as he muttered these words. He entered the shower, all the time trying to soothe and calm himself with those words, but unable to.

He lay in his bed, mumbling into his pillow. He was trying to fall asleep but the thought of Harry kept on coming back. It had been four weeks! Four weeks! And here he was, his mind apparently obsessed with that man! He tried to tell himself that he was probably off with someone else, that Harry had probably already forgotten about him and was running around, somewhere, probably having the time of his life, while he, unable to shake his thoughts away from Harry, wasn't able to touch anyone without feeling a sense of betrayal. And to who! A man he didn't even know and that kept on edging his way in his dreams!

After the kiss he had felt a feeling rise up in him, a feeling of dislike for having been rejected in such a manner, a feeling of intense dislike that he didn't know he could harness for someone he barely knew. He had harbored this feeling throughout the night, even as he lay with another man, and had woken up from a dream where he had apparently felt the same dislike towards the same person, but in a different setting. He had tried to push it out of his mind, it had felt right, it felt like it had happened, but it hadn't. Reason and logic had a say, and they denied that Harry had ever existed in his past.

Then again, after about two weeks of the same intense feeling of dislike, it had changed. He was feeling something akin to love for that man… boy in his dreams, still. But how could he feel love! He had never felt love towards another being, never. It felt odd… and foreign to him. And the man with the green-eyes had brought it all up. Never. He tried reasoning continuously with himself and knew he was becoming disheveled. Even Mr. Bradford, who generally made it a point not to notice these things, had asked if he was alright. All Draco could do was nod in bewilderment and continue on with trying to reason all of this.

On the second week he had reverted to the method of not sleeping, but that had just made it worse and had placed him in a foul mood. He had ended up with a headache that would not go away and eventually slept again.

By the third week, he had given in to the dreams. It wasn't that they were unpleasant, its just that they were producing feelings in him that he couldn't explain, mainly because the only thing that he remembered afterwards were the feelings and that somehow, Harry was involved in this.

Now it was the fourth week that this had all occurred, but the first time something outside his dreams had produced something like this. It was almost like a memory that had been carved over, like a memory that had been placed in the innermost crevices of his brain until it could come out. Like a memory that had tape over it and was waiting for someone, or something, to peel it off.

He curled up in his bed, feeling extremely alone, not a new feeling as he had begun feeling alone ever since that first dream, but nonetheless, still a bad feeling. He shrugged it off though and immediately fell into a deep, complacent sleep.

xxxxx

Draco woke up with a start the next day, sweat forming on his brow. He was incredibly furious, ashamed, sad, and a mix of other feelings he didn't want to distinguish at the moment. He grabbed some clothes and stepped in to take a quick shower before apparating himself to the ministry.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Is there anything I can do for you?" Mr. Bradford said, looking up expectantly at the young man before him.

"Yes, there is," Draco said, his voice edged and trying with much effort to control it. "There seems to be something that has made itself aware to me and I'm wondering… why the bloody hell… no one told me… about Harry!" Draco said, his voice growing louder as the sentence continued.

"Why the fuck did everyone just keep quiet! Didn't anyone know I had been placed under a curse! Why didn't someone try to find the countercurse! Why did no one tell me of the bloody situation! Why did you all let me go along, for a WHOLE FUCKING MONTH, PRETENDING LIKE NOTHING WAS WRONG WITH ME!" he said, yelling now.

Mr. Bradford looked up at the bewildered man in front of him, the grey eyes that seemed to be glazed over with anger and the brows that were furrowed together. His blonde hair was still wet and hung down, throwing tiny droplets of water whenever Draco shook, but apparently Draco didn't care. His mouth was drawn tightly, possibly trying to control and push back what he might continue to say, and he was looking with a dangerous, if not murderous, glare at Mr. Bradford.

"Yes, well, it was Mr. Potter's request that we not tell you. He believed that you would be better off not being told, and he decided to leave, to let you start your life anew," Mr. Bradford said, watching the reactions of the young man before him.

"Mr. Potter! Since when do you ask other people before you do things! I don't remember you asking me if you could use me as bait before sending me out into that forest and possibly my death! Why would it matter now whether Harry had a say in this or not!"

"Because, the memories had to do with him," Mr. Bradford simply said.

"So what! They were _my_ memories in the first place! I had to wait four weeks full of fucking dreams to remember, I had to wait until last night, had to wait until I saw those bloody bracelets, to have my memory trigger back to its normal self!"

Mr. Bradford nodded, infuriating Draco even more. "It's possible that the curse became less once Lucius's soul was taken away. We think Alex might have helped Lucius place that on you…and since he is dead, and Lucius can be considered dead... obviously it wasn't as strong as it could have been, and so a trigger like that… yes…"

Draco glared at the man and placed his hand on the desk. "I bloody resign," he said, his voice even and deadly. "I will not be a part of this any longer. Any of this. You don't know how to fucking control the situation. It's all lies and games with you people. Finish the mission at the cost of anyone, but don't think it thoroughly, oh no. I will not be a part of this any longer," Draco said before disapparating from the room with a small pop, leaving Mr. Bradford in the midst of a mess similar to one that had been created four weeks ago.

Mr. Bradford sighed. His best auror was now gone, as apparently was London's best auror. They deserved their rest and peace, especially Mr. Potter who had gone through so much, but he couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret that he had lost a most useful person.

Draco began throwing things into a suitcase, mainly only the necessary. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take him, but he didn't care. He was going to go after Harry, he needed Harry. He had been left alone for four weeks to muse over the empty void he had been feeling all along, and now he knew that only Harry could feel it.

He couldn't help but feel anger slowly rising, though, at the thought of Harry not wanting to reveal any information to him. And then that kiss! 'That bloody kiss,' thought Draco, 'why the fuck did he pull away!' He glared at the things he was packing away, trying to control his anger by concentrating on what he was doing. In no point of view could Draco justify Harry rejecting his kiss! And they could have restarted! He didn't understand how Harry could think that Draco would have gotten on better without him.

First, he was going to go after Harry though. He didn't know how, he didn't know what to do, but he was getting to Harry. 'Harry, you bloody bastard, I love you. I fucking love you, and I don't know how it was that you could easily throw it away and leave me, but I can't do the same and I deserve at least an explanation,' he thought as the unsettling feeling that Harry perhaps did not love him began to come into his mind.

After all, why else would Harry have been able to leave him like that? 'Because it was the bloody noble Gryffindor way of doing things,' he thought, but he still couldn't shake that feeling away. No matter, though. He was going to see Harry, then everything would be answered. "Harry," he mumbled quietly, before apparating himself over to Diagon Alley.

A/N: There's another chapter done! One more to go! What's going to happen! Will Harry still be with Oliver by this time! Will old feelings have resurfaced between them! Will Draco be able to win Harry back easily! Or will Draco end up with a crushed Heart! Or is Harry there at all! Could Harry have perhaps… possibly… died! Will Draco perform suicide after Harry denies their love! Is there love! A ha ha ha ha! Ok, anyways… not sure. There's a lot of outcomes… wow. Heh, hadn't thought about all of those possibilities. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed! Again, we love you. We especially love reading the reviews and the quirky things some of you guys have to say, along with the praise that continues to inspire our writing! It's so beautiful tear. Well, hope this chapter went okay… gasp the end's almost here… wow. Enjoy and Review! Tell us your concerns, comments, and anything else you may like to share.


	23. Silver Warmth

Title: A Torturous Reminder

Epilogue: Silver Warmth

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH, HBP SPOILERS, EXPLICIT CONTENT

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies. Don't sue us! We are just bored teenagers having a go at poor Harry and Draco!

Draco, not at all dizzy with just apparating to another continent, hastily walked to an inn. He had considered just going to the ministry to see Harry, suitcase in hand, but thought better of it and instead opted to get a room for himself first.

He walked through Diagon Alley, old memories coming to him. He had told himself to never return to England, yet there he was strolling in Diagon Alley without giving a second thought of how much he hated it. Harry had dragged him out of his stupor and the haven he had back in the states. Although as much as he hated England, he knew that if Harry wished to have him stay with him there, he would. That thought alone shocked him deeply. He would never have someone else direct his wishes, nor would he ever comply with something he desperately didn't want. Yet, if it involved Harry, Draco knew that his previous way of life would be difficult to follow.

'How pathetic I am, I don't even know if Harry has any feelings for me,' he thought, angry at himself for daring to hope. 'No…Harry does have feelings for me, he can't throw them away…' he thought, but fear was grabbing a hold on him.

Finally, he walked inside the inn and got a room, ignoring the look the innkeeper was giving him. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He scowled as he took in his surroundings. The room was horribly decorated, and be damn if he had to stay more than one night in there. He eyed the bed and rolled his eyes in irritation. "Only for you stupid Gryffindor would I sleep in such a bed," he muttered as he threw his suitcase on top of it, "and only for you would I only pack my clothes in _one_ suitcase."

He took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling, "Harry, don't disappoint me, please" he whispered, and apparated to the ministry.

xxxx

Draco walked to the auror's headquarters, and waited impatiently as a man in front of him talked to the receptionist.

'Finally, he leaves' thought Draco, as the man gathered some papers and thanking the lady, walked away to talk to someone else.

Draco went up to the receptionist, but she either was too busy to notice he was there, or just didn't care.

Draco cleared his throat, but the lady wouldn't look up, 'the nerve of her,' he thought, annoyed.

"Excuse me, are you blind or deaf? I have been standing here and you do not acknowledge me," said Draco coldly.

Rolling her eyes, she looked up, "Sorry, sir but I am busy."

"Isn't it your job to inquire what I may need? You are the receptionist after all, aren't you?" he drawled.

She scowled, "What is it that you needed?"

"I am here to see Mr. Potter on an urgent matter, and if you can direct me to his office I will be much obliged," he said politely but his tone short of polite.

"That can't be done," she said, and resumed writing on a piece of paper.

"Excuse me?" snapped Draco.

"Mr. Potter does not work here anymore."

Draco looked at her, confused, "What!"

"He does not work here," she said slowly as if speaking to a child, "he quit."

Draco frowned, why had Harry quit? Didn't he love his job?

"Then can you tell me his address? As I said this is urgent."

"I cannot hand out private information," she said shortly.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to keep his slowly growing anger in control, "I. Need. To. Contact. Him," he hissed, "Just give me his damn address!"

"Don't raise your voice, I will be forced to call security."

"Just tell me his address you hag! It won't affect you in the slightest!" he yelled, his self-control driven away by just looking at the girl as she sat there with a bored look on her face.

"Malfoy!" a voice inquired, and Draco cursed before turning around, yes, it was Weasley.

"What the hell are you doing here, and yelling at the receptionist for?"

At the mention of his name, the receptionist looked at him, her eyes widening. He gave her a smirk before turning once again to Ron.

"I need Potter's address. _Now_."

"Why would I give it to you?" he asked suspiciously.

Draco wanted nothing more than to throw a hex at him, but if he wanted to get Harry's address he had to calm himself.

"I need to tell him some things, its urgent!" he snapped, 'Well there goes me being calm,' he thought.

"You're not going anywhere near him, I don't wish to send you knowing Harry would hate it that you're visiting him."

Draco's heart sank, did Ron know? If he did, then Harry hated him? It didn't make sense…

"Weasley just tell me where he lives! What the fuck is everyone's problem! I am not going to harm your precious Potter, I just need to talk to him for fucks sake!" he yelled.

"I am not telling you," said Ron stubbornly.

Draco raised his wand and was about to curse the stupid weasel when Hermione's voice rung from across the hall.

"Ron! What's going on?" she yelled, as she quickly walked towards them.

"Malfoy!"

"The one and only."

"The git wants to know where Harry lives!" yelled Ron, very red in the face.

"Does he?" asked Hermione, turning to look at Draco, "why?"

"It's urgent, Granger."

Hermione looked at him quizzically, then making up her mind, turned to Ron, "Ron, wait for me in your office."

"But!"

"Ron! Please," said Hermione in a brisk tone.

Ron, if possible, got redder in the face and without saying anything, left to his office, muttering curses at Draco.

Draco smirked triumphantly, now all he had to do was convince Hermione.

"So, Malfoy, cut the crap and tell me why you need to see Harry."

"I told you..."

Hermione interrupted him, "Yes I know, it's urgent. What does it have to do with?"

"Granger, it's none of your business!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "If you don't tell me I won't tell you Harry's address."

"Why I never expected that of you," drawled Draco.

"No, I'm just protecting a friend."

"Damn you and your Gryffindor self. Look Granger, I need to talk to Harry…it's personal…and I…"he tried to find the right words but couldn't, "Fuck, just tell me! Please!" he cried, his cold tone turning into a passionate one.

Hermione looked at Draco in shock, she had never seen Draco that way before, and had he said 'please'!

She continued gazing calculatedly at Draco when something inside her clicked. "Were you with Harry in the states?"

"Yes," said Draco, "now will you tell me?"

Draco felt Hermione's eyes almost burning into his, looking at him in wonder. He could practically see her brain working on explanations on why he was there asking for Harry's location.

Hermione nodded, a look of understanding coming into her eyes. She grabbed a paper and pen from the receptionist and wrote down Harry's address.

"I must be crazy to give this to you, but here," she said, handing out the paper to Draco.

Draco hurriedly took the paper and Hermione saw a slight smile grace Draco's features.

"Thanks, Granger," he muttered, slipping the paper into his pocket.

He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder, "Don't hurt him, Malfoy," Hermione said quietly, before letting him go.

Draco raised his eyebrow, and with a nod left the hall and got into the lift.

Hermione continued to stare at Draco until he got inside the lift and disappeared from her view. 'Oh god, Harry, I have no idea what the hell happened to you but falling for Malfoy?' she thought with a slight shake of her head, 'I will never get you.'

She knew that Malfoy was probably the reason that Harry had come back in the state he was in from the states. She had given Malfoy the address, but only in hope that he will put things back where they were with Harry. If Malfoy had done something, he needed to explain it to Harry, Harry deserved that. Yet, she had seen the look in Malfoy's eyes as he finally dropped his mask and asked her with what she thought was anguish and pain in his voice to tell him where Harry was. She would have been a fool not to see it.

xxxx

Draco stood in front of Harry's door, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. His hands had turned all clammy, and he was shaking slightly. So this was it. He was going to find out why Harry had left. He was going to find out everything. He placed his hands inside his pockets when he felt something cool touch his hand.

He pulled it out and noticed two silver bracelets dangling in front of him. He took a shaky breath and slipped one on his wrist. He took the other one and placed it back in his pocket.

He placed a slight knock at the door and waited with an anxious mind.

The door opened and Draco's eyes went wide with shock, Oliver stood on the other side of the entrance.

'There has to be an explanation, there has to be!' thought Draco frantically as he tried to compose himself.

"Malfoy?" asked Oliver looking at him oddly.

"I need to speak with Harry," said Draco his voice even, surprising himself.

"He's not here, but he will be back in a couple of minutes…do you want to wait for him?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, that would be fine," he said quickly, as he went inside.

He took a seat in the couch and looked up to see Oliver still staring at him oddly.

Some minutes passed in silence, both looking at each other in uncomfortable silence. Draco's mind had blanked out when he saw Oliver. Was Harry with him? He just had to know…

Draco cleared his throat, "So…are you…with Harry?"

"Yes, we are together. We had some problems…I'm sure you heard about them, but that's all in the past," said Oliver smiling.

Draco felt his world collapse around him. Harry had forgotten him, Harry had never loved him if he was willing to come back to Oliver. When they had kissed in the car…and Harry had left him…now he knew…Harry never loved him back, when Harry had told him he loved him, he was lying. All lies.

He stared at Oliver, wishing it was not true. But it was, seeing Oliver's grin confirmed it.

The door then opened slowly, and a ruly-hair head emerged from behind it. Oliver walked to open the door for Harry, and as Harry walked in, he set an item on the floor. He closed the door and turned, only to get a peck on the lips from Oliver.

"Harry! You're here…"

Harry smiled slightly and turned around, but only to find the angry glare of one Draco Malfoy.

Harry's eyes went wide at the sight of Draco. 'This can't be… how can it…' he thought, his mind frantically searching for an explanation of why this man was sitting there, in his own living room. 'Maybe I'm just seeing things,' he thought, rubbing at his eyes furiously. But no, it was Draco, and he was sitting there, staring up at him and Oliver. 'Damn it,' he thought as he remembered Oliver and the peck they had just shared when another thought entered him. 'Maybe he's just here because the ministry in the US needed me…' he thought, calming himself down with this thought.

"Hello, Draco," Harry said, trying to be civil and suppress the emotions that were raging inside him. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. Annoyed, concerned, alleviated, wonderment, he didn't know. He was confused and shocked and wanted to know why the hell Draco was sitting… wait, no, now standing, in his apartment.

"Don't hello me," Draco said, anger getting a hold of him. He had told himself he wasn't going to get angry, he was just going to get an explanation, and the possibility that Harry did not love him had presented itself to him, but he still couldn't believe it. Something was wrong, Harry couldn't have just done that to him. Could he? He had that other time… but because he was afraid. This time, there was nothing that could serve as an explanation for his departure, for the way he had so abruptly left, and left him alone and feeling deserted, alone to cope with the rebounding memories. "I come all the way from America to see you, to tell you that I remember, and to ask for an explanation on why you left the way you did, ready to forgive you, and I find you like this!"

Harry's eyes, if possible, went wider and he stared at Draco, unsure whether he actually believed what he had heard. "Draco…" was all he could muster, which only further agitated Draco.

"Yes, it's me. Who do you think it is, Potter? Or maybe you're going to say your memory's gone too, which would explain a lot of things. I don't know why I even bloody expected you to be waiting for me, why I bloody hoped for you to take me back…," Draco said, now on the verge of tears, much to his horror. He tried suppressing them back, but he felt himself sob and shake uncontrollably as he stared at Harry through teary eyes. "I can't believe I was so stupid… I was an idiot, believing you after the first time… I should've seen it, yes, I should've…"

"Draco," Harry finally said, taking in all of what Draco was saying and shaking his head, although Draco didn't seem to see. He knew he had to explain. Draco was veering in a whole other direction and he had to get his side of the story across before it was too late. "It wasn't like that, Draco," Harry said in a low tone. "I didn't abandon you…"

"Then tell me what the bloody hell it was when you rejected my kiss and left the following day!" Draco yelled, now in control of his emotions once again and staring at Harry with cold rage.

"I left because I didn't feel like you deserved me. I left because you had forgotten everything about me. I left because I felt like you would have a better life without me!" Harry said, unaware that his voice was getting louder as he continued to talk. "I thought that you would be better off without me, that you would be able to cope. After all, the possibilities of you remembering were very limited. It was highly possible that you were never going to remember, so I left. It hurt too much, Draco…"

"And don't you think it hurt me! How do you think it bloody made me feel! Do you think I was sitting at home, having the time of my life, after you rejected me that first time! And then I began to have those reoccurring dreams. They were telling me everything, and I was confused. You weren't fucking there, Potter! I couldn't fucking ask you about it, I had to deal with it all on my own! And it was overwhelming! Do you have any idea what it did to me! What I was feeling as these visions kept on popping into my head! And then to bloody remember and have you gone! Tell me, Potter, why wouldn't it have worked! Why did you leave me rather than stay with me! We could've tried…," Draco said, his shoulders shaking but no tears flowing from his eyes now. He looked down at the floor and shut his eyes, then opened them, noticing the silver bracelet on his own arm and anger returned.

He grabbed the silver bracelet, tearing it from his own wrist, and reached into his pocket to take out the other one. He grabbed them both in his hand and stared back to look up at Harry, who looked very much shaken and appeared at a loss of what to do or say.

"We couldn't have tried, Draco. It wouldn't be the same, and like I said, I thought you would have been better off without me," Harry said softly, unsure of his own thoughts now.

"It _would have been_, but it wasn't. Do you know what I had to go through… the… you know what, Potter. Fine. I came here to ask for an explanation of why you left me, and I've gotten it. I hoped for something more, but seeing as that's not going to happen," Draco muttered silently, sending a cold look at Oliver before turning his chilling gaze back to Harry, "I guess I'll leave. Sorry to have disrupted your day." He threw the bracelets near Harry's feet and saw Harry go down and pick them up, a sign of realization on his eyes, before his gaze was averted thoroughly to the door.

Harry stared at the bracelets. They were the ones that Draco had purchased in California… that time, before he had stormed off. He looked up at Draco's leaving figure before picking them up. Had they been… were they meant for… them? But why had Draco bought them then if that had been when they were fighting, if that had been the time when they were still unsure of what their relationship was, when they had been tense around the other. He looked up once again to see Draco's hand closing around the doorknob and knew that if he wanted to have Draco, he had to act now.

"Draco… wait," Harry said, placing the bracelets on the table and walking over to where Draco was. He grabbed the man by the shoulder and turned him around to face him. Silver eyes met green and they stared at each other until Draco turned away.

"What?" Draco asked, his tone harsh, though he knew what was coming.

"I… I want you to stay," Harry said. "I… I'm sorry for whatever happened to you. I didn't expect it to have gone that way… I really thought that you were going to be all right, that you were going to be able to lead a life better than the one you would have had with me…"

Draco looked at Harry, sighing. "Don't judge my life, Potter. Only I can judge what's better for me or not," he said, not entirely appeased.

"Wait," Oliver suddenly said, a bit angry at being half-forgotten and completely confused and hurt by what was going on. "Wait… Harry… would you mind telling me what's going on here…"

Harry looked at Oliver, a sorry expression passing over his face. He tried to make words come out of his mouth, his eyebrows knitted in concentration and his mind reeling, trying to work out what he should say, when he suddenly heard Draco speak beside him.

"I think even you could've captured what just happened, Wood," Draco said with a trace of coldness. Harry cast Draco a frown, before turning back to Oliver.

"I didn't ask you, Malfoy, I was asking Harry here," Oliver said, before turning to Harry, almost pleadingly. "Harry…"

"Oliver… I…"

Draco stood next to Harry, waiting for Harry's answer. He remembered how hurt Harry had been because of Oliver's expense, remembered the feeling behind those eyes whenever Oliver had been mentioned, and couldn't help but wonder whether he was fighting a losing fight. But Harry had asked him to wait, hadn't he?

"Harry, you said we would work this out. Don't tell me this is what got you down, Harry. I did all of that to get you jealous," Oliver said, when a slight look of realization and hope crossed over his face. "You must have been doing this too, right? Playing my own game, trying to get me jealous too? Or trying to forget me?"

Harry gazed at Oliver, unsure of how to proceed. He couldn't just hurt Oliver. Sure, he had lost the feelings he had felt, but he still owed Oliver something, or at least, he felt like he owed him something. He had been with Oliver for a long time. He had stuck by Oliver's side, and Oliver had done the same. Oliver had even been willing to take things as slow as Harry needed them, and Harry knew Oliver had been slowly growing frustrated at things, but had been able to keep patient on account of him. How was he going to tell this man, this man that apparently loved him, that he didn't care!

"Please, Wood, don't flatter yourself. Harry's not like you. He wouldn't go around, doing people just to get back at someone. He wouldn't try to hurt you even if you had tried to kill him either, and he definitely was able to forget you, although he didn't need someone to do that," Draco said, angry at what Oliver had implicated.

Oliver stared coldly at Draco, his brown eyes flashing. "Stay away from Harry, Malfoy. You don't deserve Harry. Harry deserves someone else, someone with a higher repute, someone higher than you, someone that at least has some morals in them, someone that at least has some intention of loving him!"

"And you don't think I'm willing and able to love him!"

"I didn't say that, but I think that was my point, yes!"

"Please, you're the one who doesn't deserve Harry, hurting him because of a heartache, trying to cause him as much pain as he caused you."

"Isn't that what you were going to do to him just now! Isn't that what you did to him!"

"It wasn't my fault I bloody forgot and I was more than willing to start things anew with Harry! On the other hand, it is your fault that you went and bedded another guy, all to create jealousy!"

"And don't tell me these past four weeks haven't completely kept you from bedding someone, too!"

Draco looked at him, shocked, but remained silent. He felt Harry's eyes on him and turned to Harry, feeling he should give Harry the explanation rather than to Oliver, whom he noticed smirking through the corner of his eye.

"Only one, and that was after you pushed me aside, that night in my car. I felt dirty and vile afterwards, though, and didn't dare go out to any clubs for a whole month after that," Draco said, hoping this would be enough and that Harry wasn't about to count this against him.

Instead, Harry only nodded, still a bit too incredulously happy to comprehend much of what was going on and trying to figure out how he was going to break it to Oliver, trying to get over the remorse he was feeling and knew he would feel afterwards.

"Harry, choose, right now. It's either me or Draco. I, for one, cannot take this any longer. Please, Harry, make your decision so we can know who it really is you… love…," Oliver said, afraid of the answer he was going to receive but knowing this was the only way.

Harry looked up at Oliver, searching his face, then back at Draco. The answer, was of course, easy, but he couldn't… something in his heart couldn't let Oliver go like this. Then again, he couldn't bear to part with Draco either. Draco was his everything, Draco was the only thing that would make him feel complete again, and now that Draco was back, he was never going to let him go. Not ever.

"I'm sorry…" Harry said a bit hesitantly at Oliver. He saw brown eyes saddening at his response, but Oliver only nodded. Harry looked away, unable to take the sadness in Oliver's eyes that _he_ had caused and even felt Draco shifting uncomfortably besides him.

"If that's the way it is, then fine," Oliver said, trying to remain composed. "Harry, I'll always love you, no matter what. You know that," Oliver said, coming over to Harry and pushing a strand of Harry's unruly hair away lovingly. "I respect your decision, though I can't say I'm a bit saddened by it, but… in time, who knows… all I know is that you've made your decision for now, and there's nothing I can do but go with it… Harry, I hope you're happy, at least. That's all I want at this point, your happiness… maybe later…" Oliver said with a half-hopeful and choked up voice. Harry lifted his green eyes to Oliver's brown ones and they held each other until Oliver's slowly closed and his lips ran lightly over Harry's own. "I'm sorry, Harry, for anything I ever caused you," he said, his lips brushing against Harry's and breath intermingling with Harry's own. He pulled away and turned to look at Draco, whom he merely nodded at with a cold look, then left the room.

A few minutes of silence began until Draco found his voice again. He stared at Harry, unsure of what to do now, unsure of what to say. He had felt angry that Harry had let Oliver touch him, outraged that Oliver had kissed him and Harry had not pulled back, but had decided to let that pass. A part of him understood what Harry was going through, understood the way Harry felt and understood why Harry had allowed Oliver to do as he had done. He knew that it had meant nothing, and it was better left unmentioned between them. Instead, he lifted his eyes only to find two pairs of green eyes on him.

"So…" Harry said, a mixture of feelings beginning to die down and new ones beginning to rise. Oliver had deserved at least one parting kiss, and Harry had given it to him. Harry had allowed Oliver to end it in his own way, feeling that this would be easier. He hadn't expected on the constrictions he now felt within himself, on feeling the remorseful feeling he knew he might have gotten, but hadn't expected. He turned to look at the blonde beside him, though, and all feelings of remorse changed. Instead, he felt overwhelming emotions of love, happiness, and other indescribable feelings of the same channel flowing through him.

"So…" Draco said. He hadn't expected on this when he had first come here, and especially not now. He hadn't expected to feel nervous in front of Harry. He hadn't… Draco was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as two lips found his own and he felt hands running through his hair. Draco kissed with as much eagerness and passion the other man was showing him and both were soon apart, gasping for breath.

"I missed that," Harry said. "Like you, I haven't been able to kiss anyone without feeling it's not right…" Harry continued before a finger was placed on his lips and two grey eyes looked at him.

"Then don't talk, just kiss," Draco muttered before running his hands under Harry's shirt and closing the space between them.

Draco nibbled on the open mouth that was presented before fully kissing it, tongues dancing as both obviously experienced the ecstasy they had so long forgotten. He felt a low groan coming from the other man and felt himself moan in response. He felt himself losing it quickly as two hands began to unbutton his shirt and he felt himself suddenly pushed back onto a bed, with no recollection of having walked at all.

Harry had placed himself on top of Draco, now grinding his hips into Draco's own and continuing the overwhelming kiss, full of desire and lust, and knowingly enough, love. Their hands caressed each other as low moans filled the room. Harry's mouth slowly began to trail down, first to Draco's jaw line, then to Draco's neck, then collarbone, placing illicit kisses all the way and feeling himself respond to Draco's own moans and groans of ecstasy.

Draco's own hands ran over Harry, removing his shirt and running themselves through his hair as Harry continued trailing his mouth lower and lower. He felt himself shift under Harry, buck unconsciously, and finally with force he didn't know he had, turned Harry over and began producing the same sounds Harry had produced in him on Harry. He felt himself beginning to get even more excited as he traced circles and nipped softly at Harry's own nipples, felt Harry tense and move under him as he continued trailing his own kisses over him, and felt Harry's already erect organ, prodding through his pants, his own painfully pushing against his own pants. He stripped Harry of all remaining clothes and rid of himself of his own, until both were lying unbelievably close to each other, skin pressing against skin.

Draco pressed his lips onto Harry's again, his hand stroking Harry's growing member before looking at those green eyes. He felt Harry nod in agreement, Harry's eyes still closed in pleasure, and immediately aligned himself. He pushed into Harry and felt a moan, louder than the rest, escape his throat, followed by several others soon after. His own grunts and groans could be heard, but neither of them noticed. It was too pleasurable, too much, and it felt too good.

Harry hadn't felt this same pleasure since the last time he had been with Draco. He felt Draco's hand pumping him while Draco's own member moved inside him, going deeper and deeper. He felt his own arms go around Draco and push him down onto him, felt Draco reach that point where Harry couldn't hold it anymore, and he felt himself reach his climax as Draco's own peaked.

Both kissed almost lazily, but tenderly, as they lay beside each other. They could each feel the love that devoured them, the love that consumed both of them, the love that seemed to continue to grow. They each wondered how they had both not seen it before, both too glad that they were now together to reminisce on that thought for too long.

Harry suddenly got up from the bed and stepped into the living room, before coming back to a confused Draco. He lifted his hands and Draco's eyes filled with realization and a happiness he had never thought he would have been capable of. He extended his arm, letting Harry tie something to his own wrist. He placed the other bracelet on Harry's own wrist in much the same manner before sweeping in for a kiss. Harry placed a hand on Draco's neck, drawing them near to each other, before parting and lying back down, Draco beside him and the covers now over both of them.

"I still can't believe it…" Harry mumbled, turning to grey eyes that peered at him through the darkness.

"Well, believe it," Draco said. "I'm never leaving you again, and I'm hoping the same from you."

"I'm just… happy it all worked out. It still seems too good to be true."

"Who says we don't deserve happiness? We've gone through our fair share of battles, much more than we should have gone through. We've gone through our fair share of trials. But I guess I understand what you mean. This… overwhelming sense… of happiness… of love. It almost seems too good to be true," Draco mumbled sleepily, gazing up at Harry's green eyes that cut through the night.

"Yes, but its happened, and I have to say, I've never been happier," Harry said before snuggling closer to Draco, his eyes closing in sleepy content.

"I've never been happier either," Draco said, before closing his own eyes, a silver glint of jewelry glinting as he draped an arm over the warm body so close to him.

A/N (TWO AUTHOR RANTS….YAY!):

Wow, we can't believe it's truly over. OMG…well, we really hope you enjoyed this story as much as we enjoyed writing it. This story started out of boredom due to long school bus rides, who knew! Hehehe it's not the greatest thing in the world to write a story at 7 in the morning and then late in the afternoon when we are both tired, and when you have people near you that probably think you're weird since they hear the words "Harry…Draco…sex"…we swear that they listen to our conversation! They get quiet when we are talking…hmmm haha.

Nevertheless, we tried our best, and hopefully you all enjoyed the end result of it! To all those that reviewed, thank you soooooo much. You all had been nothing but awesome with us, and we enjoyed reading each and every one of the reviews tremendously (even the death threats and the yelling at us for giving Harry and Draco problems).

To those of you that have never reviewed…what are you waiting for! This is your last chance, and we really would appreciate it if you dropped a comment for us!

Once again, thanks! It's been a pleasure.

-Lorena

True, it is truly over. tear I can't believe it. After… months of work and dedication, rushing a bit at the end, and pouring our everlasting love and imagination into empty pages of a spiral notebook, we have finally finished it. Wow. Well, it was immensely fun and enjoyable. Immensely fun.

I know a few things were… out of proportion. For example, the time. We sort of ended up rushing things, and I think in the first few chapters time goes by very slow and a lot of things happen in a matter of days. And it happens later too. We have developed a sense of time by now, though, and hopefully, in our new upcoming story yes, new, we will serve justice to time.

Yes, a new fan fic, you ask? Heh, we need to continue to somehow entertain ourselves on those excruciatingly long bus rides. So, we've decide to come up with another one! Hooray! The plot's sort of been decided, a bit more research has to go into it though, before it can be written. But yes, expect the first chapters sometime in mid January, maybe by the end of January if late.

I don't want to make this too long, so I'm ending it here. It was so enjoyable to write this! I love every one of the reviewers, everyone of those who have commented and inputted their stuff I even used a description by one of our reviewers in the last chapter : ) . But yeah. Not sure what else to say, now I have to go back and read what I've actually written… the dread… I hope its as good as some of you say, though I may judge more harshly. Lol, but maybe not. Who knows. Well, hope you all have liked this, those of you who have followed through so far and oh well for keeping it short and actually, everyone single reader that ever reads this. The End. WOW.

-Janette


End file.
